A light born in a world of obscurity
by angelesewe
Summary: Sequel to ' Life of Peace and Irritation,' Soul Society, Hueco Muendo, and the Human World had lived in peace since the Invasion of the Sternritter. Until a mysterious past comes to disrupt that peaceful routine. Rating due to violence, language, sexual innuendos, and LEMONS). RenjixRukia
1. Chapter 1

Don't be alarmed! I'm still working on my other story, 'Friends and Siblings,' it's just that I've been meaning to do a continuation of the Kurosaki family from my other story 'Life of Peace and Irritation.' Some commented on making a Sequel but I wasn't even entirely sure if anyone liked it. I decided to try my luck in creating the sequel anyway since it's been nagging me. This is Ichihime but it also involves the lives around their children. I really hope you come to enjoy the story and PLEASE leave a comment if you're interested in me continuing this story.

Update 10/24/2018: I had uploaded this story not realizing there were things I needed to correct, I assumed they were corrected when I copied it onto Fanfiction, but stupid me for not double checking. lol

* * *

Kazui woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring as he reached to shut it off. Sitting up at the edge of the bed, rubbing his hair in frustration as he stretched and gave a low groan. Glancing at the bright red fluorescent numbers that showed it was 6 am, Monday morning, the end of summer break. He sat up, needing to get ready in order to arrive on time for his college courses.  
That was when he noticed a familiar spiritual pressure, glancing at his desk to find a red-headed beautiful female, dawned in shinigami apparel. Apparently, Ichika had been patiently sitting on the desk silently reading from a book.  
"Took you long enough, are you getting rusty with old age in sensing spiritual pressure? I've been waiting forever for you to wake up," Ichika put the book down to scoot across the top of his desk to move closer to the orange-haired son of Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki.  
"Who you calling old? Look, I find it fascinating that Shinigami's age normally during youth and adolescent years, only to freeze at the age of a young adult. Did you come here to poke fun at the human process of aging or do you have some other hidden agenda for visiting me in my room?" he watched her tile her head with violet eyes, that looked so much like her mother's, scan him as he gave her a smug grin.  
"No, hidden agenda just wanted to visit you," she hopped off the desk to walk around his room, looking at his bookshelves. "Don't you have anything good to read instead of school literature and Shakespeare?" she fingered the spines as she turned to wait for his answer. Inheriting some height from her father she wasn't as petite like her mother. His 5'11" height towered over her 5'4", which seemed to irk her as she looked up at him when he stood close to her, straightening herself to look intimidating. Grinning, he placed the book she left on his desk to place it back into his bookshelf.  
"Sorry, fresh out of erotic literature, why didn't you ask Lisa?" he asked her as she blushed, giving him a glare that rivaled her own parents.  
"I... I don't read stuff like that, I'm not a pervert," she poked his chest, blushing when she realized he was shirtless. Swallowing, she turned as red as her fiery hair, it had only been a year since she last seen him yet he managed to become even more muscular. She looked up to find his wide eyes studying her with a confused expression.  
"Does Soul Society know you're here or did you come in your own violation?" he asked, curious about her answer, she looked away avoiding his stare as she sat on his bed.

"I got permission from my parents if you must know. During this peaceful time, there aren't many hollows scouring the human world or Soul Society: it's just patrol, training, and bringing spirits to the other side," she shrugged, her shoulders sagging giving a disappointed sigh. "It's not like I want something bad to happen. I just want a little adventure, especially with the stories my parents told about Aizen, fighting the Arrancars, and the Sternritter."  
He always knew Ichika had a fiery personality, its no wonder with who her parents were, her need for a constant adrenaline rush, it's probably why she was such a troublemaker in Soul Society. She didn't get reprimanded especially with her being related to the head of the Kuchiki Clan and other times she was too smart and avoided getting caught.

"I've noticed that too, we've come to the conclusion that since Teir, Nel, and Grimmjow have everything under control in Hueco Mundo, it's usually stragglers that drift to our world or a soul in the Human World turned Hollow," he claimed as he began to prepare for the day.  
"We?" she questioned as she watched him gather some apparel from his closet.  
"My father and I," he boasted, "I have to get ready... Are you going to wait here?" he asked her watching her cheeks turn crimson as she nodded.

"I'll wait here," she fidgetted, watching him grab a towel and head out to the hallway to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, she sighed heavily lying down on his bed to rest her head on his pillow. Smiling, she snuggled into his small bed. She was used to sleeping on huge mats with expensive silk, but she adored his quaint cotton sheets and lumpy mattress. His scent surrounded her as she breathed him in, she felt so relaxed that she closed her eyes and slept.

Kazui walked into his room after a nice shower, rubbing the towel over his wet locks as he hanged the damp towel over his desk chair. He stopped for a moment when he saw his red-headed friend sleeping on his bed, he bent down to watch her elegant appearance. She usually had a serious expression on her face but as she laid there, her features were calm. He bent down beside his bed to gaze at her, brushing the stray strand away from her face, he couldn't help but watch how her pink bottom lip jutted out into a pout from being disturbed. Without even thinking, he kissed her forehead and stroked her face as he gave a warm smile.  
"I'll be back around four," he whispered, she groaned and her brow scrunched downward as she turned away, grabbing onto his pillow. He grabbed his things and headed downstairs as he smiled.

Once he got downstairs, he found his mother already cooking breakfast.  
"Good morning, Mom! When did you get up?" he gave her a hug, smiling as he hugged and kissed her.  
"Oh, Good Morning, Kazui! I came down as soon as I heard you enter the shower. I wanted to get started on breakfast since you had to leave early," she smiled, cooking several omelets with miso soup.  
"You didn't have to go through all that trouble, you must be exhausted from staying up working on your cake designs," he said with a worried look that had his mother brush her hand against her son's face to give him a comforting smile.  
"I'm fine, sweetie. You've been helping me all summer with the inventory at the bakery it's the least I could do. Plus, don't tell your father but I love spoiling you," she giggled, handing him a bowl with soup and a plate with an omelet.  
"I won't but you have to promise me you won't strain yourself, okay?" he gathered the plates and waited for her answer.  
"Don't worry, I won't. Now sit down and eat up before you're late," she said shooing him away to the table. He laughed, heading in that direction to find his father walking down the stairs stretching his arms. As his father came closer, the younger Kurosaki had to duck his father's swipe at his head and narrowly dodge the leg sweep. He steadied the dishes he held with ease as he set them on the table.

Kazui laughed, settling himself down to eat his food as he cheekily grinned at his father.  
"Were you even trying to hit me?" he arrogantly said, causing his father to glare at him. He made to shove a spoonful of omelet into his mouth when he felt his chair kick from under him as he clumsily fell to the floor.  
"What was that?" Orihime rushed out of the kitchen with a skillet in one hand, finding her boy on the floor, "Are you okay Kazui?"  
Kazui dusted himself off, fixing his chair to look at his mother with a smile.  
"I'm fine, mom. I must have slipped," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"You should really be more careful and stop upsetting your mother like that," Ichigo chided as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl and plate in his hand, heading to the table.  
Orihime scrutinizing both, feeling like they were both avoiding her stare and hiding something from her. "Well, I'm heading back to the kitchen if you're sure your okay?" she asked him cupping her son's chin as she headed back.  
"He's fine Orihime," Ichigo shouted out, "he just needs to dodge an attack, even if I used high-speed movement with my fullbring," he whispered, for only his son to hear as his wife hummed in the kitchen.

Ichigo looked up to give his son a smug grin as he ate his wife's cooking, to find his son smiling as well. Ichigo's grin turned into a scowl watching his son suspiciously close when he made to fork another piece of the egg he found that his plate was empty.  
"Mom! Dad sure love's your cooking he seemed to gobble it up," he smiled as he shoved a spoonful of delicious soup into his mouth. Watching his father scowl at him clenching his jaw.  
Orihime came out with a plate and bowl of her own, placing it on her side of the table, "Oh, I didn't realize you were that hungry, Ichigo?" she said, trying to walk back to the kitchen only to have her husband stop her.  
"You eat Orihime, I'll get some more," he kissed her as he strolled into the kitchen.  
Kazui turned to see his father walking back with a newly acquired omelet when suddenly a small wormhole appeared to plop the missing omelet onto his father's already full plate as he was heading back. Aggravated, Ichigo stared daggers at his son, who's back was to him. When he slammed his plate on the table, he saw his son trying to cover his face from laughing so hard.  
"What's so funny?" Orihime happily asked, watching her son trying to contain his laughter. She looked at her husband who began to eat from his plate with a scowl, she noticed the pile on his plate.  
"Ichigo! I hope you left some for Miume," she said with concern. This caused Kazui to burst out laughing, shedding a tear.  
"Yeah, Dad! Don't be such a hog," he laughed, winking at his father who angrily stared at him. "Well, I'm going to head out. I'll be back before you know it."  
"If you want to wait, I can drive you," his father's grimace made his son swallow as he shook his head 'no'.  
"T... That's ok! I'm just going to walk and take the train," he nervously said heading to the kitchen to wash his plate.  
"Just leave it there, I'll take care of it," Orihime shouted only to hear the water turning on and dishes clacking together.  
"Don't worry, I got," he said, after a while, the water shut off and they heard the door opening. "See ya Mom, Bye Dad!" Kazui shouted as he exited shutting the door.

"I swear his personality is irritably reminding me of someone," he scowled as he continued to eat the pile of omelets.  
"Everyone says he gets his sweet fun personality from me," she proudly said receiving a small grin from her husband.  
"I know, it's the other part that reminds me of my father that I'm worried about," he said drinking from his cup of tea. Orihime smiled, knowing how much Isshin annoyed Ichigo, but deep down she knew he loved him dearly. She loved her father-in-law and she didn't mind him rubbing off on her son.

"Does he have to be so loud? I swear he yells before he leaves on purpose," their youngest child grumbled as she came down the stairs tiredly.  
"Good morning, Baby!" Orihime stood up to give her child a kiss on the cheek as her daughter did the same.  
"Morning, mom!" Miume said as her mother made her way to the kitchen  
Miume wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she felt his large hand grab her arm.  
"Morning, Dad!" she said, releasing him to sit beside him at the table.  
"Morning, Miume!" he smiled as his daughter slumped her chin onto her hand still trying to wake up. "You need a ride to school?"  
She shook her head as he noticed a red tint on her cheeks, "I'm okay, Tatsu is stopping by to walk me to school. I sort of wanted to be with him on his first day back," she smiled, only to see her father give an aggravated look.

Orihime came back just in time to hear the conversation, placing the plate of food in front of her daughter as she sat back down to her own plate.  
"Thanks, Mom!" she said starting to eat from her plate.  
"That's sweet of him to walk you to school, you guys been stuck like glue since he came back," Orihime giggled, referring to Tatsunari's time away to train as a Fullbringer and coming back once he learned to control it. Her daughter missed him as much as his own mother, Tatsuki, did. Seeing the soft tinge of pink gracing her lovely daughter's face caused the mother to internally squeal in delight. "Has your relationship progressed?" she asked the girl who tried not to choke on her food as she looked to her father, then to her mother.  
"Well, we're taking things slow," she quipped nervously as she heard a deep cough coming from her father.  
"I hope for his damn sake he's taking it slow," he angrily growled, crossing his arms in an intimidating pose.  
"Of course, Dad. Jeez!" she blushed, pink turning to crimson as she covered her face, "Slow, meaning that we're keeping our relationship secret from our classmates. Except for Yumiko, of course, she's my best friend."  
"Why?" her mother asked seemingly put off by her new relationship a secret.  
"Well, it's still new and we don't need other nosy people getting involved. It's just complicated," she finished her food as she got up to wash her dish.  
"That's okay, you can leave your dish there I'll get it," Orihime said as she followed her daughter into the kitchen.  
"Mom, will you please stop. I can wash my own dish, I'm not a little baby," she chuckled as she began to wash her dish and then turned to grab the dishes from her mother's hands.  
"Hey! You guys keeping doing things around the house you'll leave me with nothing to do," she kissed her daughter's cheek for being so helpful.  
"You can continue with your cake designs," her daughter said, concentrating on cleaning the dishes.  
"I only go to the bakery two times per week, to make sure everything is ok and sometimes more to do personalized cakes for clients who specifically ask for me. So I can have more time to do things at home. So when you guys are at school and your dad is managing the clinic that leaves me bored out of my mind, especially if things are already done around the house," she expressed with a small pout.

After Miume finished washing the dishes, she looked at her mother and burst into laughter, "If you're so adamant on doing something, I can stop washing my clothes."

"I don't think so," Ichigo came in, making his way to the sink to wash his dishes, "nice try though. Orihime, if you want to do something you can always help at the clinic."  
"I know but sometimes you have an issue with me being there," she glanced at him as his scowl returned.  
"I don't have an issue with you being there, I just don't like you wearing the nurse's outfit."  
"Why?" his wife asked him. Ichigo nervously avoided his wife's questioning stare, only to hear his youngest child burst into laughter.  
"He's afraid of perverted patients ogling his wife," she couldn't help but hold her stomach in laughter when her father frowned at her, "Her not wearing the nurse's outfit is not going to help stop the stares, mom's hot anyway."  
"Would you get ready for school," he advised his daughter, pointing his thumb for her to leave as she smiled giving him a kiss. When they felt she was out of earshot, he felt his wife move closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Are you sure it's the patients or is Dr. Kurosaki distracted by his wife in a nurse's outfit?" she giggled when she saw him stare at her with a sly grin as he gripped her close.  
"Sort of, it makes me think of the other nurse's outfit you have stashed away," he growled kissing her neck causing her to moan.  
"Oh my god, my ears," they heard their youngest yell.  
"Why aren't you getting ready, Miume?" Ichigo shouted out, clearly mortified having his daughter hearing them.  
"I forgot my phone, now I'm regretting coming back downstairs. Can't you guys wait till I'm out of the house before you jump each other," she shouted, running back upstairs.  
Orihime was quiet the whole time still clasped tightly to her husband, afraid to show her face.  
"M...Maybe we should make sure we're alone before ...," Orihime began to say when they felt a familiar spiritual pressure and a familiar red-head walk into the kitchen. Both husband and wife stared as the girl walked into the kitchen, jumping to sit on the countertop.

"Hey Orihime, Ichigo. Don't mind me just hanging out here," she dangled her feet as she looked around the small kitchen, whistling.  
Ichigo closed his eyes in frustration as he leaned down to kiss Orihime's head, "I'm going to get ready for work," he then focused on the shinigami, "Good morning, Ichika! Just make yourself at home," he said with a hint of sarcasm as he let go of his wife to head upstairs.  
"Morning Ichika! I thought I felt you, learning to suppress your spiritual pressure?" she nervously said, still trying to recover from her earlier embarrassment.  
"Yeah, It's actually Uncle who is teaching me, says it's important to keep hidden from enemies," she exhaled as if bored. "I just use it to slip through the other divisions to learn secrets and if I'm bored cause trouble."  
The older auburn-haired woman giggled as she came closer to the girl to give her a hug. "I missed you, are you staying long?" she gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Couple of months," she clarified as the older woman nodded.  
"Will you be staying with us?" she asked.  
"I... I didn't want to impose so I was going to rent a hotel nearby," she began to say as Orihime scrunched her brows.  
"Don't be silly you can stay with Miume, she loves when you visit, I won't take no for an answer," the woman said sternly, causing the other girl to nervously laugh, finding the expression odd on such a sweet woman.  
"Oh okay, Thanks!" she hopped off to walk out of the kitchen, "I'll be back, I'm just going to have a look around, doubt I'll find any hollows. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky.  
The red-headed shinigami left leaving Orihime to her own devices as she decided to head to her desk and began to draw.

* * *

Tatsunari walked towards the Kurosaki household when he heard his phone beep that it had a message.

 **'Whatever you do, don't come in! I'll meet you out front!'**

He looked at the message curiously, then looked up when he heard the front door slam and a flustered Miume rushing in his direction.  
"Hey! Where's the fire?" he asked when he was pulled by the arm by his girlfriend who stayed silent. "Miume, I didn't even get to say hi to your parents, that's a little rude."  
"Tatsu, let'sjustgettoschool.I'llexplainlater," the words came out of her mouth so quickly, he was surprised he caught it all. Her cheeks were still flustered, he couldn't help but stare at how adorable she looked.  
When they were far enough, their pace became much slower and she let go of his arm, much to his disappointment.  
"Okay, are you going to explain why you ran out of your house this morning like a fairy on fire?" he asked her as she crossed her arms and looked ahead, a little hesitant before she began to talk.  
"I just heard my parents talking to each other about things I rather not reiterate at the moment," she nervously said, pushing a strand of hair over her ear. She didn't hear anything from him until she peeked in his direction to find him smiling at her.  
"You really need to lighten up, stop acting as if your parents sleep in separate beds like those old-fashioned shows my grandparent's watch. One, your mother is extremely hot and two, from what my mother says, women in this town call your dad Dr. Super Hunk, Dr. Eye Candy, and Dr. Big Daddy," he laughed when he heard Miume scream out loud next to him, trying to cover her ears.  
"Oh my god, I don't want to hear this. That is so gross, don't most of these women have husbands?" she angrily said, mentally making a list of those who would even say those things about her dad.  
"You don't even want to know what the men in this town say about your mother," he whispered near her, as she glared in his direction.  
"I guess you don't care because it's my parents. You'd probably do the same thing if you were in my situation?" she said as he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not really, it's probably because I'm not so naive or because I'm used to it with my parents. That's why I use plugs for my ears when I sleep, even though my room is on the other side of the house."  
"Let's please change the subject," she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Okay, so you ready to tackle eleventh grade?" he asked, placing his hands into his pockets.  
"I can handle it, you left Yumiko and me to fend for ourselves when we entered our tenth year," she gave a fake pout as he slightly grinned with his head hung low. "I was just kidding Tatsu," she warmly said, wondering if it was wrong of her to bring the time they were apart as a joke. Suddenly, she felt him sneak a kiss as he gave her his charming grin.  
"You're so gullible, all I have to do is look sad and you're quick to reassure me," he wrapped his arms around her, he leaned down to try to give another kiss when he felt her maneuver out of his grip.  
"Did you forget that we're headed to school and someone might see," she looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes that belonged to her classmates. Suddenly his happy demeanor changed to one of annoyance, as he placed his bag over his shoulders.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want that," he said sarcastically as the girl beside him stopped as her hand held his arm, causing him to stand still.  
"You know I don't want this either, Tatsu! I just don't want others to ruin something that we're in the process of finding out ourselves, without outside interference," she looked at him with those warm amber eyes, that held a smidge of golden coloring from the morning sun. He couldn't help but accept her answer even if it didn't sit well with him as he nodded in agreement.  
"I just don't like the thought of other guys thinking you're on the market when secretly your not and I can't do anything to stop them from trying to get your attention," he sighed once more, looking up at the sky in thought.  
"What about me? Mr. #1 Prince of Karkaura?" she jested, poking him on the side of his waist. She didn't realize how extremely hard his side was until she felt her finger shove inward with a slight ache, having poked, in her opinion, solid rock. "Ouch, do you have your scaled armor on?" she pouted, starting to rub her finger.  
"No, I'm just naturally carved to perfection," he expressed, giving her an arm curl under his long-sleeved jacket, that only gave a hint of what was underneath. She started to blush as she pushed his arm away, causing him to give her a fake pout.  
"You're so full of yourself, I'm afraid your neck won't be able to hold that big head of yours," she said, smiling at her boyfriend who only found her statement amusing.  
"I don't think I'll have that issue. Did you see how extremely thick my neck has gotten?" he pointed to his neck that indeed had gotten large, matching his broad shoulders. She held her strap on her schoolbag tighter as she looked away to hide her blush. Noticing they were coming closer to school, she glanced up to see Yumiko leaning against the school fence, reading her book as she waited patiently. Glad for the distraction, she ran towards the calm and collected Quincy.  
"Yumiko!" she hugged her friend tightly, who patted her back, closing the book that she was reading. "You weren't waiting here long, were you?" she asked her blue-eyed friend who nodded 'no.'  
"Good morning Miume, and No to your question! Father had dropped me off before he went to the hospital, that was just a few minutes ago," she smiled at the auburn-haired girl who sighed with relief. The dark-haired Quincy, looked up to find the boy who completed their tight-knit trio. "Good morning, Tatsu! Are you anxious about entering an actual high school?" she joked, waiting for the taller boy's response.  
"Hey this may be my first time entering this high school, but I have you know that even though the school was in an underground facility that was funded by Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, it was an actual school. Maybe gym class and the curriculum was slightly different but we read Romeo and Juliet," he argued, giving both girls a wink as they laughed at his carefree attitude.  
"You read it or glanced at the cover," the Quincy peered at him, watching him think of some sort of response.  
"I may have just read the abridged version of it," he said placing his arm around Yumiko and Miume's shoulders as they headed into school.  
"May I ask which abridged version?" the black-haired girl asked, looking forward.  
"On Wikipedia," he stated matter of factly as he stopped abruptly, raising his hands up theatrically, "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" he yelled Romeo's lines as the girls nervously looked around to see a few classmates staring at their friend.  
"Would you please not be so embarrassing and refrain from acting like an idiot," Miume pulled down his arms that were waving dramatically.  
"O happy dagger," he quoted Juliet, slamming a make-believe dagger into his chest as he slowly dropped to the floor. Miume aggressively pulled his arm, trying to prevent him from embarrassing her further by pulling him up.  
"Would you stand up straight," she said out of breath, "Why are you so damn heavy?"  
"It's because he's all muscle," a sweet voice said with a giggle.  
The trio looked to find Akemi standing in front of them with her swarm of her pretty friends. She gave Tatsunari a wink and a seductive smile as she began to straighten his coat.  
"I was really disappointed that you couldn't make it to my Summer Party," she batted her eyes, pouting her lips as she leaned closer.  
"Well look forward to disappointment," Miume whispered a bit too loud, catching the attention of Akemi. As if, noticing her presence, she gave a bored expression at the auburn-haired beauty.  
"Oh, Miume! I didn't notice you," she swept her long hair over her shoulder as she crossed her arms."Anyways maybe we could catch up later, Tatsunari. I believe we share the same class," she hugged his arm as she squealed. "Well, Bye Tatsunari and others," she said the last part to the two girls beside him with a snort as she sashayed away with her little group, her skirt rising a bit as she walked.  
"That went rather well," Tatsunari commented, receiving a glare from his girlfriend, "I'm just stating that things could have become a lot worse."  
"What's worse than her being rude?" she crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently on the concrete of the school grounds.  
"The conversation could have escalated enough that I would have been burdened with the task of preventing a swarm of females from fighting each other. Can you imagine the horror, I don't think I could have recovered. I would have been scarred for life," he continued his rant only to have his girlfriend interrupt him.  
"Enough! I don't need to hear any more of your emotional scarring from the attention of the opposite sex," she stated through gritted teeth.  
"Speaking of sex," he leaned closer causing the auburn-haired girl to turn red as he whispered, "You could prevent others scenarios such as these from happening by telling the female student body that I am unavailable."  
She closed her eyes for a moment as she exhaled, opening her eyes to give a scowl.  
"No! Keep annoying me and you could be unavailable for real," she stressed as she left her friends and headed to the school entrance with determined strides.  
Tatsunari watched his girlfriend leave upset and couldn't help but chuckle at her empty threat. He glanced over at Yumiko as he pulled her close wrapping his arm around her.  
"I guess it just you and me, Yumiko," he guided her through the entrance, making their way to change their shoes.  
"Of course, until we both head to our separate classes," she declared, removing her shoes and wearing the designated ones for walking the halls of the school.  
"It sucks we don't have the same classes," he propped himself near her cubicle a little disappointed.  
"Well, Miume and I have the same honored classes. Maybe you should have put a little more effort in trying to study harder, so there wouldn't be this issue," she asserted, only for the taller boy to place his hand on her forehead as if to take her temperature.  
"You don't seem to be running a fever, what could possibly cause you to say such things?" he responded, flabbergasted.  
"Tatsu, you're already intelligent, you just lack the effort to push yourself," she smiled, poking him on the head."I'll see you at lunch," she told him disappearing amongst the crowd.

Tatsunari looked around, finding that he couldn't find the auburn-haired girl of his dreams in the sea of students. Leaning off the cubicle, he made his way to his class, finding a seat next to the window. He glanced at the clouds that gradually made their way across the sky.  
'Everyone keeps saying I have potential, but with everything that has been put on my plate, it's hard to focus,' he internally struggled with his thoughts as he sighed.  
"Hello again, Tatsunari!" the familiar voice of Akemi said, interrupting his internal reasoning. He turned to look up to find the smiling dark-haired girl posing, as she grinned a bit more suggestively. She sat at the seat right beside him as she crossed her legs slowly, raising her skirt a little.  
"Hey, again Akemi!" he said, making sure not to focus on her legs as she purposely switched them every moment she could. Disappointed that he seemed to not be paying attention as he turned to look out the window once more.  
"So why didn't you come to my Summer Party, it was extremely uneventful without you?" she expressed her sadness by crossing her arms, pushing her breasts forward. He had a tinge of a blush that caused her to smile, getting a slight reaction from him.  
"I was with my parents at the Kurosakis, their practically family," he expressed, thinking of the kiss with Miume, that day as he smiled.

"Oh, well I guess in a way with Miume Kurosaki being like a family member, sort of like an annoying little sister," she mused, receiving a shrug from the boy across from her.  
"We get on each other's nerves at times but I can assure you that I do not think of her as a little sister," he smugly clarified, giving her a mischievous grin hinting that his words meant something else that he wasn't entirely sharing, causing the girl's eye to twitch in annoyance.  
"Akemi!" a deep voice bellowed that caused the girl to roll her eyes as she turned at the newcomer's direction.  
"What is it, Daichi?" she huffed, clearly irritated.

Daichi Oda, his uniform jacket was opened to reveal his untucked white dress shirt as his top button was left purposely unbuttoned to show his muscular collarbone. Broad shouldered with a slightly trimmed frame, with a set of untamed dirty blonde hair that effortlessly swept over his brown eyes. He seemed to be someone who worked out a lot, maybe sports or martial arts, Tatsunari wasn't sure, but he already despised his handsome chiseled face.  
"Sheesh! What's up your ass this morning?" he furrowed his brow, sitting on top of a desk in front of her, facing her as he placed his feet on his seat.

"Nothing! Do you have to be so damn rude this morning?" she glared up at him as she pushed her hair to the side. "I was here talking with Tatsunari before you rudely interrupted."  
That was when Daichi had acknowledged his presence as his eyes furrowed when he saw the boy across from his on and off again girlfriend. Tatsunari sensing the other boy's dislike of him, decided to extend an olive branch.  
"Good morning Daichi! The name's Tasunari Asano!" he said with a carefree smile that seemed to irritate the boy across from him. The dirty blonde just glanced at his hand critically as he slowly extended his hand with a smile, only his smile seemed to give off a menacing look, that Tatsunari seemed to ignore.

The spiky-haired fullbringer could feel that the other was trying to intimidate him with his stare and somewhat strong grip, but being stronger than the average human it felt like a light squeeze. It didn't go unnoticed by Daichi, who undoubtedly became more upset at this boy he knew to be close to the girl he'd been painstakingly trying to make his. The blonde remained silent as both boys eyed each other, making Akemi sigh very loudly causing them to glance in her direction.  
"So what were you guy's talking about before, how you put it that 'I so rudely interrupted?'" he asked her, leaning close as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face.  
"Nothing impor-," she began to say.  
"Miume Kurosaki! A close friend of mine, along with Yumiko Ishida, you probably heard of them?" he interrupted with a smug grin causing the blonde to glare at him only for his expression to change into a grin as well.  
"Yeah, both girls are considered untouchable with who their fathers are. Both being well-respected doctors in the community but Dr. Kurosaki is rumored to have beaten a boy unconscious just for talking with his daughter," he asked a little curious how this guy was allowed to be in the same proximity as them.  
"Yeah, except that's not entirely true. Both would do that to any guy for their daughters, it's just that Dr. Ishida tends to be calmer when dealing with situations in public as Dr. Kurosaki is known to fly off the handle. Both men could be pretty intimidating in their own way," he chuckled, thinking about both men being so freakishly powerful, but easily swayed by the love of their daughters.  
"So since your parent's being high school friends with them, gives you access to being close to them?" he turned to lean closer to Tatsunari, this conversation peaking his interest.  
"In a way, doesn't make me immune to getting killed by them if I step out of line. They both trust me," he said, as the blonde nodded in understanding.  
"You know, Miume is someone that, if you haven't heard, I'm quite interested in becoming friends with," he asked, watching the spiky-haired boy's smile change into a grimace.  
"So why haven't you've accomplished that?" he asked knowing full well Miume wanted nothing to do with this jerk.  
"She's sweet but she can be a little stubborn. Maybe with you being a friend and all, you could let her know that I'm interested," he smugly disclosed as Akemi yawned very loudly, finding this conversation rather boring.  
"I don't think you're interested in being friends and she's not interested in something more than that," his words felt like a direct insult to Daichi's pride, only causing him to grit his teeth.  
"You know this, personally ... or maybe you're trying to be the protective brother? I may be wrong but I thought she had one brother an older one. What are you her baby brother?" he chuckled, as Akemi made to cover her laugh with a soft cough.  
"I can see where you might think I'm a baby with my adorable dimples, but as I said to Akemi, we both don't see each other as brother and sister," Tatsunari pointedly said, staring hard at both of them to get his point across.  
Nothing else was said, as their homeroom teacher came in to start the day. From time to time, Daichi looked at Tatsunari over his shoulder to find him listening to the teacher or giving him a thumbs up to acknowledge him.

* * *

"Senpai!" Kazui heard a girl rush to his side, breathing heavily from trying to catch up to him.  
"Hello, Hana-chan? What's wrong?" he asked curiously as the girl gripped her bag close to her chest.  
"Nothing's wrong, I... I just wanted to thank you for helping me borrow your notes you took in Professor's class," the cute small girl with a bobbed haircut said with a bright smile, as she fidgetted nervously.  
"Oh, well you seemed that you were very upset about your laptop not being charged to type up the notes. So I just wanted to help, no big deal," he smiled back causing the girl to blush.  
"It is a big deal to me," she began to say, watching him closely. It became awkwardly quiet for the both of them until Kazui heard a voice only he could hear.  
"Oh, Senpai! Notice me Senpai!" the voice became louder as Kazui tried to keep his composure, trying to block out the voice behind him. The other girl noticed his discomfort after studying his face.  
"Are you okay, Senpai?" she asked him with a worried look.  
"Oh I'm fine, I'm just a little distr-" he tried to answer.  
"-with how adorably sweet you are. Look Kazui, she's practically glowing with admiration," the red-headed shinigami said to the only person who could hear her as she walked around the unsuspecting girl who continued to eye Kazui.  
"-d...distracted at having so much on my mind. I apologize for making you worry," he nervously smiled, causing the girl to become extremely red.  
"I..."  
"Look how red you made her Kazui!"  
"If you're not doing..."  
"I think she's trying to ask if you're free tonight," the red-headed explained, much to the annoyance of the young orange haired boy.  
"That's if it's okay with you," the girl looked at him with her brown eyes nervously, waiting patiently for an answer. Ichika towered over the shy girl just by a few inches, waiting also with a patient expression. Kazui having no idea what the girl said, felt like an idiot for trying to ask the girl to repeat herself, so he just stood there with a wide-eyed expression.  
The girl seemed to feel a bit out of place when the orange haired boy took too long to answer, "I'm sorry, maybe I'm being too forward."  
"Jeez Kazui, just answer the poor girl," the red-head interfered.  
"JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT TO THINK!" he yelled, seeing both girls eyes open in disbelief, feeling guilty for raising his voice at the other girl.  
"Hana-chan, that wasn't meant for you," he nervously laughed, as the girl looked around her, seeing that they were indeed alone as she looked to him with a confused look.  
"But who was it intended for?" she softly asked, shocked when he put his hands onto her shoulders to speak to her.  
"I ... I meant to say that it was meant for me, it gets a bit loud up in my head, especially when the blue men attack," he jested as the girl looked to him a bit uncomfortable. She made to move away.  
"Oh okay! Well, thank you for the notes again. I also want to apologize for inviting you to the coffee shop tonight when I have something else to do. Silly me, I forgot that I had to take care of my cousin's, aunt's, daughter's cat," she bowed to him in respect as she rushed off in a hurry. Kazui sighed as he hung his head low.  
"Way to go Casanova! Now she thinks you're crazy," she placed her hand on his arm, just when he looked up to her with a worn out expression.  
"Didn't I tell you I was coming back at four?" he turned, walking some distance from the school. In the process, holding up his phone to his ear pretending he was talking to someone on the other end. A neat little trick his parents told him to use, with him being able to see ghosts, so he wouldn't look crazy to strangers.  
"Dispatched some lingering hollows on the outskirts of this town and I got bored," she stretched her arms, then set her hands onto her zanpakutō, "You're not trying to peg this on me are you?" the girl glared at him as he sighed.  
"No, just some other spiritual entity that was talking too loud for me to hear what she had to say," he sarcastically said, trying to keep his voice low as he entered the train station.  
"So what's your other excuse for being single?" she eyed him as he glanced at her for a moment then looked away in silence. The red-head looked around to see other's on the train, staring blankly and uttering nothing, understanding the boy's lack of words.  
"You know, I'm pretty popular with the guys in Soul Society," it was when she began to talk about other guys that it finally caught his attention, "I don't mean to brag, it's just I'm a lady of a noble family and my dad and uncle would totally kill them. I just choose to keep my options open, you know?" she said seductively as she straightened his collar. All he could do was stare as he laughed and shook his head, getting a few stares in the process.  
The subway doors opened to his stop, still with an amused face he started his walk home.  
"Oi," Ichika shouted, running to catch up with him as he seemed determined to remain quiet and walk. "Oi! You know it's highly rude to ignore someone," she chided him like a child as he stopped to look at her, giving a slight grin.  
"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," he divulged to her, placing his hands in his pockets, expressing a smile that felt unusually forced for him.  
"It's what I said on the train isn't it? "she bluntly said, as she crossed her arms when he looked away to nod.  
"I'm just... confused," he said with a sigh.  
"Confused?" she questioned him, holding her arms tightly as she listened to her friend.  
"Yeah... Isn't this what you wanted? For us to go our separate ways and just remain friends?" he asked softly, suddenly turning his head so that he could stare at her as she responded. She was speechless for a moment, opening her mouth to talk only to shut it again, finally having the courage she decided to answer.  
"I'm trying to be the practical one here," she criticized, raising her voice a little as she held herself tighter.  
"You didn't answer the question?" he raised his brow as she furrowed hers.  
"No! It's not what I wanted. Are you happy now?" she turned away before he could see the welt of tears that started to form.  
He nodded 'no' with a worried expression, "Ichika, I.." he began, as he walked closer to her, only to have her stop him.

"Don't! I just need to get a few things from Urahara and I'll meet you home," she clarified.  
"I'll walk with .."  
"No!" she interrupted him again, "I just need to be alone for a moment."  
She leaped onto the rooftops and disappeared as he rubbed his head in frustration.  
'I should have just kept it to myself,' he thought, deciding to use his wormhole to get home faster instead of walking the rest of the way. He took that time to look around before conjuring it in the empty dark alley.

He entered the dark hole that opened up to a dark world, it was void of nothing. He thought of home when a light flickered in front of him breaking his concentration. It seemed to be a fairy in armor glancing at him, when he made to touch it, it scurried off into a smaller wormhole. He ran to the wormhole that the little deity conjured, glancing inside he saw a world absolutely breathtaking. The hole grew in size to accommodate him as he stepped in. Investigating the world more closely, he saw a turquoise gem castle that had ingrained itself together with colossal trees. From what he could see, the castle was surrounded by these massive trees with leaves that looked more like diamonds and some that were painted gold.

He could see a colossal sun that dwarfed the planet's atmosphere, wondering how this planet felt cool with a warm breeze and not a scorching molten hell with the titan star so close. He wanted to explore more when he saw a glowing orange shield shove him back into the wormhole he came from. The shove knocked him back some distance but it didn't cause any serious damage, he looked up to find that the hole had disappeared and what remained was a dark expanse. He tried to open the beautiful world again, only to have some force deny him entry. Giving up, he decided to open up the wormhole to his room.  
Excited about his discovery, he ran downstairs to find his mother scream in surprise as the clothes she folded, flew everywhere.  
"Aww, I just folded these," she pouted, bending down to retrieve them only to have her son stop her action and pick them up himself.  
"It's my fault, I'll take care of these. I found something in the wormhole, I want to tell you about," he said carrying the pile in his arms as he directed his mother to the couch as he began to refold the clothes.  
"So what did you see?" Orihime asked, she had no idea what it was about but the excitement in his voice and his bright smile became contagious as she smiled as well. Kazui explained the events that transpired within the wormhole. As Orihime listened, she imagined the beauty he described and she couldn't help but feel excitement at the prospect of a world that existed only in fantasy. She also felt a sense of foreboding for some reason, at the familiarity that she couldn't place, especially when her son spoke about the armored fairy and the shield.  
"Next time, promise me that you won't go near this world until we have a better understanding?" she encouraged, placing her hand on his cheek to look into his amber eyes.  
"But what if..."  
"Listen to your mother Kazui!" they heard the voice of the hybrid shinigami say as he showed himself, stepping out from the shadows wearing his white coat. The clinic was pretty slow, opting instead to check up on his wife. Both his son and wife were so invested in their conversation, they didn't realize that he was close enough to overhear them. He saw the disappointed look in his son's face even when he nodded.

Kazui would try to find some way around his parent's rules but judging the seriousness in his parent's concern, he didn't risk upsetting them even more.  
"I'm going to put these away and start on my work," he stated, giving his parent's a soft smile as his kissed his mother's cheek and nodded to his dad before he headed upstairs.  
Ichigo watched his wife stare in the direction of where their son disappeared to, it was only when he came closer, placing a hand on her shoulder that she broke her stare to smile up at him. She placed her hand onto his as she felt him sit on the couch.  
"I'll speak to Urahara regarding this and see if he could shed some light on it. We know there are many worlds that we haven't yet tapped into like Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Maybe this is just another one?" his words eased her wandering mind a bit, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her head.  
"You're probably right, maybe this world has unicorns and talking cupcakes?" she excitedly expressed, turning to stare at him with wide expressive eyes like someone experiencing falling snow for the first time.  
"Unicorns ... maybe but talking cupcakes ..." he began to say when he saw his wife's sadden demeanor, he thought of something he could say to change it back to a contented one. "I mean if we did see a place of talking cupcakes, it would change the way you feel about them. Think about the mini cupcake children, you wouldn't be able to eat another one ever again."  
Orihime was taken aback as she contemplated this and he couldn't help but feel a slight tug in his heart at how absolutely endearing she looked.  
"Oh, I think you're right Ichigo. If I knew a cupcake empire existed and they found out we ate them here, it would incite a war. I'd be deemed the enemy to the cupcake ...," she was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from her husband, as he halted her thought process.

"I can think of a punishment for the Evil Dictator Orihime and her crimes against eating an abundance of these tiny frosted treats," he kissed her neck, causing a small giggle from his wife. She felt herself being lifted up by his strong arms bridal style as an abrupt squeal escaped from her mouth. "Starting now!"  
"Ichigo, we can't! The clinic is still open and Kazui is in his room," she scolded, as her cheeks redden as she watched her husband scowl in thought for a moment.  
"I promise to make this punishment quick," he kissed her lips as he grinned, " if you can promise me to be quiet," he watched his wife's face give a defiant look but never expressed that her husband was wrong about her strong vocal chords. Satisfied he headed upstairs quietly, making their way into their room as he softly closed the door with his foot.

* * *

"Your Majesty, two guards wish to speak to you. They say they have some information that may possibly be of interest," the servant girl addressed her Queen who reclined on her chaise lounge, she nodded her approval as the servant girl went to retrieve them. As the guards entered, both of them bent in front of their Queen, both their heads hung low eyes staring at the ground. A rule instigated by their King, that those beneath them couldn't look upon them unless told to do so, if broken, a fate worse then death would await them. She waved her servant off as she sat up to speak, "What news do you bring?"  
Both men dressed in dark silver armor lined with turquoise, same colored insignia of a flower-adorned their chest plate, nodding their heads before one nervously answered her.  
"We noticed a rogue Faye spirit entering the kingdom's boundary when we arrived in time to investigate. Its user was nowhere to be found, having long disappeared but his world access gate had still remained," he swallowed, as he heard the loud impatient tapping of her nails on the wood of the armchair.  
"We receive many reports of these rebellious cowards entering our boundaries and they are severely dealt with, they are harmless fools. Please tell me that this wasn't what you deemed so important that it was necessary to bother me in my chambers? I'm starting to think you just wanted an excuse to see your beautiful Queen," she seductively taunted, her voice sweet to the ears but her guards heard the restless tone in her voice.  
"No, your highness! There's more," the other guard hastily said, dropping his head lower to the ground as the other guard followed suit.  
"This better be good," she irritably stated as she waited patiently.  
"The rogue Faye must have lured an outsider that entered the wormhole as well. He seemed to be from another world due to his perplexed expression at seeing our kingdom."  
The Queen's interest peaked at the mention of the outsider as she leaned closer, "What happened to this outsider?"  
"We made to incapacitate him by forcibly slamming my Santen Kesshun against him, he seemed to be unharmed. Before we could follow him through the world access gate, it had abruptly closed on us," the guard bellowed as he heard his Queen sigh in irritation.  
"What did this outsider look like?" she licked her lips, finding this newcomer interesting with him being unharmed by the sacred shield that these guards perfected in a millennium.  
"His hair was the color of scorching flames. He seemed to be a young mortal in age but I sensed that he also possessed Faye within his DNA and... something else," the guard swallowed.  
"Something else?" she asked curiously with a hint of a smile.  
"Other spiritual energy seemed to corrupt his DNA that I am unaware of. Some dark energy that is ingrained, he must have acquired since birth."  
Their Queen sat silently as she processed the information that was given, "Who knows about this?" she asked as the guards looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"No one else your highness," they both said in unison.  
"Keep it that way. I want you both to find a way to follow this energy and find out what world this young boy is from. I asked that this is kept secret. No word to my husband the King or other Reigning Monarchs."  
"But your highness, Lord Iki-Ryo would surely have us punished severely for keeping things from him," the guard nervously said as he began to shake.  
"If this outsider is considered worthless in his eyes, he will make sure the punishment will carry on until eternity for wasting his time. I will deal with him, I want to make sure before I bother the monarchy of the other realms, including our King Noboru. Is that clear?" she giggled as the men in front of her bowed lower before rising again to answer.  
"Yes my Queen," they both said.  
"Oh, and if you find others with unusual powers from the world in which he resides in, I ask that you capture them and bring them to me. Our Maesters will get a chance to study them and they'll let me know what they find before I take my findings to the others," she clapped her hands giddily as they left her presence. Once they were gone from her sight, she laid back in her chaise lounge wondering what this all meant.  
"After all these years... could it be?" she bit her lip, closing her eyes deep in thought. "If he's somehow connected to Sora, I might finally get some answers. First, I'll just politely ask my son, 'Where in the hell is Orihime?' the beautiful Queen said maliciously through gritted teeth as she ran her fingers through her long mane of auburn hair.

* * *

I'm a big fan of Berserk and fascinated by the world Kentaro Miura has created. I love his use of fantasy and creates them in this dark atmosphere. I've decided that I want try to introduce a bit of that world in this story. Just let me know what you thought and if I should continue.

I loved writing the dynamic of Kazui and Ichika. I just think they are so adorable. I wanted Kazui's personality to be more like Orihime but I also wanted to have Isshin too. lol but later on you'll see his father's determination that I introduced in ' Life of Peace and Irritation.'

Miume is her father with a bit of Karin. I wanted her to have the sweetness of her mother and Aunt Yuzu, but know when someone is being an asshole and say brashly say something like her father would.

Tatsunari, I just love his character. Maybe because I loved melding Tatsuki's bold attitude and Keigo's silliness.

Akimo, I want to add more of her, if you guys want, cause I love Uruyu Ishida. Also, I most definitely will add Chad because he's a friggen part of the Karakura kids and I also love him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I decided to do another chapter, I wasn't entirely sure to continue. I don't think it's something some of you want, but a small few did like the story and I'll continue it for them. Thank you again for writing reviews and letting me know how much you like it. Please don't be too shy in giving me your input. I know I'm not the best. = )

* * *

Flashback* 22 years ago

Ichigo sat at the corner of the couch, sulking around his family and friends. Today he turned 21, everyone seemed to be having a good time, reminiscing about the past, cracking jokes, and enjoying Yuzu's home cooking. His blonde sister took it upon herself to cook all morning into the early afternoon, trying to put together all his favorite foods.

He looked around the room, watching as his father embarrassed him. Mizuiro texted on his phone while blocking out Keigo telling stupid jokes while side eyeing Tatsuki. Karin asked Chad about new boxing moves that he was a little hesitant in explaining, especially with the dark-haired twin asking, 'Which part of the head could knock out a person?' Uruyu sat in silence, Ichigo finding it annoying why out of everywhere, he wanted to sit next to him. Everyone was there except for her. Orihime stated that she wouldn't miss his birthday but that she was going to be a bit late coming to the small occasion.

He tried to enjoy the company of others, it wasn't fair to them, making them feel unappreciated with his lack of concentration. It felt wrong not having his girlfriend there, he smiled to himself, delighting in the fact that the auburn-haired beauty was indeed his girlfriend.

After Rukia and Renji's wedding, he was able to have enough courage to confess, a bit of a push from Renji but he had been struggling internally with speaking to her. He just had been afraid that maybe she hadn't had the same feelings as he did. To his surprise, she had recuperated them for a while, making him feel like such an idiot. Why hadn't he spoken to her much earlier when he started developing a crush on her? It was no use whining over the past, he was happy, just not at the moment. Throughout the party, he kept tabs on her spiritual pressure, noting that she was still in the vicinity of the bakery.

"Don't worry, Ichigo! She'll be here in a few moments, she had a project on the side that needed her immediate attention. It took more time then she intended," Chad said looking at his phone. Ichigo looked at his tall friend, a bit peeved that his girlfriend texted his friend instead of him. Chad sensing his irritated state, spoke up again, "It was a group text, judging from your surprised look, you don't have your phone with you."

Ichigo indeed had his phone with him, it was just that his message alert was on mute. He had been getting annoying messages all day from Shinigami to the Visards and he just couldn't take the constant notifications every 5 seconds. "Shit!" he checked his phone and she had indeed sent a group text notifying everyone, he closed his eyes and sensed her moving in their direction. He smiled and sighed with relief that she was indeed going to be there.

"Well, now that Inoue-san will indeed be here, I won't need to see that brooding look on that face of yours," the Quincy chided, much to the irritation of his Shinigami friend. Ichigo's contented spirit changed to a completely irked one and the guests, in some way, felt or saw it.

"No one asked you to stare at my face, Uruyu. So just mind your damn business," he shouted out, face to face with his cousin/rival.

"Well, it's hard not to pay attention to the guest of honor when he's been in a sorry ass state since we got here," Tatsuki added, with a smug grin as her best friend glared at her.

"Speaking of sorry ass state. How's Futasho?" Ichigo smiled, watching the karate champion grind her teeth.

"You know it's not too late to get your damn birthday punches you glum asshole," she growled out, upset at the mention of her ex-boyfriend, she been in a relationship for a year before it ended last week. Keigo looked at Ichigo with a determined face before he had the courage to open his mouth.

"That was a pretty shitty thing to say, Ichigo. Everyone doesn't have the luck of being with their soulmate," the brown-haired boy nervously said, looking a bit distressed as his glanced to Tatsuki and then looked away. Ichigo feeling a bit guilty, sighed as he glanced at the dark spiky haired girl who looked a bit heartbroken but trying to hide it.

"You're right Keigo and I apologize Tatsuki for bringing that bastard up," he expressed as Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Look at it this way Tatsuki, you're not with someone who's shoved his tongue down half the swimming team," Mizuiro said while he continued to look down at his phone to text. Tatsuki's eyes widen as well as everyone else's, when the shorter man looked from his phone to glance up, "Too soon?"

"You think Mizuiro," Karin said raising her brow, "I don't think she wanted to be reminded of that dicks dishonesty."

"Language!" Isshin fretted as his dark-haired daughter looked at him with a raised brow.

"Oh and Ichigo can spout any damn thing he wants?" Karin crossed her arms, her breasts peeking a bit from her shirt, defying her father with a look.

"He's twenty-one Karin and could you please change your shirt," Isshin asked nervously as Karin looked down at her shirt.

"First, I'm 18 years old, officially an adult. Secondly, Orihime bought me this shirt," she lectured her father as Ichigo groaned. Ever since Orihime been actively coming to his house, even before dating, she had been a big sister to both Karin and Yuzu. Helping them with schoolwork, playing silly sports, and taking them shopping.

"Why didn't you tell her to bring it back for a bigger size?" Ichigo mentioned, watching his sister's cheeks turn into a red hue.

"I'm not having this conversation here among perverts, except for Uruyu and Chad," Karin clarified. Isshin, Ichigo, and Keigo looked at her with a surprised look as Mizuiro continued to text on his phone, not denying Karin's jest towards his character. The doorbell rang, catching the attention of the orange haired Shinigami as he practically ran to the door. Only to have his blonde headed sister beat him to it as she opened the door.

"Hello Orihime!" her smiled brightened as she gave the older girl a kiss.

"Hello Yuzu-chan, I'm sorry but here's the... Oh! Hello, Ichigo," the auburn-haired girl was in the process of handing a huge box to his sister when her boyfriend's attention caught hers.

"Hey Orihime," he leaned in to kiss her, taking it upon himself to grab the huge box.

"Is this for me?" he asked with a grin as she stepped into the house with a smile.

"That's why I was a bit late, I was finishing up the last minute touches of your cake. It's Chocolate on Chocolate fudge, your favorite," she said excitedly, placing the cake onto the kitchen counter, trying to sneak a peek. Then he felt the small swat on his hand from his blonde headed sister, with a slightly angered face.

"Not until we eat, Ichi-nii. Now have everyone sit at the table and I'll bring out the food," she reprimanded him as he heard the small giggle from his girlfriend. He looked in her direction as she quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Could I help to bring out the food Yuzu?" she asked her sister trying to avoid Ichigo's stare. As the blonde happily accepted the help, handing Orihime an extra apron. Ichigo was shooed away just when his girlfriend was putting on the apron onto her cute light creme dress that reached to her knees. He blushed a bit at the show of her legs. Heading towards his friends, giving them Yuzu's instructions by having them sit at the table. As everyone found their seats, Ichigo sitting at the head of the table with his father at the other end. made sure that there was an unoccupied seat near him. Even growling when Keigo was close to sitting in that exact same chair. Keigo wanting to be spared from Ichigo's wrath stepped away and sat next to Tatsuki.

Yuzu entered, along with Orihime trailing behind her, with plates of food as they arranged the servings onto the table. The girls took off the aprons as Yuzu grabbed Orihime's and ran to the kitchen, to put them back. Orihime stood by herself, happily smiling and greeting everyone. She found where Ichigo was sitting as she glanced at the empty chair when she heard a cough and familiar deep voice.

"Orihime-chan, why don't you sit at the empty chair here, since Yuzu wants to sit by the birthday boy," he elected as Orihime had a conflicted expression, then nodded. Yuzu coming back from the kitchen heard her father.

"Tou-san! That's okay, Orihime can sit by Ichi-nii..."

"Nonsense Yuzu! Weren't you excited all day and cooked all his favorites foods, the least he could do is spend time with his sister," Isshin smugly grinned at Ichigo who eyed his father, careful not to make any sort of face to show how pissed off he was mentally, not wanting to upset Yuzu.

"But... I'm sure Orihime wants to sit next to,"

"It's okay Yuzu-chan, you can sit by your brother and I'll sit by Kurosaki-san," Orihime smiled, causing the younger girl to feel a bit guilty for selfishly wanting to be by her brother. Yuzu hugged and kissed Orihime, then apologized repeatedly to her brother for taking this seat as her brother patted her head and told her to stop apologizing. Orihime watched both siblings interaction with a smile as her heart tugged a bit, the memories of her wanting to have her brother's attention played in her head.

"This is good, Yuzu!" Keigo yelled out, generating a blush from the blonde twin, a bit embarrassed at the compliment as she nodded in thanks when everyone else agreed. "Much better then what my sister used to feed me. I think she was trying to kill me slowly," the brown-haired boy scratched the back of his head while laughing.

"Well, having an annoying brother like you. I don't blame her," Mizuiro joked as his friend beside him gasped in shock.

"I am not annoying! She practically treats me like a slave than a brother," he moaned out as he ate from his plate.

"Poor Keigo!" Yuzu pouted, watching Ichigo's sweet friend frown at his predicament.

"I thought you both were out of your parent's house with your own apartments?" Karin asked curiously.

"Doesn't stop his sister from constantly ruining his life, by calling every single day and visiting to mooch off on him," Tatsuki stated as she rolled her eyes. "She just needs to stop being such a bitch and ..." before Tatsuki could say anything, Keigo's phone began to ring. When Keigo looked down to see that it was his sister. A little hesitant, the brown-haired boy sighed deeply, finally answering his phone.

"Hey, sis!" he listened for a bit as his frown deepened. He tried to whisper into the phone covering the side with his hand. "Can't this wait. I'm at Ichigo's house," he said as he waited in silence, shrugging his shoulders. "I know but it's his birthday and..." before he could say anything else the phone was ripped from his hands by a spiky-haired friend.

" Hey there, Mizuho! I couldn't help but cringe at the pathetic way your brother is trying to convey to you that he wants to stay with his friends and for you to leave him alone," Tatsuki hissed over the phone.

"T...Tatsuki, what are you doing? " Keigo tried to procure his phone from her as she put out her finger to tell him to wait as she listened to his sister with a smug grin.

"Oh, I'll stop being a nosy bitch when you stop being a bitter one. Do yourself and everyone else a favor and get laid," she yelled over the phone as she hung up and slammed the device onto the table. Keigo stared at the phone, with his mouth wide open as he felt his stomach plummet to the ground. "Don't worry about it Keigo, she said you can hang out with us and she'll talk to you tomorrow," Tatsuki said as she ate from her plate as the brown-haired boy swallowed the lump stuck in his throat slowly.

"Oh, s... she did," he nervously asked, dreading what tomorrow will bring as Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it Keigo, think of this as your last supper before facing your sister's wrath," Mizuiro tapped his friend's back as he ate from his plate. Keigo groaned as he let go of his eating utensil, losing his appetite.

"I'm sure she'll be fine and take what Tatsuki said with a grain of salt," Orihime said to Keigo as she eyed the karate champ who just shrugged casually.

"Yeah Keigo, she's your sister and I'm sure she won't yell at you for someone else's actions," Yuzu said worriedly.

"Just stand up to her Keigo or she'll just affect your life. I doubt anyone you're interested in wants to put up with her shit," Karin interjected, hearing her father cough as she ignored him. Keigo looked at Ichigo's sister for a moment, before he looked down and gave a nervous smile.

"I appreciate you lovely ladies caring about my well being," he played with the contents of his food," My sister can be a handful and her demands can be a bit aggravating."

"That's an understatement," Tatsuki said under her breath.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime whispered as she glared at her friend for interrupting.

"I do it for her because I love her and even if she doesn't tell me, deep down I know she's hurting. After her divorce, my parents weren't exactly there for support, so she knows she can count on me to be her supportive punching bag," he laughed a bit as the others at the table felt sympathy.

"Well now I feel like shit, Keigo," Tatsuki yelled at him," Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"It's fine Tatsuki. My sister is a tough girl, words tend to roll off her back," he laughed as Tatsuki nodded and slightly grinned. "I appreciate it if you guys don't mention anything about the whole divorce issue," he added, receiving a nod from everyone at the table.

"Since everyone is almost done. How about some cake?" Yuzu asked, Keigo appreciating the Kurosaki twin's attempt at trying to change the subject as he smiled at her. "Orihime, would you help me bring the cake out?" Yuzu asked the older girl who followed the younger girl into the kitchen. They came out with a chocolate cake designed beautifully. The detailed icing on the cake was simple, the mixed dark browns enhancing the cake's presentation. With the lights turned off, the cake placed in front of the birthday boy as the candles illuminated his features.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo!" everyone shouted when Keigo began to sing the song, only for Ichigo to glare at him, causing him to stop abruptly. He blew out the candles as everyone cheered, Orihime gave Ichigo the cutting knife as he accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, Yuzu and Orihime!" he smiled at the two girls who created something special on his day.

"What about me?" Karin asked as Ichigo looked to her puzzled. "Don't look at me like that, I'm here aren't I?" she smugly stated.

"Oh Thank you, Karin ... your annoying presence is much appreciated," he jested.

"Hey!" his sister chuckled, pushing him playfully as he laughed. Ichigo began to cut the slices that had vanilla cake with fudge frosting as its filling. Distributing the plates to Yuzu and Orihime as they passed it down, till everyone had a piece. Ichigo was the first to take a bite of the cake as he moaned a bit too loud.

"That good?" Isshin laughed as he saw his son's cheeks redden as he looked away. Everyone ate the cake and gave their compliments to the decorator as she clasped her hands together and bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you so much! That means a lot that you enjoy eating my delicious treats," Orihime said sweetly as Ichigo coughed a bit, trying to dislodge a piece of cake from his throat. His girlfriend looked on worriedly as his father decided to ease the worried girl.

"Ichigo's fine, he was a bit excited at the delicious flavor and he's looking forward to other goodies you have to offer him in the future," his father told the girl who nodded with a smile, he winked at his son who stared angrily at him.

"Yeah that's why Orihime is so popular at the bakery, isn't that right Ichigo?" Mizuiro quipped, receiving a menacing glare at the orange-haired Shinigami as well.

"Hasegawa-san says its only because I experiment and come up with the best flavors. He said with more experience, my treats will taste even sweeter," Orihime said innocently.

"Even sweeter you say?" Isshin asked seriously as the girl nodded.

"I THINK I'M READY FOR MY PRESENTS NOW!," he shouted out, as others glanced at his outburst amusedly and others looked at his shouting a bit confused.

"You don't have to aggressively shout it out like a 5-year-old Kurosaki. We're sitting right next to you," Uruyu snorted, pushing his glasses up a bit on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't need your shit too, Uruyu," he snarled at his cousin who eyed him.

"Aren't we being the spoiled brat on his birthday?" he hollered back receiving a scowl.

"Okay, Presents!" Yuzu shouted as both men seemed to lower their already elevated anger when the Kurosaki sibling interrupted. Everyone transferred themselves to the couches. Yuzu handed her brother his presents as he began to open them up, his anger starting to subside. He received new mangas, a new I-Pod with songs from a few rock bands he favored, some PlayStation games, and clothing from his favorite store. When he was about to open a small package and see who it was from, only to hear his girlfriend's nervous cough, pausing his movements.

"I..It's not much," she nervously gripped her fingers together as he looked at the package curiously. He opened the rest of the package to find a small dark keychain that had a picture of him with the Kurosaki family, including his mother. He looked to her puzzled as she began to speak.

"I asked Kurosaki-san for help in acquiring a photo of your family. As I said, it isn't much but this way, you'll carry what's most important to you," her words tugged at his heart as he slightly smiled. The keychain was simple and inexpensive but compared to the other gifts he had received this was his favorite.

"I love it Orihime," he said as he hooked the item to the rest of his keys, he held in his pocket.

"I was able to get one of Sora for my keychain as well," she smiled, receiving a caring look from her boyfriend. She didn't say it to receive pity, she wanted to honestly express what was important to her. Curious, Ichigo decided that he wanted to see the keychain and wondered if it was a matching item like his dark one.

"Can I see it?" he asked her, but he instantly saw the nervous wide-eyed expression, almost sensing that she didn't expect him to ask to see it.

"Oh ... umm,"

"If you don't want to show me, that's fine Orihime. I didn't mean to pry," he stressed to her as she shook her head.

"No! That's okay," she rose up, to look through her purse as she came back with her keys, except there wasn't just one keychain but several other tinier ones. He saw pictures of Rukia and Renji on their wedding day, Toshiro yelling at Rangiku, Uruhara along with Yoruichi and the rest of the gang, Isshin enjoying a cupcake, Keigo and Mizuiro waving, Tatsuki holding up a trophy, Uruyu standing beside Ryuken at the hospital giving a small grin, Chad holding a cute puppy at the pet store, and finally him getting tickled by his sisters as they smiled at the camera. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth as he stared at her. She smiled as well before she nervously answered the question, he seemed to convey with his expressive eyes.

"S...Since I like the idea so much, I got one of Sora and then I thought that my brother seemed lonely, so I decided to get more keychains since my family had grown. I guess what I'm trying to elaborate... I don't mean to be forward but I've always thought you guys were included in my extended family, even if we're not related," she corrected, feeling a bit uncomfortable, feeling like she overstepped. Only to have everyone express that they felt the same, feeling honored that she would even consider them as part of her family as she began to tear a little.

Ichigo sat there staring at his girlfriend as he mulled over something over and over in his head. "If you guys can excuse me for a moment, I need to get something in my room," he said as he swiftly walked upstairs, getting a few strange looks on the way. He came back, not sitting, but standing beside Orihime who timidly looked up to him.

"I was going to wait till everyone left but since I put you on the spot with the keychains, its only fair that I put myself on the spot as well," he expressed, his girlfriend lifting her brow as he rubbed his head nervously.

"I wanted to give you something," he said to her.

"Give me something on your birthday?" she questioned. giggling at the notion.

"Well, it's something that I want more than anything."

"I don't understand Ichigo. What do you want to give me that you want?" she looked a bit flustered.

"Well, Orihime!" Isshin began to clear his throat, "When a boy turns into a man and wants to become intimately attached to a..." Isshin started to explain, causing the auburn-haired girl's eyes to widen.

"Would you shut your mouth, Old man," he yelled, interrupting his father, frustrated that his father was causing the situation to become a bit uneasy. "Fucking hell!" he growled out, getting a jump from his frightened girlfriend. Ichigo decided to bend down to her height, taking her hand in his, it didn't ease her worries, only magnified them as she started to redden. "What I'm trying to say is that, I know we've only been together for seven months but maybe you could officially be part of a family?" he grinned as he pulled a black box from his pocket, placing it within her palm.

Feeling her heart abruptly stop and her breathing falter when she saw the box. She just stared, afraid to open the box, when she heard her best friend break her out of her thoughts.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki whispered as the girl looked to her and finally breathed. She looked to Ichigo who looked like a frightened little boy waiting patiently for an answer. She found a golden engagement ring with a princess cut diamond and turquoise gemstones on the sides that were a mini replica of her hairpins. She didn't know what to say as her mouth moved but no words were coming out of her mouth. The only thing that was being expressed were tears that cascaded down her cheeks as she cried at how happy she was. The only thing she could do was nod as she leaned forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"I guess that's a yes," Ichigo jested as he held his crying girlfriend.

"What...about...college?" she finally voiced, whipping her tears as he placed the ring onto her finger.

"I'll still be attending, getting married won't change that. We could have the wedding February, specifically on the 7th," he advised, avoiding her gaze.

"That's a day after ...my lease is up," she whispered, watching him finally lock eyes with hers.

"That way we can move into the Kurosaki household together as husband and wife," he smiled, as her eyes widen at the realization that he had been planning this. For how long? She wasn't entirely sure. She looked up to Isshin who stuck out both his thumbs, showing his approval as he gave her a huge smile. Her eyes met the Kurosaki twins who both smiled, one who was drowning in her own tears as the other discreetly whipped away a stray tear.

"Unless you think I'm moving too fast?" Ichigo specified as his girlfriend grabbed his face in both hands, surprising him with a passionate kiss.

"Of course not! I've always dreamed of being your wife. I'm just a little shocked and I still think I'm daydreaming," she giggled as they both stared at each other, leaning in closer for another kiss when there was a small cough. The couple looked to find Yuzu staring at them, blushing for interrupting them as they both realized where they were. Both apologized and blushed profusely to their friends, mostly Orihime.

Mizuiro smiled, he was able to obtain a photo of the newly engaged couple as he texted the great news to social media and his contact, Shuhei Hisagi, to spread the word at Soul Society.

* * *

"You... promised ...mmmm, Ichigo," she breathlessly moaned out, as her husband had been torturing her swollen center from behind. She laid on the bed, one of her legs was lifted up so that he could tease her opening. Leaning behind her as he held her arms down above her head, gripping her wrists.

"and you promised to be quiet," he whispered into her ears as she bit her lips, trying to suppress her voice.

"You ...said not to be loud.. oh god," she cried out, placing her face into the bed sheets.

"I.. did say that didn't I," he expressed his words, laced with a smug tone.

"Ichigo," she whimpered as she was denied release repeatedly with his slow thrusts.

"Noone has come to the clinic and plus ...," she felt his warm breath near her ears as he whispered, " you know how much he enjoys this, your only calming the dark part in me." She felt her walls clench around his cock as he growled. She swallowed, feeling him pause only gripping her wrists tightly.

"I think deep down Hime, you secretly want me to bring him out," she heard her husband jest, his hollow voice echoed in the background of his laughter. She was suddenly flipped over, her back laid on the bed as her husband climbed on top once more. As he peered down, she could see the dark swirls surrounding the white edges of his eyes as he grinned down at her. " My hollow can devour you whole but you already knew that didn't you princess?" she heard him chuckle after he questioned her. As he leaned closer, to bite her neck and lick her wound, slowly tracing his tongue lower.

"Stop Ichigo, I won't be able to keep low," she whispered as she watched him run his tongue lower to pause and look up to her with a devious look, his eyes completely dark with a hint of yellow pupils.

"Then I guess you need to hold that pretty little mouth of yours," he let go of her wrists, using his hands to widen her legs as used his tongue to lick her wet clit.

"Mmmm," Orihime covered her mouth tightly as he sucked and prodded his tongue in and out of her. Swallowing her sweet nectar as he satisfied his hollows needs, knowing deep down that his hollow was a slave under her control. He only made her think she had no power over him or was she playing dangerously ignorant? For now, he didn't linger on that question as he pleasured her, wanting to hear her muffled yells between her tiny hands.

"That's right princess ... open wider," he growled in his echoey tone, sucking her nub harder as she complied with her legs spreading further apart. She couldn't talk as she continued to clasp her hands over her mouth, feeling the swell in her stomach start to unwind. Screaming out as she slightly let her hands fall to her sides only to feel his large hand quickly cover her mouth.

"Tsk Tsk Hime, you let a scream escape," he licked the last of her juices as he rose up to align his cock between her legs. Still holding her mouth, he thrust into her as he felt the vibrations of her cries on his palm. He licked the tears from the sides of her eyes as he pumped into her aggressively, feeling the tightness encompass him once more.

"Mmm ... ch ... goo," she yelled into his hand as she felt herself climax again from the pleasure.

"Orihime," Ichigo's voice sounding more like himself, letting go of his hand from her mouth as he swallowed her moans with his kisses. Feeling the tightness of her walls as he sunk deeper. He finally collapsed, once he released into his wife. "Fuck Orihime, I swear you like to push me to that point," he kissed her affectionately as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think you're imagining things," she sarcastically said as she watched her husband eye her suspiciously. "What?" she asked him, avoiding his gaze as she blushed.

"Nothing! You Temptress! I'm going to take a quick shower. Care to join?" he said with a boyish grin as she thought for a moment before nodding and accepting the invitation. She followed him into the shower as he playfully tickled and touched while washing her.

"Ichigo Stop!" she laughed as she felt his hands wash between her legs.

"It will be quick, I promise," he pleaded as his wife focused on him with a stern look. Laughing at her distrust of him as he kissed her in the cascading spray of the showerhead.

* * *

Ichika sat on the couch of the Kurosaki household, wearing the new Gigai, she was able to obtain from Kisuke Urahara. Kazui sat across from her as he watched the television, every so often staring at her.

"Would you just spit it out already," Ichika growled out in annoyance, at her friend's timid behavior whenever she was upset.

"I know you're still upset but could we possibly call a truce?" he added, causing the girl to glare at him as she thought about it.

"Ask me again in three months," she leaned back, continuing to watch the television screen.

"You'll be back in Soul Society by then," Kazui complained.

"Exactly!" she clarified, paying him no mind as he sighed and rubbed his head in irritation.

"Now you're acting a bit childish, Ichika," he criticized, getting the red-headed girl's attention.

"I'm being childish? You're still focusing on a childhood crush that can't possibly continue, without someone getting hurt," she spouted, trying to keep her voice low.

"I may still have feelings for you but don't try to act all innocent when you clearly have feelings for me. What was the flirting on the way to the train? You're keeping your options open?" he countered, as the girl in front of him looked at him thoughtfully, feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, I might have gotten a bit carried away, trying to get you jealous. I guess when I saw that student, something sparked old feelings," she confided as he nodded in understanding. He rose up to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around the red-head as she leaned her head against his chest. "My feelings are so messed up, do you think we'll ever get over each other?" she questioned him, waiting for a response.

"Nah!" he told her as she nudged him a bit to stop being silly while he chuckled, "I don't think we'll ever get over each other, you're a part of my heart. I can't really specify what this thing between us is but for now, I'll be here for you," he lifted her chin with his hands as he gave her a kiss on the lips. For a moment, her tongue teasingly licked his bottom lip as he opened his mouth. Holding him tight, she moved her tongue in accordance with his when they both paused and looked at each other to smile.

"You're not making it any easier with you being such a great kisser, Kazui," she confessed, pushing him away to plop herself onto the couch as she stretched her legs onto his lap. He blushed at her show of leg, with her human apparel being a plaid red skirt with a black tank top. "Don't you dare try to sneak a peek to glance at my panties, you pervert," she chided as he reddened.

"I am not a pervert," he confessed to her, "besides, you flashed me a moment ago when you lifted your legs. White?" he chuckled, when she kicked him off the couch. He stood up, finding her blushing and smiling as she watched the television. He decided to head to the kitchen to get something to drink, "Get me those canned drink thingies," she asked. He took two cans of sodas from the fridge when he heard the giggles from his mother coming down the stairs.

"Hey, you're back Ichika!" she elaborated, halting her movements as his father came from behind his wife. Kazui came out of the kitchen watching as his mother and father, both looked to be fresh out of the shower. "Oh, there you are Kazui," Orihime smiled as Ichika decided to get up from laying on the couch to sit like a proper lady, once Kazui handed her a soda can. Ichigo sat on the couch beside Orihime as he stared at Ichika who drank from her can.

"So Ichika what brings you here to the Kurosaki household?" Ichigo asked, watching as she took a moment to collect herself before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to see you guys and since I have free time, why not spend it with my extended family," she said giving him her best smile.

"Bullshit you're bored," he blurted out seeing right through her lie. As Orihime opened her mouth in surprise as she looked to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she yelled.

"He's right Orihime! Is that a crime to be bored?" she added, watching as the older man looked at her with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with being bored. Just don't pull the same shit you pull at Soul Society when you're bored," he chided, scowling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I would never do those things ... intentionally," she said sarcastically as she batted her eyes innocently.

"Ichika!" Ichigo said authoritatively.

"Fine, you're no fun Ichigo. Its true what my parent's said about you," she complained as she crossed her arms in a pout.

"What do you mean what they said?" Ichigo yelled out clearly irritated.

"Ichigo! I'm sure it's nothing," Orihime said, trying to calm her husband down. Ichigo watched the red-headed girl smile at him as his eye began to twitch in irritation. There was silence before they heard the voices of the youngest Kurosaki and her boyfriend.

"Thou see the hilarity in thy plans, Miume," Tatsunari stated with a theatrical tone.

"Don't you dare mock me, Tatsu!" she growled out.

"How can one be foolish enough to mock thy soulmate," Tatsu explained, continuing to speak in the dramatic accent as they heard their daughter yell. They watched as she abruptly stopped to find an audience staring at her as she nervously smiled.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Kazui, and ICHIKA, you're here? That's great!" she beamed, only to scowl when her boyfriend stood next to her waving his arms.

"Good day my good Sirs and Madams," he bowed with expressive hands as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Enough Tatsu! Stop acting like a fool," she whispered through gritted teeth as he looked at her with a smile.

"What has gotten my lady love to regard me in such an ill-mannered tongue. Does thou doubt that I love thee?" he regarded, as she continued to glare at him. Orihime found Tatsunari absolutely adorable as she produced a small giggle.

"Let me be cruel, not unnatural; I will speak daggers to you, but use none," Miume warned him as he sighed and looked away.

Miume walked up to Ichika giving her a hug and kiss, "I knew I felt your presence before I came to school. Are you staying with us for a while?" she asked the red-headed girl who smiled at the younger girl.

"Yeah, for three months," she said as the girl in front of her squealed in delight.

"Please tell me you're staying in my room, Pleassssssssssssssse," she begged.

"I'm staying in your room," Ichika laughed, seeing her pout change into a huge smile.

"Hey, Ichika! Haven't seen you in a while," Tatsunari hugged the petite girl, who looked at him curiously.

"Tatsu! You're all grown up and handsome too," she examined him as he stretched and playfully showed his muscles, while the red-head girl laughed. "So you and Miume?" she wiggled her eyes as everyone sat back down.

"Yeah," Tatsunari smiled as Miume plopped onto the couch near her father with a sigh. The redheaded noticed the lack of enthusiasm coming from the youngest Kurosaki.

"So what's got you so upset?" Ichika asked.

"I'm not upset!" she clarified, crossing her arms, showing that she was indeed troubled.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, looking down at her as he waited for her to speak.

"Nothing is wrong, just a misunderstanding," she said as she heard her boyfriend chuckle.

"What sort of misunderstanding?" Kazui asked curiously, receiving a glare from his sister.

"Yeah it's really nothing, Kazui, but it's quite a funny story," Tatsu decided to say, ignoring his girlfriend's stares towards him to shut his mouth as he sat in between Kazui and Ichika. "Since I entered high school during my second term, the teacher asked the class for a volunteer to show me around the school. Guess who volunteered Kazui?" he asked him, like a game show host as the young orange head looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm Miume?" he asked as he received a pat on the shoulders by the spiky-haired kid.

"No, unfortunately with her having honored classes with Yumiko, we're not in the same room," he frowned, as he hung his head low.

"So was it another girl?" Ichika interjected a little intrigued.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Correct!" Tatsunari shouted, much to the aggravation of Miume.

"Would you cut the theatrics Tatsu," she yelled.

"Oh Miume, but its much more interesting this way," Ichika smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm.

"Just make your point Tatsu," Ichigo growled out, not liking the irritated expression on his daughters face.

"Enter the fun sucker," Ichika said, under her breath as Ichigo stared at her only to find her yawning loudly.

"Sorry, Ichigo! It was Akumi who volunteered to show me around. After she showed me around, she leads me to the back of the school, showing me the P.E. grounds. At that moment, she cried out that she had a cramp and couldn't walk," Tasunari explained as Miume scoffed at the comment and shook her head before he continued. "I tried having her lean against my shoulder as we began to walk back to class but then she fell telling me, 'that it hurt to walk.'"

"Wait! Does this girl have a thing for you?" Ichika questioned as the spiky-haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Sort of!"

"And you fell for her acting?" the red-headed scolded as she laughed at the younger boy.

"It's not that I fell for it, I was trying to be nice. What should I have done, left her there?"

"Yes!" both Ichika and Miume said in unison.

"Miume, I raised you better than that. I get that this girl may have been lying about being hurt but I'm sure at the time, Tatsunari had no idea about her hidden agenda right?" the auburn-haired girl asked as she stared at her best friend's son.

"I figured she was lying but not her true intentions!" he said in a hesitant tone.

"So then what happened?" Kazui replied.

"Well, I had to lift her up and take her to the nurse's room. So when I dropped her off, she had other plans which involved her trying to kiss me. I was pushing her off me when Miume found me in that predicament, she had seen me carrying her from her class window and followed my spiritual pressure to the nurse's office."

"So what did the clever minx do?" Ichika asked, finding her boredom long gone.

"When I pushed her off, she noticed Miume as she gave her a look like she wasn't doing anything wrong. Technically, she wasn't," Tatsunari added, getting the third degree from his girlfriend.

"What do you mean she didn't do anything wrong? She knows you have a girlfriend," Ichika began to say as she watched the spiky-haired boy shake his head.

"Noone at the school knows about our relationship since Miume wants it to be a secret. So when Akemi asked me in front of her, 'If I had denied her advances because I was in a relationship.' Not sure what to say I decided to say nothing, causing Miume to run out of the room. I was trying to follow her, only for her to shut her class door on my face." he said avoiding his girlfriend's stare.

"Is that why she's upset?" Kazui pointed out again.

"I'm not upset!" she answered again, eyeing her brother with a scowl.

"Yes you are and I can't comprehend what you want Miume, that's why I've been talking to her as if I was in a Shakespearean play," the spiky-haired boy clarified.

"Why?" Kazui asked.

"Because I feel like a fool in a play she has created that's doomed to fail," he admitted.

"Are you saying this is my fault? You act like Akemi would stop her advances, even when she knows about us."

"So that's on her," he grumbled as he covered his hands over his face and sighed, "So continue telling our student body we're just friends then?"

Miume looked around to see that her family was waiting for her reply, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Miume, if that's what you want, you shouldn't be upset when girls try to advance on Tatsu. You also shouldn't be upset with him when he clearly pushed the girl away." Orihime proposed as she watched her daughter shake her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry for being upset with you, Tatsu, when I was really upset with that conniving, flirtatious, rude,"

"I think we get the point, Miume," Ichigo finally spoke, finding this conversation giving him a headache. "I don't remember girls being that forward when I went to school."

Orihime looked at him as she giggled, "That's because of the rumors and your scowl usually scared them away. But a lot of girls found you attractive. The girls in school weren't too forward but let's not forget our other friends," she watched her husband look at her questioningly. "Are you serious Ichigo, Riruka had a crush on you. Rangiku and Yoruichi liked to mess with you and Nel had been all over you."

"Riruka hated me, Rangiku and Yoruichi were perverted old women that flaunted themselves just to piss me off. As for Nel, she was a small child." Ichigo shot back as his wife crossed her arms.

"Not all the time," she clarified as her face looked a bit peeved. Ichigo smiling at his wife's unnerved demeanor.

"There wasn't a reason to be jealous of adult Nel, Orihime. She was playfully pouncing on me because she was excited to see me," Ichigo snickered, clearly not understanding how his perfect wife could ever get jealous.

"I get how you were oblivious back then Ichigo, but I highly doubt you wouldn't be pissed off if Grimmjow playfully pounced on Orihime, excited to see her too?" Ichika stressed as all the members of the Kurosaki family including Tatsunari eyed the red-headed girl in shock.

"She does have a point there, Ichigo," Orihime nervously giggled, watching as her husband gritted his teeth. Ichigo would have skinned the blue-headed Arrancar alive. Feeling the anger that started to rise from within, he slowly exhaled, calming his hollow.

"I can see where Miume gets her blind jealous rage from," he chuckled, receiving a thrown couch pillow from the young auburn-haired girl.

"Don't act like you don't get jealous," Miume reiterated with a pout.

"I'm not saying I don't, I just know how to handle myself," he specified, placing the pillow on his head, " and not pop my top," he said, reenacting the pillow as a soda cap, popping off his head and onto his lap.

"Who gets Tatsu jealous?" Ichika smiled, nudging the boy on the shoulder.

"It's not really jealousy, I just can't stand being in the same class with a guy who jokes that he just wants to be friends with Miume when his smug face clearly shows he wants to be more," he sneered, grabbing the pillow tightly imaging it was Daichi's head.

"So competition?" Ichika poked the dimple on Tatsunari's cheeks as he shrugged her off.

"Please, don't make me laugh. Competing to be the biggest dick in the whole school, no thank y...," he thought for a moment as he paused before continuing, "Let me rephrase that, the biggest asshole," he stated proudly.

"So the biggest dick in school is you then, Tatsu?" Ichika raised a brow as she grinned.

"I don't mean to brag but it comes with having a big ego," he laughed with the red-headed girl as his girlfriend covered her face in embarrassment as she reddened.

"Enough Tatsu! We don't need to hear that shit," Ichigo scolded, watching the boy straightening up a bit before he nodded his head in apology. "Don't you have a home?" he asked the young boy who nodded.

"I promised to tutor him with his work, dad," Miume finally spoke up but her cheeks still tinted pink. She made to gather her things as Tatsunari made to follow her.

"Where is he going?" Ichigo inquired, as he eyed the spiky-haired boy who didn't say anything as he lifted his index finger pointing upstairs. "Oh! I don't think so."

"Why not?" his daughter furrowed her brows at her father as she asked him.

"It's clearly because he doesn't trust the biggest dick in school in his daughter's room," Ichika laughed causing Kazui to cover his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Why is this one here?" he growled, asking no one in particular as he pointed at the red-headed Shinigami who was testing his patience.

"She's here because she's visiting and I invited her to stay at our home. Being that she is our friend's daughter and we love her like she was one of our own." Orihime sweetly said, standing up to give the girl a hug and kiss on her head as she made her way to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"So... can we study, Dad... please?" she pleaded as he sighed and nodded before she squealed and gave him a hug and kiss. As Miume ran up the stairs, Tatsu began to follow only to have his collar pulled aggressively towards the elder Kurosaki.

"Understand that the only thing you're going to be doing is studying, anything else is a death sentence, Right Tatsu?" he looked at the boy who swallowed slowly as he nodded in understanding.

"Y...Yes, Sir!" he stammered out as he was let go and followed his girlfriend to her room.

"I don't think you need to scare him anymore, I think he gets the point," Kazui offered, feeling a bit sorry for the poor boy, he came to love as a little brother.

"Can never be too sure, his parents are both stubborn and relentless, it's only fair I drill my point into their son's thick head," Ichigo stated as his son chuckled and leaned back on the couch. When Ichika tried to open her mouth to speak, she found that Soul Society's hero was glaring at her.

"Right now you are testing my patience, Ichika. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it can wait till I leave," he sneered. Ichika closed her mouth shut as she leaned back crossing her arms a little peeved. Satisfied, Ichigo decided that he needed a walk before dinner, to release some pent-up stress, he accumulated during the day.

"I'm going to head out Orihime, I'll be back," he told his wife who nodded as she cut some onions, giving her a kiss before heading out the door. Ichigo figured he'd stop by Urahara's place and speak to him about this new world his son had accidentally stumbled on.

* * *

So as I was doing some math on when Orihime and Ichigo would marry and have Kazui from 686 and the light novel. Not really knowing his age in canon, but he looks like he's possibly 5 years old, give or take. Three years after the Sternritter War, with Rukia and Renji, marrying and Ichigo confessing at the age of 20. So with 686 being 10 years after the Sternritter, looking at how old Kazui is and Ichika... All I have to say is Ichigo and Orihime wasted no time at all. LMAO

Poor Tatsunari! As much as I love jealous Ichigo, I LOVEEEEEEE protective father Ichigo. LOL! I have Ichika and Kazui as a questionable relationship because I'm still trying to figure it out. Also, a fan of my stories N9R has scratched my brain with something that sounds a little interesting and I'm currently exploring it into my story. Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with a long chapter! LMAO! I'm introducing a character that is mute, so his words are going to be in bold. There's also a flashback since most of you enjoyed the flashback with Ichihime. This flashback has more to do with Soul Society though. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review.

The chapters I'm writing are a bit of slice of life and peace before the storm. I want to explain everyone's missing year's through flashbacks before I introduce the World with unique powers so close to our Auburn-haired healer. I hope your patience with me and don't be afraid to share your thoughts.

Also, I've introduced languages that I have to admit that I'm not fluent in and had to cheat and you google translate. lol! But I needed it in the story for certain characters. I hope you understand. I also apologize in advance if it's a shitty translation.

* * *

 **Fifteen years ago - 78th District**

 _Renji walked along the old streets of the Rukongai, 78th District where he grew up with Rukia. There had been old reports regarding a certain area within the district. Reports of spurts of high spiritual pressure. The information had been given by the citizens as far back as the Arrancar invasion. With Seireitei around the time of its confusion, regarding Aizen's betrayal, then fast forward to the Sternritter. The small reports were mundane compared to what they were facing._

 _Now that everything was peaceful and with Soul Society rebuilt. Not only in its outward appearance but from its corrupted interior. With Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, leading things to a better system._

 _Not part of Vice-Captain duties to investigate such small inconsequential thing but Renji had asked Byakuya if he could check it out since being that it was more personal. His Captain agreed, asking that he report back with his discoveries first, before taking it to the Captain Commander._

 _He walked among Rukongai citizens, asking around the shops and seeing there were no longer slums. There was a strange story about a child who had been found fifteen years ago by the river. The story goes that a couple who lived near the river found a woman clinging to stay alive. She tried to speak but her words never came as her life drifted from this world. The wife realizing the woman being pregnant found that the child in her womb was still alive. They called the child, Hideyoshi, for luck._

 _But the child, as the villagers would call him, Kiyoshi, meaning quiet. Since the child was anything but luck. Both parents mysteriously died, through accidental circumstances. No one went near the small home that was near the river, people said they saw things and heard whispers that frightened them away._

 _Renji went in search of this small dwelling, he indeed felt the high spiritual presence lingering around there. As he got closer, he thought he saw Rukia as a small child running with their old friends. Staying true to his course, he pushed on. The images disappeared as he got closer. Once he opened to doors to the home, he saw a teenage boy who's eyes were frightened. He moved quickly to the corner and held a sword in his hands as he shakingly clung to it, pointing it at the intruder._

 _Renji saw that he had been eating fish, that he had procured from the river. No doubt trying to nourish the spiritual energy that weakened if he didn't eat. He was somewhat kept, in his appearance, his pitch black hair was disheveled around his handsome features as his piercing dark brown eyes so observant as he stared. He saw the room was kept tidy as books were stacked neatly in rows, the stolen books that some store owners had reported were missing._

 _He came closer to the boy, seeing how his clothes were tattered with wear and tear. Clothing seemed to be unimportant to the child as much as acquiring knowledge._

 _"Hey, there's no need to be afraid. I'm Renji Abarai, a Vice-captain at the Gotei thirteen from squad six," he told the boy as he smiled and bent down. It seemed to calm the boy down, hearing his words as he lowered the sword down. The sword looked to be an Asauchi, what was given to shinigami in training before they obtained the name of their Zanpakuto. He didn't want to start interrogating the boy. The boy seemed to be trying to show that he wasn't afraid but the shaking of his hands said otherwise._

 _"So you have a name?" he asked the boy as he swallowed and looked at him suspiciously. He remained silent as he pointed to the rice paper that was near him. He looked down to pick up the item, along with ink, and a writing brush as he handed it slowly to the boy. He began to write the kanji for ' **Kiyoshi** ' but quickly scribbled it to write the name ' **Hideyoshi** ' as he handed it to the red-headed man._

 _"Hideyoshi! Great name, it means good and virtuous," he told the boy who glanced at him with a brightened expression that quickly disappeared as he continued to write. It seemed that the silent boy was mute, something that was unheard of in Soul Society. He looked down to see what the boy had been scribbling._

 _' **It also means good luck** ,' he looked up at the man with a forlorn look._

 _"You believe you don't?" he asked the boy as he shook his head agreeing that he didn't as he looked away._

 _"But today is your lucky day though," he smiled at the boy who glanced at him curiously. "Well, I'm taking you with me to Seireitei so you can study to be a Shinigami. There, you can eat all the food you want and consume all the books without having to steal them," as Renji said the words, the teen quickly stood up to run out of the room. He was quicker as he aggressively held the boy._

 _"Hey! I'm not here to take you in for the stolen books. If you stay here without controlling your energy, you'll accidentally hurt someone, understand?" he growled at the boy who was struggling to get away but suddenly stopped at his words as he nodded his head slowly. Slowly letting go of the teen when he showed that he wouldn't try to escape again._

 _"How did you get the Zanpakuto?" he asked the boy who looked down at his sword a little unsure as he pointed to the hilt. "Yeah," he clarified to the boy. He crawled to the rice papers, picking up the brush and dabbed it with ink as he wrote._

 _' **A hollow had tried to attack our family, killing my father as it turned on me. A shinigami came to our defense, killing the hollow but receiving a fatal wound. So I took the sword in case of another attack. I'm sorry for taking it** ," Renji read as he felt sympathy for the boy._

 _"What happened to the woman who raised you?" he watched as the boy took another piece of paper as his hands shook violently as he moved the brush. The writings were a bit hard to read but Renji was able to get the gist of what was written._

 _' **She drowned herself in the river** ,' he put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he saw a stray tear fall before he aggressively whipped it away. He wrote again this time a bit calm as he handed the paper with a nervous look._

 _' **I want to control my powers. I promise I won't cause any trouble. I'll even serve you till my last breath** ," he looked at the red-headed man with a hopeful look while he chuckled. _

_"Let's not get all dramatic. I'll take you to Seireitei where you'll be able to do exactly that. As for serving me, it doesn't really work that way in Gotei thirteen," he expressed as he watched the teen's sullen features. "But if you work hard enough, make sure you keep up with the training and studies, you might just get into Squad six. I'll make sure to keep track of you so when you request my squad, I'll put in a good word to my Captain. As a matter of fact, we're going to go see him first, so make a good impression," he smiled as the boy nervously swallowed giving a slight grin._

* * *

 **Seireitei**

 **Two Weeks before Ichika arrived at the Kurosaki Household**

Ichika held the ink brush in her hand as she crawled into the barracks of Squad Eleven. Finding the man she wanted to see as Ikkaku was asleep, judging by his loud snore. Taking her brush, she carefully wrote on his upper lip creating a ridiculous mustache and then on top of his bald head, she wrote a bullseye. She smiled, making sure not to laugh too hard as she carefully retraced her steps to leave. She stopped abruptly to find a tall shadow blocking her path.

"Shit, Hideyoshi! Stop sneaking up on me, you scared the shit out of me," she screamed low, careful not to wake the others.

The older man gave a serious look as he began to sign with his hands, ' **You know it's childish what you're doing, right?** '

She rolled her eyes as she gave him an angry stare, "I'm just trying to have fun, it gets quite boring when its nothing but training and patrols," she crossed her arms as she sulked.

' **Then find other constructive things to do?** '

She straightened herself as she eyed him with a mischevious smile, "What type of things do you have in mind for a beautiful girl like me?" she purred as she moved slowly in front of him, to lace her arms around his shoulders. She leaned in to give him a kiss when he shied away, taking her arms to slowly pull them apart. He placed her arms to her sides as he shook his head to speak with his hands.

' **Stop Ichika! I can't do this** ,' he told her, feeling a bit guilty as he watched her become upset.

"Can't or won't," she asked, showing her teeth. She looked so much like her father when she was angry and the thought of betraying him made him feel a bit nauseous.

 _Hideyoshi had arrived at sixteen with Renji, speaking to his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. They decided with the discussion at the Captain and Vice-Captain meetings that he was indeed strong and the best course of action, was for him to control his spiritual energy. He did what was asked, showing that he learned sign language and a great many things from the books he had stolen. The teen was incredibly smart and his skills were impeccable with his swordsmanship. Even though his Zanpakuto wasn't released, like Zaraki Kenpachi, he was still strong without it. Renji followed his growth and when the time came. He was introduced after just three years of his progress into Squad Six. One year after that, he was able to make his way to the Third seat._

 _Ichika had always admired the teen since the first time she laid eyes on him. He was introduced to her with her mother and Uncle Byakuya when her father brought him in. He looked like a beggar but his features were stunning. When she was a little girl, she became friends with the mute boy as she learned to sign, along with her family, to understand the boy more. She watched as he consumed knowledge and was even impressed with his advancement._

 _As she became older, she started to feel an attraction, he seemed to be unaware as he stood by her. To accompany her or be there for her on patrols. They became close enough that she shared her secrets as he would prevent her from getting into trouble. She shared how her friend, Kazui, had confessed to having a crush on her for a while. Wanting to know what he thought, he asked if she did, telling him she wasn't sure. He followed up with telling her that maybe she should see how things went. As her relationship with Kazui became closer as a couple, her relationship with Hideyoshi grew farther apart. She took it upon herself, to end things with Kazui to just remain friends. It was the rational thing to do, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt._

Now she was trying to sort out her feelings for two men. She watched the man in front of him trying to think of what to tell her.

"Yeah say nothing, like you always do," she blurted out, angrily shoving him away. She rolled her eyes feeling the presence of him following her as she continued her pace. Feeling a bit rebellious, she walked in a different direction other then back to the Kuchiki manor. Hideyoshi found her acts of rebellious nature, tiring as he sighed and continued to follow her.

She found Rangiku, along with Shuhei and Izuru. With Izuru in his drunken state, looking deathly pale from Mayuri's bringing him back to life and experimenting on his body. Other's got used to the makeshift body parts that covered the huge gaping hole in his chest, he received from the war. It always freaked Ichika out. Rangiku was singing songs as Shuhei laid his head on the table.

"Hello, Rangiku!" Ichika shouted, frightening the woman as she covered her heart, looking to see who it was.

"Ichika! Don't scare your Auntie Ran like that," she breathed, sipping from her cup as she looked at the tall man beside her." Kiyoshi! I mean Hideyoshi, my apologies, you'll forgive a beauty like me, won't you?" she purred, he sat beside the group when the red-headed girl sat near Shuhei.

' **No Worries!** ' he signed as Rangiku giggled and laid her head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Such a gentleman and a looker too."

He blushed a little and then heard the soft snoring from the blonde headed vice-captain. Not knowing what to do, he heard Izuru begin to rise as he tried to wake the sleeping women up. It was when the blonde woman, hit his hand that he gave up and decided to wake his spiky-haired friend.

"Shuhei! Come on, let's go,"

Shuhei began to sluggishly move around as he noticed the cute red-head beside him, "Gosh, Ichika! To think it was just yesterday that I was training your father to be a Shinigami. It's crazy! He'd end up having such a beautiful daughter," he laughed as he got up to eye Hideyoshi. "Make sure she behaves herself," he patted the younger man on the shoulder as he left with Izuru.

Ichika took the bottle of sake and began to drink straight out of one. She felt a hand push the bottle down to prevent her from taking any more. While trying to sign with Rangiku under his arm, she could make out what he was saying.

' **That's what cups are for.** '

"Why beat around the bush? Using cups will only deter my mission to get drunk anyways," she grinned as she moved to another seat, away from him as she downed half the bottle. He saw her flustered features and couldn't help but be mesmerized as her tongue peeked out to lick the bottom of her lips.

He was interrupted by a cough, when he looked up to find Captain Hitsugaya, his features clearly irritated as he made to pick his Vice-Captain up.

"Ms. Abarai and Hideyoshi. I will relieve you from the burden of watching over my Vice-Captain." He was able to pick the woman up with no trouble at all by how tall he had gotten with age.

"I miss your small stature, Captain. Although it's fun having you pick me up with your big strong arms," she giggled, making her Captain blush and shake his head. He nodded his goodbyes as he went back to his squad barracks.

"Would you pick me up like that if I'm unable to walk?" she spurted out as she tried to tip the bottle once more into her mouth before it was taken from her. Glaring at the man in front of her, he watched as he took a sip and threw it into the trash can. "Well, that was a waste," she got up angrily as she made her way out of the establishment.

' **Do you know how silly you look, Ichika?** '

"Silly? Didn't you hear Shuhei, I'm beautiful," she skipped, only for her to lose her balance a bit and then right herself. She turned to eye him as she bit her lip when he stopped to stare at her, " Do you find me beautiful?"

He remained still, keeping his eyes on her as he conveyed nothing. This only infuriated the already rattled girl as she began to laugh hysterically.

' **You're crying** '

It wasn't a question he asked her but a confirmation as she reached up to her face and looked at her hands, to find she had been crying. When he reached for her, without thinking, she pulled back.

"You know, I can have anyone in Seireitei even Ichigo's son finds me attractive," she began her rant as she walked away but stopped suddenly to turn to him. "I don't know why I even bother."

' **You shouldn't, I'm not someone you should get involved with** '

His face looking elsewhere as she watched the pain etched in his face.

"Why?" she questioned, purposely walking in the direction of his vision.

' **You deserve someone better, someone, good. Find a good man, Ichika!** '

"Maybe I don't want someone good."

He glanced at her like she had three heads, figuring she didn't realize what she was saying.

' **I think you had too much to drink,** ' he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So if I'm wrong then tell me with these hands," she came closer, to hold his hands onto her cheeks, "that you don't find me beautiful, that you don't want to be with me, that you don't want to...kiss me?"

She found the warmth of his hands gone as he quickly removed them as if burned. Wanting to feel his warmth once again, she leaned closer to him as he was backed into a corner. Both staring at each other in the darkened streets of Seireitei. He found that he could resist her anymore as she reached to kiss his lips, using his shoulders for support. Opening his mouth to taste the flavor of sake and a mixture of her own sweetness. He heard her moan as grabbed her waist to push her closer.

"You can't use your voice but you sure do know how to use your mouth," she breathlessly said on his lips as he began to kiss her chin while licking her neck. His hands explored her body, appreciating the feel of how her breasts filled his hands and finding her bottom to be nice and firm. Removing her barrette from her hair as the long tendrils fell across her face. He couldn't deny what he knew all along that she was gorgeous and the creeping urge to have her, kept hounding him. She waited patiently as he stared into her violet eyes. Slowly he leaned down to forcibly open her mouth with his tongue, running his hands over her breasts, causing her to tighten her hands around his neck. Slipping his fingers into her hakama, finding a hardened nipple as he squeezed.

"Mmmm," she cried out into his mouth as he bruised her lips. Wanting nothing more than to taste her. She smiled to herself. The feeling of his hands, the same hands she thought of while touching herself when she laid in bed at night. She felt herself moisten between her legs as she felt him aggressively open her hakama more. The cold night air hitting her naked skin as she gasped. He kissed her neck, lowering himself slowly, tonguing her even lower as he skipped past her breasts to go even lower. She felt disappointed, wanting his mouth to replace the hands that were caressing her nipples.

'Wasn't this what the characters did in Lisa's magazine? Didn't they kiss and the guy sucked the girl's breasts?' she thought to herself.

Lowering himself even further, reaching down to her tummy, to twirl his tongue around. He opened her hakama further. Surprised at feeling herself a bit exposed. She began to become hesitant as she looked around. She didn't have time to question if this was a good idea, to be so out in the open when he placed her back against the wall. With no care in the world, he loosened her undergarments to reveal her pink wet center. Nervously she tried to cover herself feeling a bit embarrassed, only for him to sink his tongue into her moistened opening. She couldn't breathe or think. All she could feel is his tongue, as it took its time to move lazily around her clit.

"Hideyoshi ... mmmm, oh," she moaned, holding onto his shoulders for support when he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulders. His hands expertly roamed around as it settled on cupping her breasts. Both of her hands lifted from his shoulders to tug on his black strands of hair. She couldn't help the slight tug in the pit of her stomach when he relentlessly devoured her. Holding her steady as she rode his tongue as her sharp breaths and small moans, egged him on. She felt herself losing control as the feeling in her stomach, became even stronger. This was better than fingering herself. She hurried to cover her mouth as she yelled into her hands. Releasing her juices into his mouth as he hummed while he happily licked her clean. Feeling her body weaken. She fell on her knees to join him on the ground as she breathlessly kissed him.

"Oh, Hideyoshi! That was unbelievable," she smiled as she hugged him when she felt him tense up. She looked to find him looking at the ground as he finally noticed her. He looked at her clothing in disarray and started to quickly dress her. "Hey! Hey!," she yelled at him before he finally stopped, "I can dress without your help." He had already helped with her undergarments as she closed the rest of her clothing. No longer exposed. She finally stood up along with him as she nervously brushed her hair against her ears.

When her eyes finally looked at him, she found the look of guilt. Was he regretting this? Wanting to scratch that theory she reached to fix the loose strand of his hair, placing it behind his ear. When her hands reached down to his cheeks, he hastily grabbed it. She watched as he closed his eyes and then sighed. Finally looking at her as he began to communicate with her.

' **I'm sorry, I lost control.** '

"What are you talking about?" she nervously laughed, feeling a twist in her heart.

' **This shouldn't have happened. I take full responsibility for my mistake.** '

The flurry of his hands as he expressed what he wanted to say, caused the girl in front of her to pause for a moment, to stare at him in disbelief.

SMACK!

The echo of her hand hitting his face was heard in the dead of night, around the streets of Seireitei. His head at his side, from the blow, as he slowly turned to glance at her. Watching the tears fall down her face until she whipped them away to angrily stare at him.

"Don't you dare come near me again. I hate you," her tone full of malice. She watched him as he glanced at her with an unclear expression. "Did you hear what I said?" she choked out in a desperate yell, he could hear the strain in her voice.

' **I'm mute! Not deaf!** '

With him expressing those words, she left him there as she ran to rush to the manor.

'Maybe it was better this way,' he thought as he watched her beautiful red hair sway in the wind as she ran. 'Told you, you needed a good person,' his thoughts of the whole night replaying over and over again in his mind. He could still taste her on his lips as he hit his head against the wall.

'I betrayed Renji and I also hurt her.'

The following days turned to weeks as they both avoided each other. He finally found the nerve to enter the Vice-Captain's office to place his work on his desk.

"Hideyoshi!" Renji exclaimed as he stretched his arms out. "Are these the reports for the squad's daily patrols this month?"

He answered with a nod as he stood, waiting to be dismissed. As Renji eyed him, he felt like he was being scrutinized as he swallowed nervously. He heard the man in front of him chuckle as he retrieved the papers on his desk.

"You look like shit, Hideyoshi. Are you eating?"

He saw the man in front of him give a curt nod as he avoided his Vice-Captain's gaze.

"Sorry for being so blunt. I'm always a bit testy when Ichika goes to the human world."

' **The human world?** '

Renji saw him asking as he hit his face in embarrassment, "Of Course, you don't know what I'm talking about. Ichika said she needed some time away from Soul Society to clear her head. Wanted to have fun and visit the Kurosaki family," Renji shrugged his shoulders as he watched the boy nod his head. After Renji waved him off, he left his office feeling even more like shit. It was because of him that she left.

'I guess she'll end up back with him.'

The thought of the orange-headed man's hands on her made him sick to his stomach. He also felt anger but this was his fault. He pushed her away.

* * *

 **A day before Sept 3rd**

Ichika had been spending time with the youngest Kurosaki sibling, finding her presence soothing her thoughts. Being with Kazui complicated things further. She watched as the auburn-haired girl stressed about what she should get for her mother's upcoming 43rd birthday. Her mother had been stressing about how much she missed everyone and how one of these days that she wanted to throw a big party with everyone. Ichigo not at all liking the idea of being in the same room, at the same time with everyone, decided to do it anyway, for his wife.

"My mother is so difficult to buy for but then she also the easiest," Miume admitted as she walked through the mall with her red-headed friend.

"How is that possible?" Ichika questioned as she smirked.

"Well, it's because I want to get her the greatest thing ever, something she deserves for being the greatest mom in the world. But I know, no matter what I get her, she'd love it from the bottom of her heart. Arghh!" she yelled, feeling frustrated as her friend laughed at her plight.

"Just get her something personal between you and her, that only you two would get."

"You're a genius, Ichika. I love you!" she hugged the girl tightly.

"You're welcome! I love you too," she patted her head, as the other girl began to have a skip to her step.

That was until she stopped abruptly, pulling her friend with her into the nearest store.

"Miume..?"

"Shhh, don't say my name. Let's just hide in here for a moment," she pretended to look through the clothing for the elderly.

"Okay, What's going on? Why are you looking into buying old folks clothes? Last I checked, Isshin still hasn't aged that bad, maybe having to do with after fully having his Shinigami powers restored."

"Would you please not bring attention to us," Miume pleaded as she softly growled at her.

"Why?" she yelled, a little peeved not getting a straight answer.

"Miume? Is that you?"

Both girls heard a masculine voice shout out as Miume glared at Ichika who turned to see who spoke.

"Oh, hi Daichi. Yeah, it's me," she grinned as she waved in his direction. He smiled, walking into the store to look around puzzled.

"Shopping for your grandparents?" he questioned as she nervously nodded.

"Yeah! My grandfather loves when I get him new PJs for Christmas," she smiled. "But they don't have anything cute here. I guess we have to check somewhere else. Come on, Ichika!" she pulled the girl's arm as she heard him call out to her again.

"Wait up! You didn't even introduce me to your friend," he smiled as he looked her over.

"Ichika Abarai," she halted as she placed her hand out to take his. He gave a handsome grin as Ichika smiled, glancing at the boy's handsome features.

"I didn't know she had another pretty friend," he stressed as he glanced at Miume.

"Well, I'm her brother's friend from college."

"College girl?" he chuckled as he leaned against the wall, "they're pretty fun, never met a girl with hair as red as yours or violet eyes."

"I get the hair from my dad and the eyes from my mother," she exclaimed as she batted her eyes.

"I always thought Miume was a bit rebellious with her hair color, but seeing her mother explains a lot," he eyed the usually loud mouth auburn-haired girl who was currently quiet.

"Which reminds me. I have to get a present for my mother's birthday party," Miume was trying to pull Ichika's arm, who getting a kick out of toying with the young boy.

"A party and I wasn't invited?" he pouted.

"It's only Family members," Miume said.

"And also Friends!" Ichika grinned as Miume gave her a look.

"Oh so we're not friends anymore Miume?" he walked closer to her as he leaned down, playing with the strands of her hair.

"No! I mean yes," she stuttered as she backed away.

"Cool! When is it?" he invited himself as he looked at both the girls.

"The third of this month, at the warehouse at 85 Sakurabashi," Ichika clarified as the boy gave a smile, mostly at Miume. When he left, the auburn-haired girl looked at Ichika.

"Why would you invite him?"

"I didn't invite him!" she corrected.

"I didn't give him the address!" she whined as she began to panic. "This is not good."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because Tatsunari would be there and he's not going to be too happy."

"But you know who else would be there?" the red-headed girl gave a devious smile.

"Who would that be?" she crossed her arms, not at all thrilled at her predicament.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" she said as she headed for the other store with a stunned auburn-haired girl.

* * *

 **Present day**

They decided to have the party in a warehouse that was privately owned by Ichigo's brother-in-law, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Since his fullbring could house an open space big enough for people with immense spiritual pressure. Also with him being able to manipulate the environment for the normal humans who was coming as well, it wouldn't look too out of place. With the help from Kisuke, providing Gigais for all the Shinigami that wanted to see the auburn-haired beauty on her special day. Wearing an ivory dress with pink straps as Ichigo matched her wearing an ivory tie and black suit.

Orihime was overjoyed, at first, wondering why they were heading in a part of Karakura that had warehouses. She entered into a dark area with her husband guiding her, to be surprised with the lights coming on and everyone shouting 'Happy Birthday.' It took her a good five minutes to settle down from crying before she could tell everyone, 'how much she missed them and was glad that they took the time to spend it with her.'

She gave her husband a passionate kiss in front of everyone that had a few whistles and hollers and a groan from Shinji Hirako.

Rukia hugged both her best friend's in a tight embrace as she smiled, "Oh, Orihime! I missed you too. Gorgeous as always," she grinned as the girl blushed and shook her head in denial.

"Please, I'm forty-three that's close to Fifty! Rukia, you haven't even aged a day," she hugged her again.

"Yeah, but by human standards, Orihime. You've haven't aged much, I bet all the mother's at the PTA meetings hate you," she giggled as Orihime scrunched her brow.

"Yeah, but they would never say it to her face," Tatsuki jested as she hugged the petite Shinigami.

"Tatsuki! What about you? You look good."

"Let's not bullshit, Rukia. Compared to Orihime who still looks to be in her 20s except for a few grays. I look about thirty-five and that's on a good day," she scrutinized her self as she laughed.

"What I noticed is your chest, Orihime. You've really filled out," Rangiku hugged the girl tightly as she grabbed her breast and her bottom, making the birthday girl yelp in surprise.

"Rangiku would you cut it out," Ichigo yelled at the blonde woman who grinned.

"She's still perky and firm, aren't you a lucky bastard," she winked, making the married couple blush.

"Can I have a hug, Orihime-chan? My first love," Shinji began to tear as he was quickly shoved backward.

"Yeah, no fucking birthday hugs from perverts," he growled out as he watched his father lean to give his daughter-in-law one, "Especially you, old man." He warned his father with a look as he pouted.

"Aww! Isshin-san! Don't listen to Ichigo," she hugged her father-in-law as he cried at missing her and how mean his son was. He looked up to give his son a wink as the orange-haired man's eyes twitched. His father let go of his son's wife and disappeared amongst the crowd, mostly from his son's death glare.

"Goat-chin will never change," Karin cut in, with an exceptionally expensive looking dark blue dress as she gave her sister-in-law a hug.

Right after college, Karin made it big as a soccer player but due to an injury to her leg, she couldn't continue. That didn't stop her from sports as she created a blog that mainly consisted of soccer players and her thoughts. She became popular with her interviews as she was able to exploit a lot of the player's secrets. Due to her using ghosts to get a bit of information. Ichigo found it appalling and Karin just said he was upset that he didn't listen to her when they were younger on using his talents to make money. At one event she met Yukio. He realized she was the sister of a mutual friend. At first, their relationship started off rocky. Although he was a year older than her, he was mature in age. She felt he was a pompous ass and cold somber know-it-all prick. But their heated arguments turned into clothes strewn everywhere and entangled in each other's arms. He found her dark hair and her flexible form alluring. She loved his green eyes and blonde hair, he received from his father's German background with his mother being of Japanese descent. Their relationship did not only heat up the tabloids in Japan but also the heated anger from her brother who didn't trust the blonde man. Eventually, they married having two children together. Ten-year-old daughter, Mari Krista Vorarlberna. She had strawberry blonde hair with light brown eyes. Their seven-year-old son, Hideki Reiner Vorarlberna. Sported a head of blonde locks with dark brown eyes. Both children were intelligent, with a calm demeanor, but every so often their daughter's temper matched her mother's.

"You guys are so adorable!" Orihime smiled as she gave each one a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Tante!' they both thanked her kindly, calling her aunt in German as they greeted Ichigo with the same respect.

"Mari, my adorable niece. How are you?" he gave her a big hug as she blushed.

"I'm doing rather well, Oheim," she said sweetly, as she called him by the German way of saying, Uncle. Already able to speak four languages: Japanese, German, Spanish, and English.

"What about you, Hideki?" he looked at the small boy who wore a small grey suit, with a tie that matched his sister's baby blue dress.

"I'm also quite fine, Oheim. I'm bigger," he smiled showing his chipped tooth.

"It's ' I've gotten bigger, Hideki,'" his sister corrected as he blushed and looked up at Ichigo.

"I've gotten bigger, Oheim."

"I can tell, I almost didn't recognize you," he joked as he shuffled his hair.

"Is everything to your liking, Ichigo and Orihime?" Yukio came from behind Karin as he held her back with his arm. He wore a black suit with a dark blue tie to coordinate with his wife. He was quite tall, not as tall as Ichigo, but his build became broader as his hair wistfully covered the sides of his face.

"Yeah, thanks Yukio. You won't have trouble being able to keep it up all night?" he asked him as he gave him a small grin while shaking his hand.

"I'm not an amateur, Ichigo. I can easily keep this up and Karin and I could go back home for some...Gemeinsam Zeit," he said while looking at Karin as she reddened.

"I rather not know what that is," Ichigo looked at the blonde who smiled.

" It means 'together time'," Hideki explained.

"Mutter(Mother) and Vater (Father) always have Gemeinsam Zeit," Mari spouted, upset that her little brother beat her at explaining things first.

"Code words?" Ichigo whispered raising his brow at his sister.

"Like you and Orihime don't have code words," Karin accused.

"They actually don't, Oba-san!" Miume said, hugging her aunt. She also hugged her uncle while giving her little cousins well deserved kisses.

"Der Cousin, we missed you," they both said in unison as she hugged them even tighter.

"Miume!" Rukia hugged the auburn-haired girl that was dear to her.

"Oh, Rukia! I have to either visit Soul Society more or vice versa. I'm afraid your next visit is when I'm old and grey," she pouted hugging the petite Shinigami.

"Don't make her feel bad, Miume," Tatsuki shared while hugging her also.

"Sorry, Oba-san! Sorry, Rukia, I didn't mean to upset you," she looked down, somewhat disheartened as the violet-eyed women grabbed the younger girl's hands.

"Don't be sorry. I understand and you're absolutely correct, we should do this more often," she smiled when she watched the other girl smile as well.

"My son is currently with his father, speaking to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Karin looked around before saying, "Speaking of missing people. Where's my handsome nephew?"

"Oh, he's here somewhere," she looked around, spotting the orange-headed boy laughing with Renji, she noticed they were headed in their direction to be with Rukia.

"Oba-Rin!Oba-Ru! Oba-suki!" Kazui shouted as he said his little pet names for the women he considered aunts. Giving each a smile and hug as each of them laughed when he picked them up. He saw his two cousins, as he fist bumped Hideki and gave hugs and tickles to Mari.

"Der Cousin!" they both respectfully said as he chuckled at how cute and well-behaved they were.

"Orihime! Ichigo!" Renji shouted, giving the orange-haired man a big hug with a hard pat on the back as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "You're an old man, Ichigo! You keeping aging while your wife stays the same, they're gonna peg you for those old men who marry young wives," he chuckled receiving an irritated growl from his friend.

"Would you shut up! Your wife being short and holding those stupid chappy dolls, they might mistake you for a pedo-bear." Ichigo grinned, as Renji glared at him.

"Those chappy dolls are not stupid!" Rukia defended, completely disregarding the jest to her husband.

Suddenly Ichika came into the group holding a small red-headed child that slept on her shoulder, "You guys are really loud. Hush! You're going to wake up my child," she hugged the little girl tightly. Her father glanced at her with a raised brow.

"Ha, very funny Ichika. Give that child back to their mother," Renji hollered as she ignored him and touched the little girl's hands.

"Where is Yuzu?" Ichigo looked around.

"Oh, I met them at the entrance. When I happily stole this cute little one," she gushed when the little girl woke up to glance at her surroundings. She spotted her uncle Ichigo as she reached for him with a huge grin and expressive amber eyes.

"Oji," she reached out as Ichika pouted handing her over to her uncle. She wore a cute red dress with a small strawberry clip attached to the side of her long red hair. "I lub you," she said hugging him tightly as the orange-haired man laughed at his adorable niece. Miume and Kazui stood at the sides of their father saying hi to their little cousin as she giggled receiving too many kisses. "Mi-me! Kazubi!" she called out as she pointed at the Kurosaki siblings.

"Hey, Akane! How's my beautiful girl?" Kazui told the three-year-old.

"weally good," she smiled, as he could see a couple of missing teeth.

"Oh my God! Can't we keep her?" Ichika pouted her lips to her father as he rolled his eyes.

"She's not a pet, Ichika!" Rukia said smiling at her daughter as she gave her a hug.

Orihime walked up to the little girl as she held out her hands. The little girl squeezed her hand, "Hime!" she smiled. When Orihime held out her hands again to the girl, implying that she wanted to hold her, the girl shook her head and laid her head onto her uncle's shoulder. Ichigo grinned at his wife as she scrunched her face in a frown.

Suddenly Yuzu arrived, wearing a cute pink maternity dress that showed her cute bump. She smiled at everyone, giving them all hugs and kisses. She was a bit out of breath, trying to waddle to them.

"Sorry, we're late!" she said breathlessly, "Happy Birthday, Hime-nii!"

"Oh, Thank you, Yuzu-nii! Don't worry about it," She smiled at the younger woman who held her tummy affectionately.

"Yuzu!" Rukia's eyes shot out, "I can't keep up. How many is that?"

Yuzu blushed at the shorter women but was interrupted by her husband.

"That's four!" Jinta boasted proudly, as he gave his wife a kiss on the neck, causing her to redden even more among the guests. He was balancing an eight-year-old son on his shoulders with brown amber eyes and dark brown hair. The red-headed man also had at his side another son, twelve years old, with blonde hair, matching his mothers and the same amber eyes.

"Just think Jinta, five more and you'll have your very own baseball team," Yukio expressed, receiving a suspicious look from the red-headed newcomer.

"I don't think I can carry that many," Yuzu began to cry due to her hormones as she looked at her husband.

"Shh, Yuzu! Remember I already have a baseball team that I coach. He's just bullshitting," He held her face as she stopped crying.

"Go say hello boys," both boys nodded at their father as the one on his shoulder jumped off to run with his brother to tackle Kazui.

"Wow! What have they been feeding you guys?" Kazui laughed from the floor as he watched the boys.

"According to dad we eat the whole damn fridge," the blonde-one said with a smug grin.

"Ichiro! What did mommy say about language?" Yuzu scolded as the boy sheepishly looked at her.

"Sorry, Mom!"

"Wonder where he gets it from?" Ichigo added as Jinta glanced at his brother-in-law.

"Like you don't have a fuc- I mean mouth on you?" he corrected himself as his wife crossed her arms, watching him.

"Daddy was going to say fu-," the dark-haired boy was going to say when his brother covered his mouth.

"You can't say that Makoto!" Ichiro whispered.

"Do you see any of my children swearing?" Ichigo asked the red-head, who grumbled.

"Not to your face!" Ichika laughed, receiving a dirty look from the man she came to expertly annoy.

"Rukia and Renji, I think you can take your daughter back with you," he expressed softly, showing his annoyance as he held the sleeping form of his niece.

"No daddy!" Miume shouted, who was twirling her niece Mari, pausing to glare at her father. She then focused on the red-headed girl, "Ichika, please stop upsetting daddy, you know how he gets," she confided to the girl, afraid she would leave today.

Ichika looked at Ichigo and then at her parents as she sighed. "Fine! I'll play nice."

Suddenly interrupting the banter of friends, Daichi walked up to the crowd as he gave his most charming smile. He glanced at Miume but focused on her mother first," Mrs. Kurosaki! Its a pleasure meeting the prettiest mother in Karakura," he grinned, causing the older woman to blush as he handed her a wrapped gift with a bouquet of white lilies and yellow hydrangeas.

"Thank you! umm.." she curiously asked, not knowing what to call this charming handsome boy.

"Daichi Oda," he said pulling out two more roses one red and the other pink, handing the red to Ichika, "to match your hair." Ichika smiled as she took the beautiful rose. Then he handed the pink one to Miume, who took it hesitantly, " You said your favorite color was pink."

"T... Thanks!" she blushed a bit, avoiding his gaze. Tatsuki watched the boy who continued to stare at her best friends daughter as she interrupted.

"So who invited you?" her voice not sounding too polite.

"Oh, Miume and Ichika?" he glanced over at the red-headed girl.

"You remembered!"

"How can I forget a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he flirted with the older girl as she laughed.

"I'm sure she's heard that enough," Tatsuki abruptly said, "How many girls fall for that charming smile of yours?" she said sarcastically as the young boy glanced at her a bit confused.

"I apologize if I offended you. Please pardon me for asking but what's with the hostility from such an attractive lady, such as yourself?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah and this attractive lady sees through your bullshit," she began to say as she walked towards him, only be stopped by a pair of arms.

"Sheesh, Mom! How much did you have to drink?" Tatsunari came from behind his mother with his father tagging along.

"I didn't have anything to drink," she crossed her arms as she stared at her son.

"You have to excuse my mom, Daichi. She gets a bit riled up when she sees strangers," he grinned, as he watched the boy, coming to the realization of his mother's blunt attitude.

"Yeah, except I'm not a stranger. I was invited by friends," he said looking towards Miume.

Tatsunari glanced over at Miume curiously as she avoided him, then he glanced over to the dirty blonde boy who smiled at him. Both young men stared at each other and everyone could feel the tension.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," came a reserved voice. Everyone looked up to find Uryu Ishida standing, holding a beautiful woman by the arm, with straight long hair down to her waist. As her light brown eyes scanned everyone as she sweetly smiled.

"It's so great to meet everyone again," the woman proclaimed, having an air of elegance as she bowed in respect to the group.

Their daughter walked beside them as she gave Orihime a hug and kiss and settled with her friends.

Orihime walked up to the couple, giving Uryu a hug and kiss to his wife, " It's so good to see you, Uryu and Mayumi."

"We wouldn't want to miss your occasion, especially for a great friend like you," Uryu smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Orihime?" Mayumi kindly asked as she smiled at the women's bright smile.

"Of course! Having everyone here just brings so much joy. I just wish everyone was here," she sadly expressed referring to another friend that was far away, that couldn't be there. She whipped the small tear from her eyes as she smiled once more.

"Actually my gift to you, Orihime," Uryu handed her his phone as she looked at him curiously. She picked up the black item from his hand as she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Orihime," the deep voice of her old friend was heard as she started to tear up.

"Oh, Chad! How are you? Are the children you've been training ok? Are you taking care of yourself? Have you gotten sick?" she rapidly fired her questions over the speaker as she gripped the phone tightly.

"Orihime! Let him get a chance to answer," Ichigo laughed as he touched her arm. She glanced at her husband as she blushed in embarrassment as she stopped her interrogating, pausing for her friend to answer.

"I'm doing okay, Orihime. The children are doing great with training. I haven't gotten sick cause I hardly get sick," she heard a gruff chuckle as she smiled.

"That's good. We miss you, Chad! The kids have gotten so big," her voice breaking a bit as she talked. Ichigo seeing her tears, gripped her shoulder as he held his niece.

"I miss you guys too. I currently have someone who I can trust to watch over the children, while I'm gone," he stated.

"Where are you going?"

"To Karakura," he told her as she gasped and smiled again.

"Oh, that's great. Tell me when, so I can make you the biggest cake for your homecoming party," she grinned, looking at her husband.

"You don't have to do that, Orihime," he chuckled again.

"Why not? I want to, Chad!" she said. Disappointed.

"I'll just have a piece of your cake," he replied as she looked at the phone curiously then sensed his spiritual pressure as she looked up. Seeing the tall dark-skinned man, whose brown hair was slicked back to show more of his chiseled features. He closed the phone giving her a smile.

She handed Uryu back his phone and gave him a big hug as she cried, "Thank you, Uryu!"

"You're Welcome, Orihime!" he let her go and tilted his head to express for her to go to Yasutora. She not only went to him but ran. Hopping and giving him a hug. He held her as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Are... you staying here for a while?" she whispered.

"I'm staying here forever," he told her as he felt her hold him tighter. While the guests, having a great time eating and drinking. Shinigami disguised as humans conversating with one another, reminiscing about the past. All Yasutora could hear were the small cries from his friend as he placed her on her feet.

"That's great to hear, Chad!" Ichigo came from behind patting the big man on the back. The man smiled, silently glancing at Uryu, both men nodding to each other. Before they went back to their group, the taller man stopped his two friends.

"Wait! I need to introduce you to someone?" his deep voice holding excitement in his tone, registering to them that this was important to him. They waited as the man turned to hold out his hand, beckoning for someone to come.

"Ven aca, Jacinto!" he spoke in Spanish to the newcomer, he had a dark complexion that was lighter than Chad. He walked up nervously as he shook the couple's hands. Chad proudly stood behind him as he placed his hands on the teen's shoulder. "His name is Jacinto Sado, he's seventeen years old," he smiled. He watched as his friends gave a quizzical look but shrugged it off to welcome him. Orihime hugging the boy as he blushed. Ichigo ruffled his hair. "It's great to meet you," his expressive dark green eyes staring at the orange haired man.

"Yo Tambien... umm me too," they could hear his thick Spanish accent as he tried to speak to them in Japanese.

"Let me introduce him to the others and I'll explain everything," Chad confessed as they lead him back to the group. He said his hellos and introduced the teen to everyone. He began to explain that he belonged to a woman he got to know when she took her son to the boxing center. Finding out that she was a widow and realizing her son had special abilities. Chad hinted to the others, realizing they had people around that had no idea of their powers. Their relationship progressed intimately, along with his relationship with her son. After adopting him a few years later, she grew ill and past on. The others gave their condolences as he thanked them, but they could see that Chad was happy to have his son in his life.

"He's been learning Japanese from me. He's gotten pretty good," he exclaimed as the teen shyly smiled.

"Bienvenido Jacinto. Algunos de nosotros podemos ser tontos infantiles, pero puedo asegurarte que estás en buenas manos," Yumiko told the boy, who glanced around the group and chuckled, feeling a bit relieved.

"What did you say?" Tatsunari asked.

"She welcomed me and said that 'some of you were childish fools but assured me that I was in good hands," he told the others as the Quincy girl smiled.

"She makes a father proud. You've been practicing your Spanish," Uryu told his daughter as he placed his hand lovingly on her head.

"Yes, father," she smiled at her father's complimented.

"Yeah, wonder who she deems a childish fool though?" Tatsunari looked at his friend with a skeptical eye.

"Estoy mirando a uno (I'm looking at one)," she said with a sly grin as Jacinto, Mira, Hideki, and even Chad were softly chuckling.

"I understand that uno means one. Are you calling me a fool?" Tatsunari asked in an irritated tone.

"Si el zapato calza (If the shoe fits)!" she articulated with a bored expression.

"Okay Japanese, please. Some of us don't know Spanish," Keigo expressed annoyed at the conversation, sensing his son's distress.

"Entra el padre del necio, el imbécil (Enter the fool's father, the imbecile)," Uryu added, as Keigo furiously yelled at the Quincy.

"Hey! I know what padre and imbécil mean, Uryu."

"See Keigo! There's hope for you yet," the Quincy chuckled.

"That's enough you two," Mayumi gave a stern look to her husband and daughter, "Also encouraging our daughter in that behavior, seriously Uryu. Who's the one being childish?"

"I apologize for my disrespect, towards you and your son," Uryu bowed in apology as Keigo looked on, not sure what to say.

"I also apologize Tatsu!" Yumiko expressed, giving him her most sincere apology.

"Hold on!" Tatsunari stated, taking out his phone out as he pointed it towards her as he hit record. "Okay! Can you say it one more time?" He smiled as his mother hit him across the head.

"Would you cut it out, Tatsu! She apologized there's no need to be a little jerk," Tatsuki yelled as her son begrudgingly placed his phone back in his pocket.

Suddenly they heard the blonde Vice-Captain's voice once again, she had wandered off to speak to the other Shinigami and sneak a bit of sake.

"I'm back! Did you all miss me?" she said carrying a cup in her hand as she giggled. Her black tight black mini dress showed off most of her curves and her revealing cleavage was out for all to see. Ichigo feeling a bit annoyed with Rangiku in her already drunken state spoke first.

"The sober Rangiku!" he admitted, receiving a hard pout from the blonde. But saw the cute little children, "Aww! I love children. Come and say hello to Auntie Ran."

The little kids were a bit hesitant as they looked at the parents. Receiving the okay, they went to her as she gave them hugs and kisses. She said her hellos to the parents of the children, congratulating Yuzu on having another one on the way. "I'm so glad for a new batch of little ones. Since my other batch has already grown up under my noses." She went up to Kazui to squeeze his face and give him a hug. "From such a cute baby to a fully grown handsome man just like your grandpa and daddy."

Kazui became flustered as the woman went on to Uryu's daughter. "So beautiful but don't grow up to be so modest like your father. Have a little fun," she winked at the Quincy girl who blushed as her father coughed.

She went on to find Miume, who looked a little worried as the blonde beauty held her tight. "Oh, Miume! Such a spitting image of your mother. My, have you grown, look at these," the woman grabbed the girl's growing breasts as she yelped.

"Auntie Ran! Stop doing that!" she backed away, giving the woman a scowl as she covered herself. Rangiku shrugged her shoulders as she patted the girl on the head. "With a bit of daddy's temper. Now tell your Auntie Ran about all the boys you're secretly kissing," she whispered, causing the girl to blush profusely.

"Oi! Enough Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Oh! Is daddy the one keeping you from sucking face from others or do you have a boyfriend?" she asked the girl ignoring Ichigo, who remained silent and embarrassed as she shook her head no.

"I find it hard to believe myself," Rangiku heard a new voice inquire about the girl as she looked to find a younger man with dirty blonde hair, eyeing her and Miume.

"Oh, boy! Who might you be?" the blonde moved closer to the stranger, relieving Miume of further scrutiny as she sighed.

"I'm a classmate of Miume and Yumiko," he said, glancing at the older woman, appreciating her curves. She smiled, finding this young man quite handsome as she watched his eyes suggestively, roam around her body.

"A classmate of theirs! What are they feeding you? Such a shame, I could have mistaken you for an adult," she giggled.

"I get that a lot. Captain of the soccer team and also a black belt in martial arts may have contributed to my size," he told her as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Explains how big you are," she watched him give her a charming grin, "Si j'étais encore une jeune fille, je ferais ce que je ferais. (If I was still a young girl, the things I would do)."

"Je reçois aussi beaucoup aussi (I also get that a lot too)," he quipped back as she blushed and drank from her cup.

"You speak French too?"

"I'm French from my mother's side. At first, I didn't want to learn it but she felt it was important. I'm glad I did though," he winked at her, causing the older woman to redden. What was going on? She was the one to make a man feel embarrassed by her forwardness but this young man was causing her flustered state.

"Wow, Daichi! You never mentioned you spoke French and here I thought we were friends."

Rangiku watched as the younger blonde gave an irritated smile to the person who spoke. When she glanced over, she found another young man just as attractive with his dark hair and a sly grin. Was that a birthmark on his face?

"Tatsu?" Rangiku asked in surprise, realizing who it was. "Is that really you?" she gushed as she ran up to him, feeling his face and then touching his arms. He began to fluster as the woman began to inspect him. "Tatsuki what have you been feeding your son? You're just as handsome as your father," she smiled as Keigo looked at her wide-eyed.

"You do realize that I'm his father and not Ichigo," he asked her as she looked at him curiously.

"Of course, I know you're his father, silly. What gave you the impression that I didn't find you attractive?" she tilted her head at him as he began to blush. Thinking of all the times she hit or backhanded him whenever they met. "You were just a bit aggressive, Keigo. Other than that you were handsome, looks like Tatsuki calmed that intrusive nature of yours."

"Not really! I've been a victim of hearing their nightly activities. Did you know I have to wear earplugs to go to sleep?" he gave his most sympathetic look to the blonde shinigami who hugged the poor boy.

"You both should be ashamed of yourself. Traumatizing a boy like this," she patted the boy's head as Keigo blushed and Tatsuki gave an eye roll.

"Knock it off, Tatsu!" she told him as the blonde let go of the spiky-haired young man.

"I wasn't lying about wearing earplugs though, "Tatsunari challenged his mother as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Until you're old enough to move out. Get used to your father's shouting," she expressed as Tatsunari looked away.

"Yeah! It's not his voice that is loud," he told her under his breath.

"What did you say?" Tatsuki yelled. Rangiku came to the rescue as she pulled the boy closer to her.

"Now! How about you? Is there an abundance of girl's throwing themselves at you?" Rangiku asked as he thought for a moment, not wanting to tell her that there was some truth to her words.

"I wouldn't go that far into saying there was a slew of girls, more like one," Daichi laughed with a smug grin as Tatsu looked over at him.

"Is this true?" Rangiku questioned, looking at the boy as she gave a disappointed look.

"I'm afraid so Auntie Ran. Which reminds me! Could you tell your ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend to lay off me? Forgive me if I can't keep track of your relationship status."

"She's my ex! I also can't tell Akemi what to do, she's free to seek whomever she wants," he grinned at Tatsu simply grinned back.

"I get how she wants to upgrade but she's not my type," he shot back getting an angry look from his rival.

"If this Akemi girl is not any of your handsome boy's type. There's a perfectly lovely girl here patiently waiting here," she pulled Miume who blushed and avoided the two boys stares. "Look Miume and another handsome boy. Chad is this your son? Tall, dark, and with a dash of hot Latin spice. Come on you two," Rangiku yelling at Miume and Yumiko, "You have a pool of hot men at your fingertips. Be daring by picking one and make-out."

"I think that's quite enough, Ms. Matsumoto!" Uryu irritably said, hearing enough of this, especially with the introduction of his daughter.

"And here comes the prudent father," she drawled upsetting the Quincy more.

"Yeah, Rangiku! Stop displaying my daughter like she's some doll to play with," Ichigo shouted, regretting his high tone when he felt the little girl in his arm start to stir.

"She is a doll though and one of these boys wouldn't mind playing with her, hmmm?" she giggled as Ichigo hearing enough gave Jinta his daughter to hold. He moved towards Rangiku, picking her up over his shoulder as he left the group they could hear the woman's crying pleas. After Ichigo left her with her Captain, he came back to the group only to be annoyed by another individual.

"GRANDPA IS HERE! Oh my beautiful grandchildren," Isshin jumped in, first grabbing the smallest one from Jinta. Then successfully grabbing all his grandchildren in a hug, some of them crawled on his back as he gave a boisterous laugh.

"Grandpa!"

"Jiji!"

"Opa!"

They all said in unison, no matter what language, it was music to his ears. Some of the older ones struggled since they were a bit squished as he let go to hold on to Akane.

"Ji-Jiji! Lub you, give big hug again," she squished her grandfather's face in a strong hug as the old man was brought to tears.

"My little Akane, you love grandpa's hugs. I'll give you more. I just need to say hi to one more grandchild."

Isshin walked up to Yuzu as he gave her a hug and gently placed his hand on her tummy.

"It's grandpa little one," he laughed when he felt a light kick. "You see, it already knows the sound of grandpa's voice," he smiled at Akane, who pointed her finger at her mother's tummy.

"Baby!" she explained as she watched her grandfather nod in approval.

"Such a smart girl, you take after your mother. Thank god for that," Isshin jested as he held her close.

Jinta looked at the man in front of him and scowled, "Hello to you too, Isshin!"

"Jinta my boy. Thank you for providing me with multiple grandchildren." He chuckled as he gave his other daughter a hug and kiss. He dropped down to Mari, to hoist her up on his other side as she timidly held her grandfather. "Look how strong your grandfather is for an old man. There's nothing to fear, your grandpa won't let you fall,"

"I'm not scared Opa!" Mari expressed, trying to show him that she wasn't afraid by lifting both her hands up like she was flying.

"Happy Birthday Hime-chan! My lovely daughter-in-law," he kissed the birthday girl. "Excuse me once more while I spoil the little ones."

The auburn-haired girl laughed as the older man bent down to the three boys.

"You three hop on my back. Grandpa saw a stash of candy on one of the tables," he grinned as Ichiro, Makoto, and Hideki hopped on the shoulders of their grandfather.

"You don't have room for one more?" Kazui joked as the old man grinned at him.

"You can hop on grandpa later. Now onward," he chugged on as he held all five of the smaller children to the cavity creating goodness.

Ichigo thankful for the reprieve from his annoying father decided on moving onto something less troublesome.

"I think we should have a bit of sweet ourselves," he kissed his wife as he nodded to the girl who worked at Orihime's bakery to get the cake ready. Then he glanced over to Yukio as he nodded and dimmed the lights to the room. The cake lighted as the girl came in, everyone stopped to join the chorus.

"Happy Birthday to you!'

Everyone began to sing as Ichigo's eyes popped out of his head at the huge cake that displayed a picture of his wife. But it wasn't the picture that he had given to the bakery.

"What the fuck!" he yelled out, cutting off everyone's singing short as Yukio brought the lights back on.

"Ichigo! There's a perfect explanation for this," his wife calming said, trying to calm him down as she saw a picture of her smiling in a cute revealing bikini. Ichigo stared at the girl dumbfounded as she nervously bit her lip.

"Is...Is there something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?" the young baker said. Ichigo swallowed, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Where's the picture I gave?"

A little scared, the girl began to speak again, " T...There was a woman who came in a day after you came in with the picture, stating that you changed your mind and wanted this picture instead," she gripped her hands together.

"What woman?" he hollered but lowered his tone when the little girl squeaked, "I'm sorry Yuki for yelling. Who was the woman?" he said in a softer tone.

"S...She said her name was Yoruichi," she timidly told him.

The woman hearing her name came into view as she smiled at Ichigo, along with Kisuke who chuckled behind her.

"What's wrong with the picture Ichigo? It's your favorite one since you store it in your wallet?" she grinned, as the man quickly grabbed his wallet to find the picture still there.

"You made a copy?" he yelled.

"Oh calm down! I think the cake looks lovely. Well make a wish Orihime," she told the auburn-haired girl who meekly blew the candles that were already melted.

Everyone cheered and hollered.

"I already know which part I want!" Kisuke said with excitement as he was holding his plate.

NO! HELL NO! NO ONE IS EATING MY- NO ONE IS EATING ANY DAMN CAKE WITH MY WIFE ON IT!" he shouted, feeling his eyes starting to darken.

"What difference does it make with the picture you gave, they still would have eaten a cake with her on it."

"Ichigo! It's okay. What are we going to do with a huge cake like this?" Orihime told her husband as he held his face, feeling a bit embarrassed herself, she sported a red face. Ichigo repressed his anger as he gave his wife a smile to show he was okay.

Yuki cut the cake and handed it to the impatient shinigami friends.

"I never tasted such goodness!" Shinji shouted out from the top of his lungs, getting a part of the crotch area.

"You're going to taste my fist in your mouth, if you keep talking, Shinji!" the orange-haired husband growled out as Shinji remained silent, happily eating his cake.

"Here Ichigo! I got you the best part," Orihime softly whispered as he sighed and looked down at the cake given to him. It was part of her chest as he looked at her questioningly.

He leaned down and whispered, " You know all of your parts are my favorite," he kissed her neck as she smiled.

"I know Ichigo, but this is the part that holds my heart," she smiled as she offered her small token of appreciation of planning this celebration. He found the sentiment endearing as he opened his mouth. Blushing, she took the spoon as she scooped some cake and placed it into his mouth. He leaned down to kiss her, mixing the cake into her mother as he shared the sweet contents.

"Some of us are trying to enjoy the cake, without you shoving your tongue down her throat," Shinji stated, scowling as Ichigo stuck his finger at him, never releasing his kiss. As Hiyori, the pig-tailed blonde petite, expressed her annoyance by hitting him while he yelled, holding his head.

"Your jealousy is showing, Shinji! Shut up and enjoy the cake," she hollered at him as he pouted eating his cake.

Miume giggled as she took a piece of the cake of her mother's smile. She sat down at one of the tables as Daichi sat beside her, only for Tatsunari to sit beside her on the other side. Yumiko sat across from her as she watched her friend looked to her for help. The young Quincy shook her head, the auburn-haired girl sighed already knowing that the girl took Tatsunari's side in this.

"I've forgotten how good your mom's cake could be," Daichi voiced as he ate the cake.

"Do you not go to her bakery often?" Miume asked curiously.

"Right now! I've been mostly eating protein, fat, and carbs to bulk up a bit more. So I can't really have sweets all the time," he told her as she nodded.

"Well, I need to seriously cut down on all the stuff my mom feeds me. I practically bulge from the shirts she buys me. Speaking of which, Yumiko does my pants make my ass look big?"

"It's bursting out the seams," Yumiko dryly answered her friend as he pouted.

Miume covered her mouth with a napkin before she embarrassingly spat her cake out. In doing so she accidentally caught some in her throat as she coughed, struggling to breathe between laughing.

"Oh, Excuse ...(cough) me (cough)," she hacked the remaining bits from her throat as she felt a hand holding her arms up. She looked up to find Tatsunari raising them.

"You have to raise your hands up when your choking, remember," he told her as she pushed him away.

"I wouldn't have choked if you didn't make me laugh," she scowled as she drank some water.

"You find my jokes funny then," he grinned, glancing at her as she blushed.

"Well everyone finds clowns jokes funny, Tatsunari," the blonde smugly replied as Tatsunari smiled at him.

"Well, not every girl falls for a players bullshit," he gave the blonde a cheeky grin.

"I don't know Tatsunari, given the right kind of girl," he eyed Miume, suddenly leaning closer to whisper in her ear, but still loud enough for others to hear, " I might just change my ways." Miume looked at him, blushing a little at what his comment implied. She didn't have time to tell him to back away when she saw a cup of water dowsed straight in his face. Daichi angrily stood to shake off the water as he glared at the spiky-haired man who had the empty cup in his hand.

"I really need to work on my clown act, I forget that I'm supposed to dowse myself," he grinned, as he was picked up by the drenched man.

"You did that on fucking purpose!" he growled out as he made to punch his face, only for him to grab his hand in pain, " Oh, FUCK!"

"Oh man! That look like it hurt," Tatsunari fretted, pretending to feel bad as he looked on.

"Fuck you!" Daichi shouted, nursing his hand.

"Are you okay, Daichi?" Miume glanced at his hand, inspecting it as she noticed it was broken. She looked up to Tatsunari with a glare as he gave her a quizzical look.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, looking at his daughter with the wounded boy then at Tatsunari.

"He broke his hand on my face," the spiky-haired boy mentioned.

"How did he manage to do that, I wonder?" Ichigo looked at the spiky-haired boy suspiciously.

"Not sure! He must have wanted to fist bump. I guess hitting the face is the French way of doing things. What a culture shock," he answered the older man as Daichi glared at his comment. Ichigo chuckled with a sigh.

"Fucking hell, Tatsu! Can you heal it Miume?" he asked his daughter as she nodded 'yes.'

"What do you mean heal it? It's broken to hell," Daichi looked at Ichigo and then at Miume as he began to see a small orange glow over his hand. Then the pain was gone. He lifted his hand and moved it all around. "Wow! That's incredible! How did you do that?" he looked at her amazed.

"Rukia, could you just have him forget about the whole argument. We can't have him forgetting everything at the party, it might raise questions if he doesn't remember coming at all," Ichigo told his petite raven-haired friend.

"What do you mean to forget?" Daichi asked and before he could receive the answer, Rukia held out her chappy Account-Replacing Spirit Device. The young man looked at it funny before the head popped off producing a puff of smoke as he laid passed out on the ground.

"Good! You can pick his ass up and take him home," Ichigo told the spiky-haired fullbringer who glanced at him as if he was joking.

"Yeah, Right! I'm not picking him up," Tatsunari looked at the older man as he shouted back.

The older man stepped to the younger boy as he growled, "That wasn't a request, pick his ass up," Ichigo demanded, grabbing onto his collar as the younger man glared at him. The older man looked at the boy who had the audacity to challenge him.

"I'm not picking that asshole up," he said to him, clearly not wanting to budge.

"Tatsu, you threw water at him, " Miume stated timidly, not wanting this to escalate with her boyfriend and her father. Tatsunari glanced at the auburn-haired girl as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine! I'll take him home. Not sure where that is," he grumbled through gritted teeth as Ichigo let go of him.

"He lives around Kitakawase, where I live," Yumiko stated.

"I can show you," Miume added, including herself.

"No! Yumiko you know where his house is?" Tatsunari asserted, ignoring his girlfriend's look, to glance at the Quincy girl who nodded slowly. "You can show me," he stated as Miume felt a small knot in her stomach as he passed her to pick Daichi and lug him onto his back.

"Let's go Yumiko!" he said.

"You sure you can lug him all the way to Kitakawase?" Yumiko asked.

"Nah! I'm fine! Right, Ichigo? Unless you want to lug this asshole all the way over there," he asked the orange -haired shinigami.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Ichigo questioned the boy who ignored him and just trudged along with Yumiko following behind.

Ichigo looked at his daughter who was glancing at the disappearing boy in a confused stare when he asked her a question. She felt her father touch her arm softly to ask her his question again.

"What happened?"

"Daichi said something to piss off Tatsu. So he threw water at him as a joke and so Daichi punched him," she told her father as he nodded. Not wanting to get further involved, he held off in prying.

"Come on! Let's meet up with your mother, she's worried and I didn't want her to be involved," he rubbed her back as they made their way to his wife.

* * *

Ichika felt somewhat bad about inviting Daichi but that was pure entertainment. Kazui shook his head as he glanced at her.

"What?" she asked the orange-haired boy.

"You know what. You invited him here, didn't you? I know for a fact Miume has been avoiding that jerk so she wouldn't have even mentioned this party."

"I may have invited him," she grinned as Kazui shook his head.

"Unbelievable! Tatsu looks really upset and my little sister doesn't look happy either."

"You know her keeping their relationship secret was bound to blow up in their faces. I'm just trying to speed up something that was bound to happen," she shrugged her shoulders. Kazui nodded his head in understanding but he still didn't like the outcome. He knew it was a bad idea for his sister to keep her relationship secret, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He wanted her to make her own decisions but seeing the look she gave when Tatsu ignored her, was hard to watch.

"I have to admit, that was the high light of my day. That kid seriously hurt his pride and his hand," she laughed.

"Except he won't remember it!" her father came from behind as she furrowed her brow realizing that his comment was true.

"That's true! Well, how much of an asshole he is. I'm guessing he's going to be a repeat offender if he keeps pissing Tatsu off," she chuckled as her father laughed.

"So how long is your sleepover with Miume and the Kurosaki family?" he asked his daughter as she glared at him. "Two months and twenty-seven days now. Let's see, this is like the fortieth time I've told you this?" she glanced at her father, who sat beside her.

"Fiftieth time," he chuckled as he patted her head, "I just miss you that's all."

"I know! I promise I won't stay longer than that," she smiled as he nodded.

"There's your uncle, wanting to give his condolences but mostly wants to see you," he grinned.

"I've only been gone for two days," finding her father and uncle missing her terribly, quite humorous and endearing.

She looked up to find her heart stop when she saw Hideyoshi walking beside her uncle.

"Come on! Let's meet him there. It looks like he brought Hideyoshi, I swear if I didn't know any better he's trying to replace me," Renji growled out.

"Well, Renji! From what I hear: he's very smart, his work is always on time, and he never complains," Kazui added as Renji glared at him.

"Who's side are you on, Kazui?"

"You sir!"

"Damn Right! Come on, Ichika! Ichika!" he glanced at her daughter who noticed that she was being called as he looked at her curiously.

"Thank you, Byakuya! This kimono is absolutely beautiful," Orihime touched the beautiful turquoise and gold colored fabric with pink cherry blossoms adorning the kimono.

"You are most welcome! I only give gifts to my dearest friends," he commented as he bowed in thanks.

"My birthday was a few months ago," Ichigo asked, raising his brow at the man.

"Oh must have slipped my mind," Byakuya said nonchalantly as Ichigo's eye twitched, knowing full well he knew it was his birthday when his own sister and Vice-Captain gave him a gift. "This is my Third seat, Hideyoshi!"

The man stepped at Byakuya's side as he bent down. He smiled as he began to express with his hands.

' **It's an honor to meet Soul Society's Hero along with his wife who fought by his side** ," he bowed again. Orihime and Ichigo had heard from Renji of the sad circumstances surrounding the boy. Ichigo shook the man's hand as he accepted his hand. When Orihime came close to hug him, she paused abruptly to stand stock still.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked worried as she nervously looked at everyone and continued to hug the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that for some reason your features look familiar," she giggled.

The mute black haired man looked concerned as he stared at the auburn-haired woman.

"Ichika!" Byakuya interrupted as he held his niece tightly, missing her.

"Sheesh Uncle! Like I told father. I've been gone for only two days," she smiled at him.

"Too long if you ask me," Ichigo said under his breath as the red-head glared at him.

"If you feel like their accommodations are unacceptable or inferior. You won't hesitate to come back sooner?" the Captain of the sixth squad proclaimed.

"Oi! Sorry if the Kurosaki clinic is not up to your standards like the noble Kuchiki mansion. She doesn't have to stay, we're not holding her captive," Ichigo yelled.

"Well, Ichigo is telling the truth, it's my choice. I like it here. They are treating me well. You have nothing to worry about, Uncle. It's not like I'm sleeping in the closet, " she chuckled, as Rukia smiled at an annoyed Ichigo.

"Yeah! Something your mother flat out did without my permission," the substitute shinigami added.

"Oh, get over it!" Rukia laughed, "I found the little closet cozy but after having the luxuries of the manor. I'm a bit spoiled in having everything extremely large."

"Why thank you Mrs. Abarai! I take that as a compliment," Renji hugged his wife from behind as she blushed.

"Renji! Could you please! Not in front of Nii-sama," the petite girl pushed her husband away as he sucked his teeth in disappointment.

"Mom! Seriously! I am the product of you guys screwing each other. I think Uncle figured it out," she rolled her eyes as her mother's eyes widen and her father laughed.

"Ichika! I have told you not to be so blunt around Nii-sama," Rukia scolded her daughter.

"Oh! I get it, just not around Uncle, everyone else is fine?" she confidently asked as she raised a brow.

"Y...Yes!" she blurted out, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

Ichigo clapped his hands as he rubbed his brow in irritation, " Great job, Rukia! You just gave your daughter permission to be explicit with everyone just when she's not in front of Byakuya."

"I raised my daughter to be strong and outspoken. You're just a grump who can't take criticism."

Ichika laughed watching her mother and Ichigo fight back and forth, especially if it was regarding her. She looked beside her Uncle to find Hideyoshi staring at her and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"Hey, Hideyoshi! I heard a lot about you from Renji and the other Shinigami. I taught myself and family sign language simply because I admired hearing your stories growing up," Kazui expressed as he held out his hand. Hideyoshi gave a slight grin as he took the younger boy's hand and shook it. He watched as the younger man gave him a bright smile.

' **I appreciate the gesture but I'm someone that doesn't need admiring. I'm just like any other Shinigami. Your father is someone who's completely a different story,** ' he smiled as Kazui became excited having a discussion with the newcomer.

"I must sound like an idiot but I used to draw you as a superhero, the mute shinigami. I made your character with a backstory, running away from a corrupt assassin family to join the ranks of the Gotei thirteen to do good," he became increasingly red from embarrassment as he tried to look elsewhere.

Hideyoshi found it endearing, feeling like he could become good friends with the son of Ichigo.

"That's just silly Kazui, he's not really a superhero," she chided as Kazui chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty silly. It wasn't to poke fun honestly," the young orange-head boy pleaded to the man who just shook his head and smiled.

' **Don't worry! I liked the story, it makes me sound more interesting.** '

"Thanks! I'll be right back. I think my grandfather is calling me to talk to his friends. I'll be back," he said as he ran to his grandfather, Isshin who held Miume and Kazui along with the rest of his grandchildren.

"Makes you sound more interesting," she whispered into his ear as she scoffed, "I guess you were deaf in the part about not wanting to see you again."

He looked around trying to see if he could tell her things without others being able to see their discussion. He turned a bit hiding his hands to the side as he expressed with a serious expression.

' **It was under direct orders for me to come. We're also in the same squad we're bound to bump into each other.** '

"Then change squads!" she angrily demanded as he looked at her as if she was being serious.

' **If that is your wish I will do what you ask of me**.'

Deep down she knew this was everything to him as she angrily stared at him and growled, "Yes!"

' **Very well! I'll tell my Captain early tomorrow** mor **-** ,'

"No! I want you back in Seireitei now, you tell my uncle now. You tell him to move you to another squad NOW," she seethed as she moved away from him to sit somewhere far from him. She watched as he inhaled and exhaled as he headed in the direction of her family. She wanted so much to stop him, to tell him that she was being petty. She did neither as she watched him, bend down to her uncle and her father and tell them with his hands:

' **Captain Kuchiki, Vice-Captain Abarai! I give my humblest apologies and I regret to inform you that-** ,' he paused for a moment as he looked down at the ground.

"What is it, Hideyoshi?" Renji looked at the man concerned.

' **-that I no longer wish to serve Squad six and please recommend me to another squad. I will return to Seireitei at this moment and gather my things from my Third seat barracks** ,' after his expressive hands told them, he placed his head down and rose up, avoiding Renji and Byakuya's gaze.

He made to leave when Renji grabbed his arm roughly.

"What do you mean? What is this shit, Hideyoshi?"

' **I don't want to cause further problems. Please, let me go. Vice-Captain Abarai.** '

"You know if he's seeking another Squad, Renji! Momo and I will be happy to take Kiyoshi in with us." Shinji drawled, watching the whole interaction.

"It's Hideyoshi, you asshole. This is just a misunderstanding. We'll talk about this later."

Renji watched as Hideyoshi bowed to Shinji and Momo, the dark-haired girl looked at her old friend, Renji a bit worried.

' **Please consider me for squad Five, Captain Hirako**.' with that the black-haired shinigami pulled his rank off his sleeve, throwing it angrily to the ground as he left. Ichika left before anyone could find her, she felt like she caused enough damage.

* * *

Poor Ichigo! The stress of planning his wife's birthday and she appreciate it so much. lol!

I wanted to show that deep love between the Karakura kids, most specifically Orihime, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. I see a lot of stories concentrating more on Rukia and Renji and I don't doubt their love for Ichigo and Orihime. We can't forget Orihime's time in training with Chad and hanging with him. Also, her time with Uryu when they went to rescue Rukia and in Hueco Mundo during Ulquiorra's battle. There's a deep love for each other that's not intimate and I think that's special. I hope I conveyed it. I'm such a sap I cried when I introduced Chad. (I LOVE HIM)

Miume! Poor girl has to learn, let's hope it's not too late. Tatsu I want to keep his character as a jokester and sweet. I feel like he doesn't get mad unless he's pushed to the point as you saw in this chapter.

I wanted Kazui and Hideyoshi to have respect for one another and become friends. Kinda makes you wonder how Kazui would react with the knowledge of the relationship with someone he admires and someone he has a crush on.

Ichika, I don't want you to hate her. I want to write her as sort of a spoiled brat, that doesn't understand how her silly actions of wanting to have fun, can honestly affect a person's life. I truly believe her feelings for Hideyoshi is genuine. It reminds me of Rukia's relationship with Kaien Shiba but as I felt that Rukia admired Kaien, her daughter has strong feelings and she's struggling with it.

I'm glad N9R explained to me that Ichika and Kazui didn't seem right together. I'm glad I listened because I wanted to show that he's the young boy who's just has a childhood crush.


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter, Ichika was on some of you guys shit lists and I get that. I'm not trying to make her character into a bitch to have the hate on her. I'm trying to make her character grow. The reason why I have her sort of like a spoiled brat because reading the manga 686, you sort of got this cocky like attitude and know it all that stems from her parents. You could tell the big contrast between parents with Ichigo and Orihime knowing where Kazui is at all times while Renji and Rukia are like 'Ichika is the best shinigami. We are so proud! Wait, where the fuck is she?' Then with her living in the Kuchiki manor, I kind of felt especially with having children if you spoiled them they tend to get out of hand. Also, in the time of peace, she's never had to deal with the troubles of that her parents went through and all that death. Parents want that for their children to live a life without struggle and pain but sometimes we have to teach them that you shouldn't take things for granted either.

Enough about Ichika and my rambling! This chapter is all about Quincies. Yes, Quincies! I loved the Sternritters, I loved their entrance in the Thousand blood war Arc. Uryu is also an interesting character and I love him. I've mentioned before that at the end of Bleach I got to meet another race that I thought was basically was dying out, with just a few you can name of your hand. But then enter the Sternritter and you got to see a whole another world and weapons, which was great. I was sort of sad that I was left with a big question mark as more and more fucking Quincies were dying and we don't really know what happens to them. I haven't been up to date with the light novels since they are just coming out. So this is my interpretation of the hidden Quincy families and my adorable handsome Uryu and the family he loves. Please enjoy!

* * *

Yumiko wasn't tired, even though she walked with Tatsunari to her neighborhood which was a good distance away. He had been quiet most of the walk, which seemed so unlike him. When he would talk, it was only to ask if he was going in the right direction or to ask if she was okay. When they got to Daichi's place, he was already coming to. A little out of it, Yumiko took it upon herself to express to him that he had such a great time that he banged his head under the table. He only nodded and smiled, removing his keys to open the door, stumbling a few times. After, Tatsunari made sure she got home safe. She had notified her father that she was heading to the house. Uryu thanked the young fullbringer for taking his daughter home. Tatsunari smiled to the older man and reluctantly denied the offer to be driven home.

She sat in her room reading, hoping that he was alright. She loved Miume but sometimes her fears usually caused her to make the wrong decisions, and the decision to keep Tatsunari a secret was one of them. When she spoke over summer break with them, finding out that both her friends became an item. Yumiko was ecstatic. She always knew they cared about each other, simply trying to hide their feelings. She was too observant, waiting patiently until they sorted it out. Now, her stomach did somersaults because she wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Tomorrow was another day, she'll make sure to speak to both of them. Right now, it was just too soon, they both needed some time to calm down.

Having read a few chapters of her book, she set it down by her bedside and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and relieving herself, she began to make her way back to her room. She hadn't noticed that her father's study light was still on as she tiptoed to the door, to softly knock.

"Come in?" he stated. When she walked in, he was so engrossed in what was on his desk, he hadn't noticed her presence already near him. "Oh, Yumiko! You still up?" he smiled as he beckoned for her to come closer. His arms wrapped around her waist as she bent to give him a hug. Spread across his desk were file folders of a patient's chart, brain scans, MRIs, and opened books, regarding the brain.

"You still trying to find an efficient solution to the upcoming surgery?" she looked over his notes as he nodded.

"Just making sure I have everything in order. The tumor is causing intracranial pressure. I need to make sure to remove it without causing permanent damage to the brain," he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're Karakura's ... no Japan's top general surgeon. I'm sure you've made sure of every outcome and planned out certain measures you need to take if something fails," she smiled as he patted the hands that were still wrapped around his neck.

"Is this your bias opinion?" he lightly smiled, seeing his daughter grin in his peripheral vision.

"Just because it's my opinion, doesn't mean it's not fact. You raised me to make sure I acquire data before making a valid affirmation, " she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she sat in front of his desk. He watched her look out the window, contemplating what she was going to say when she heard her father clear his throat.

"You have that look. Like your worried about someone or how I'm going to react," he told her as she blushed a bit, avoiding his stare. "This is not about the Kurosaki boy is it?" he referenced to his best friend's son as her eyes widen.

"Father! I told you already that I've been over that silly crush," she straightened herself in the chair. Uryu believed his daughter as he nodded. Years ago, she admired the older boy from a distance. She was brought to tears when Yumiko found out that he had a crush on someone else. She matured and learned that her feelings she had developed for Kazui was merely a young girl's fickle heart. He was so proud that she grew into a smart young woman, but he also felt a sense of loss. The loss of losing his little girl.

"You wouldn't keep your feelings for someone else from me?" he asked as she began to laugh.

"Is this about Rangiku's comment?" she quirked up a brow as he blushed an avoided her stare, looking at his paperwork. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in someone at the moment. It's strictly hanging out with my friends and schoolwork. I promise," she gave him an endearing look as he sighed in relief.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's Tastsunari! I'm worried that because of Miume's incredibly wrong decision, she might mess up, not only a great friendship but a romantic one as well." She paused briefly as she saw her father's brows scrunched in confusion, " Oh! I forgot to mention that," she giggled.

"So how is Ichigo taking their relationship?" he asked her, finding it hilarious that Keigo's son was with Ichigo's daughter.

"I feel like Mr. Kurosaki took it rather well," her tone had a hint of sarcasm as he chuckled.

"Well! Just leave those two alone. Knowing them, they wouldn't let something so small ruin what they've developed over the years," he told her as she nodded in understanding.

"I guess your right, I was going to speak to them tomorrow anyway. I feel like Miume would learn from this, I hope."

"She's a smart girl! Smarter than her father and not as dense," he said as she gave a giggle while he laughed. She was about to get up when she settled back down to timidly look at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to speak out of turn. You told me that you yourself had a brief crush on Orihime when you were younger. Were you ever in love with her?" her stomach twisted as she waited for his response.

He looked at the picture of him and his wife on their wedding day as he smiled. "I've always loved Orihime, but like the same type of love the Greeks would translate as Philos."

"Love between friends," she clarified as he nodded.

"Most of my friends you've already met, like Chad and even that insufferable orange-haired idiot. But to truly be in love with someone, the Greek term, Agape."

"The highest and purest form of love."

"There's only one woman that I've ever given my heart to," he conveyed as her daughter blushed a bit.

"Who's that?" she jested.

"Go to sleep! I'm going to straighten things up and head to bed myself," he told her as he began to tidy up.

"Okay, Love you father!" she hugged and kissed him again before leaving his study.

Uryu glanced at the picture of Mayumi happily crying as she held little Yumiko in her arms. 'I can officially say that two women have captured my heart,' he thought, happily smiling to himself.

* * *

 _ **Twenty-one years ago**_

 _ **Ishida Mansion**_

 _Ryuken watched as his son entered the mansion. To an outsider, he seemed calm and collected but to those who knew him, he was anything but. He was frustrated._

 _"Come now, Ishida!" his white-haired father said with an amused expression, "It wasn't that bad."_

 _His son stared at him while his eye twitched a bit in irritation._

 _"Easy for you to say. When your not the one they want marrying into their deplorable family. The father is crude, who seems to reek of alcohol while the mother was the picture of a trophy wife, I couldn't even have a valid conversation with the woman."_

 _Ryuken couldn't help but smirk, his son wasn't wrong in his observation of the family, "There daughter?"_

 _"A spoiled girl who 's ear piercing whine grated my nerves,"_

 _"I heard your every word and everyone at that dinner table before they told us to leave."_

 _"Why must we meet with these families?" he asked through gritted teeth as he gripped the grand staircase's handrail._

 _"One of the reasons being Kyoraku Shunsui has asked us to be responsible in assessing these Quincy families. Make sure they are not a threat and explain to them they have nothing to fear. Since there is no longer any hostility between the Shinigami, only protection."_

 _"The other reason, is for me to have a suitable Quincy wife?" Uryu added, looking ahead as his shoulders hung low a bit._

 _"Yes! We've talked about this before, son. Though many Quincy families are showing themselves they are still few in number. We're a dying breed." He felt sympathy for his son, the pressure of having this burden placed on him, a burden he fully accepted. "This seems to be something that's taking its toll on you. You don't have to marry someone of Quincy lineage." he offered his son who glanced over at him and shook his head._

 _"NO! I am Uryu Ishida, deemed successor after Yhwach's defeat. Quincy who helped defeat the Emperor of the Wandenreich. I can't sit idly by while our race dies out. I apologize for my rude criticism, we can continue with the next family," he announced to his father, giving the man a smile that lacked amusement. "Goodnight, Father!"_

 _"Goodnight!" The older man said watching his son nod and head up the stairs to his room. He didn't want this for his son, especially being in a situation similar to his plight. He was willing to accept his fate in marrying Masaki if circumstances hadn't torn them apart. He was glad for Isshin Kurosaki's arrival in the human world, though he wouldn't tell his gratitude to the man's face. His arrival caused the halt of his arranged marriage and then finding his soulmate. Kanae, his beloved deceased wife, was his whole world. A love that could never be replaced even after years of being a widow. He wanted his son to experience finding a wife he could fall in love with, to him it didn't matter if she was a Quincy. Believing that he found someone in that lovely auburn-haired girl but with her marriage to Isshin's son. He knew it was a different type of love he felt for the healer. His son wouldn't budge and he also knew his love for the Quincy. He just hoped fate intervened somehow for the sake of his son._

 _The next morning, the father and son sat eating their breakfast as the older man read the newspaper._

 _"I've decided that I don't need to meet any more families in regards to marriage, I trust your judgment in things. I feel like my futile bickering would only hinder and dissuade any more families from meeting us," he expressed in regards to bluntly telling the other families exactly what he thought of them. Ryuken couldn't be more surprised at his son's comment and how mature he grew to be._

 _"Are you sure?" he placed his paper on the table, to sternly look at his son. His son looked at his plate that he been fiddling with since his appetite had been sedated._

 _"I'm sure!"_

 _"I was planning for you to meet with a family that I had met with recently. The family was good friends with your grandfather and their son, I vaguely remember from childhood. With your absence, you could probably do a simple task for me," he pushed his plate away as he looked to his son, who perked up a bit. "Kisuke Urahara has received information from the Department of Research. In a region in Kyoto, if you could simply investigate while I tell the father that you've agreed to marry their daughter."_

 _Uryu hadn't expected for his father to already have someone in mind as he swallowed the anxiety that was constricting his throat. "Oh!" his shoulders hung low as his father saw his distressed features._

 _"Unless you want to come instead and..."_

 _"No! There's no need. If you have already made your decision, I see no reason to delay it any further. I will check on this information and give you the report of my findings. I'll head out this afternoon," he specified as one of the servants grabbed his plate. He thanked them as he excused himself to prepare for his journey_.

* * *

The _place was a three hours drive from Karakura, he wasn't sure how long his investigation would take so he decided to pack for a week. Finding that the area he would be in would have a hotel close by as he reserved a room over the phone._

 _He arrived at the little quaint town, with an old-fashioned onsen. Traditional shops lined the streets with the population being a meager two hundred. The town was maintained fairly well, even though some shops were closed from the lack of traffic. He entered the hotel room to be greeted by a smiling older woman, who was excited to receive a patron._

 _"You must be the polite gentleman I spoke to hours ago," she grinned, when he gave her a smile and nod._

 _"Yes! Uryu Ishida, I'll be staying for a week," he wrote his information in the book, she happily placed in front of him._

 _"We don't get much visitors. I apologize for my elated behavior, especially with one being so young and handsome, " the woman giggled, as she handed him the keys._

 _Uryu found the older woman charming, "That's alright! I won't be of any inconvenience to you on my stay."_

 _"Of course not! With such a well-mannered boy like yourself. My name is Junshi Koizumi! Breakfast is at seven am every morning and if you need fresh towels just let me know. Enjoy your stay!" she gave his hand a good shake._

 _"Thank you, Koizumi-san!" he bowed in respect as he made his way to his room._

 _His room was small and comfy, there was enough room for him to walk around and not feel too confined. There was a desk in the corner of the room near the drawers while a sleeping mat was in the middle of the room. The closest housed sleeping blankets and enough space to hold his things. When he was settled in his room and after saying his goodbyes to the owner of the hotel, he decided to see what the Department of Research had found interesting._

 _He used the Denreishinki, in the shape of a cell-phone, he received from Kisuke. The man had configured it to not only locate Hollows but Spiritual disturbances as well. He was coming closer to its location when he felt a familiar power. It was indeed Quincy as his father specified. As he got closer he heard a faint noise of a melody. It was the sound of a violin playing and its melody was familiar probably from the composer, Mozart._

 _As he got closer, he found the person who was playing the violin, she was female with long black hair that reached to her hips. He couldn't see her face since her back was facing him._

 _He didn't want to seem like he was invading someone's privacy or be categorized as a peeping tom when he coughed loudly. He heard the out of tune screech of the violin strings come to an abrupt stop as the girl turned around almost immediately with a fearful look. She was stunning he thought, but he was used to seeing beautiful women from the constant barrage of Quincy daughters thrown at him._

 _"I apologize for frightening you, my name is Uryu Ishida," he held out his hands in surrender, hoping it would calm her. He saw that she looked around her surroundings as she backed away slowly._

 _"Well, Mr. Ishida! These woods are usually empty, forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious," she told him nervously, her guard still up as she glanced in back of her, forgetting about the pond. He noticed her disappointed look when she turned her head as she looked around for another exit._

 _"That was Mozart Concerto No. 1 in B flat major?" he asked her as she glanced at him to nod. "Beautiful piece. Although I prefer Vivaldi."_

 _"I do too! I just need something to lighten my mood," she sighed, glancing at her violin in distress._

 _"I apologize for interrupting your moment. I'll be brief, I'm a Quincy-"_

 _"A Quincy?" she interrupted as he shook his head, "that would explain the familiarity I get when I sense you now." He seemed to garner her interest as she stopped looking elsewhere._

 _"I've been assigned by Captain-Commander of Soul Society to be responsible for the Quincy and keep them safe."_

 _"Shinigami hate Quincies?" she asked with a furrowed brow._

 _"Not anymore! That war has ended after the fall of Yhwach."_

 _"My father said he heard rumors from other families he had befriended of the fact of Yhwach's demise," she held her violin closer. "The truth sent relief and fear in our hearts. Relief that we wouldn't be under the rule of that tyrant. Fear that Soul Society would finish their genocidal duty and erase our kind from existence."_

 _"For a long time, I thought the same things. I also thought I was the last of my kind but after befriending a Shinigami myself. Things changed for the better and my whole view of Soul Society has changed since then," he smiled as she glanced at him suspiciously._

 _"I figured as much, after years of nothing and no men in black and white hakama at our door."_

 _"So both parents are Quincy?"_

 _"Yes! Aren't yours?"_

 _"My father is an Echt (pure-blood), while my mother is-"_

 _"Gemischt (Mixed Blood)" she whispered as she looked away. "My father is very particular with Quincy customs, adopting the practice of true-breeding. Which is why I'm here," she gave a heavy sigh as she comfortably sat on a nearby rock. She motioned for him to have a seat as she seemed to find the stranger some-what trustworthy._

 _"So what do you wish to accomplish by coming here?" he asked her, regarding her alone in this remote area, that was both quiet and beautiful._

 _"I come here along to clear my mind. Not only does my father wish for me to marry an Echt. I can't associate with Gemischt, not even our servants. I'm only to speak to them if necessary."_

 _"Something tells me you don't agree with your father?" She laughed at the man beside her, he had beautiful blue calculating eyes and he was indeed handsome. She finally spoke._

 _"You are correct in assuming as much. Why should I look down on someone who has cared for me and even loved me? When my mother died at a young age, a nanny who was Gemischt came to raise me. I can't think of ever distancing myself from her," she looked torn between doing what her father wanted and what she felt was right as she glanced over at the pond's surface._

 _"What does your father feel about the influence she has on you?"_

 _"She passed away when I was ten," she told him as his features fell._

 _"I'm sorry!" he told her as she waved it off while she spoke again._

 _"My father tends to spoil me and give me anything I want. He really is a kind man and I understand the need for true-breeding. There are so few in Quincy. I respect his wishes, in secretly conversating with Gemischt. What he won't know, won't hurt him," she smiled a bit as she looked at the man near him as he stood silently in thought. "Something troubles you?" she asked him. He glanced at her light brown eyes that were staring at him with concern. She was beautiful, now that he was having a closer look at her. Her midnight silk strands of hair that touched fair skin and pink lips that were full with her worried look._

 _"Though my father doesn't force me. I too understand the importance of true-breeding as well. So I've been meeting families with my him to find a wife. I've decided to let my father deal with selecting my bride since my pass meetings have been a nightmare," he chuckled, causing the girl to laugh as well._

 _"Are you finicky?" she gave him a critical eye as he looked at her with a scowl._

 _"Choosing not to marry an ill-tempered, high-maintenance, or feebleminded person is not being finicky," he said through gritted teeth._

 _"Was that an assessment of one girl?" she chuckled as Uryu pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as his mood lightened a little._

 _"Maybe one of them had all those qualities while the others had a few," he said a bit embarrassed for complaining like some child choosing a candy._

 _"I'm not judging you. There's nothing wrong in finding the qualities you deem worthy for a soulmate. But since you are asking your father to choose your future wife. It seems you've given up on finding that special someone?"_

 _"I guess that's a bit accurate," he sighed as he looked at her while she blushed._

 _"Unfortunately, the suitors in my life are either too young to speak or old enough to walk with a cane," she giggled covering her mouth, "Before I came here I saw my father speaking with someone. I couldn't really see his face but he seemed a few decades older than me. I won't be surprised if my father hasn't accepted the offer, with so many Quincy females around my age. He would look like an idiot if he passes up the chance for a suitor for his daughter."_

 _"So you're okay with someone old enough to be your father?" he asked with a furrowed look. Her emotions quickly changed to show that she was irritated._

 _"Well, Ishida-kun! I'm twenty years old and I don't have the luxury of being picky. If you'll excuse me, it's getting late," she rose up about to walk when he lightly grabbed her arm._

 _"I'm sorry ... I have offended you. I didn't mean it that way. Again, I apologize for my rude comment," he lightly smiled as she bit her lip and nodded._

 _"I accept your apology. Goodnight!"_

 _"Will you be here tomorrow?" his mouth having a mind of its own, surprised he had even asked her._

 _"Yes! Will I see you here?" he nodded as she gave a hopeful smile, " Then I'll see you tomorrow, Ishida-kun!"_

 _"Wait! What's your name?"_

 _She looked at him with a startled look then giggled noticing she hadn't introduced herself, "Oh! How rude of me, Mayumi Sanada." She extended her hand as he shook it. They made eye contact, noticing they were looking at each other for a while as they both began to blush._

 _"Goodnight!"_

 _"Goodnight, Sanada!"_

* * *

 _He woke up a bit discouraged as he groaned in his bed. It wasn't the bed being uncomfortable, it was actually quite comforting. It was the lack of sleep he had last night, thinking of the Quincy girl he met in the woods. He had received a call from his father that night, telling him that everything had been arranged and he had picked the perfect girl for him. They decided to have the wedding on Jan 6th, an observed Christian German holiday as Epiphany, but to the Quincies, they call it, 'Jahresende', end of the year. Most Quincies who follow customs, married on this day. With last year behind them, they can begin a new with a healthy marital beginning._

 _He couldn't go back on his word especially with his father giving his to the other family._

 _Why couldn't he have met her earlier? Even if he didn't tell his father to choose for him, from what he gathered in the conversation her father wouldn't even accept him with mixed blood. After receiving a big breakfast from the lovely hotel owner as she asked him if everything was ok every few moments with his answer of approval. He left to find her again. He wasn't sure why he hadn't left to go back home if his investigation was over. He hadn't even discussed to his father his findings yet, just stating he was still searching._

 _He watched her practicing with the bow that was almost the same height as her. Face in concentration as she exhaled and shot a powerful strike, hitting through several leaves that hung on trees. She looked like the Greek goddess Artemis, a huntress, stalking the woods as he marveled at her._

 _She sensed his presence as the blue bow disappeared while she waved to him._

 _"I should really work on sensing others," she became embarrassed as she moved her hair to the side of her head._

 _"Did you just sense me now?" he asked her curiously as she nodded._

 _"Yes! How far can you sense me?"_

 _"Having been familiar with your reiatsu (spiritual pressure). I can sense you from my hotel room," he expressed as her eyes widen._

 _"That far? How?" she murmured._

 _"It's rather simple! First, being accustomed to the person's stored energy within their body and soul. Once you've have accomplished that, its easier to follow their reiatsu. Let me show you," he explained._

 _A little hesitant, she accepted by taking his hand. "I have to warn you that I'm simply bad at learning all things Quincy related."_

 _"Well don't feel all that bad. I'm told I'm an impatient teacher," he quipped as she smiled. "Now close your eyes."_

 _She complied by doing what he asked. He watched her fidget for a while, feeling uncomfortable. "Stay calm and try to concentrate on my reiatsu."_

 _He saw her brows furrow with determination until they eased a bit, "I think I can sense it and other things too."_

 _"The other energies you feel are the trees and wildlife around us. Concentrate on my reiatsu which is different from them and other humans, like a different color."_

 _She concentrated once more, feeling the energies of the small creatures and the plants around her, even the human energies that were a few miles down from them. Then a red color more prevalent she could sense as she smiled. "It's red!"_

 _"Good! Now find me," his voice sounded like he was at a great distance when he was right in front of her a few seconds ago. She opened her eyes puzzled as she saw that he was gone and looked around._

 _"Where did you go?" she looked a bit worried._

 _"Just concentrate and find me," he said as she nodded and closed her eyes again. She found that his red energy left a trail like a red ribbon, that felt calm and relaxing as she followed it. Smiling as she followed his reiatsu, she couldn't help felt a sense of accomplishment as she came closer. She dodged the trees and shrubbery with ease since she could sense them before she could hurt herself as she continued to follow the red string. At the end of the thread, she lifted her hands to place them on the glowing red energy. She opened her eyes to find him standing near a tree with a grin._

 _"I found you," she laughed, her hands on his chest._

 _"I told you it was simple," he explained, she quickly removed her hands from his chest, embarrassed at the closeness as she blushed._

 _"Sorry! It could also be that your not a bad teacher," she chided._

 _"I said I was impatient not a bad one," he corrected as she smiled at him, then her expression fell and looked away._

 _"I was right you know," she walked away from him, walking in the direction of the clearing._

 _"About what?" he wasn't sure what she meant._

 _"About my father accepting the man's offer. I'll be married nine months from now," her smile gone as she took off her shoes and placed her feet in the pond._

 _"Jahresende?"_

 _She looked at him curiously as he answered, "It seems to be customary for Quincies since my father has found someone for that day."_

 _"Yeah," she looked disappointed as she played with the water's edge, "My cousin, Hansi just turned eighteen and is marrying on that day also. He's excited, he should be, marrying your childhood sweetheart." Her hands drifted in and out of the water as she contemplated her next words. "Does that mean we can't continue seeing each other?"_

 _"We could remain, friends, if that's what your asking, I would like that," his answer seemed to brighten her mood as she gave a bright smile._

 _"How long are you here for?" she asked him._

 _"Five more days," he expressed to her as she placed her hand to her chin in thought._

 _"Let's exchange numbers, that way we'll still keep in touch even when we both go home."_

 _He agreed as they both pulled out their phones, hers being more advanced with a cute white case with the Quincy insignia. After saving his number she sent him a text with a huge smiley face._

 _The next few days, seemed like a dream to Uryu. Besides Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, and the Kurosaki twins there was technically no other girl outside their group that didn't seem to irritate him enough to get close. They spoke for hours about books they've read, him telling her about working with his father in the hospital, finishing up his pre-med classes, and about classical music. She would bring her violin and play music from the composers they both knew and a few pieces having composed herself. He gave his honest opinions as she accepted them and listened to his critique. She seemed to hang on his every word, and he loved the sound of her laugh and insight when they were having an intellectual conversation. The days seem to pass by as she looked more and more saddened at the prospect of him leaving. Their last day, she said she would bother him on his phone with texts and calls until he was sick of her. He said that wouldn't be possible._

 _Since it was the last day, they let the hours fly by until she finally declared that she should be heading back. While saying their goodbyes, feeling that it was inappropriate to hug each other, they both settled on shaking hands_.

* * *

Mayumi _snuck into her home if you could call it a home with its sheer size. The ridiculous amount of rooms they housed for a family of just two with a small number of servants. It was a mansion passed down when great-great grandfather Sanada came from Germany to settle in Japan, marrying a native Quincy. She tiptoed through the halls, trying to pass her father's study that was right next to the entrance when the lights flicked on. She groaned looking at the light, to find her father sitting at his desk. She entered his study without him having to utter a word as she sat across from his desk._

 _"You've been going to that clearing frequently and coming back at an appropriate hour but today you seemed to have forgotten the time." Her father had dark salt and pepper hair with a white mustache on his proud features. He took out a cigar and began to light as he looked in her direction expecting an answer._

 _"I know and I'm truly sorry, father. I won't let it happen again," she explained giving her sincerest apology as she bowed her head._

 _"That's quite alright! I just get worried and I just want you safe," he told her as he walked across the desk to give her a hug. "I'm not going to be here forever and you lacking in strength, I think about someone who will be there to protect you. I know you don't want this marriage but I assure you he is strong and will take care of you even when I am gone."_

 _Denjiro Sanada was hitting his sixties, she didn't understand the difference of marrying someone that was probably a decade younger than him. She didn't press further as she nodded her head while he kissed her head while she bid him farewell._

 _She walked up to her room to speak to a framed picture of her nanny. Her long beautiful gray hair covering her still beautiful worn features as the picture captured her smile._

 _" Gina! I'm sorry for coming in so late but I met him again," she blushed._

 _"We're just friends though," she avoided looking at the picture of the woman she came to know as a mother by glancing at her window._

 _"He's really handsome, smart, and strong but-" her words paused as she gave a sorrowful look. "-I'm marrying an Echt and he's a Gemischt who's marrying someone else," she confessed to the picture as warm tears fell across her face_.

* * *

Uryu _walked into his home to find his father reading from a book, pausing to glance up at him to close it abruptly._

 _"So what did you find?"_

 _"Just a young Quincy who usually goes there to train, not a real threat," he told him, except she was a threat to his mind as she plagued his psyche._

 _"Hmmm just that?" he questioned as he looked at him as if scrutinizing him while placing the book back onto the shelf. "If it was only that, why take a week?"_

 _"After receiving your message about the arrangement, I felt I needed a week to myself," he told him with an annoyed tone, upset that he was questioned like a child._

 _"Still having second thoughts about this?"_

 _"No! I already told you, must we go back and forth in circles," he yelled as he swiftly walked up the stairs and into his room._

 _Ryuken glanced at the stairs, his son recently stomped up to, to give a shake of his head, "Honestly! When I thought he had matured he reverts back to a whining infant."_

* * *

 _When Uryu wasn't busy at the hospital, he would use his time to speak with Mayumi with little texts. She was always interested in his time at the hospital, wishing she could visit and meet with his patients, he was so fond of. He would also take time out of his day to meet with his friends whenever they had a get-together._

 _Orihime moved in with Ichigo in the Kurosaki clinic after they married. After a few months of their marriage, Orihime passed the news to everyone that they were expecting a little one. Many people congratulated the couple and expressed to Ichigo that he didn't waste any time, causing the orange-haired man to get embarrassingly upset. Now three years old, with a charming boy named Kazui, that Uryu had to admit that he adored unconditionally. He spoiled the boy with new apparel he made as Orihime fawned over the clothing and Ichigo felt that the extravagant design wasn't necessary._

 _Tatsuki and Keigo, not hiding their relationship anymore had been together for a solid three years before they married. It was her winning the All Women's Japan's Championship she worked hard for when she grabbed Keigo and told him they were getting married. He agreed especially with having the strongest woman glaring at him. They had a small wedding at her home with just a few friends that following weekend._

 _So here he was with his friends, telling them the news about his arranged marriage. No longer going to be the unmarried man aside from Mizuiro who didn't complain about his bachelor lifestyle. He had a whole fanbase of women who adored him, some of them being married themselves._

 _"So you haven't met the girl yet?" Keigo asked Uryu for the second time that day._

 _"For the second time, Keigo! No!" he growled out._

 _"Okay! Okay! What if she's not attractive?"_

 _"I've met a lot of women who were attractive and couldn't even hold a conversation with them. Looks aren't everything, Keigo!" he told the brown-haired man who frowned._

 _"You say that now, but when you see a woman coming down the aisle with a face only a mother could love and with Ichigo's scowl. You're not going to ask if she reads the same books as you, nerd," he pulled out a pair of glasses to mock him as he was hit on the head by Ichigo._

 _"Knock it off, Keigo! Stop mentioning my name in your stupid scenarios," he growled out._

 _They heard the little padding of small feet to find an orange-haired little boy in bunny pajamas who was half asleep._

 _"Oh! What's wrong Kazui! Did we wake you?" Orihime murmured in a baby voice as she scooped him up and sat him on her lap. Kazui nodded as she looked at everyone else with a smile._

 _"Oba-ski! Uyu! Bego! Mizru!" his little names he gave to his parent's friends since he couldn't say them correctly yet._

 _"Hey, little guy!" Keigo placed his fist out as the little boy's expressive eyes widen to look at his hand as he tried to close his fist. He was happy when he achieved a small fist and hit Keigo's. The older man groaned in pain, hiding his tears, forgetting how strong the little boy was._

 _Mizuiro ruffled the little boy's hair, "I can't believe how cute you are. You won't mind me borrowing him for a day to babysit?"_

 _"Babysit? More like getting sympathy points from other women. The answer is NO," Ichigo eyed the other man who shrugged and continued on his phone._

 _"That's right, Ichigo! You tell that womanizer he's not teaching my little nephew a single thing from his dirty mind," she grabbed Kazui from his mother as the boy laughed and grasped his Aunt Tatsuki._

 _"Let's not start calling the kettle black, Tatsuki!" Mizuiro said while texting on his phone, ignoring the glare from the spiky-haired girl._

 _"What does that mean?" she said through gritted teeth._

 _"I get most of my 'bedtime' ideas from you and Keigo," he specified bedtime, with his fingers since a child was there. His bedtime meaning sex tricks. Tatsuki fumed as she looked to her husband as Keigo looked at his friend confused._

 _"Don't worry, Tatsuki! He didn't tell me anything. You didn't give him a chance to hang up the phone before you pummeled him," Keigo and Tatsuki both blushed from embarrassment as the black haired smaller man looked up from his phone to grin, " and it was too interesting to hang up."_

 _"You son of a -" she paused when Kazui glanced up at her with a confused look, "I swear Mizurio you better pray we don't meet in a dark alley."_

 _"That sounds kinky," he jested back._

 _"Mizuiro would you cut it out!" Keigo mouthed as his friend sighed and went back to typing on his phone._

 _"Poor Kazui!" Uryu squeezed his little hand, "Having to be surrounded by these people. Just make sure you listen to Mommy and Uncle Uryu and I promise you'll be okay."_

 _"Mommy and Uyu!" the boy questioned as he looked at his scowling father, "What_ bout _Daddy?" he looked a bit sad._

 _"Yeah, Uncle Uryu. What about daddy?" Ichigo growled at the Quincy who grinned at his son._

 _"Kazui that's the first person you shouldn't listen to," he chuckled as his cousin huffed in irritation._

 _"Oi!" Ichigo yelled out._

 _"I think I should put Kazui back to bed," Orihime went to take him when Tatsuki held out a hand._

 _"Can I ?" she asked her friend who looked at her with a smile._

 _"Sure!" She gave her baby a kiss on the head before he left with her best friend._

 _"I'm just kidding, Ichigo! I'm only going to compliment you just this once but," he looked at the small grinning child before he disappeared upstairs," I think you're an incredible father."_

 _Orihime couldn't help but smile at her friend's words as she watched her husband avoid his cousin's stare._

 _"Well! Thanks!" Ichigo said very low. His wife could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks as she gushed._

 _"Thank you, Uryu!" Orihime said as she gave her husband a slight nudge of her shoulder, "I hope this arranged marriage is something that works out. You're a great man Uryu, you deserve someone special."_

 _Uryu nodded and appreciated the praise from the auburn-haired girl. He didn't have the heart to tell her about the girl he met in the woods. When the sound of his message alerted him. He looked at his phone to find a message from her._

 _ **'I hope I'm not too forward in asking to meet? (#^.^#)'**_

 _He couldn't figure out what the face meant since his phone didn't have an emoji option._

 _"It means she's embarrassed," Mizuiro told him, sensing that he was having trouble understanding what the Kaomoji face meant. All eyes looked at Uryu who blushed and avoided their stares. "Tell her you'll meet her with a thumbs up," he added._

 _"Wait! Is this your fiancee?" Orihime gushed as she was beyond excited about her friend._

 _"Umm .. No!" he addressed as the girl looked at him confused._

 _"Uryu you dog you!" Keigo yelled out as he patted the man on the shoulder._

 _"Its... It's not like that. She's just a friend," he stuttered as he began to redden._

 _"So if she's a friend. Why isn't she amongst friends?" Ichigo quirked a brow at his cousin who shot daggers at him. Hating his observation at a time like this._

 _"I was embarrassed to have her around you idiots," he said as the auburn-haired girl gasped, "Not you Orihime!" he quickly corrected, feeling guilty as he placed a hand on hers._

 _"Okay! Why don't you invite her over?" she asked him as he hesitated a bit. "Does she live far away?" he nodded as she felt disappointed. "Well! Text her so she doesn't feel like you're ignoring her."_

 _Uryu nodded as he took out his phone, instead of texting he decided to phone her instead. He waited for her to pick up on the other end as she heard her beautiful voice._

 _"Ishida-kun?" she was surprised that he called and he could hear it in her tone._

 _"Sanada-kun! I'm sorry for not getting back to you by text. I was with a bunch of my childhood friends."_

 _"Oh! I'm not imposing am I. I'm sorry!"_

 _"No! They actually are a bit disappointed that they can't meet you since you're so far away."_

 _"I'm actually thirty minutes from Karakura hence the reason why I asked to meet. Daddy has some business partners he's meeting and won't be back until three days from now. So he's left me with my limo/bodyguard who's trustworthy to not say a thing," he heard her giggle as he began to feel himself become extremely hot._

 _"Why is Uryu blushing?" Tatsuki shouted after coming down the stairs with a grin plastered on her face._

 _"I... I'm not," he yelled out, "Hello?"_

 _"Oi! My son is sleeping," he shouted._

 _"So why the hell are you so loud?" Tatsuki argued back before she sat back down._

 _Uryu heard the giggle on the phone as he spoke, "Hello, Sanada?"_

 _"I'm here! I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. But just text me the address and I'll be there. It sounds like fun."_

 _"Okay! See you then," he calmly said as he hung up and began to text the location of the Karakura Clinic._

 _"So no one is going to fill me in?" Tatsuki asked annoyed._

 _"Uryu has the hots for a friend that he's seeing on the side that's not his wife," Mizuiro recited as Uryu looked at him wide-eyed._

 _"Uryu! To think that's your that type of guy?" Tatsuki said looking at her friend in a whole new light._

 _"That is not accurate!" he growled out low, not wanting to wake up Kazui._

 _"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation, you guys," Orihime defended as she glanced at Uryu who felt a bit guilty since he wasn't entirely sure what this relationship was._

 _"So what's her name?" Tatsuki bluntly asked._

 _"Mayumi Sanada," he revealed to his friends, loving the way her name flowed out of his mouth._

 _"Sounds gorgeous! I bet she's gorgeous, is she?" the spiky-haired champ hounded the man who's brow started to twitch._

 _"She's not unappealing," he nervously said. Everyone at the table wasn't sure how to take that as Tatsuki had an idea._

 _"So on a scale from 1 to Orihime. How would you rate her?" Tatsuki taunted the blushing Quincy._

 _"Oh! I'm interested to know that question?" Mizuiro straightened up to listen to the conversation, putting his phone down._

 _"Well! He's not answering that. Tatsuki, don't use my wife in your scale," Ichigo warned as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Why not? The girls in high school used to have a rating scale with you Ichigo. Right, Orihime!" Mizuiro asked the auburn-haired girl who avoided her husband._

 _"Mizuiro that scale was bullshit," Tatsuki shot back as Mizuiro grinned._

 _"Why because your husband was in it too?"_

 _"Huh?" Keigo looked confused, watching his friend laugh and his wife become even more upset. "What does he mean?"_

 _"Yeah, what does he mean?" Ichigo asked Orihime who cleared her throat._

 _"You have to understand that Tatsuki and I were never involved but we heard rumors of the scale. Instead of it being 1 to 10. It was... from Keigo to Ichigo."_

 _Mizuiro seemed to be the only one laughing at his friend's plight as Keigo's shoulders hung low._

 _"Like I said, bullshit scale. How would his stupid ass scowl and ginger hair rank him a ten?" Tatsuki hollered._

 _"Tatsuki! That was an awful thing to say to my husband. You can't forget how he has that sexy smirk, how every inch of his body is covered in muscle, his dreamy eyes that cause your whole body to freeze, and his..."_

 _"Okay! Okay, Orihime! I really don't want to hear anymore and puke," Tatsuki shook her head as she hugged her husband who seemed to still feel bad about the scale._

 _Everyone was talking amongst each other for a while when Uryu's phone messaged again_

 _ **'Knock, Knock!'**_

 _He smiled at his phone when Orihime perked up._

 _"She's here, isn't she? I'll get it," she ran for the door._

 _"Wait, Orihime! There's no need for you to get the door," he tripped over his seat, falling flat on his face as Orihime turned around to help him up._

 _"Oh Uryu! You should watch your step!" she scolded then heard a knock on the door as she ran once again for the door. Uryu followed right behind her._

 _"Uryu, I said I'll get it!" she pouted when she opened the door._

 _A very surprised Mayumi looked at the two at the door, she nervously smiled as she waved._

 _"Hello!" she glanced at the beautiful auburn-haired girl who smiled at her before grabbing her in a tight hug._

 _"Oh! Hello Sanada-kun! Welcome to the Kurosaki Clinic. It's so great to meet you," she overwhelmed the girl with her sweet personality as Mayumi timidly walked in._

 _"Hello! Ishida-kun and umm?" she looked at the girl beside Uryu. The man couldn't keep his eyes off of her, being reminded how beautiful she looked._

 _"Orihime Kurosaki, but please call me Orihime. You're Uryu's friend and a friend of mine also._

 _Uryu was speechless since the door was opened, she wore a white dress that clung to her body with her Quincy cross as a necklace set. Her hair was down the way she seemed to prefer as did he. He noticed that he was staring when both girl's giggled._

 _"I'm sorry, Good Evening! Sanada!"_

 _"Well, since Orihime says that we're friends then call me Mayumi. If that's okay?" she asked him as he began to blush._

 _"Of course! Then call me Uryu!" he stated as Orihime squealed._

 _"Great! Mayumi I would like you to meet the rest of his friends and my husband," she gently pulled the girl's arm as Uryu smiled at Mayumi laughing at the girl's giddiness._

 _When Orihime came in with Mayumi all the eyes in the room had a wide-eyed expression._

 _"Definitely an Orihime!" Mizuiro said under his breath as Uryu gave an irritated twitch._

 _"That is my best friend Tatsuki Arisawa-Asano and my friend and also her husband, Keigo Asano." The couple shook her hand as Tatsuki gave a mischievous grin towards Uryu. "This is our friend Mizurio Kojima."_

 _"So how old are you?" the shorter man asked as the newcomer looked a bit puzzled._

 _"She's too young for you, Mizuiro," Uryu growled out as Mayumi looked towards Uryu still confused._

 _"This is my husband and also Uryu's cousin, Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired man stood to shake her hand when he noticed her jeweled necklace._

 _"So you're a Quincy too?"_

 _She seemed to look surprised and looked towards Uryu as confirmation, to tell the truth._

 _"Everyone is aware of Shinigami and Quincies in this room. There's no need to hide it from them."_

 _"Oh, Okay! Yes, I am," she smiled at the orange-haired man who gave a sly grin._

 _"A fun little tidbit, my cousin seemed to have left out," Ichigo glanced over to Uryu as he scowled at him._

 _"Please don't call me cousin. It sounds demeaning coming from you. I still believe we're not related," he said through gritted teeth as Ichigo scowled at him._

 _"Well, have a seat Mayumi. Do you want anything to drink?" Orihime interrupted both men's bickering as the younger girl shook her head._

 _" A bottle of Veen, Please," Orihime looked at her curiously as the girl quickly shook her head at her mistake "I... I apologize. I meant bottled water," she felt embarrassed as she sat down. Orihime smiled as she came back with a bottle of cold water for the girl who graciously accepted._

 _"It's not Veen but it's water," Orihime said courteously._

 _"I... I didn't mean to sound offensive."_

 _"Oh, no! That's alright I'm not offended. We have friends who are extremely rich in Soul Society."_

 _"If you hear what we have to put up with, you'll understand that we find_ your _comment nothing in comparison to what they say," Ichigo scoffed as Orihime glared at him._

 _"Well, most Quincy families are rich because of the long line of accumulating wealth that was acquired and passed down from generation to generation. Also, some Quincies are highly skilled and intelligent that it's easy for them to become successful as well," she mentioned as she heard a few snickers._

 _"I guess with Ichigo, his Shinigami side took most of the brain than his Quincy side," Tatsuki jested as everyone snickered, except for Orihime who pouted._

 _"Don't worry Orihime, Kazui gets his smarts from you," she comforted her friend._

 _"Oi! Don't give me that shit about not being smart. I am studying to be a doctor and I was ranked Twenty - third in high school," he reminded his friends._

 _"That rank went down as the school year progressed," Uryu added as Ichigo glared at him._

 _"Hey! Fuck you! I was busy fighting Shinigami, Arrancars, Sternritter, and Yhwach," he challenged his cousin who yelled back._

 _"So was I or did Tsukishima use his fullbring to make you forget."_

 _"Hey asshole his book of the end doesn't work that way," he seethed._

 _"Wow! So you both are Gemischt and fought with Yhwach?" Mayumi looked at both of them in shock._

 _"Gemischt?" Ichigo looked puzzled as he looked at her and then to Uryu._

 _"It means mixed blood," Uryu told him as Ichigo nodded._

 _"Oh! I forgot about the Quincy names, I just remember that my mother being pure-blooded."_

 _"An Echt! How did a pure-blood marry a Shinigami?" Mayumi asked interestedly._

 _"Short version: Ichigo 's Dad, Captain-class Shinigami, came to the human world defeating a Powerful Hollow with the help of Ichigo's Mom. She was initially supposed to Marry Uryu's dad. With her being infected by the hollow, and Ichigo's dad binding himself to her, lost his Shinigami powers. They both fell in love, Ichigo's mom no longer had to marry Uryu's dad and out popped an infected Hollow/ Quincy/Shinigami/Fullbringer/Human." Mizuiro told Mayumi who could only sit there speechless._

 _"Oh!" she exhaled, releasing a breath she was holding._

 _"I'm not infected, stop making me sound like a damn zombie or something."_

 _"Well, you could have been a zombie. Wasn't there a Sternritter who turned people into one?" Keigo asked as Uryu nodded._

 _"Wow! Why didn't you tell me you fought in the war?" Mayumi grabbed his arm and quickly apologized as they both blushed._

 _"It's probably because Uryu is not a glory hog and doesn't like to boast about his accomplishments," Tatsuki said. "I mean if it was me I would have been telling everyone I helped defeat Yhwach with Ichigo, but I mean that's just me."_

 _"It was you and him," Mayumi pointed to Uryu and then Ichigo as they both nodded._

 _"Also! This girl fought by my side with Yhwach," Ichigo hugged his wife as she blushed._

 _"I just helped to defend and protect you," she giggled._

 _"This is incredible! It's an honor to meet those who helped fight Yhwach and helped to defeat him," she bowed down to Orihime, Ichigo, and Uryu._

 _"Hey! Mayumi there's no need to bow to us," Uryu took her hand and paused when he saw the tears in her eyes._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked with his voice laced in concern as she quickly whipped the tears away._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm being foolish," she laughed trying to hide her features._

 _"Please! You're not being foolish," Orihime walked up to the crying girl as she bent down to her, holding her hand trying to comfort her._

 _"You have no idea how much I appreciate what you have done for me and my family. Before Yhwach, the years we hide from Soul Society. I lost my mother when the Shinigami were hunting us, the reason why my father is so protective, even in a time of peace. I was too young to remember losing her, " she began to cry as Orihime hugged the poor girl while Uryu froze in place understanding the pain of losing his grandfather to Soul Society. "With my mother's death, my father gave me Gina, who took care of me. She protected me as most Gemischt servants did for Echt children. But I didn't see her that way as a servant. I loved her with all my heart as a child loves their mother. So when Yhwach regained his powers, Gina was one of his victims. As a child, I knew the words of the Quincy folklore of The Sealed King and the 'Kaiser Gesang' song of the Sacred Emperor. I never knew singing it as a child was a death's lullaby as I watched her at ten years old becoming weaker and weaker to finally die," her voice broke as Orihime soothed her head like a mother would as everyone seemed to feel sympathy for their newest member. "So I thank you for fighting to take away the fear of being hunted from Shinigamis but also for destroying the man who took something precious from me. Thank you again!" she told the three as they accepted her thanks. "I didn't mean to ruin your gathering with tears, I apologize," she whipped the rest of her tears away._

 _"Stop apologizing! You're talking to the girl who cries when she's happy," Orihime giggled whipping away tears of her own._

 _"If you don't mind, can I take a rain check. I would like to have a moment to myself. We should do this again," she murmured as Orihime understood and stood up to help her up. Mayumi said her goodbyes to everyone as Orihime walked her out._

 _Uryu stood as well but said nothing as he felt someone push him towards the two women who were heading towards the door. Ichigo looked at him like he was an idiot as he pointed to Mayumi. 'GO' he silently mouthed out as he roughly pushed him again. Uryu angrily pushed him off, fixed his jacket as he followed Orihime and Mayumi._

 _"Mayumi, If you don't mind I would like to join you if that's alright?" the girl looked at Uryu as she nodded as he said good-bye to his auburn-haired friend and followed her to her limo. "Where were you planning on going?"_

 _"Back to my hotel room. Do you need a ride back home?" she asked him as he shook his head._

 _"I have my car here and if its okay with you, I could take you back to your hotel room?" he told her as she thought for a moment before heading to the driver seat of the limo and telling her driver that he could follow them._

 _She sat in the passenger side of Uryu's car when he opened the door for her. She sighed and quickly looked at herself in her makeup mirror before he headed to the driver's seat. They left the Kurosaki clinic with different sets of eyes looking out the window to see the couple off._

 _"Your friends are very sweet," she commented with an amused face._

 _"Yeah, they mean well when they're not completely driving me crazy," he blurted out as she began to laugh._

 _"So you became friends with all of them at the same time or you guys had the same classroom?" she asked him as he watched the road ahead of him._

 _"I was friends with Orihime first, we both had the same classes along with everyone else in the first year and were part of the sewing club."_

 _"A man of many talents," she grinned as she was fascinated at learning something about him. He chuckled as he continued to explain the whole story of Rukia coming to the human world giving Ichigo shinigami powers and having a deep hatred for Shinigami. Eventually telling her of becoming friends with Chad and the rest of the gang. He talked about them invading Soul Society to save Rukia and Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime._

 _"Orihime is pretty close to you?" she asked him, watching as his breathing paused while his body tensed._

 _"You can say that. I have nothing but respect for her," he explained. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"She's very beautiful. You spent time with her in Soul Society by her side and risked to go save her with your friends in Hueco Mundo."_

 _"I don't like seeing women hurt," he clarified as she shook her head._

 _"Yeah, I get that with you being a gentleman, but you spoke about your time in Soul Society in such detail. But then when you spoke about Hueco Mundo you seemed to hesitate in certain parts, Why?" she wondered as she saw his fingers grip the wheel._

 _"I tend to block my time there," he said faintly as she didn't pry any further while looking out the window. They got to her hotel room as he parked and walked her to her room that was beside her father's. The large suite was a big empty shell especially with her father not being there. With Uryu's presence, it was an improvement but the silence between them since he came up was a little unnerving. After she gave him the grand tour and handed him a glass of water. She asked if he would like to stay as he declined. He saw the hurt expression on her face as she told him that he was right and that it would be inappropriate. When she made to close the door he held it open preventing her from moving it further._

 _"I'm sorry if it seems I'm trying to shut you out," he confided, she made to speak but he interrupted her as he held her face, "Our time in Hueco Mundo was very demanding to deal with, for friends who were just in their teens. Pushed mentally and physically, no one shouldn't have to endure. But if I had to do it all over again I would, for my friends, I would," his eyes were so beautiful and determined, her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed. They moved closer into the room as he shut the door. When they sat down on the couch, he began to explain Orihime and Ichigo's plight with Ulquiorra. Him coming to help her against Yammy and then succumbing to watching his cousin die in front of his eyes while they both watched in horror. It tore his heart to see her in that desperate state, she had just lost the man she loved and there was nothing he could do except try to protect her from an Arrancar that was more powerful than him. Then Ichigo's resurrected state and his issue of trying to control him that almost killed him. She listened to his words, understanding the psychological things her heroes had to endure so young and she couldn't help but feel more admiration towards them._

 _"I get why you would think there was something more between Orihime and myself. I guess in a sense, yes, I admit I found her attractive even having a crush, but she loved Ichigo. I respected them both and loved them both enough to risk my life to help them," he smiled at her as he glanced down at her pink lips. She watched him take off his glasses and place them on the table before he leaned closer to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. She took the initiative to deepen the kiss as she pulled him closer. Their kiss was a bit sloppy, they both figured out that this was their first kiss. After a few moments, they became in sync as their tongues intertwined and hands roamed their bodies. They both gasped for air as he paused to look at her as he brushed her hair against the side of her face._

 _"We shouldn't do this," he whispered, as she shook her head in understanding. He kissed her head and told her that he'll speak to her tomorrow and bid her goodnight. They both didn't sleep well that night_.

* * *

The _next few days, they spoke to each other on the phone as everything seemed to be back to normal. They never discussed that night. She felt disappointed rather than relief when he never brought the subject up. Deep down she didn't want him to stop, did he somehow find her easy that he initiated but she never attempted to stop him._

 _Days turn to months as they enjoyed their company more and more whenever her father had business meetings. Also, whenever he had time off from the hospital to visit at the hotel situated where they first met._

 _"That's not fair, Uryu! You promised you'd show me today," she laughed as he pretended to ignore her. While they sat together at the quiet clearing. "Come on! You've already shown me Reiatsu Manipulation. So come on! Show me how to cast Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow)," she pleaded._

 _He thought for a moment as she felt like he was purposely torturing her by stalling his answer. When he saw her worried expression he smiled and agreed._

 _"Now that you know Reiatsu Manipulation it will be easier to cast Heilig Pfeil. Instead of releasing several arrows at once, you're going to concentrate all your energy on one."_

 _She summoned her bow and targeted it across the pond, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. He felt the energy being strained into one arrow. "Okay, that's good enough. Now release the arrow," he told her but she seemed to ignore him when she furrowed her brows._

 _"I... I can summon more," she pleaded._

 _"You can't summon something stronger than that, Mayumi."_

 _She released it only for Uryu to shoot his arrow to deflect hers to the sky as it exploded in the air. Both Quincies stood silent while he glanced at the sky and she waited for him to speak. Her bow gone as she nervously held her arm. He turned to glance at her as she seemed to avoid his stare._

 _"What was that back there? Were you trying to prove something?" he moved closer to her when she finally looked in his direction._

 _"Yes! That I don't need protection and that I'm strong enough to take care of myself," she shouted as he looked at her confused._

 _"I already know that you can take care of yourself, Mayumi." he expressed placing his hands on her shoulders._

 _"I know, I'm sorry for yelling. It's not you. Uryu, you've been nothing but spectacular with showing me how to be a better Quincy and all I've done is be a spoiled brat," she sighed._

 _"You're not a brat ... maybe spoiled," he told her as she laughed._

 _"Hey! That's not true, I don't always get what I want."_

 _"Well name one thing your father has denied you," he questioned her as her face seemed to stare at him and then look away._

 _"You're right," her voice sounded wounded as she agreed with him. They went to the hotel room while she spoke to the sweet hotel owner for a while, and never correcting her when she asked if they were a couple. Especially with her visiting his room, it would only be more of a hassle if they tried to explain that they were just friends._

 _"Uryu can I ask you something?" he nodded to her, once he closed the door to his room, getting drinks for them while she sat on the couch. " Did you think less of me when I never told you to stop?"_

 _He paused his movements with two cups in hand as he stared at her. He didn't have to question her to know what she meant with her question. It was something he tried to forget and it became harder and harder to._

 _"No!" he whispered as he set the drinks by her and settled down to sit next to her. "I can never think that about you. I was protecting your virtue and it wouldn't be right of me to take something that ..."_

 _"Doesn't belong to you?" she murmured as he nodded, "I think about running away." Her words seemed to stop his breathing as he finally exhaled. "I think about being your mistress and even think about making love to you."_

 _"Mayumi! You can't say things like that it's in-"_

 _"Inappropriate! I'm tired of doing things appropriate in my life. Yes, I've been spoiled, yes I get everything I need in my life and more. But like an Empress stuck in an arranged marriage who stuck in a palace filled with riches but forced to love a man she doesn't want."_

 _She came closer to him, removing his glasses and placing them at the side of the table. She smiled at him to caress his features as she kissed him. Time seemed to stop between them as they were locked in each other's arms and their tongues danced. While exploring each other, she removed his shirt as he helped her remove hers. Both helping to remove their pants as she giggled when his hands caressed the side of her tummy, laughing at the ticklish feeling. She wasted no time in removing her bra as he glanced at her perfect perky breasts. They filled his hands out nicely while grabbing a nipple with his mouth. He heard the most beautiful melody release from her mouth as she began to moan._

 _Aside from wearing only her panties, she was naked and vulnerable under him. Rubbing her fingers into his straight black hair while his attention worked on her other breasts. He could feel himself start to stiffen under his briefs as he licked and prodded her pink nipple. Both going by what they read in books and fictional literature, they never felt the need to subject themselves to watch or read porn. Sliding his hand inside her panties, he found her soaked as she whimpered. He lifted himself from her breast to watch her flustered features as he moved his finger inside of her._

 _"MMmm..." she moaned out. He found her panties in the way of pleasuring her further. He paused for a moment while she bit her lip watching as he removed the rest of her garments. He crawled on top of her once again to lean in to kiss her as she widened her legs more for him to finger her. He started with one finger and then two, listening to her moans to figure out what made her feel good. She couldn't help but act embarrassed at the sounds her wet pussy made as his pace quickened._

 _When he felt she was slick enough, he suddenly removed his fingers, causing her to pout in disappointment. He grinned at her sadden features as he kissed her lips. Not saying a word while she watched him remove his briefs completely and see her redden when she looked down between his legs. He was fully upright and pink lips now red from biting them caused him to grow in length. Her eyes widen as she swallowed the lump in her throat._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked her as he leaned down to kiss her neck._

 _"Mm-hmm," she nervously told him as he felt her nervous energy._

 _"I know it will hurt, I promise not to make you feel uncomfortable," he told her, holding her chin up to face him as she silently nodded. She relaxed a bit as he went to get a condom and place it on himself. He moved in closer to position himself as he slowly entered. Her nails scrapped his back as he groaned from the pain of her nails and pleasure from how tight she felt. It hurt and she closed her eyes as she tried to relax as he pushed further, opening her more._

 _Finally sheathing his way fully in, he stopped to kiss her beautiful features as she smiled up at him. She moved around to experiment a bit, to get accustomed to his size. She watched as his features frowned, trying to keep himself still._

 _"It's okay Uryu," she whispered and smiled. Receiving the okay he nodded his head as he pushed out a little and slowly thrust back in. The feeling was incredible as her tight opening began to slicken and open more for him. Her pain faded away to be replaced by the feeling of gratification. "Oh, god, Uryu!" she whimpered as she gripped his back with both her arms and legs. He wasn't expecting her to forcefully push him in further as he gritted his teeth from slamming back into her. Lifting himself with his arms on the sides of her, he picked up the pace by sheathing himself in and out of her faster and faster._

 _The feeling within her lower part of her body began to unwind as she moaned louder._

 _"Mayumi! Someone will hear," he told her as he swallowed her mouth with kisses. She couldn't help but want to yell out how much this felt so good and it only became worse. She cried into his mouth after a few thrusts when he felt her walls constrict around his cock._

 _"Shit!" he groaned as he felt himself unload. Both breathlessly laid there in each other's arms as she drifted asleep, not noticing when he stood to discard the condom and lay right next to her_.

* * *

She _would leave back home, only to return the next day and continue to make love, for the next few days that week. She craved his touch and he loved making her moan in several different languages._

 _She came out of his hotel shower with a robe fastened tightly around her with her long hair tied in a bun. Sitting by a sleeping Uryu as she grinned and kissed his neck. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispered into his ear. He lifted his groggy face to glance at the time, to see that it was late. He always hated this, he wanted her to stay until the morning, but she knew she left before her dad arrived from work. That didn't stop him from tempting her, "Stay!" he lifted himself to grab her waist to lay her down as he began to remove her robe. Kissing down her body as she felt his tongue lick lower until it reached its destination. She moaned as he licked his tongue around her pink nub and teased her entrance with his finger._

 _"Uryu! I have to go," she giggled and moaned. He always did this to her making it difficult for her to leave. She didn't have to plead with him anymore to stop when his cell phone rang. Pausing with a huff. He kissed her stomach before he checked the number. It was his father calling. He proceeded to straighten himself._

 _"It's my father, I need to take this," he told her as she nodded nervously. He clicked the button to say hello. She semi-listened while she got herself dressed. He seemed to have a serious expression as he glanced in her direction, causing a knot to twist in her heart. When he hung up, he stood there with his shoulders hung low. He felt her wrap her arms around him as she kissed his shoulders._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked him. He didn't say anything as he remained silent, "I know what will cheer you up," she told him as she moved in front of him to bend to her knees as she lowered his briefs to grab his flaccid length._

 _"Stop, Mayumi!" he told her as she paused to look at his torn expression. He fixed himself and began to dress. "My father tells me I need to head back. I've been behind with checking on my patients and my responsibilities in dealing with reports on Quincies." He seemed so distant while he explained everything to her with a monotone voice. "He said that I also need to focus my attention on the wedding that's a month away," he said matter of factly as her heart stopped._

 _A Month away. She had been ignoring that fact as the months passed. Dreading the day that it would come and it was already here. She felt her legs weaken as she gripped the desk to keep herself from falling. "Oh! When will you be available to meet again?" she asked as his lack of words didn't help relieve her lack of self-confidence. Closing her eyes, forcing away the anxiety that was keeping her still. "I guess I should thank you," she expressed, getting his attention as his gorgeous eyes glanced at her._

 _"Thank me?" he asked curiously as she timidly smiled._

 _"Of course! You taught me how to be a better Quincy and..." she felt her heart beating so fast as she held her chest, " for teaching me how to please a man."_

 _He scowled at her as she gathered the rest of her things in her purse. "I don't find this a bit funny, Mayumi," he told her condescendingly as she angrily pushed her makeup into her bag._

 _"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was being serious."_

 _She felt his grip holding her in place as she glanced up to see him calmer then he was a few seconds ago. His expressive blue eyes showing his pain, causing her to feel guilty for her words. "Mayumi, I have responsibilities, you know this."_

 _She nodded as she felt the tears slowly fall, " I know! I was serious when I said I would run away. I would, I would leave it all for you," she touched his chin as his eyes furrowed sadly. "I would leave my father's home and all the riches it possesses, for you. I would leave the comforts of my spoiled life, for you. If you told me to walk away from it. I'll do it."_

 _He looked away not wanting to see her face in tears but the crack in her voice was something he couldn't ignore. He grabbed her hand moving it away from her face as he looked at her once again in silence._

 _"Just tell me, Uryu," she asked again as he could only shake his head and deny her what she wanted._

 _"I ... can't," he slowly said, shattering what little hope she had._

 _She slowly removed her hands from his and left, slamming the door. Uryu tried to rationalize his decision. This was the best thing for both of them. He couldn't ask her to leave everything for him, not when the only remaining family was still in her life. He contemplated to himself that this was the best thing over and over. Washing his face to get rid of this morning's folly. The reminisce of her smell still flooded the room. Packing the rest of his clothes and belongings away. He left the room in a hurry_.

* * *

Mayumi _looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her mother's altered wedding dress to fit her size with a few alterations. The dress was absolutely beautiful and she always thought so whenever she played in the dress when she was younger. Imagining herself walking down the aisle with her father, to marry her prince charming. Her prince was always faceless, kind of like the man whom she had no idea that she was going to marry. Recently, it was no longer faceless anymore when the features turned into Uryu's handsome face. She knew it was time to start heading down thirty minutes ago, to meet her father but she couldn't bring herself to do it._

 _That day she left him at the hotel, they stopped texting and talking to each other. She was so close to picking up the phone to tell him that she was okay with just being friends but knew she was fooling herself. A week ago, she received several phone calls from him that went straight to voicemail, afraid to answer his calls. He gave up to send her a text, that she felt was a little too late._

 _ **'I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. I fell in love with you and I was too scared to tell you. I'll walk away from my responsibilities as a Quincy, as a Doctor, and even walk away from this marriage if you tell me to.'**_

 _She must have read that message about a million times before her phone went dead and all she could see was a black screen. She must have applied so much make-up under her eyes, several, as well as her father, had mentioned if she was alright. Looking at the mirror she managed to look picture perfect even though her heart was in a thousand pieces. There was a slight knock on the door as she beckoned the person to come in. She found her father looking on worriedly as she tried to give him her best smile._

 _"Hello, Father!"_

 _"Hello, Dear. I hate to impose but we have a whole slew of guests waiting downstairs, including your husband to be."_

 _She nodded her head as she grabbed his hand to help her rise. He watched her daughter's gloomy mannerism as he hugged her. "I understand how this must feel, like the end of the world, but I assure you he is a wonderful man. I just met him, he is so well-mannered and smart. I can safely tell you that I'm relieved."_

 _"Of, course, Father. I shouldn't think anything less, you're always thinking what's best for me," she smiled as a tear fell while kissing him. She took his arm as she went downstairs to face the inevitable._

 _When her father qued the servants to notify the musicians to play. She heard the beautiful melody of Mozart Divertimento 2nd movement Adante. The soft hum of the string quartet played in the background. She always played Mozart for special occasions or to bring a smile to her face. How ironic to play Mozart when nothing could bring up her mood unless it was his deep ocean blue gaze. She felt her father's arm pull her as the servants were to open the double doors when she yelled, "NO!" The servants quickly closed them at their employers request as she stood still looking at the ground._

 _"Dear?"_

 _"I... I can't go through with this. I... I'm in love with someone else," she told her father as the tears began to stream down her face._

 _"In love with someone else? How?"_

 _"All those times, I was late or off somewhere I was with him. He loves me, Daddy! I can't marry this man you've picked for me. Please understand that this is something I truly want."_

 _"Do you understand the situation you are putting me in. This man is important to the Quincy race because of his powerful Echt blood. To have my own daughter snub his family and leave him at the alter is absurd. It would ruin our family name," he begged her as she shook her head._

 _"The man I love is powerful, father! He taught me how to become a better Quincy. He's destroyed powerful foes, that even our forefathers would give praise to. Even if he is Gemischt-"_

 _"I've heard enough! How dare you! To taint your blood with a person like that. I can't understand what I went wrong with you. I should have never had that Gemischt raise you and taint your views."_

 _Her fury surfaced as she let go of her father's arms to glare at him, "Her name was Gina. How dare you speak unkindly of her. I am not marrying that MAN," she screamed as her father grabbed her arm. If he had to pull her to the altar, so be it._

 _"Denjiro! What is the meaning of this?"_

 _A man with white hair and_ spectacles _came through the double doors seeing the uncouth sight._

 _"I apologize, my friend. My daughter is a bit upset and I'm just trying to calm her nerves."_

 _The stranger eyed her as she pulled her arm free from her father's grasp. Whipping the remainder of her tears as she glared at the newcomer. She paused in confusion as she saw the similar blue eyes and features on the man's face._

 _"I...I'm sorry sir. I can't marry you," she told him looking at him with a confused expression. The man slightly smiled at her as he stepped closer._

 _"Although flattering for you to even consider me for a marriage prospect. I'm sorry to inform you that it is not I that you are marrying but my son."_

 _"Your son?" her heart tugged a bit, watching as the man's handsome features reminded her of her lover if he grew older._

 _"How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Ryuken Ishida."_

 _Her eyes widen as she covered her mouth. Giving herself time to calm herself she asked the white-haired man a question, "Ishida-san, Is your son named-"_

* * *

 _Uryu stood in front of the aisle as he looked at the double doors his father just went through. His bride was already late and then they overheard an argument between the father of the bride and who he could only assume the bride to be. He turned to look at his friends who seemed worried. Except for his cousin who held a smug smile on his face. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Ichigo, being stood up on his wedding day. He wasn't sure if he should feel upset or thankful. When Mayumi ignored his calls and text, he knew he upset her to the point of no return. She should be upset with him for the pain he had caused her. Only realizing too late, what was most important to him. Now he was stuck here waiting for a woman he was sure didn't want to marry him._

 _"URYU!" he heard the yell of a familiar voice that stopped his heart. Quickly turning to see Mayumi frantically running down the aisle towards him._

 _"M...Mayumi?"_

 _She jumped into his arms in tears as she lifted her head to smile up at him as she kissed him aggressively. He tensed up in surprise as his mouth began to follow her lead. Pausing to catch her breath when she looked around to see that they were not alone. She blushed from embarrassment, bowing in apology to everyone then looking at Uryu who looked at her confused._

 _"Oh, Uryu," she giggled at the silliness of their last argument and the secret meetings._

 _"I don't understand you, Mayumi? You told me you were in love with another man?" her father yelled with the gasps of the guests as he continued, " A Gemischt?"_

 _Ryuken coughed to interrupt the man before he walked beside his son, "My son is Gemischt, as was his mother."_

 _They watched the mustache of the older man begin to twitch as his mouth opened in shock, "B...But how can a Gemischt help defeat Yhwach? Impossible?"_

 _"Not quite, if he also had help from another Gemischt," Isshin shouted from the crowd pointing towards his son, who looked annoyed. "With him giving the final blow, of course."_

 _Ryuken looked at the bearded man irritated as he coughed, "Indeed, though my son shot the arrow, provided by myself negating Yhwach's powers."_

 _"Could you two please stop your bickering we're at a wedding. Leave the pissing contest somewhere else," Tatsuki shouted causing both men to look away in embarrassment._

 _Mayumi chuckled as she looked at her father who looked to be in a distraught state. Moving closer to him as she held his face and leaned her forehead to his. "You were right, he is a good man and a very important Quincy. I'll be safe in the arms of the man I love," she whispered as her father looked up to smile at the return of his daughter's smile. "Please, don't worry father. I'm with the strongest Quincy," she stated as she held Uryu's hand as he shook the hand of her father's with his other._

 _"Strongest Quincy? That's a bit of a stretch," Ichigo said under his breath as Uryu stared daggers at him while Orihime glared at him causing him to sulk._

 _"Sanada-san, I'll make sure to protect her with my life," Uryu told the father of the bride as the older man nodded, giving his approval._

 _Denjiro, kissed his daughter as he gave her away to the man whom he may have misjudged if he hadn't known of his mixed blood. Mayumi walked hand in hand with Uryu as they walked to the altar. Uryu leaned close to his father to whisper to him, "That report didn't come from Kisuke or the Department of Research, did it?"_

 _The older man grinned at his son who eyed him curiously. "Her father may have discussed to me of the location of her training whereabouts." He watched his son's upset look as he chuckled, "You know you could of spare such confusion and heartache if you could have just come to me."_

 _HIs father's words hit hard as his anger subsided as he nodded, "Thank you!"_

 _"Now pay attention to your bride," Ryuken held his son's shoulder as Uryu glanced over to his bride who was timidly waiting for him to finish. He couldn't be any happier as he watched her beautiful features smile at him while the priest began to speak. He gazed at the woman he would have given up everything for, a woman he had given his heart._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my interpretation Uryu and Mayumi's story of falling in love. I see so many people giving hate to Chapter 686, not only for Ichihime and RenRuki but about the isolation of Uryu? What? Let me give you my honest opinion. When I read that chapter and saw Uryu I understood what he was going through. I worked for a Breast Surgeon who was the best at what she did. Patients trusted her with their lives and how to go about removing Cancer from them. A lot of them would even leave a state to visit her if they happened to move, for a check-up. That's how much they trusted her. So Uryu being a very smart guy is probably one of the best general surgeons that are highly sought after. I give props to doctors for their sacrifice. Because the doctor I worked for would sometimes have to work on her vacation time away from her grandchildren because one of her patients had an accident. We couldn't even tell her patients that she was on vacation. It is sad but I respect these doctors who sacrifice their time but I also remember that they are human beings also with families themselves. So when I see people say Uryu looked so alone. He probably wanted to be with his friends to watch the fight but he was probably needed more at the hospital and his friends respected that. It was adorable when the hospital staff gave him a moment or a break to see Chad's fight. I love Uryu's character and the way his character is I see him taking the time to help his patients.


	5. Chapter 5

So I just posted recently but I was too excited about this chapter. I'm very proud of myself. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm glad you liked Uryu and Mayumi's love story and especially liked my take on the Quincies. This had laughs (of course), action, and it may be sad ( I thought it was) =' (. Enjoy!

* * *

Ichika finished patrolling the streets of Karakura. She had notified her parents that she was sorry to not see them and her uncle off. Her reasoning that she was simply bored and needed to seek hollows. Unfortunately, for her, there were none. So tonight continued to re-enact in her mind, replaying the same moment with her father's upset expression and Hideyoshi's hurt one. Didn't Hideyoshi need to feel exactly what she was feeling in her heart? Feel it broken to tiny pieces when she left him to cry all night in her room after he made her feel like a woman being loved. Now she just felt like a naive child.

Didn't he understand that she didn't let anyone just touch her? She chose him and all he did was refuse her, 'that it was a mistake.' He deserved to feel pain, anger, and loneliness. Loneliness? That's not what she currently had with having her parents, uncle, and her friends in the human world. She caused his loneliness, now that he deserted Squad 6.

Holding the tears back, not wanting to subject herself to another tirade of tears. She decided to head back before it became too late. Then she felt her friend's spiritual pressure as she paused and turned to find the orange-haired shinigami leaning against the lamppost garbed in his shinigami attire.

"I guess the party's over," she smirked a little, causing her friend to look at her curiously.

"Well, after the little scene with Hideyoshi and your dad. There was more eating and then gift opening before my dad called it quits. Apparently, every Shinigami thought my mother was in need of revealing lingerie and edible body pasties'," he cringed, as the red-head smiled.

"The pasties were from Rangiku, weren't they?" Ichika asked, knowing she was right when she saw her friend blush.

"Didn't sense anything, so I'm guessing no hollows?"

"No!" she sighed as they began to walk side by side. Her eyes began to twitch when she felt his eyes staring at her, " What Kazui?" she yelled.

She stopped to turn her body in his direction as he gave a determined look before answering her a question, "I find it weird that after Hideyoshi spoke with you, that whole issue happened."

O...Okay and?" she lifted her brow at him suspiciously as he crossed his arms at her.

"I'm not an idiot, Ichika! He upset you and now you forced him to leave his Squad?" he confessed as she angrily stared at him wide-eyed.

"Oh! Why do you assume that he pissed me off?" she growled out as Kazui chuckled.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I know you Ichika. It also didn't help that when you were talking to him, your energy flared a bit, others might peg it as your fiery personality. But I knew better, especially what happened afterward," he insisted as he watched his friend shrug her shoulders.

"He may have pissed me off," she began to walk, shrugging the issue off as Kazui looked at her with a stunned expression.

"How bad was it to warrant him to physically leave the only family he's ever known?" he criticized as he watched the red-head glance in his direction with a furious glare.

"It's none of your damn business, Kazui. I'm a damn noble under the Kuchiki household. That means if I choose, I can ask any member to leave Squad 6 if he so much as looks at me the wrong way. Okay?" she knew she was overexaggerating things but she was too upset to care.

"You have to be joking right? Please tell me it wasn't something stupid like that?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Don't look at me like that, Kazui. Are you planning on lecturing me on the importance of friendship?"

Kazui looked hurt by her words, "Why are you acting like this, like such a-"

"Bitch?" she asked as he looked in another direction before he shook his head and sighed.

"You know that's not what I was going to say," he mumbled as she chuckled.

"Of course not, just helping you out though. I mean don't want to tarnish your reputation of being a saint and all," she mocked.

"Seriously! You've been confusing ever since you've gotten here, avoiding me to hang with my sister, then now your flippant attitude?" he asked confused, "Oh, that's right, It's not my business."

She saw him make his way to leave when she grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry, I... I don't know what's wrong with me?" she laughed but her tears began to fall. Kazui turned to hold her close as she wrapped her arms around his tall figure.

"What's wrong, Ichika? You could tell me anything. Remember we're best friends," he consoled her as he caressed her back.

"I love him, Kazui," she whispered the words as she felt his body tense. His hands paused for a second before he continued stroking her back.

Kazui felt the sharp pain of his heart, knowing whom she was talking about as he exhaled. Words failed him as he could only give her what she needed right now, a friend. He continued his ministrations as her energy seemed to settle.

"Does he love you?" he asked her.

She grimaced at the tone of his voice. She didn't want him to find out this way, but it was inevitable. "I'm not sure. He thinks he's betraying my father if he pursues me."

"You have to look at it from his point of view, Ichika. He looks up to your father, he's the man that practically saved his life. Renji also gave him a family that-" he stopped to consider continuing as she looked up at him to look at his hesitant features.

"That he doesn't have now thanks to his daughter? I don't think friends make each other feel shittier," she said through gritted teeth as she rolled her eyes and shrugged away his hold.

"I'm just trying to be honest. Which friends do too. Look Ichika! Not everything revolves around you," he shouted back.

"Now I'm a spoiled bitch too," she laughed mockingly as she could see her friend getting frustrated.

"Wow, Ichika! Look fine you are a spoiled brat at times. But you're a good person. I'm trying to tell you that right now, I'm not sure what happened between you guys. Frankly, I really don't want to know." He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about how far she had gone with the dark-haired Shinigami, "I'm trying to tell you that right now, you're in the wrong."

She glanced at her friend for a while before she chewed on her bottom lip and turned to leave. Kazui made to grab her when he heard her words.

"Supāku (Spark)"

Kazui saw her blade change into Shikai form, a beautiful white blade with jolts of lightning surrounding it. She turned with a furious look as a hint of electricity reflected off her violet eyes. "I've been aching for a fight, Kazui. I suggest you leave me alone. Before I unleash the full force of Raitoninguhebi (lightning snake)," she said with a grin as tears streaked her face. Kazui nodded as he held out his hands in surrender. He knew he was stronger but there was no use fighting someone who was angry. Her Shikai form reverting back to its original state, placing her katana back into her scabbard holding.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Ichika."

"Oh was that what you were trying not to do? " she chuckled sarcastically as she walked away.

"Things won't always be a game, Ichika. It's better to realize that now before you get hurt," he softly said. She turned around to find that he was gone, probably leaving in his wormhole. His words held so much sorrow and she couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing another friend away.

'I'm a spoiled bitch,' she softly said, whipping away the tears that fell as she hopped along the rooftops, back to the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

The next morning, Kazui closed his eyes and concentrated on the happenings of the household. His sister and Ichika were sleeping soundly in her room. He still wanted to speak to his friend but he knew when to give someone their space. His mother was cooking him breakfast, probably hearing him getting ready to go to classes. He smiled at her warm energy. Then he felt his father in the dining area, he grinned as he opened up a wormhole in his room.

"MORNING DAD!" he yelled from the top of his lungs while exiting the wormhole he opened behind his father. Ichigo spilled coffee all over his shirt as he shouted, "DAMMNIT, KAZUI!"

Orihime rushed with a spatula to the commotion as her husband whipped his white buttoned down shirt of the dark stain. Ichigo glared at his son as Kazui smiled at his father.

"I'm sorry, dad! I didn't know you were there," he sarcastically said as his father made to reach for his son.

Orihime got between her son and her husband as she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, "Ichigo, why don't you go upstairs and change so I can take care of that shirt for you, okay?" she sweetly said as she covered her mouth to keep the chuckle that accidentally escaped. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head as he kissed his wife. Then stood next to his son and angrily gazed at him, "You're mother won't always be here to bail you out, you know."

"I know! That's why I have Tsubaki!" he referred to his mother's hot-tempered fairy spirit. Ichigo grabbed for his son again when the young shinigami took a slice of toast and ran into his wormhole. "Love you Mom, DAD!"

Ichigo growled as he walked up the stairs removing his shirt, "I'm going to strangle your son, Orihime."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh at her husband's empty threat. Kazui messed with his father because he loved getting a reaction out of him. She secretly believed her husband would miss it once their son was gone and out of the house with a family of his own. She began to tear up at the prospect, she couldn't imagine her baby boy out of the house. She wished he stayed at the Kurosaki Clinic forever, but she knew that wasn't plausible. Karin and Yuzu eventually left to have a family of their own and it was a sad moment but she knew it had to be done. If she was Queen, she would designate a huge household for everyone, big enough for everyone to live together with parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, children, grandchildren, and so on, and so on.

"Mom!" her youngest waved her hand over her face, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh, Hey baby!" she kissed her daughter as the younger girl giggled.

"Was it a good dream?" she asked, used to her mother's frequent fantasy adventures while awake. Her mother walked back to the kitchen to bring the plate of breakfast and handed it to her daughter while placing one for herself.

"Yes! Dreaming about a house big enough to house all of my family members so they never have to leave," she smiled at her daughter as her daughter thought about it.

"You don't think we'll kill each other?" Miume asked her mother as she watched her begin to speak.

"Yes we would, starting with your brother," Ichigo yelled from the stairs, interrupting his wife. Straightening up his tie around a clean new shirt.

"He got you with the coffee again, Dad?" her daughter snorted with laughter as she covered her mouth. Her father grumbled as he walked to the kitchen to get his plate and sit at the table. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'll make sure to annoy Kazui extra today," she whispered to her father, who gave a slight grin. Orihime shook her head, she'd have to make sure those two didn't bother her first born too much.

Orihime held onto the locket that her daughter gave to her as a gift. It was the shape of a cupcake and had a beautiful picture of her and her brother on one side. While the other side, contained a handsome picture of Ichigo smiling at the camera. A rare sight only a few close enough to have the pleasure of seeing, that her daughter was able to capture. Miume looked at her mother and smiled, knowing that her mother didn't like to show favoritism. She didn't like hurting anyone's feelings. Gloating in silence, she smiled knowing her gift was her mother's favorite.

They heard a small beep from a phone as Miume took her pink phone out to glance at it. She gave a disgruntled face as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he watched her daughter staring at her phone.

"It's Tatsu! He says he's on his way here," she nervously said.

"So early?" Orihime asked curiously as her husband gave an irritated growl.

They both respectfully ate their meals. The family members noticed the red-headed Shinigami's disappearing energy gone from upstairs a few moments after Kazui left. Miume ran upstairs after she ate to change into her school uniform before Tatsu saw her looking a mess.

There was a ring at the doorbell. Ichigo decided to get the door as his wife washed the dishes. He saw the spiky-haired boy give a huge smile and wave, "Morning, Kurosaki-san. A beautiful day isn't it?"

"Just get in," he said to the boy as he swiftly came into the home before the older man shut the door on him. "Why are you here, so early anyway?"

"Parent's decided to do their morning exercises," he told the older man who looked at him confused.

"Tatsuki always does morning exercises every day?" Orihime walked up to Tatsu to give him a kiss.

"These morning exercises involve a lot of missing clothes and a lot of screaming," he laughed as both adults reddened and decided to drop the subject.

"D...Did you eat something?" Orihime asked still sporting a red hue.

"I managed to grab a banana," he said happily, pulling it out and removing the peel as he ate it. "Didn't have an appetite at home," he said with a mouthful of food. He walked into the kitchen to throw away the peelings as he shoved the rest of the banana to wash his hands. They heard footsteps timidly walk down as Tatsu swallowed the rest of his mouths contents down his throat.

"Good morning, Cutie!" he told her with a smile as he gave her a hug. Miume felt relief from her boyfriend's hug. They hadn't spoken since the party and she was afraid he was still angry with her.

"M...Morning Stud!" she stuttered and blushed.

"If Mr. Stud could have a seat while I make a plate for him?" Orihime pushed Tatsu down to sit at the table.

"Oba-san, that's okay. I already ate."

"Nonsense, a banana was nothing. A growing boy needs a healthy breakfast," she shouted from the kitchen.

"That's right, Tatsu! Bananas only make a small portion of a monkey's diet," he smugly grinned at the boy as his daughter pouted.

"Daddy," she whined as her father continued to chuckle.

"Miume don't interrupt your father. He was just about to tell me the other portion of his diet. Do you conversate with gorillas and wear a loin cloth too?" Tatsu asked the older man before Orihime came back with a plate of food.

"Now you eat up, Tatsu!" she shuffled his spiky-head as she moved to massage her husband's shoulders. "Wow, Ichigo! Why are you so tense?"

"Probably from all that vine swinging," he said under his breath as Miume choked on the juice she was consuming. "Lift your hands up, Miume!"

"I...(cough) know (cough)," she whipped her mouth with a napkin her mother gave to her. "It went through my nose."

"You should really not drink or eat while talking or laughing," Tatsu said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk," she glared at him as she ran to the bathroom holding her nose with a napkin.

"You know clowns tend to annoy people. The wrong joke can get a punch square in the face," Ichigo growled out still annoyed at the jab the young man said.

"Don't remind me! Daichi didn't much care for my jokes," he said eating the rest of his meal as he drank from his cup. Miume walked up to the table to catch the last part of the conversation and was hesitant to sit down.

"That was great, Oba-san!" he made to get up as he dodged the healer, making his way to the kitchen to wash his dish. "You're too slow, Oba-san!"

Orihime chuckled as she followed the silly boy to the kitchen.

Miume looked at Tatsu from the dining area as he looked at her then avoided her stare by concentrating on his dish. When he was done, he gave a kiss to his Aunt and gave his Orange-haired Uncle a hug while he was pushed off. Miume said her good-byes to her parents as she walked out of the house following Tatsu behind.

Tatsu held her hand and remained silent until they were a good distance from the house. Then Miume looked around confused as he made his way to a deserted construction area they usually passed on their way to school. Miume looked around then at her boyfriend curiously. He stopped and turned to glance at her. She swallowed at his serious look on his face.

"Y... You're still mad at me?" she said backing away as she hit her back against the wall. He nodded as he came closer, to lean down to her, whispering into her ear as she tensed.

"Yep!"

She watched him face her with his dark eyes and dark grin as she swallowed and couldn't help how utterly sexy he looked. "I..I'm sorry," she said with a pout.

"You're going to be," he said in a husky tone that sounded utterly sexy. She didn't know what he meant until he pushed his lips onto her mouth and began to kiss her. His tongue rammed into her mouth causing her to moan as he bruised her lips. Their tongues danced as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his head and aggressively pulling at his spiky hair. Both breaking from the kiss to gasp for air, her half-lidded eyes and flustered pink skin, causing him to groan. He licked and gave her light kisses, slowly changing to suck her soft neck.

"Tatsu! We better go and stop doing that, you're going to leave hickeys," she laughed as she tried to move so she could get going, only for him to hold her still.

"We're not going right now?" he whispered as he moved her back against the wall. "I've been thinking all last night, about our hidden relationship. I honestly feel like its stupid." He watched his girlfriend's features scowl at him as she tried to move again.

"Would you move, Tatsu! You're like a friggen brick wall," she glared at him as he grinned.

"No!" he asserted, watching her angrily stare at him. "Since you want to continue with this stupid plan. I thought of my own plan." She eyed her boyfriend suspiciously as he began to smell her. "You smell nice. What's that fragrance?"

"It's juice, Tatsu. Would you cut it out."

"Not before I tell you my plan."

"What's your plan," she huffed clearly irritated.

"I'm so glad you asked," he grinned when she stared daggers at him, " Okay! Okay! So impatient! So my plan is since everyone at school thinks we're just 'friends,' we can just stay here together as 'friends' until we're late."

"What if someone sees us coming to school late? They'll start -" she eyed him then saw the mischievous grin on his face.

"Start rumors? Yeah! High School and their fickle misconceptions, am I right?"

"We could just stop this stupid plan and head to school now," she reiterated as he frowned at the idea and kissed her neck.

"Nah!"

"Tatsu!"

"Miume!" he said, mocking her as he sighed, "Look, we could stay here and be late or we could head back now before the bell rings-"

"That's what I just sai-,"

"with the intention of letting others know we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Was that what you were going to say?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh, so you just want to stay here then?" he asked while giving her light kisses on her chin as she moaned.

"Is that my only two options?" she whined as she felt his hands slip to her bottom. She quickly swatted his hand. "Behave yourself, Tatsu!"

"Okay!" he chuckled as his hands went back to her waist, "Those are the only two options." She furrowed her brows in thought as she bit her lips while he stared at her. "I really want you to pick that we go to class now, as a couple. Do you really think I want people to find out we're together by thinking we're fooling around?" he laughed as he grabbed his girlfriend's face and leaned close to capture her lips. "I only want to torture myself by dreaming about fooling around with you," he chuckled as Miume began to redden.

"Tatsu," she whispered as she contemplated what to say.

"I just want others to know that your mine, not due to some male ego or jealousy. It's mostly because I can't contain not showing my affection towards you. To show others how much I care and love you. It's driving me crazy, Miume," he kissed her head as she nodded her head in defeat.

"Okay! We can walk to school hand in hand as boyfriend and girlfriend,"

"Yes!" he yelled as he gave her a swarm of kisses that she abruptly stopped after a while.

"Let's go, Tatsu!" she said as he loosened his hold. She smiled at him while grabbing his hand and began running to school.

* * *

Kazui felt the spiritual pressure of his friend as he paused his steps and sat at a bench near the park, eating the rest of his toast. She hopped off the roof and stopped when she noticed he was waiting for her. He chewed his food as he glanced at her. She slowly walked up to him with her arms crossed, her whole demeanor guarded.

"I figured you wanted to talk, so I came here instead. Wasn't planning on going to classes today," he stretched his arms out as she sat by his side.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked curiously.

"Nah! Just skipping some lectures. I'm practically passing all my classes and then some. Pretty soon the professors would ask me to teach their classes," he chuckled as Ichika laughed with him but it soon subsided.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him as she looked at him with eyes filled with tears. He held her close to him with her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry too! There's no need to cry Ichika. We always have arguments," he smiled as he kissed her head.

"This felt different than the other disagreements we've ever had. I hurt you," she softly told him as she felt his chest move to inhale and then exhale.

"Hurt me? I don't even think that's possible. I have a high tolerance of whatever you can dish out to me, Ichika."

"Hey!" she pushed him playfully as she smiled. She looked down at her hands as her shoulders hung low before she began to tell him what was on her mind, "I'm sorry for you having to find out about Hideyoshi like that."

His smile didn't spread all the way like it usually did but he looked at her, "Are you sorry for me finding out about you two or that you don't recuperate my feelings?" he asked her as his eyes looked at her seriously. She began to tear up once more as she kissed his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Surprising him with her kiss.

"I did love you Kazui in that way. My f...feelings for him were stronger. When I realized that, I ended things with you. But then I became conflicted because I loved you both and I didn't want to lose you both," she held him tighter as he felt the knot in his chest loosen.

"You don't have to choose, Ichika. You can be with him and still have me as your friend. We'll still have our bond. Like I said, I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend," he smiled at her but the tightness in his chest constricted. He pushed his feelings aside, her happiness meant more as he hugged her closer. They stood there for a while. Silently sitting on the park bench, listening to the sway of the leaves, and the squirrels jumping on limps. Ichika stopped her tears as Kazui began to tell her about Yumichika fighting with Rangiku about who's present was more beautiful and many other Shinigami antics she missed. The orange-haired boy talked for hours about the silliest things as the redhead stayed silent, just listening. He was always so good to her, she pondered, feeling guilty for not returning her affections to such a person as him.

"So when you get back to Soul Society, you can make -up with Hideyoshi," she heard him tell her as she glanced at him.

"It's not as simple as that, Kazui!"

"You only say that because you make it difficult. Come On, let's do something to cheer you up. We can head back to the Clinic and bother my father?" he gave her a mischievous smile as she gave in and nodded her head. He opened the wormhole and took her hand as she followed him into the dark dimension. The black abyss was sort of unnerving whenever he conjured it up, probably thinking that it would swallow her up. She looked up at Kazui but watched as his smile disappeared. She glanced at what he was staring at when she saw a man dressed in armor, armor that she only seen in Kazui's history books. Grecian? Spartan? She wasn't sure but the color was gold with turquoise trimming with a flower insignia that looked familiar. Kazui stopped abruptly as he placed his hand in front of her, blocking her path.

"Kazui? Who is that?" she asked him as she saw his eyes furrow.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to distract him and open a wormhole you go through it," he directed to her as he continued to stare at the man in front of him.

"I'm not leaving you," she demanded.

"Ichika! I'm not even sure if he's a friend or foe. Would you please listen," he yelled at her as she angrily bit her lip.

"You have a Death Traveler with you, young one," the other man with black shoulder-length hair said, interrupting their argument. Kazui looked at his normal apparel as then looked to Ichika who was out of her Gigai and wearing Shinigami apparel.

"Is that what you call Shinigami's in your world, Death Travelers?" Kazui asked the man as he thought for a moment as he nodded.

"We've come across them from time to time, while we travel to other worlds. They are called different things but have the same occupation, bringing the dead to their designated resting place," he spoke in a graceful tongue, that Kazui would hear in movies regarding knights.

"Is that what you're doing, traveling to another world?"

"Not quite! We came seeking you by direct orders of our Queen and other's with the same Fae powers, ... and other types," the man looked at Ichika as Kazui was alerted by his comment, 'We?' he quickly stepped aside holding his friend to dodge a flying projectile that scrapped his side. He groaned at the sharpness of the blade and looked to see there was another armored soldier with a familiar golden shield on his arm only smaller. The flying blade came at him as he garbed his fullbringer, summoning his Shinigami apparel as it surrounded him. He held out his sword to dodge the attack. Noticing that it wasn't a flying blade but a small fairy, that disappeared again to come back to the soldier.

"We need to get out of here, their not friends."

"What gave you that idea?" Ichika said sarcastically as she helped to knock the flying projectile that came at them again. Kazui's eyes open wide as Ichika looked at him with concern. "What?"

"Miume!" he thought of his sister. He wasn't sure how many of these guys were here and they were seeking his kind and others like him. His mother was strong and also had his father as well. "Ichika, cause a distraction!" he yelled, enveloping them in a golden shield as he concentrated on his destination.

"Supāku," she summoned her Shikai, jamming her white blade onto the floor. The soldiers were walking closer to the two when they felt a jolt below them. Electricity shaped into slithering snakes wrapping themselves around their legs. Before they could kick them away they felt their body still from the shock of the high voltage the snakes squeezed into them. While they were being electrocuted. Kazui summoned the wormhole as he grabbed Ichika and ran in quickly, shutting the hole behind him.

* * *

Yumiko looked at her lab partner who was quiet as he scanned the teacher's notes on the board. Chad had explained to the group that his son was smart but Yumiko was starting to think he was a prodigy. She was glad to see the boy in their classroom, he was older and the test he had taken showed he was smart enough to be in a higher grade. But the school, as well as his father, felt that he still needed to grasp the language and writing. In time, he'll be able to climb a grade once he felt comfortable. Tatsu was upset with the newcomer being able to have honor classes with his girlfriend that he didn't hesitate in shouting out in front of everyone in the school. She was glad her friends were okay and not upset with each other.

"Ishida, I'm having trouble with this word," Jacinto asked, pointing to the kanji letters he wrote on his notebook from the board.

"Sulphur," she stated as the boy shook his head and wrote a Spanish note beside it. She glanced at his tanned complexion and couldn't help but find him captivating. He was a handsome guy and she couldn't help but be a little nervous around him. She found herself making the simplest mistakes as she apologized and told him she wasn't feeling well. Now he was the one making sure they didn't fail as she handed him the liquid filled beakers.

"You've been very patient with me," he whispered as she looked at him curiously, "For helping me read the notes on the board. Thank you!"

She blushed a bit as she looked at her written notes, "Your welcome, but I should be thanking you. I'm the one making the mistakes."

"Oh, well. Let's just say we're helping each other," he smiled as she couldn't help but look at his dark brown eyes. She looked once more at her notes, trying to cover the red tone that was obvious on her pale features. His accent as he spoke to her sounded exotic, while he spoke their language. It didn't help that he was handsome and not a complete idiot like the rest of these guys at school. Was it fate that he was reading the same book she was reading in a different language, she smiled as she looked at the book in question across from her.

"D...Do you enjoy reading?" she decided to ask as he looked at her while she pointed to his book.

"Yeah," he blushed a bit, "I wanted to read more Japanese authors so I was a little excited when I found this one in my language. Although, I should practice reading in Japanese," he chuckled as she chuckled as well. "Do you know of any bookshops with cafes that you could show me?"

Her eyes widen as she looked at him in disbelief. Was he asking her on a date? He watched her surprised expression as he rubbed the back of his hair in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, is that not where you take someone to get to know them or am I being too forward?" he asked her, not sure if he offended her.

"NO! That's okay! I'm just surprised you asked me," she blushed as he looked at her.

"I was a little intimidated with you being so smart and pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" she covered her mouth from shouting. He looked at her, raising a brow in confusion.

"Yes! I'm sorry, I don't get your question," he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh! It's just that I ... I don't usually get those sorts of compliments, mostly about me being smart," she pushed her braid behind her ear as she blushed. He nodded in understanding as he paid attention to the mixtures in the beaker.

"Would you like to show me these bookstores?" he asked her once more as he gazed at her, waiting for her answer. She wasn't able to answer his question when she felt the familiar energy that seemed distressed. Judging by the boy expression beside her, he felt it too.

Suddenly a wormhole opened up in front of the class, scaring most of the students in the classroom. Kazui ran out with Ichika as the dark hole closed abruptly behind him. He didn't have time to catch his breath as he glanced up to find his sister looking at him confused. She ran up to him and saw him nurse his side as she saw the blood in his hands.

"What's going on Kazui?" she looked horrified, glancing at a breathless Ichika. Most of the students only could see her brother as Ichika was still in spirit form. Kazui didn't say anything as he looked around as if searching for an enemy.

"They don't seem to be here?" Ichika asked Kazui.

"P...Pardon me, young man. B...But what that a wormhole to another dimension?" the science teacher asked in amazement. Kazui remained silent as he looked at the corner of the room and held still.

"Everyone! Out of the classroom. NOW!" he yelled as the students too scared to run finally ran at the furious look he gave.

"Kazui, what's going on?" Miume asked her brother as she felt her stomach cringe at the sight of his blood while he grimaced.

Most of the students left the room, only the ones with spiritual pressure remained. They heard the teacher yell and then heard someone running in their direction. Tatsunari looked confused at the small group in the room. He had felt the reiatsu of Kazui and Ichika, then the screams of students filing out of the classroom. He was about to run to the group when Kazui shouted at him.

"NO, Tatsu! Tell all the students to leave the school grounds."

Tatsunari looked at a bewildered Miume as Kazui spoke up again, "Don't worry about my sister, the enemy is already-"

He was cut off when the corner of the room had his attention again, growing a wormhole as one of the soldiers stepped in.

"Go Tatsu, NOW! Kazui hollered as the spiky-haired boy gritted his teeth and did what he was told.

"Thank you, my dear boy, for saving us the trouble of specifically pinpointing your exact location to your world," The soldier with the black shoulder-length hair said, glancing at the group with a placid smile as his eyes fixed on the auburn-haired girl. Kazui pushed his sister behind him, berating himself for being so careless to place her in danger by bringing the enemy to this location. "Not an exact likeness but the features are uncanny to our Queen. Orihime, where is Prince Sora?"

Miume glanced at the solider that seemed to be speaking to her. Sora? Who was this guy and how did they know about her mother and uncle?

"Her name is not Orihime. How do you know of our uncle?"

The soldier glared at the orange-haired boy's tone of indifference. "I have not come here to give you a history lesson but I will teach you respect to the Royal Guard."

Kazui sheath his sword along with Ichika as they both stood in front of the younger three. Kazui paused, bringing out his shield in time to counter the other soldier with the scarred face that opened a wormhole on the right side of him. Holding his shield against the other man's attack fairy, he saw the other dark-haired soldier run at them from his peripheral vision. Ichika shoved her sword at him as he easily blocked and when she spun around to attack him in another way, he raised a shield in front of the leg she was attacking. The black-haired man suddenly sensing something, caused a golden shaped some to shoot out of the glass window.

'They have our shield?' Miume saw that her brother was struggling to push the other soldier so she ran to touch her brother's shoulder. They disappeared and appeared in another location. Kazui glanced at his sister with a heated look, "Miume, stay away."

"NO! I'm helping Dammnit."

Kazui didn't have time to argue when the scarred soldier used his attack fairy to whizz it by the orange-haired boy's face to get his attention.

"That could have killed you, but that is not our orders. Stop resisting," his voice was deep and his tone uncaring, it sent fear up Miume's spine as the man came closer to them. Suddenly a powerful arrow shot in the direction of the soldier as he deflected it. He turned to see a young girl with a short crossbow in hand. The solider didn't have time to reflect on the other child's powers when he was kicked in the chest hard by the orange-haired boy.

The soldier recovered the attack only to flip and head towards Yumiko. She shot a barrage of arrows at an incredible speed as his small shield dodge them until he came close enough to grab her arm. 'How was he this fast?' she thought as she glanced at his maimed face.

"You shouldn't meddle in-" he paused as a hand grabbed his arm that was holding Yumiko's neck.

"Cuchumaquic (Gathered Blood)" the owner of the hand stated in what Yumiko could only decipher as a form of Mayan dialect. The soldier's face began to grimace, feeling pain in his arm as his veins produced a sickly dark color. He quickly healed his arm before his blood could further be infected. He was immortal but their bodies could still feel pain.

"That would have been nasty," he growled out, to glance at the boy wearing what seemed to be a feathered headdress with jaded jewelry that wrapped around the length of his shoulder blades around his neck. When the solider made to attack the tanned man he was halted again by a barrage of arrows.

"Licht Regan," Yumiko shouted as arrows rained down, putting pressure on the man's shield. Yumiko felt pain smash into her kneecap as she looked down to see a fairy wielding a hammer that disappeared. She winced from the pain as her weight favored on the good leg as she limped while shooting arrows.

Kazui appeared in front of the scarred man in an instant with the auburn-haired girl.

"Bankai!"

* * *

Ichigo made it to the school grounds in record time when he felt the disturbance from his children. He found the school wrapped in an orange domed shield as he angrily tried to break it. If he used too much of his power, he wasn't sure if he would take half of the school along with it, the children were out of the school but they remained trapped on the grounds with the dome blocking them. They looked around scared and touching some form of an invisible wall to them. He was such in a hurry to get to the children with his wife yelling that she would catch up. The dome felt like Orihime's but lacked warmth. It didn't seem like it was healing or fixing anything, only like it was blocking them.

"We can't damage the dome without harming the children," he heard the familiar tone of his cousin as he glanced at him with a glare.

"Don't you think I know that. You stay here while I get Orihime, she's almost here with her shield," he growled out to the Quincy who looked reserved but Ichigo could feel the same anxiety he was feeling as he felt the energy of their children in distress.

Ichigo retraced his steps as he came upon his wife riding on her shield like a surfer. She paused with a startled expression at her husband as her shield disappeared. Without saying a word, he beckoned for her to hold on to him as she hopped onto his back. He rushed in the direction of the school with Uryu glancing in their direction. Orihime saw the huge shield surrounding the school as she felt fear grip her stomach. She moved closer to the shield as the children glanced at her with a worried expression, she slowly placed her hands inside and found no resistance as it went through. Ichigo saw how her hand easily went through the shield as she looked at him and nodded. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss, "Promise me you'll come back with our children."

"Okay, I promise!" she told him. Suddenly they both felt the explosive release of their son's Bankai.

"Go!" Ichigo yelled with a worried expression as he let go of her hand. Seeing her slip through the shield as he gritted his teeth and hit the shield as hard as he could with his katana. He watched his wife calm the children that were crying to leave and asking for her to help them. She finally made it to the school's entrance as she disappeared.

* * *

Ichika's snakes gripped the black-haired soldier on his leg as he grunted in pain and smacked the electrical snakes with his shield. He growled finding her presence to be annoying as he tried to help his partner. The orange-haired boy they came for had heightened his energy with his transformation.

"You red demon bitch," he yelled as he grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the wall. She righted herself and glared in his direction.

"Bakudou # 9," she yelled as a red light engulfed her target as he became paralyzed. "That hurt you, fucker," she spat as she moved her arm and went to help her orange-haired friend.

Ichika paused to feel a pinch on her leg, feeling her legs become limp as the rest of her body completely paralyzed. Frozen in fear and literally unable to move, she stared at her enemy in terror. He bent down to grab her chin while he spoke, "I can paralyze too, it just lasts longer."

"Ichika!" Kazui hollered, watching his friend fall limply onto the floor. His Bankai helped in dealing with his opponent. His black blade kept the man at bay, causing him to be on the defense. Kazui lost focus for a moment at the act of his friend still on the ground. He regretted that decision when he felt the slam of a hammer hit his shoulder.

"Grr!" Kazui growled in pain, looking at the scarred man who shook his head.

"You should keep your eyes focused on your enemy, child."

"Metos! This is taking too long help me subdue this one and we'll be able to take the rest."

Kazui watched the man lose focus on Ichika as he made his way towards their direction.

"I agree, Lenez! Someone has entered my Sōten Kisshun. The other powerful presence I felt, can't seem to enter."

Kazui felt his father's reiatsu, along with Uryu. He wasn't sure what was preventing them from coming to help, something these newcomers must have put around the school he theorized. It was the similar technique his mom used at rejecting things but looking around it wasn't healing or fixing things. He could feel his mother's reiatsu coming closer. He watched the dark-haired soldier pause in his walk when he grasped his leg in pain.

"Lenez!" the scarred man, quickly sent his healing shield to the dark haired man who called for him. Metos righted himself, glaring at Jacinto.

The young boy's fist was against the floor and a dark energy was pulsing out his hands towards the solider like dark veins. The soldier dodged the black veins and knocked the tanned boy against the wall.

Yumiko made to shoot an arrow, only for him to quickly stand in her way.

"I think you can sleep now," Metos said to her as she felt a pinch on her chest only for him to hit her hard in the stomach, sending her flying through the window.

"Yumiko!" Miume yelled, her arm grabbed by her brother. She suddenly saw something quickly fly out the window in the direction of the young Quincy.

"Getsugo Tensho!" Kazui yelled sending the two men careening through walls, a distance away from them. "Miume! We don't have much time," he grabbed her shoulders demanding her attention as he opened up a wormhole. "Jacinto! Do you think you're okay to carry Ichika?" he asked the boy who was nursing his arm as he nodded. He made his way to the girl who lied flat on the floor but alert, he carried her over his shoulder.

"Go inside and I will cause it to send you to my home, Miume go with them," Kazui instructed.

Jacinto did as he asked, walking through the black abyss as he waited for the auburn-haired girl who shook her head. "NO!" she asserted. Kazui having enough of her attitude, pushed her into the hole with the others. Miume hit the ground and quickly turned around to see her brother abruptly shut the gateway and then a few seconds later find herself in the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

After getting the other students to leave the school, Tatsunari ran quickly back to the group to see Yumiko fly out the window. He didn't hesitate as he extended his long dragon wings and flew out the window to catch her. He settled down, placing her limp body onto the floor.

"Yumiko!" he yelled as he could see she only could move her eyes, as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Blink if you can hear me?"

She did as he asked, blinking her eyes, he felt some sort of relief.

"Yumiko!" They both heard the sound of her father as he knelt near them, but was still a few feet away with the barrier still blocking him. Tatsunari looked to the Quincy and saw Ichigo come right behind him with a concerned look.

"Yumiko, blink once if you're not in pain, twice if you are?" Tatsunari asked, she blinked and blinked again as tears started to fall. The younger boy looked to Uryu who felt helpless as he couldn't do anything to help his little girl. Tatsunari felt her stomach as she started to blink rapidly and cry. "She's in pain... the asshole kicked her in the stomach. I need to get back there, Kazui and Miume need my help."

"We'll be right here," Uryu stated as he stared at his daughter who laid on the ground.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked in a venomous voice.

"I...I don't know, but Kazui can't do this alone, not when he looks like he's hurt himself," he said as his wings reappeared and sped in the direction of the classroom.

"Tatsu! Tatsu! Fuck!" Ichigo growled out, his hollow was scratching at the surface. He wanted this fucking barrier down and he was at the edge of just letting his hollow take free rein.

"Ichigo! Calm down!" Uryu told him as he saw the black in one of his friend's eyes.

"I am calm, don't you see the school is still fucking here?" he yelled with a hint of his voice changing in his hollow tone as he grinned.

Uryu gritted his teeth as he bent down to his daughter again, "I'm right here, Yumiko! Daddy is not leaving you."

Tatsunari came back to find Kazui closing the wormhole with Miume yelling from within. He felt some relief with her out of the way until he saw the orange-haired boy go limp, and fall to the floor. He turned to block a strike that was coming at him as he encased himself in his armor. His dark scales closing around his head in a dragon-shaped helmet. Metos was trying to hit the boy but his hard armor was too strong. He beckoned his shield to hit

Tatsunari hard in the face, causing a break in his armor revealing some skin. It was just enough for Metos to hit him with his paralyzing fairy.

"Lenez, take these two to the Queen. I'll make sure to deal with our other guest." He opened a wormhole for the scarred man as he lifted the two with his strength and entered. It swiftly closed behind him.

Orihime was rushing to get to them, she felt her daughters reiatsu disappear and then quickly reappear at their home. As she came closer to the classroom, she suddenly felt her sons disappear and never return. Her heart dropped but she pushed on as she walked closer to find a man standing there waiting for her.

"Orihime, I presume?" he asked the woman who came in cautiously, glancing around at the ruined classroom. "Your features, like your daughter, are so much like our Queen, whenever we're allowed to gaze on her beauty. You've just aged slightly like the Mortal Fae in our world."

"W...Where's my son?" she angrily asked, the smiling woman gone as her serious eyes glared at him.

"The young orange-haired boy? He did mention Prince Sora being his uncle. The Queen wants to see him and you," he moved quickly, stretching out his hand for her, only grabbing the necklace and ripping it off her neck. She used her shield and called on Tsubaki as he hit him on the leg, causing the man to fall to the ground. Orihime's fairy made to make another hit when it was blocked by his shield and his dome covered his leg to heal himself. Metos growled as he released his Sōten Kisshun around the school to heal himself, from the hit of an angry mother.

A wormhole appeared as he glanced towards her with a smile, "We'll talk again when you're more composed." He entered quickly to close the hole from behind him. Orihime dropped to her knees as she released a breath she was holding as felt the tears fall for her missing boy. She looked around and closed her eyes, sensing the energies of her daughter, Ichika, Yumiko, and even Jacinto. She couldn't feel Tatsunari?

"Where's Kazui?" Ichigo asked her, as he held her shoulders when she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"T...They took him. They took our baby," she cried, holding onto his shoulders, "I... I don't know where Tatsunari is. I can't feel him."

"They must have taken him too, he went to help Kazui a few moments ago," he told her. "We have to speak to Kisuke, he really didn't know anything about these beings that Kazui saw. He may find something in Soul Society. We'll get our son back, Orihime. I promise," he comforted her with his words as he held her close, while they exited the school.

Shinigami populated the area, cleaning up the mess and taking care of the memories of the students one by one. Telling them that school was closed due to a gas leak. They heard the shouts of their friend calling their names as the spiky-haired female champion, rushed out of the car before Keigo could stop the vehicle.

"Orihime! Ichigo! W ... What happened? I rushed out with Keigo as soon as I felt everyone's energy. She came closer to the couple that wore sullen expressions as she stared at the school. "I ... I can't feel my baby," she said as she made her way to the school to be stopped by Ichigo.

"He isn't there, Tatsuki! He was taken by unknown enemies along with Kazui." He watched his friend with a vacant expression as she continued glancing at the school like she didn't hear them.

"No ... he said he was leaving school extra early this morning for an exciting day. He's just joking around."

"Tatsuki!" Keigo walked from behind, having heard everything as he touched her shoulders with a sad expression.

"Our sons just joking, Keigo!" she turned to face him as she fought. He could only hold her tightly as her legs gave out. She wailed out in pain as she roughly held onto her husband's clothes. Fate was playing a cruel joke on her, giving her a child only to have them take him away.

* * *

Okay, Please review and tell me what you thought. I know I ended it in a cliffhanger but I do have more written if that makes you less upset. = ] Next chapter will be a flashback on Tatsuki and also the aftermath in the human world. I hope that I did justice to Orihime and Ichigo's character on having their child taken away from them. I can see Ichigo tormented inside but he knows he also has to be strong for Orihime and to get shit done. He knows if he mops around that won't help his son. He's like the father from the movie Taken.

Ichigo: "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career in being a Substitute Shinigami. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my son go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

Our two male damsels in distress. I love it!


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter was funny to write especially with the flashback. I know this is a time of turmoil, but I love when Kubo would write funny moments even during fights in Bleach to break the dramatic tension. Plus, I love to laugh that's all I do. Although my husband can be sort of a grumpy bear, I catch him laughing at my corny jokes. = P I thank all of you who reviewed or read the last chapter, loving the fight and how the chapter turned out. Like I said last chapter, this is the current situation in Karakura. Please review and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 ** _Sixteen years ago_**

 _Tatsuki sat with Orihime, watching her 5-year-old nephew play with the other children at their childhood friend's baby shower. The expecting mother, Mahana Natsui, happily opened the gifts that were given. Her stomach was extremely huge, she already had a four-year-old girl with twins on the way. She thanked her guests as they did silly games and reminisced about the past. Orihime could sense Tatsuki feeling uncomfortable as she told everyone that she had an early morning and she needed to leave._

 _"You know you could've stayed. I didn't mind," Tatsuki stated as she drove the car in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic. Kazui happily showed the little cars he received in his goodie bag._

 _"I know, Tatsuki. I just felt like leaving," Orihime added as her best friend rolled her eyes._

 _"Whatever!" she scoffed as Orihime pouted at her. "I choose to go to this baby shower, Orihime. Sooner or later I have to get used to the idea."_

 _"Get used to what?" Orihime asked her curiously, dreading her answer. Tatsuki looked at the rearview mirror to see Kazui smiling at her with a big smile._

 _"Oba-suki! Dis red cawr has a dwagon on it. You can hab it," he said as he handed it to his mother since his aunt was driving._

 _"Thanks, cutie!" she said as she whipped the stray tear while she pulled over into the driveway of the Clinic. Orihime put a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry._

 _"Does Oba-suki not like it?" Kazui's sadden features looked at his Aunt as he heard her sniffles._

 _"No, Kazui! Auntie loves your gift. She's just not feeling well. See I love it," she took the car and held it close, affectionately with a tear stricken smile. Orihime looked at her friend with sympathy as she tried to make silly faces at her son when she was hurting inside._

 _"I can have Kazui stay with Yuzu or Karin and we can talk?" she asked her friend as she shook her head._

 _"No, I'm fine! I'll talk to you later. We can have a girl's day this weekend if you want, okay?"_

 _Orihime seemed to be okay with that as she held her friend in a hug. She got out of the car as she went to take her son out of the car._

 _"Bye Oba-suki! Lub you!" he yelled out as he ran to the house when he jumped out of his mother's arms. Ichigo had been about to open the door since he felt the three familiar reiatsu. Orihime giggled as their little boy opened the door to hit his father in the face. He held his nose as Kazui waved at him and entered the house to find his aunts, showing the gifts that he had received._

 _Tatsuki laughed at her best friend being attacked by a door. She waved at her best friend as he held his wounded nose. Orihime waved goodbye while she waved once again to drive off._

 _She really didn't have to go to this baby shower and torture herself but she didn't want to be rude. Friends asking her when she was going to have a little one of her own. Watching as most of her friends with a spouse already had a child or two. Even their crazy lesbian friend, Chizuru Honsho, had a daughter with her longtime girlfriend. She thought about the possibility of adopting a child but Keigo insisted that they continue while she was still at an age to conceive._

 _She almost confided to Orihime about the idea of getting used to the idea that it wasn't possible for her to have children. They tried, even opting to in-vitro, but none of the eggs produced a child. She parked the car at their three bedroom home. It was Keigo's idea to move into a three-bedroom home once they started trying. That was four years ago, even before they had their little shotgun wedding. She entered the house, to find him cooking as he smiled at her._

 _"I didn't know you were going to come home so early?" he said, walking up to give her a kiss. She knew how to cook a few things but she wasn't as good of a cook like her husband. Even when some of her creations turned out too salty or burnt, he would always treat it like it was the best thing in the world. She would tell him he was full of shit and they would fight and he would prove it by eating it all. She felt guilty for arguing with him when he was sick the next few days from food poisoning._

 _"I wasn't feeling well," she explained as he put his hand to her forehead._

 _"Not a fever," he said as he held her close, scrutinizing her with a look. She pushed his hands off of her as she moved to go to her room to change._

 _"Would you stop hovering over me like that," she yelled. He followed her to the room as she pulled off her dress in one go, throwing it into a hamper as she pulled out a tank shirt and shorts. She looked at him as he leaned against the door frame while she smiled at him._

 _"You see something you like?" she grinned, posing in her panties and bra as she sat on the bed._

 _He silently walked up to her, bending over to lay her back against the bed. She felt his light kisses on her lips as she opted to forgo changing at the moment._

 _"Won't you burn the food?" she stated._

 _"It's already done, it's just set on low," he whispered in her ear as she smiled, wrapping her legs around her husband's waist. "We could spend the next few days fucking each other's brains out while your ovulating."_

 _Her body went rigid as she pushed him off, he glanced at her confused as she sat on the bed. "Why can't you just want to fuck me without it falling into the timeline of my ovulation?" she growled out as she glared at him._

 _"I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted to maybe try again," he asked guiltily as she looked away._

 _"What if I can't,"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What if I can't have children. First, it was the doctor stating that maybe my strenuous training is the cause of my failed pregnancies. So I took a break from tournaments and teaching at the dojo. Then, it was possibly miscalculating my ovulation cycle. Then we both checked each other out, with nothing wrong with the both of us. Nothing to show any problems of why we can't have a child."_

 _"A lot of couples go through something like this," he said trying to comfort her as she moved away to stand up._

 _"What if it's just me, Keigo? What if I can't get pregnant like something is wrong and I'm damaged and can't produce children?" she shouted out and he could see the tears that threatened to come. "You're so good to me, maybe I'm not the person you're supposed to be married to. This is my punishment for pushing you to the side all those years for those stupid assholes."_

 _"Tatsuki! You're not punished," he told her, standing up to hug her while she leaned her head onto his chest._

 _"Your wrong, Keigo! You could've been with Michiru Ogawa, she has three boys and she had a crush on you too."_

 _"Tatsuki! Would you stop it," he brushed his hands over the skin of her back._

 _"I wasn't in love with Michiru," he glared at her as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Then you're an idiot to fall in love with a girl who can't even give you children," she scoffed in tears as she tried to whip them away._

 _"You don't even know that," he told her as she pushed him away, aggressively putting on her tank and shorts._

 _"I don't know that but I'm looking at things realistically. I've given up everything so I can have this child."_

 _"Why are you saying that like you're not happy?" he looked a bit hurt as she bit her lip and shook her head._

 _"I'll be back, I'm going to have a run."_

 _"Tatsuki!"_

 _"Just give me a fucking moment, Keigo!" she yelled as she grabbed her keys exiting the door and slamming it on her way out._

 _She ran in tears until her legs gave out as she breathlessly held her chest and whipped her face. She looked around, trying to figure out where she ran to until she noticed she had run all the way to the Urahara Shop. She made to leave when the familiar hat and clogs man open the door to wave at her._

 _"You didn't run all the way here and not say hello?" he said in his cheery voice as she made her way into his shop as he closed the door. She said hello to the tall dark-skinned man named, Tessai, who began to heat up some boiling water. The blonde man under the white and green striped hat directed her to a room._

 _"I didn't want to bother you. I was just running and didn't notice I came all the way here," she clarified as the blonde nodded his head._

 _Ururu, the black haired younger girl dressed in a beautiful cute dress walked timidly pass the door._

 _"Leaving without saying goodbye?"_

 _Tatsuki saw the girl, suddenly tense up and timidly walked to Kisuke._

 _"S... Sorry! Moe is waiting and..."_

 _Tessai brought the man in question by the neck," I found this intruder waiting outside," the man roughly brought the fullbringer man inside. He was more muscular than Tatsuki remembered with his hair more grown out, no longer having the low cut mohawk._

 _"I'm not an intruder. How many times must I tell you this?" the dark-haired man told the tall gentlemen angrily._

 _"Moe! You wouldn't be hiding from us or Jinta?"_

 _"I'm hiding from no one, least of all the red-headed prick. You guys always give me shit when I pick up, Ururu."_

 _"Kisuke and Tessai, its true. You never gave Jinta trouble when he went out with Yuzu," she pouted with her soft voice._

 _"Of course we did, we embarrassed him in front of Yuzu all the time," Kisuke told the girl who pouted even more. "Okay! You guys run along and Moe, make sure nothing happens to her. Cause no amount of luck is going to help you," the blonde threatened the boy who only nodded as the dark-haired girl grabbed his arm. They both said their goodbyes to Tatsuki and ran off._

 _"They grow up so fast," Tessai began to cry as he made his way back to the kitchen._

 _"So what's got the strongest girl in Karakura in a sadden state?" he expressed as she uncomfortably grasped her hands together._

 _"I don't know if you've noticed but Keigo and I have been trying to have a child. I'm twenty-six years old while my friends have two or more children. We've seen doctors saying there's nothing wrong and be patient. Keigo has high hopes but... I just think its a lost cause," she smiled as she whipped the tears that were coming once more. "Grr! I'm so pathetic."_

 _"You're not pathetic, Tatsuki-chan! You're the strongest person I know. I've seen you survive Hollow and even Arrancar attacks. Face even Aizen when he was clearly stronger than you could possibly conceive. There's nothing wrong with being heartbroken for the things you truly want."_

 _Tessai came in with tea as he set one in front of Tatsuki. Kisuke whispered in the man's ears as he nodded. The tall man left to come back with a small packet in hand, giving it to the hat-wearing man._

 _Tatsuki drank from her cup as she looked at it curiously, "What's that?"_

 _"This? This is a special powder that comes from Soul King's Palace. It has different potent elements that enhance fertility and potency of a man's sperm. It also an aphrodisiac, increasing the libido 10 times if consumed with a chance of hormonal effects. There's enough for three doses, but like I said it potent, you would only need one dose. Maybe pass the others to a friend," he smiled at her as he slides it in her direction._

 _"H...How much do I owe you?" she asked him as she drank the rest of her drink._

 _"Nothing! Just let me know the effects, it's strictly for scientific purposes. It's only been used on animals, so you'll be the first human."_

 _"It hasn't been tested?"_

 _"On animals, trust me it's completely safe. Nothing in that product is harmful to the human body."_

 _She looked at the man suspiciously as she pocketed the item and left the shop thanking the man while she left. She finally made it home, to find her husband already lying on the bed, asleep. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the water to wash. After her relaxing shower, she climbed into bed to wrap her arms around his shirtless body._

 _"Do you think I'll hate you and love you even less if we don't have a child together?" he softly said, causing her to freeze as he turned himself to face her. He held her close so that her head was on his chest as he rubbed her spiky long hair._

 _"Your such a great man and you deserve someone who can give you a perfect family," she mumbled._

 _"You're my perfect woman to complete my family, Tatsuki! If we can't have a child then we can adopt. If you don't want that, then I'm fine with that."_

 _She sat up to stare at him with a concerned look, "Stop lying to me, Keigo! You're happy at the prospect of having a child. Look at this fucking house, for fuck sake."_

 _"I was excited about having a child just like you were, but if the stress is going to hurt you like this, then I don't want it. I know how much you want to go back to training the kids at the dojo. Go ahead and do it. I'm here for you no matter what you choose. I love you, Tatsuki!" he told her as he reached up to gently kiss her. She laid back into his arms as she slowly fell asleep, listening to the sound of his beating heart._

* * *

 _"So it's a secret concoction from the Soul King's Palace," Orihime looked at the packet that Tatsuki gave to her as she handed it to Mayumi._

 _"Is this man trust-worthy?" The long-haired Quincy nervously looked at the spiky-haired girl._

 _Orihime thought for a moment before she answered, "Yeah! He's a bit shady and never tells us the whole details to his plans but everything works out in the end," she smiled, making the two other women feel less impressed with the man. "Look! I'll try a dose and let you know," she made to grab the packet when Tatsuki snatched it._

 _"NO! I said I was going to try it first," she hollered back._

 _"M...Maybe we should all try it?" Mayumi timidly stated as both friends stared at her boldness._

 _"Don't you need to speak to Uryu?" Tatsuki asked her, not wanting to be the cause of a spousal argument._

 _"I don't need to speak to Uryu. I don't believe both of you are speaking to your husband's about this?" she looked at them critically as they both looked away._

 _"She has a point, Tatsuki!"_

 _"I know that Orihime!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm not entirely sure how fast this stuff works."_

 _"I have an idea of how to take it," Orihime grabbed the packet and rushed into the kitchen. She was in there for a while as they heard pots banging and electric mixers running._

 _"Are you okay in there?" Mayumi asked._

 _"Of course, just baking!" the auburn-haired girl shouted out to them as they glanced at each other._

 _"She bakes when she's nervous," Tatsuki shrugged, used to her friend's crazy ideas. Both women got up to walk into the kitchen to find the woman putting cake batter into three cupcake holders. She looked up to find the two women staring at her as she smiled. Opening the packet and gave the required dose for each cupcake. Pouring a little more cake batter on top of the dose, she hummed and placed the cupcake pan into the oven._

 _"We wait!" she squealed as they made their way back to the couch. After conversating for twenty minutes about work, hobbies, and their husbands. The sound of the timer dinged as Orihime ran to the kitchen. She decorated the butter cupcake with chocolate frosting and put each one into a cute little box._

 _"Baby making Cupcakes!" the auburn-haired beauty giggled handing a box to each girl._

 _"Okay, so..." Tatsuki asked._

 _"So when we know our husbands are available, we eat the cupcake and then.." Orihime blushed._

 _"We fuck their brains out," Tatsuki articulated with a devious look, staring at her box._

 _"I was going to say have sex but I guess that works too," Mayumi nervously smiled as all three women laughed._

* * *

 _Tatsuki eyed the cupcake on her table as she stared at the clock. Keigo would be back from work in an hour. She should eat the cupcake now and when it starts working through her system, jump his bones. What if he was tired? She was over thinking things as she opened the box and popped the cupcake into her mouth. Throwing away the box into the garbage can as she laid on the couch and decided to watch television. After waiting a good ten minutes, she felt her body become progressively hotter. She touched her skin to feel it's warmth when the touch of her hand sent shocks of pleasure to her body. Sending her hands down between her legs, finding it already soaking wet. Pulling her shorts off along with her panties as she giggled for no apparent reason. She felt too good as she removed the rest of her apparel, moving to the bedroom as she hugged her pillow._

 _"Mmm, this feels nice!" she said to herself as she laid on her back. Spreading her legs, she began to finger her bud as the pleasure was so intense. She tweaked her breasts until she moaned out loud, fingering herself. Using her other hand to pull out her vibrator from the bedside table as she turned it on, to slowly shove it into her already dripping hole._

 _Keigo walked into his home, placing his bag on the floor and removing his shoes. He went into the kitchen to get an alcoholic drink and chugged it back, feeling the drink release the tension in his body. Today was such a stressful day at work, he sighed. Then his ears perked up to hear the loud noises coming from his bedroom. 'Was she watching porn ... without me?' he thought as he made his way to his room._

 _He found his wife naked on their bed with the vibrator entering her as she moaned out loud. The sight instantly caused him to harden as he began to remove his clothing. Forgetting about the stress of the day as he laid beside his wife. Feeling the bed move, she looked beside her to find her smiling husband as she giggled._

 _"Mmmmm, I think I've come five times and nothing works," she said, she wasn't sure if it was the effects or the orgasms causing her to act delirious but she continued to laugh. Keigo noticed her state as he felt how warm she was, but the instant that he touched her she moaned out and came, letting the vibrator fall onto the bed. She wanted satisfaction as she pulled him by his head for a kiss. "Please fuck me, Keigo!"_

 _He didn't ask questions as he opened her inviting legs and shoved into her wet core. "Oh, Fuck!" he growled as he found her already slick. He pulled out to shove back in as she moaned for him to go harder. Following directions, she opened wider for him, showing how flexible a karate champion was as he thrust into her harder._

 _"Oh, Keigo! I want you to make sure to fill me to the brim with your cum," she moaned as his cock hardened while he grabbed her hips._

 _"Tatsuki!" he growled, biting her neck as she cried out from the pain. After shoving into her with all the force he could muster he finally came into her as she came with him. He laid back as he gasped for air. "Jeez! What has gotten into you?" he laughed as he whipped his forehead from sweat. His eyes were closed when he felt her tongue on his limp cock. He opened his eyes to find her licking his flaccid length, sucking the cum and juices off the tip as she smiled. He couldn't help but find her attractive features sinfully tempting as he felt himself becoming aroused._

 _"I want more, Keigo!" she moaned sweetly as she sucked him off, causing him to groan._

 _"Fuck! Oh, Fuck!" he caressed her spiky locks, while she engulfed his cock. When he was fully erect, she pulled her head back as she let go of him with a loud pop while licking her lips. He bent behind her as he massaged her ass, the touch causing everything to heighten in pleasure. Her head facing down on the pillow with her ass raised as he entered. She begged him to go faster but he was going to enjoy this as he torturously went slowly in and out of her. Rubbing her perfect breasts as she moaned face down on the sheets._

 _"Oh, god ... mmm...please, Keigo...harder," she whined as he ignored her pleas. He held her hips as he paused his movements. She tried to move her hips as he held her still. She was aching, feeling the need for him to continue as she tried to wiggle her hips._

 _"You're impatient aren't you," he chuckled. She angrily pushed her butt hard backward that he lost his balance, falling partly off the bed. The lower half of his body was still on the bed as his upper half was hanging upside down. He rubbed his head from clocking it on the floor. "Shit, Tatsuki! I could have really hurt myself."_

 _He looked up to see her smile deviously as she straddled him, shoving his cock inside of her. She whimpered as he groaned. She began to slowly ride him as he used his arms to keep himself from falling off. It was starting to get difficult to keep himself up as he felt her quickening her pace. He could hear her ass slapping down on his thighs at how hard she was hopping onto him. Before he could lose his balance, he used his stomach muscles to rise up to grab a hold of her. He positioned himself so that he was more on the bed as she sat on his thighs while he sucked her breasts. She wasted no time to rise up and crash into him as he raised his hips into her drenching hole._

 _They were at it like rabbits the whole night, long into the morning. He would make her cum several times and it seemed that it wasn't enough. Tatsuki felt the effects of whatever Kisuke gave her, start to wear off as her orgasm touched every part of her body as she fell off her husband. She smiled as she reached for her husband._

 _"Tatsuki, I think it's going to fall off. You've sucked me dry," he whined._

 _"Oh, stop bitching. I just want to cuddle," she giggled as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm tired and sore," she moaned as she yawned, closing her eyes._

 _"How do you think I feel? I thought you were going to literally break my cock off," he groaned as he touched between his legs, making sure everything was intact._

 _"I love you," Tatsuki smiled as she felt herself slip away, losing consciousness. Keigo sighed as he kissed her head, "I love you too!" Both slept in each other's arms, too tired to remove any of the liquids they accumulated amongst their night of mind-blowing sex._

* * *

 _A few months passed with Tatsuki going back to working as a dojo's assistant. Enjoying her time teaching children again. Even teaching her nephew, Kazui, who was a prodigy at such a young age. She woke up one morning refreshed as she walked to the dojo. When she started to put on her gear, she felt woozy, feeling like she was going to hurl. She emptied the contents of her breakfast in the bathroom as she felt herself warming up. Was she getting a fever? She told the owner, who was a kind man, that she was going to go home. She bowed but suddenly felt off balance as the world around her started to turn and completely turn dark._

 _She woke up in a hospital bed, to find Keigo sleeping next to her with Orihime lying her head on her Ichigo's lap on a couch. Keigo woke up, feeling his wife moving as he gave her a huge smile. "Hey, sleepy head!"_

 _he told her as she blushed and rolled her eyes._

 _Her throat felt dry as she reached for the cup when Keigo took it in hand and put the straw in her mouth. She slapped his hand and took the cup. "I'm not a baby, Keigo!" she yelled, waking up her friends as she heard her oldest friend groan in irritation._

 _"Well you act like a child, whining like that," he scoffed as she glared at him while she drank._

 _"Do you usually piss off your patient's doc?" she said sarcastically as he got up with Orihime running to sit by her best friend, giving her a huge hug._

 _"Well are you going to tell the pain in the ass or am I, Keigo?" he growled out, "I find that she was a better patient when she was out cold and quiet."_

 _"I find Uryu is a better doctor, but hey I guess we're stuck with each other." she winked at him as he gritted his teeth._

 _"Tatsuki, Ichigo has been up all night looking over you. He was really worried when they brought you in," Orihime pouted as the dark-haired girl avoided her doctor's stare, feeling a bit guilty._

 _"Okay! I'm sorry, Ichigo. That was a bit harsh," she apologized as he nodded. "So what's going on? Well, with all the happy expressions it looks like I'm not dying?"_

 _"No!" Keigo looked at her horrified as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered. Tatsuki glanced at her husband, noticing his eyes were red from crying. She felt her heart pause as she exhaled and began to smile. She looked to Orihime, then to Ichigo who nodded, confirming what he said was true._

 _Hugging her husband tightly as she felt the tears start to fall, "We're having a baby," she cried._

 _"Tatsuki!" Orihime timidly said, while her friend turned to glance at her questioningly as she whipped her eyes. "You are four months long," she told her as she gave Tatsuki a huge hug. "I'm four weeks," she whispered as Tatsuki looked at her in shock._

 _"Really?" she laughed, "When did you take the cupcake?"_

 _Orihime nervously looked to Ichigo who coughed as he exited the room, taking Keigo along. "I took it on the same day I made them."_

 _"So did I?" Tatsuki asked confused._

 _"Well, nothing happened after I ate the cupcake. I thought I may have cooked it too much. Then you told me the effects and I felt disappointed. Then three months later, when I was eating breakfast, I felt urges and had trouble going into my room," she blushed as Tatsuki looked at her weird._

 _"trouble?"_

 _"I was giggling and touching myself. Ichigo carried me into the room and when I was forcefully trying to pull at his belt. He ran out telling Karin and Yuzu to take Kazui out for a playday until he called them to come back. Let's just say, they ended up staying at Karin's boyfriend's huge home. Ichigo had a word with Kisuke and he believes it may have something to do with our powers, it affected you faster since you were human. It took longer to take effect with my higher reiatsu."_

 _Tatsuki understood as she glanced over at Orihime, "What about Mayumi?"_

 _"She probably hasn't said anything, the same reason Ichigo didn't want me to tell you anything," she fidgetted as she sighed, "He was embarrassed."_

 _Tatsuki laughed as she rolled her eyes, thinking of a certain Quincy that had his whole world rocked and was too ashamed to say anything. Orihime and Tatsuki decided to call Mayumi with the good news as she apologized to them, telling them that Uryu wanted to keep things quiet. She told them that she was late._

 _Later that day the girls found out that she was indeed two months pregnant after she visited Uryu at the hospital. They also found out that when the drug took effect, he was still at the hospital when Mayumi called him, telling him that she needed him while she moaned and touched herself over the phone. He immediately asked his father to please fill in for him that there was an emergency at home._

 _The girl's decided to share a baby shower, using the Ishida mansion as the place to invite their friends. Tatsuki was relieved that she was going to finally go to her own baby shower, even if it was shared. She was also going to surprise everyone and the man she loved that they were expecting a baby boy._

* * *

Tatsuki looked out at the desert plains under the Urahara shop as everyone seemed to angrily shout, rushed in and out, or demanded answers. She saw the familiar auburn-hair of her friend walking in her direction. As she stepped closer, she could tell her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She wondered what she looked like herself? Orihime sat near her in silence staring at the other Shinigami who set up shop or trained.

"When I thought I was going to lose Tatsunari from that Hollow Attack, I angrily shouted at anyone who would listen, telling fate how dare they take away my child that they finally gave to me after years of neglecting me in the first place. Then my little boy was okay but then he was taken away again to train. Now he's finally back in my life, only for him to be fucking ripped out of my arms, " she yelled as Orihime began to cry, not saying anything as her friend released the anger that was still in her. She began to cry when she felt arms wrap around her. "I... I don't want to lose him, Orihime. I don't think I'll be the same without him. I don't even want to liv..."

"Don't, Tatsuki! Please don't say it. I'm going to do everything within my power to bring him back to you. I promise," Orihime told her as Tatsuki glanced at her feeling guilty for acting this way. Her best friend just lost her son too, yet she was the one comforting her.

"I'm sorry!" she whipped her tears.

"Don't apologize! Ichigo is speaking to Kisuke for the best course of action and where to look in Soul Society for more information about my ... I mean the enemies world." Tatsuki noticed her friend's quick recovery in her speech but she didn't bring it up.

"I should be there for support," she said as she got up.

"Okay! Keigo is there too, listening in as well."

Tatsuki felt another wave of guilt as she left her husband who was trying to comfort her. Tatsuki followed Orihime into a tent as they heard angry shouts.

"Are you sure you don't have anything fucking else? Since your so good at keeping things from us?" Ichigo yelled at the hat and clogs man who eyed the orange-haired shinigami.

"I understand your lack of trust, especially of my past mistakes. As a scientist, I've learned to deal with it by morally doing what is right."

"How is that moral compass of yours now?" Ichigo sarcastically asked as Kisuke nodded at the jab, expecting hostility from Substitute Shinigami.

"Mayuri and I have gone through most of our research and any past rumors or hints that can explain this world. We've found nothing and our next conclusion is to check with the Soul Palace."

"But you are forgetting to mention something we also came across?" the weird looking scientist explained, his expressive painted face giving off an eerie smile. Kisuke looked at Mayuri and then at the group before he gave an aggravated sigh.

"I had a theory but I would much rather check elsewhere before I stir up that hornet's nest."

"What theory?" Ichigo growled, not liking being kept in the dark.

"There are certain areas in the ancient data we've acquired that looks to be forged quite well. It took me a second look to notice the false document. The person took something out and slipped false information to replace it."

"Who would do something like that?" Orihime timidly asked.

"The same person who did the same thing to erase any information about the Hyogoku," everyone was silent while the man with the striped hat glanced up at Ichigo in all seriousness, "Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

 **Seretei - Central Great Underground Prison**

 **Before the Invasion of the unknown soldiers**

"You're here to accompany me as I visit my previous Vice-Captain. Since you've replaced my 3rd seat, you're here to babysit me. Make sure I don't do anything to endanger our prisoner," he sneered at the mute Shinigami who followed him down the prison. They walked down the levels to get to Muken, 8th level in this underground prison that is located under the barracks of the First Divison.

Shinji heard the scribblings of the board as he rolled his eyes. He didn't know sign language, so he insisted that the young man speak to him by using a chalkboard. It only fueled his aggravation, he was constantly hearing the tapping of the chalk on the board. 'For a mute person, he sure has to say a lot of shit,' he thought as he turned around once the tapping stopped.

 **'Is Momo's past involvement with the previous Captain the reason why she doesn't accompany you?'**

Shinji usually came to speak to the prisoner or taunt him, whatever mood he was feeling at the moment. He didn't want to subject Momo Hinamori, his current Vice-Captain, to see the man who still haunted her.

"He caused her too much pain and suffering. I'm not going to subject her to that because of my hobby."

He watched the young man quickly erase the board and scribble something down and showed it to his Captain. Knowing that he was an impatient man.

 **'I don't think Vice-Captain Hinamori, likes me very much,'** his features downcast, avoiding the blonde headed man who eyed him. He really didn't care much for the mute boy either but his Vice-Captain had specified she was always uncomfortable around the mute man. She wasn't entirely sure herself but Shinji took it upon himself to deal with the 3rd seat directly.

"To be honest, she doesn't trust you and to be frank your face pisses me off. Although, a lot of people piss me off, specifically Ichigo's. Now enough talking. In your case scribbling. Just stay in the corner while I speak with the prisoner, understood?"

Hideyoshi nodded his head as he securely placed the board into his robes. Shinji turned around and progressed further into the prison until they came upon the cell that belonged to, Sosuke Aizen.

"Is that Captain Hirako? Is it already that day of the week?" the silky voice of the man spoke with a hint of amusement. "You'll forgive me for my lack of time down here," referencing to the dark-walled up prison he was being held in.

"Spare me your bullshit, Sosuke. You knew I was coming today," he walked up to the man who was strapped in a chair with one black strap covering his eye. Seals that bound him that could only be undone by keys if given permission by Central 46. Hideyoshi saw the faint smirk on the bound man and then felt his eye look at him.

"A new face?"

"This is my third seat, Hideyoshi."

The man glanced at him critically before he began to speak, "The mute shinigami, but I could have sworn you belonged to Squad 6?"

Hideyoshi became surprised at the man even knowing who he was and his former squad.

"Shinji's not my only visitor, I get a few visits here and there from other Captains and Vice-Captains. They fill me in with some of the going on in Seireitei. I couldn't help but hear your name being brought up in these conversations. They weren't joking at your level of strength either. To come from such unhappy circumstances and rise through the ranks in such a short amount of time. To think Byakuya Kuchiki would let go of such a skilled man?"

"He didn't, he left in his own volition."

This seemed to pique his interest as the prisoner genuinely smiled. "His own, you say? What a slight to Captain Kuchiki and Vice- Captain Abarai," at the mention of the Vice-Captain, Aizen could see the young man look away as if hurt.

"If you ask me, It probably wasn't his choice. Looks like he didn't fluff Abarai's brats pillow correctly," he jested, causing the young man to angrily glare at his Captain and turn away. "Enough hassling my 3rd seat. How's the chair, comfy enough?" the blonde started his jabs at the man as Sosuke eyed the large grin of the man in front of him.

"Believe it or not its quite comfortable. How's Vice-Captain Hinamori?" he gave his smile at the man whos huge grin fell.

"Quite well! She prefers my Captaincy to yours, no hard feelings," he told the man as he chuckled.

"None taken. Although, I do miss her doting for my attention. Does the girl still frequent the library?"

"Yes! Though her doting attention has moved onto Captain Hitsugaya and her favorite Captain, me," he said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Good for her to find healing in a childhood friend. The girl was so enamored with me, one word, and she would have fully given herself to me.I'm not a complete monster, Shinji. Maybe that's why she prefers to stay away from me. Does she think of me when she sleeps?" he chuckled at the rise of the blonde Captain's reiatsu but body completely composed.

"You're a fucking asshole," he growled out in an unimpressed tone.

"That's rather harsh, Shinji. I'm rather fond of our talks, I'd hate for you to be so upset that you's stop coming," he showed his features to be rather saddened at the prospect of never seeing him again. Shinji knew that this was his intention, he wanted him to stop coming.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Aizen. Who else is going to remind you of how much of a piece of shit you are."

Suddenly an alarm sounded, catching the attention to everyone in the room.

 _"Emergency! All Captains and Vice-Captains are to report to Captain Commander, Kyoraku,"_ they heard the voice of Vice- Captain Nanao Ise.

"Shit!" he sneered as he glanced at his third seat. "Hideyoshi, this sounds serious. I'm heading out with Vice- Captain Hinamori. You can meet back at the barrack and await further instructions," he saw that the boy nod in understanding as the blonde man swiftly left while the doors to the prison closed. Hideyoshi made to get the attention of the guard, to open the doors again.

"Wait, Hideyoshi! My time was cut short with my dear friend. Please keep me company." he watched the younger man contemplate on staying, "Don't worry I won't keep you long,"

Hideyoshi knew this was a dangerous man of what he read and heard about but he found him to be interesting with his curiosity peeked. He nodded his head as he sat cross-legged a good distance in front of the man. He began to take his chalkboard to write when he heard the man speak.

"There's no need for that, unlike that insufferable man you call Captain. I know how to understand sign language."

 **'Captain Hirako seems impatient at times but he's very caring, even if it seems unorthodox to others.'**

"Simple minded, but I agree. He tends to act indifferent and uncaring but his actions speak otherwise, something I used to my benefit."

 **'You mean by using a person's weakness to manipulate them?'** he asked calmly but Sosuke could tell the young man found disgust in his past actions.

"Weakness? Do you find caring for someone as a form of weakness?" he became enlightened as he watched the dark haired man avoid his lingering gaze.

 **'It's not a weakness, I must withdraw my last comment. You take a person's desire or something they hold in high regard to exploit in your twisted game.'**

"It seems that the Shinigami have painted a rather negative picture of me,"

 **'Are you saying they were inaccurate?'**

"No! I'm not ashamed to admit, I've done some horrible things only for the benefit of my plans. Though my plans were convoluted, now that I dwell on my prior actions. Ichigo Kurosaki has shown me another way."

 **'Do you regret doing those things?'**

"Not all, whipping out the previous Central 46 members was not a regrettable action," he said the words like if they were a thorn in his side as he glanced at the younger man's frown. "What game are you playing, Hideyoshi?"

As the dark-haired man looked at the prisoner questioningly, **'Game?'**

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi visits me on occasion. At some point, he has told me about a certain mute shinigami he has asked on several occasions to test on."

 **'I've kindly refused Captain Kurotsuchi's method of examination. Especially by looking at Vice-Captain Kira for example.'**

"His methods are unorthodox but tell me, Hideyoshi. Would you accept Kisuke Urahara's examination?"

Hideyoshi paused his breathing as his hands began to shake slightly, **'The man is doing important things in the human world.'**

Aizen glanced at the young man with a figurative grin on his face."You know what I believe, Hideyoshi. I believe Captain Kurotsuchi, Kisuke, and myself would find out the very same thing by examining you."

Hideyoshi gripped his hands as his heart began to pound in his chest, he made to elaborate with his hands when he was interrupted by the older man.

"Just like your chalkboard, there's no need for your sign language either. Speak!" the man demanded as Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he looked at the door.

"There's no need to worry about the guards, they can't hear and the camera's that are viewing us cannot pick up sound."

Hideyoshi rubbed his throat and cleared it with a cough.

"I..." he tried to speak, finding it hard, not using it quite often.

"Take your time, your vocals haven't been used in a while. Some past trauma caused you, to not use your voice?"

"Yes," it was not as clear but Sosuke could make out the words.

"Something about the deaths of your adoptive parents, your adoptive mother in particular,"

He watched Hideyoshi's angry features cast their furious glare towards him, "I'm... not ...talking...about her."

"There's no need. I gathered you were the cause of her demise ... an accident or on purpose," he smiled as the younger man's eyes closed as his head hung low.

"Accident."

"I was kidding when I said the shinigami hadn't lied about your strength. It's extremely high and I can sense it's limitless power. They probably don't know about you already summoning your Shikai. What does it do?"

Hideyoshi was hesitant for a moment as he stared at his sword and began to speak, "I can cause others ...to see their happiness... and fears. They also ... do whatever I say,"

"Interesting... Show me?"

"I can't!" he growled out.

"You're nowhere near the camera, you are too far, it is only focused on me. Look there, a small rat. Tell it to stop."

"Pasithea," he said, releasing the name of it's released state," Hypnos: Stop," he concentrated his eyes on the small creature as it abruptly stopped.

The prisoner's features were fascinated as he instructed him further, "Ask it to not breathe?"

"I ... can't," he looked elsewhere as Sosuke looked at him with a quirk of his brow.

"This rat is more significant than your own mother's life," he chuckled as the younger man's eyes widen then glared at him with hate.

"Hypnos: Can't Breathe" the rat after a few seconds fell to the floor moving its body, struggling to breathe. "Hypnos: Breathe. Leave this place."

Sosuke watched the rat upright himself and then skitter away in fear, to the hole it had created. He showed his disappointment with a bored sigh as the boy glanced in his direction.

"Seems you're able to control it, was it not the case with your adoptive mother?" he asked.

"Hypnos: Can't Breathe"

Aizen felt unable to breathe as he kept his composure, staring at the boy who glanced at him. "You...Realize ...You can't..kill me," he struggled to say.

"I figured as much but I'm sure you can still feel pain. Don't speak of my mother and don't assume you know me. I think I'm done. Hypnos: Breathe"

Aizen felt the release of the constriction from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. He smiled and looked up at the older man who rose to his feet.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again," he grinned at the younger man who shook his head as his Shikai turned back into its original state.

"Unlikely," he tapped on the doors as the guards opened them and let him out.

Aizen looked up to the dark ceilings as he chuckled to himself, "I don't assume, Hideyoshi."

* * *

Miume watched silently as her two friends lay motionless on the bed. While their parents stood by them, waiting when they were able to use their bodies again. The golden dome of her mother's powers healed the internal and external wounds they received but the paralysis seemed to be still in their system.

She glanced over at Jacinto who eyed Yumiko worriedly. Miume was able to treat his wounds, he received from the fight as Chad stood by his side, like a huge protective statue. She felt the guilt of being in a fight that she was a part of and not receiving a single scratch. She whipped the tears that were forming, worried about her brother and boyfriend. Wondering what the enemy was doing to them right now?

They heard the shouts of a familiar voice as Mayumi in a frantic state walked into the room that Tessai directed her to. Her eyes laid on her daughter as she grasped her chest and ran to her family's side.

"I... I felt her all the way from Aomori," she whispered, watching her daughter's eyes move in the direction of her voice. "Yumiko! C ... Can she hear me?" she asked Uryu as she grasped her husband's hands tightly.

"Yes! She's in a paralyzed state that Orihime is trying to negate, but she's unable to."

"Does she feel pain?" she asked him. She looked at her husband who paused for a moment before he continued.

"Not now that Orihime has healed her wounds."

"Wounds? What sort of wounds?" she grabbed his hands tighter as her heart dropped when she saw her husband's somber look.

"Her knee was shattered, she also received an abdominal injury causing internal bleeding from her organs that were crushed from a strong direct blow."

"I...I don't understand. You told me she was hurt over the phone. How did this happen? Where were you?" she yelled at the man who was supposed to protect her.

"I was there ...I" he looked at his daughter who's eyes were forming tears as they cascaded down her face. "We can't talk here, Mayumi."

Mayumi looked at her daughter who was already becoming upset as she nodded. Uryu glanced at Miume, "Miume, Could you please stay by Yumiko?"

"Yes!" she softly said as the Quincy couple left the room. Miume looked at the features of her crying friend and started to cry herself. " D...Don't worry Yumiko. He'll explain everything to her." She saw that she continued to cry as she blinked once meaning 'no.'

"You're worried about your father blaming yourself?" she asked, seeing her friend blink twice for confirmation. She knew that's what she was worried about because she was worried about her father as well. The guilt in her father's eyes when she tried to run back to the school as he stopped her, appearing out of nowhere.

 _"Miume! I don't think it's a great idea to head back to the school," Jacinto shouted out as he placed the paralyzed redhead onto the couch. Watching the auburn-haired girl ignore his warnings as she shot out of the house like a person on fire._

 _She ran until she slammed into something hard as hands wrapped around her body. She fought her captive, looking up to realize it was her father._

 _"Dad!" she gripped him tightly as she felt his arms wrap around her. He loosened his grip on her to look her over._

 _"Are you ok?" he asked her softly, she watched his features give off a look like he wasn't completely there._

 _"I'm fine! Dad, what's wrong?" He looked at her as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger._

 _"They've taken Kazui and Tatsu."_

 _She instantly froze in place as she aggressively shook her head, "NO, no, no, no! That's not true." She tried to run out when her father's grip tightened._

 _"Where are you going, Miume? Did you not hear what I said?" he yelled, causing her to halt her steps at the sheer seriousness of his look. The tears began to spool down her features while her legs gave out._

 _"T...They were protecting me and...Oh god," she cried while her father fell to his knees holding his little girl._

The movement of Yumiko's hands startled Miume as she saw the rest of her body begin to move, "Oh, Yumiko!" Miume cried as her mother's fairies undid the healing dome when both girls started to move, their small bodies leaving to go to their master. Miume hugged her best friend as she felt her friend start to get feeling slowly back as she hugged her back.

Uryu and Mayumi ran back in, hearing the voice of the auburn-haired girl as they saw their little girl glance at them.

"Oh, my baby!" Mayumi cried out as Miume moved out of her way so she could hold her daughter.

"Mom, Please don't be mad at father. It wasn't his fault," she said in tears as Mayumi held her tightly.

"I...I know! I'm sorry for having you hear that. He told me everything," she comforted her daughter as she stroked her face. Uryu remained silent as he stared at his daughter. Mayumi moved aside as her daughter held her father close as she cried while holding him as she felt him begin to shed tears.

"If Orihime hadn't healed you..." his voice softly broke as he held her.

"I'm sorry," she said as he let go to stare at her as her blue eyes filled with tears. "I... I was careless."

"Don't start blaming yourself. We weren't prepared and I should've been there," he said whipping her tears as she nodded.

"When I see that cocky son of a bitch again. I'm gonna make sure he knows how much of a red demon bitch I can be," Ichika seethed holding her mother's hands, after hugging her. As she angrily whipped the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Next time you do see the fucker, we'll be there," Renji said, placing his hand on her face as she looked at her father.

"A..After we find Kazui," she told her father with a determined look, then glanced at her mother.

"Yes! After we find Kazui," Rukia tried to hide her fears of almost losing her daughter with a smile. "Let's meet with the others, they're all at the planning room. So you two girls can give your input, any information could be useful no matter how small, okay?" Rukia told her daughter and glanced at Yumiko who eyed her father and nodded as well.

Once Yumiko and Ichika felt their limbs were strong enough to walk. Everyone walked to the planning room, seeing angry expressions and downcast looks. There was a brief moment of relief and happiness, seeing the two girls up and about, but it soon ended when the discussion of Aizen came about.

"Well, open the doors to Soul Society so we can talk to him," Ichigo said already getting aggravated.

"We're not even sure if we can trust him to work with us?" Kisuke said as he felt his collar being pulled and then slammed against the wall. Then everyone heard the eerie voice as Kisuke had the pleasure of seeing the cold dark stare of the yellow irises.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if he's not willing to work with us," he had an expressive grin on his face.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said as she held his arm while Ichigo let go of the man roughly but still eyed him.

"Thank you, Orihime! Well, I guess we're going to Soul Society. Who's going?" he looked at everyone, specifically at the orange-haired man.

"They are looking for those with high reiatsu with powers. Well, I'm not taking any chances, especially with my sisters. Everyone has a choice between going to Soul Society or staying here in the Human World, but with guarded Shinigami," everyone seemed to agree as they nodded and began to prepare themselves in entering Soul Society.

"Okay! Give me fifteen minutes to prepare a gate and notify the Captain Commander on our arrival," Kisuke said as he stepped out.

Tessai moved to Miume getting her attention as he whispered in her ear. "There seems to be a young man asking for you specifically, I remember him from your mother's birthday but wasn't sure. So I tied him up and left him in a room."

Miume looked at the tall tanned man a little shocked as she followed him, having a feeling who the person he was talking about. She glanced at a tied up Daichi with tape covering his mouth. She looked to Tessai for further explanation.

"He was being rather loud and I couldn't have him upsetting everyone else. You've all been through enough."

"Daichi, You have to promise me that you're not going to yell. I am really not in the mood for shit right now," she told him as his eyes widen at her sweet demeanor somewhat gone. She watched as he stared at Tessai who gave him a glare as he nodded. The tall man removed the tape out of his mouth, very quickly.

"Fuck that hurt," he said as he glared at the tall man.

"Focus Daichi! What is it?" she got his attention as she looked at him. He saw her eyes were red and swollen from crying as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I...I came here following you guys because I'm not sure what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, hearing the frantic tone in his voice.

"I remember certain things at the party like you healing me with an orange light. I'm starting to see things clearly now when I used to see only shimmers. I don't know if I'm fucking losing my mind," he smiled uneasily.

Miume felt some sympathy for the guy as she understood his confusion. He was spiritually aware of the things around him, including the Shinigami.

"You're not losing your mind, you're just hyper-aware of things that deem supernatural to most human beings. I would explain it more but I have to go somewhere right now," she made to get up when he spoke up.

"Wait! Where are you going? I saw Yumikosmash out of a fucking window by something and Tatsunari fly out with black wings. I know something serious is going on and I am not going to stay in a place that's unsafe."

Miume thought about this, maybe she could run this by her parents, right now she wasn't in the mood. "Untie him Tessai," she heard the voice of her father tell the tall man who aggressively ripped off the tape around the younger man's wrists. As the young boy looked at the tall man aggressively

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically. He then found Ichigo standing right in front of Daichi as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"K...Kurosaki-san!"

"I understand your fear of the things you see and can't explain. But there are things far worse to fear if you think of doing anything with my daughter?" Ichigo's hollow voice growled out as Daichi saw the black swirls and yellow pupils as the older man gave him a murderous glare. He could only nod at the man who glanced over at his daughter.

"We're leaving to Soul Society, get ready," Ichigo told Miume as her father headed out of the room while she tagged along.

"Wait! What about me?" Daichi asked as he followed them out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo's hollow, it's not that Ichigo can't control him. This story is after the manga, he's accepted his hollow, he's one with him. So his hollow is only going by Ichigo's rage, maybe Ichigo doesn't want that rage to go away. =) Do you think Ichigo will be cool as a cucumber is his kids or wife is in trouble. Noooooooo! lol!

I love Aizen! I loved writing Shinji and Hideyoshi's interaction with the enemy of Soul Society. I hope I wrote him in character, I just love his manipulative ways. The fight between Toshiro is something I was both sadden and shocked at the same time. The way he used every fucking Shinigami or Visord and just fucking trolled them, while Ichigo is like WTF? I love Aizen, did I mention that.

Next chapter, we will see the whereabouts of out damsel men and also the world that my lovely character, Orihime, is from.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been so busy with life, Christmas swiftly approaching, I bought my children and everyone's gifts already its just wrapping them = (. Then getting an early Christmas present in trying to close on my our first new home. AHHHH so excited. I thank everyone for following my story, I mean you could have chosen to read a better story, but you chose to read mine. = ) Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you really enjoy this one. We introduce you to the other world and a little more insight into these Royal Fae. Also, Kazui will be introduced to a love interest that I absolutely adore and if you don't then fine you have your opinion (pouts). Please review and enjoy.

* * *

His body rendered useless, only being able to feel the cool breeze and the familiar smells of pine and lilac. Kazui tried to see where he was with his eyes. He could only see the ground as he was carried by the solider. He heard them speaking to one another, finding out that they had another captive. Realizing who it was when they mentioned 'dracni armor', possibly their way of calling dragon, that it was Tatsunari. He felt guilty, this boy who was like a brother was in the crosshairs once again. He felt ashamed for feeling relieved that it wasn't his mother captive while Tatsunari was in this predicament with him. He honestly would of rather it had been just him. It was his fault they were in this mess: exploring an unknown world, using the wormhole again, and bringing the enemy directly to their location. The floor changed from beautiful green grass to grey stone with an intricate turquoise design. He heard the men speak once more, requesting an audience with the Queen.

"Well, that took a while... I was starting to feel all antsy," he heard a voice similar to his mothers but more sultry and sensual.

"Sorry my Queen, we ran into an issue, but we were able to acquire the sun flamed young man," he heard the soldier explain.

"That's good to hear Metos. That deserves a prize," they heard a giggle and light steps coming closer. After a while, there was then the sound of fumbling of cloth.

"M...My Queen?" he heard the nervous tone of Metos.

"Well, continue your report, unless you can't perform multiple tasks simultaneously?" the silky voice of the Queen said as the man coughed and continued.

"No! Y... Your Highness! We ran into a Death Traveler, Light Summoner, and..." the sound of him groaning as he continued, "other powers I've never seen ...mmm before."

"Come now, Metos! You've run into their kind before, what's the issue?" the Queen's voice said as the sound of her moans was heard and squishing noises.

"Oh, Th...They were a lot ... stronger, the sun flame-haired boy ... can transform into a Death Traveler as well."

"Mm-ly?" the sound of the muffled Queen's voice and a pop, "Really? Is he that strong?"

"Y... Yes," more sucking noises as the man gasped for air, "We had to leave the others behind because ... of a stronger presence. I'm ...afraid he would have made this a lot h...harder for us." They heard the fast-paced sucking noises and the loud groan of the other man as the noises stopped.

"Mmm," the purr of the Queen as she giggled, " A much stronger presence? Oh, Metos you have no idea how wet that makes me," she laughed as the man groaned.

"Lenez! Would you please help your Queen?" she moaned seductively as Kazui felt the man holding him tense.

"Yes, my Queen!" He was placed onto a chair as clasps fit securely tight around his wrist, legs, and neck. He still couldn't move, only see with his eyes.

That's when he saw the beautiful woman's hourglass figure, auburn long hair that went way past her bottom, and that familiar gorgeous smile but this smile held a bit of mischievousness. 'Why does she look like my mother?' he thought to himself.

"They're both quite handsome," she said, eyeing them as she moved closer to Kazui.

"His eyes look familiar?" he watched while the Queen frowned as she scrutinized him with a look.

"He's Orihime's son, and she also possesses a daughter as well," Metos explained as he handed her a necklace. Kazui noticing the familiar cupcake design of his mother's locket. As he flared his energy, causing the Queen to look at him.

"My, what has gotten him so angry?" she said rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"The necklace you are holding belongs to his mother. He must believe I've hurt her in some way to acquire the item."

"Did you?"

"No! My Queen, I would never hurt those of your line?" he nervously said. The Queen touched the side of Kazui's side as the man bowed down to the floor in apology. "My apologies, your highness. We had no idea he was connected to Princess Orihime."

"Heal him, while Lenez helps to relieve my anger. Pray that he does," she whispered against the soldier's ear as he swallowed with a nod.

The Queen took Lenez behind a sheer curtain as they heard the sound of metal being removed and clothes rustling. Then the sounds of groans and moans from the duo causing Kazui to close his eyes and blush. She looked so much like his mother. Was that his grandmother? How? She only looked to be in her late twenties. He tried to block out the noises but they only grew louder. It only stopped when he heard her eventually scream out in pleasure. They waited thirty minutes more when the Queen came out in a sheer turquoise robe that barely covered her, her hair wet from bathing. Kazui began to feel his body begin to awaken as he moved his fingers then arms.

Both guards stood against the walls as the Queen sat in the chair in front of her captives with a sweet smile.

"So the paralysis is wearing off. Good!" she waited, glancing at the locket once more.

"Where's Sora?" she asked him when she noticed he was able to move his head.

"He died in an accident, many years ago," he told her as she gathered the information and nodded. Brushing it off like it was nothing, no hint of emotion for a dying son.

"You and your sister are an adorable pair. Of course, being related to an ancestor such as I. My husband is quite handsome but I can tell, you get your handsome features from your father," she had a pleasing smile with a tinge of a soft blush the graced her cheeks. "Was he the stronger presence?" she asked her guards as they both shook their heads, "We're not sure, we didn't meet him."

"Your glad you didn't," Kazui heard the voice of Tatsunari explain in a weary voice, "He would have skewered you both and then ask you questions," he said to the guards as he chuckled.

"You insolent foo-" Metos began to talk as his Queen's hands rose up to stop him at mid-sentence. The Queen moved to the young boy as she sat on his lap causing him to feel uncomfortable.

"So this man has a name?" she asked the boy as she rubbed his spiky hair while he blushed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he blurted out.

"He has two names?" she asked a bit confused.

"No, we humans obtain a surname to distinguish our families. Ichigo is his first name," he explained as she understood. She looked to the orange haired boy.

"What is your name? Offspring of my daughter?" She asked as Kazui eyed her as he softly spoke.

"Kazui Kurosaki."

"So I assume my daughter is named in your world, Orihime Kurosaki. Is she bonded to this Ichigo?"

"Yes!" Kazui glared at her as she smiled.

"That does put us in a bind," she bit on her lip much like his mother did when she was nervous or upset and he could only look away. "Lord Iki-Ryo would be most upset that his son's intended wife is already coupled with another."

"Prince Mitsuhide has already a slew of concubines and has his eyes set on the mortal Princess Koemi."

"That's if he can locate her first. That imbecile king of the mortal realm, Fuminori is purposely stalling," she laughed. "The wrinkled old fool and his people, self-righteous fools, believing themselves to be pure of heart."

The Queen continued to look at the locket as she smiled," MMM ... Prince Mitsuhide has always been enamored of my beauty, the reason for him wanting Orihime. He may like the idea of a perfect replica though."

Kazui looked at her as he glared in hate while his energy grew, "Don't you dare touch, my sister."

She smiled at him, "She'll be treated like a Queen, my dear Kazui."

"We'll never let you have her, so tell that Mitsu-Asshole he can go fuck himself," Tatsunari violently said. She looked at the dark-haired young man.

"You're funny. I think I'll keep you as my court jester, though I would refrain from saying such things to Mitsuhide. I would hate to see you tortured," she hugged him tightly. "What powers does this one possess?" she asked her guards.

"He has armor skin like the dracni creatures and flight," Metos clarified to their Queen.

"I've always wanted a dracni as a pet," she grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. "Mmmm, I can tell you love my descendant but I'm afraid you won't have a happy ending. Did you deflower her?" she asked him as he blushed and angrily gritted his teeth.

"That's none of your business," he growled out.

"She must be pure for her intended mate. Prince Mitsuhide prefers them that way. All his concubines have been virgins first and only touched by him. Judging from your embarrassed features and anger, I'm guessing you've been nothing but a complete gentleman. That's good news for us but I'm afraid not for you. Don't worry, my pet. I'll play with you," she licked his lips as he shrugged away in anger.

She stood up from his lap and addressed her guards, "Address my husband and notify Lord Iki-Ryo and Prince Mitsuhide, I would like to tell them about my findings." She glanced at Kazui who looked down hiding his features as he began to laugh. "I'm glad you find this hilarious."

"Oh, I do!" he laughed hysterically as the Queen felt a dark aura while his voice began to change, "If he touches her, grandmother. I'm not sure I can control myself," she saw one eye turn black with a yellow gleam as the side of his face began to form a black horned mask. "I rarely get upset, so I haven't successfully controlled my hollow," he angrily divulged.

"Metos!" she said fearfully as he paralyzed the boy once more, causing his powers to subside. She glanced at the sleeping face of the handsome man.

'Grandmother?' she thought, that must be what their descendants called their mother's Mother in their world. She needed to speak with the others quickly, this one was strong. If his father was anything like him, they really needed to play this right.

"Bring them as well, so the other monarchs could see," The guards did as they were told and carried the two young men while following their Queen.

* * *

Hideyoshi waited in the Fifth barracks awaiting orders, rumors about the Human world being attacked put him on edge. He worried about Ichika, wondering if she was alright. He left to find out some information as he ended up running into Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Hinamori. As he got closer it became apparent that the short-haired woman avoided staring at him.

"Hideyoshi, What brings you here? I had an understanding that your Captain wanted you awaiting orders in the barracks," Toshiro asked.

 **'I understand and I apologize. I'm just worried about,** **fourth seat, Ichika Abarai,'** his worried expression spoke volumes for the white-haired man as he nodded.

"She and several others were against unknown enemies. She had been injured but she is stable according to Orihime Inoue."

Hideyoshi's anxiety gripped him still as he looked at his hands, not knowing what to express. Momo watched the young man's expression falter as she felt sympathy. She decided to speak, especially with Toshiro being there.

"C ... Captain Hirako also said that it was nothing life-threatening, she's just in a state of paralysis."

Hideyoshi looked up to see the kind woman smile as he tried to give him a faint grin. He suddenly could see the fear in her eyes as she looked away. "Please forgive me, I need to check on something." Momo made her exit in a hurry as Toshiro followed bidding the mute man a farewell. At first, he thought she was shy when he was in his previous squad but being situated in his current one, it became apparently clear. She feared him and he had no idea why.

"I thought I told you to stay in the barracks, Kiyoshi?" his Captain told him, he seemed to call him that name to try to annoy him.

He bowed in apology, **'I'm sorry, I was just finding information about Ichika.'**

"Yeah, your little girlfriend is alright," Shinji said in a mocked tone.

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he wrote on his board, **'Permission to go to the Human World.'**

"Permission Denied! You'll be able to see her soon, once she recovers from paralysis. Go back to our Squad's barrack and await further orders."

The young man closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he purposely whacked his chalk on his board and caused a screech that hurt his Captain's ears, **'Yes, Sir!'** he glared at him as he bowed and left.

"Why did I accept him into my Squad again?" Shinji spoke to himself as he looked up to the sky, "That's right because I don't trust that fucker."

* * *

Ichika climbed on her father's back, wrapping her arms around his neck like she did when she was a child. They all made it to Soul Society and she didn't want to let him go, being content with the simple things and not wanting to face reality. Her best friend was gone because she failed to defeat her enemy, leaving him to contend with both on his own. Her parent's kept telling her that it wasn't her fault but she knew her arrogance was partly to blame.

Her uncle never left her side and remained quiet, more than he usually was. It was like he was afraid to leave her side until they got to Soul Society where he felt it was safer.

They remained, waiting for both Kisuke and Mayuri to come back with some news from their visit with the prisoner in Muken. When they returned, they notified everyone that Aizen was not going to cooperate unless he had an audience, from Captain Class to Seat 4. He also asked if Ichigo, Orihime, and their children were the only humans that took part. If not, he was going to remain silent. Some members felt he was bullshitting and was just pulling their legs. They received the approval from Central 46. Ichigo, of course, didn't give a shit if they got the approval or not, but he was glad they saw reason.

They remained in bowels of the prison but moved Aizen to a more secure location, that was apparently bigger and brighter than the one he was in. Everyone either sat on chairs or leaned against walls, awaiting the guards to secure the guest of honor. While Aizen sat in his chair with a bored indifferent expression, staring at his audience in the room.

Ichika saw Hideyoshi and immediately went to him. When he saw her, she could see the relief in his eyes when she came closer.

 **'I was so worried,'** he expressed as he exhaled the breath that he was holding. Ichika didn't say anything as she eyed him and she could see his features begin to falter.

She immediately hugged him tightly. Without caring who was there, she immediately grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. There were gasps and surprised expressions throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi!" she whispered as she began to cry. He nodded his head and kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer. Renji stared dumbfounded and didn't know whether to be happy or kill him.

"Just be happy Renji," his wife told him as she smiled, " and if you're going to kill him just do it later, okay?" she rubbed the side of his face as he looked to her and nodded.

The guards finally secured Aizen while most eyes were locked on the prisoner seated, patiently waiting.

"This room is much nicer," the prisoner expressed with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. Tell us what you know and stop procrastinating," Ichigo hollered out.

"Oh, Ichigo and the lovely Orihime," he drawled looking at the couple as he saw a younger version of her, timidly looking at him. "That must be Miume," he looked around as he didn't find their other child. "But where is young Kazui?" He saw the angry look Ichigo gave and the saddened faces of Orihime and Miume. Ichigo was about to say something when Orihime stilled her husband and walked up to Aizen.

"Please, Aizen. If... If you have any knowledge of what you know about my powers or this unknown world, it would be a big help," she whipped her face as he looked at her.

"Alright!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she bowed.

"Only to see that gorgeous smile again, Orihime," he said, causing Ichigo to fume.

" I'll make sure to surgically remove that fucking eye out of your fucking skull, if you don't start talking," Ichigo growled.

"There's no need for violence and vulgarity. I will tell you what I know under two conditions," Ichigo made to grab the man as Orihime grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"What are they?" Orihime asked.

"Condition # 1 is that I am released here to help, you're not dealing with some Arrancar or Sternritter. But facing Immortals. I don't know about you but the last God you fought left destruction to Soul Society and even the Soul Palace."

Many of the members of the Gotei 13 looked at each other worried, remembering the horrible events of that war.

"What is the other condition?" Captain Commander Kyroku asked.

"When I tell my story, I need you to remove the sword and possibly subdue the person who will try to inflict pain on me. I believe my story would cause a great deal of anguish and upset that person."

Everyone seemed to look at each other, not understanding his words. Almost everyone in that room had some form of vendetta against him.

"Done!" the straw hat, pink kimono wearing man said as his Vice-captain looked at him, Nanao Ise.

"Not without Central 46's approval," she reiterated.

"They'll make an exception. Unless they want to fight these god-like people themselves," the spectacle wearing woman closed her mouth as she remained silent.

"During my time as Captain of the fifth squad, I read almost everything from the Duties of Central 46 to the research data of Urahara's Hogyoku. I learned a lot of things, even a small minuscule lore in Previous Captain Commander's notes of certain people who called themselves, Fae. In a world where they lived among gods. They traveled between worlds and could instantly heal and reject. Many of them migrated, settling in a world they liked, diluting their blood with others when they repopulated. Some of these people still carried small samples in their bloodstream."

"How did you come across such findings?" Mayuri asked very intrigued.

"I tested the blood of the Rygonkai until I came to a couple who both carried the Fae blood. They were probably the last remanents from their ancestors. They also had a young daughter, Satomi Amusan, very beautiful and intelligent. I noticed her blood was more potent than her parents so I decided to experiment," he paused as Kisuke looked at him suspiciously.

"You experimented on the girl?" the blonde man asked.

"More intimately you would say. She, of course, was infatuated with the man who made her laugh, the kind-hearted man, the person who made her feel loved."

Momo held her hands together as she gripped them while Toshiro held her shoulders.

"Were you in love?" Orihime asked him as he looked at her with a smile.

" She was a means to an end," he sighed, "I wanted to see if mixing her blood with mine would create something powerful. My legacy attached with Fae beings that linked themselves to gods."

"Did you succeed?" Mayuri asked impatiently finding the conversation, rather dull.

"When I last saw her, she carried the child to full term. I studied the child's blood and searched his energy within her and found nothing of value. It was weak and I grew tired of her insistent need to want to be with me. It was also during the time when my plans were laid out that you all would come to know me as the man you see before you now."

"That was thirty years ago?" Kisuke clarified as if reading his thoughts, "You needed to erase everything like you erased the information on the Fae. What did you do, Aizen?" he said very low, not wanting to hear the awful answer.

"I had Kaname and Gin dispose of the parents while I spoke to Satomi. Calming her, stroking her black hair as she pleaded with me with her dark tearful eyes. When she stopped sniveling like a child she fell to her death. I made her believe she was walking into our new home together when she literally fell into a river."

Ichika felt Hideyoshi slowly let go of her as he walked closer to the prisoner with a distant stare as he grasped his sword.

"That's horrible," Miume angrily shouted, staring at the heartless man.

"It was a poor decision, not realizing I should have let the child live instead," he said, watching as Hideyoshi looked at him. "I guess I didn't calculate that her body would be found by a couple that lived in the 78th district by the river."

"Pasithea" Ichika heard Hideyoshi whisper.

"D... Did you just t...talk?"Ichika asked, thinking she was hearing things as he ignored her while she followed behind. With a bewildered look on his features as his Shikai awakened. Light and dark blue hypnotic swirls formed the hilt of his dark blue blade. Renji realized the implications of Aizen's words as he looked to the dark-haired boy who angrily walked towards the seated man. The mute man was voice was the only sound in the room.

"Hypnos: Drown"

They saw Aizen begin to convulse in a drowning state as he couldn't breathe. Renji ran up to Hideyoshi, tackling him down as his sword flew out his hands. "Stop it, Hideyoshi!" he yelled at the boy, who looked at him and then at the man gasping for air.

"H...Hypnos: Breathe," he choked out through tears while Aizen came to, his brown eye focusing on Renji with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you Vice-Captain, Abarai. You have no idea the pain of drowning is like, its the worst feeling," he expressed, eyeing the younger man. "I wonder Hideyoshi ... did your adoptive mother feel that pain too?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hideyoshi pushed Renji off with an extreme jolt of power as he ran at Aizen to punch him. Many others including Ichigo subdued him. He angrily struggled while guards wrapped power restraints onto him as he thrashed violently. "I AM NOT YOUR SON," he angrily said to the man who claimed to be his father as he repeated it like a mantra, convincing himself as he whispered it. "I'm not your son. I'm ...Oh God, No," he cried out, head hung low when they carried him away.

Ichika watched as the man she had strong feelings for was carried off. She didn't understand what was going on, her heart was conflicted. She lost her best friend and now finding out that Hideyoshi had kept something from her, lying this whole time.

"Are you playing us Aizen?" Renji angrily shouted, confused himself as he felt the sharp tug at his heart for the young man who was hauled out of the room moments ago.

"No! Satomi was also carrying a journal. I remember her explaining an old hymn that was past down from generation. I believe its a very powerful Incantation and if done in an area that is saturated by Reiatsu, could open up the portal to their world," his tone relaxed, almost as if nothing was done to him earlier.

"If it's done anywhere else it wouldn't be strong enough," Mayuri said fascinated. "Well... Does the boy know where the book is?"

All eyes fell to Renji who sighed, "I think so, I'll speak to him."

"I'll go with you," Ichika said to her father as she glared at him, not taking no for an answer.

"How ironic that you've looked after him all these years, the son of the man who tried to have your wife killed."

Renji walked up to Aizen, as he showed his canines. "You're only the man who impregnated his mother, nothing else. You disgust me." He finished his words as he walked out of the room with his daughter following him.

"Now that you are coming with us Aizen. I'm inclined to have 3rd seat Hideyoshi come with us and keep that sword handy," Kyoraku tilted his straw hat at the man as he smiled.

"I'm immortal, he can't kill me," Aizen mentioned.

"True! But the pain he would inflict will hurt like a bitch though."

* * *

Tatsunari watched as the room filled with soldiers dressed in the same Grecian garb, of silver armor. There were other soldiers including the ones that attacked him that donned gold-plated armor, possibly in a higher rank. The ones seated on the thrown wore black armor with turquoise lining, while another set of monarchs, wore white, where the Queen was seated. Next to her was a man with straight black hair that fell over his eyes with handsome features and a bearded stubble that added to his rugged look. He gave a boyish grin as his wife rose from her seat to give him a kiss.

She turned to address everyone there.

"I've been very bad at keeping a secret," she pouted as she bit her lips while the man who seemed to be her husband laughed.

A handsome man, who demeanor seemed more matured but looked to be the same age as the Queen. He had salt and pepper hair in a long braid and beard, looking rather irritated as he asked her a question, "What secret Queen Miku?" A man much younger sat next to him donning black with long gray hair as well as strong handsome features, lustfully glanced at the Queen who crossed her arms, accentuating her breasts more.

"I've asked my guards to acquire a certain person of interest," she pointed to Kazui who remained paralyzed who only watched the scene. "He happens to be the son of my daughter, Princess Orihime."

There was a sound of disbelief around the court as they suddenly settled down amongst themselves before the salt and peppered man spoke.

"Why isn't Princess Orihime among us and why is this of importance to us? She has disappeared for many years to find out that she bonded with another?" This seemed to upset him but the younger man near him only looked to Miku as she giggled.

"She's not here with us because her son had given my guards trouble. My descendant is very strong and I am told his father as well. I plan to bring a handful of my guards to find them."

"Why?" the long gray-haired man asked a bit intrigued.

"She also has a daughter. I'm proud to say she takes after me with her beauty and grace," she giggled as she came closer to hand the locket in the gray-haired man's hand. "For you, Prince Mitsuhide," she said seductively as his eyebrow quirked. He looked at the locket and grinned at the girl's picture but glared at the man in the other picture.

"Since you're unable to acquire Princess Koemi," she said with a pout.

"I plan to acquire her, she can be added to my concubines now that I found a Queen," he grinned at Miku who winked at him suggestively.

"You are welcome, Prince Mitsuhide and Lord Iki-Ryo." Both men nodded at her as the older man pointed at Tatsunari.

"What of the other one?"

"He's my pet, he transforms his skin in dracni armor and he is also my court jester," she smiled, glancing at the spiky-haired boy she had to gag.

"If he's a jester why gag him while he's at court?" Prince Mitsuhide asked, glancing at the spiky-haired boy.

I'm afraid he will say things that might upset you, he's not too happy with the arrangement, between Prince Mitsuhide and Princess Miume," she said pointing at the locket. "I wouldn't want you to take away my present, after all the trouble my guards went through to bring him to me."

"Don't worry, Miku. Your too beautiful to upset," Mitsuhide gave her a light kiss on her lips as he beckoned for his guards to bring someone into court.

An older man with white hair and a groomed beard walked in, with guards by at his side.

"Lord Fuminori," Mitsuhide yelled, drinking from his drink as he picked up Miku and had her sit on his lap. "Any luck finding that gorgeous daughter of yours?"

The older man looked at the man and shook his head, "No, you're Highness. She's gone in hiding, simply not wanting to take the responsibility of being Queen."

"Well, Queen Miku has relieved her of that burden by finding me an exquisite beauty to fill the role as my Queen." The older man looked at the young man suspiciously," She will only fill the role of warming my bed as my concubine though," he jested, causing the older man to close his eyes as his shoulders hung low.

They felt the strong energy of the two men seated, as Tatsunari angrily yelled in his gag.

"Guard, take the gag out of that one," Mitsuhide said as Miku looked at him with a pouted look.

"Don't worry, Miku," he patted her bottom to rise as he got up to walk towards the spiky haired man. Miku walked to her husband, who drank from his cup and eyed Mitsuhide.

Once the gag was removed, Tatsunari glared at all of them, "You can try to make all the plans you fucking want, but I guarantee you. Ichigo, Kazui, nor I will let you have Miume. So just let your Queen there whack you off, cause it's the only auburn-haired girl that you're going to have," he growled out.

Mitsuhide eyed the spiky-haired young man and laughed, "He is quite funny Miku," he told her as he leaned closer to the angry dark-haired boy, "Judging from Miku pushing Miume towards me, she must be exactly the way I like them...untouched. Is that why you're so angry? That you weren't man enough to take what was yours and now you'll just have to watch while someone else causes her to moan."

Tatsunari grew angry as the man laughed in front of him. Suddenly the rise of the other man 's energy caught the grey-haired man's expression. They could see the orange haired boy begin to move, as he angrily eyed Mitsuhide.

Metos made to paralyze him again when Kazui roughly broke from the bars that were locking him in place to shield himself from the other man's fairy. He removed the other strap that was holding him in place.

Miku sat near her husband, unsure of what to do next.

Kazui transformed into his Shinigami apparel as he held his sword in both hands, "Bankai!" Another transformation, turning his sword into a black blade. He quickly flashed stepped to Tatsunari removing him from his prison.

"She will never be with you," he rammed his sword at Mitsuhide who used his shield to block with ease. Kazui made to hit him, but the man disappeared and reappeared behind him. He used his sword to block the hit that was coming in his direction. The Prince had fashioned his shield into a sharp sword. Both men struggling for dominance. Tatsunari dawned himself in black armor as he breathed flames that encircled Kazui, Fuminori, and himself, catching Mitushide off guard.

"You can only hold off Prince Mitsuhide for so long and then you would have to contend with the force of everyone in this room. Follow me," the man summoned a wormhole as Tatsunari and Kazui followed him in haste.

They walked to the black world, the man paused to hold his side, "I'm afraid I've been hit by Iki-Ryo's poisoned fae," he coughed as both young men looked at him worriedly. "It's quite alright. It's standard for them to cause me pain whenever I visit. Back home we have ingredients that will cure the poison before it becomes fatal," he nursed his side as he bent down, unable to use his legs. Kazui tried to lift the man before he handed him a silver bracelet, "If you could please take this and bring it to my daughter," he told Kazui as the man placed it around his wrist, an intricate design of silver and pink flowers. "I'm sorry, it's just that the poison will soon have me unconscious but my daughter will know what to do. I will open a portal to our hidden village," he opened the wormhole, as Kazui helped carry him as Tatsunari followed.

"We need to get back to warn them?" Tatsunari said to Kazui who nodded.

"You can go on ahead, let my parents know I'm okay. Tell them I'm helping someone in need," Tatsunari nodded as the older man smiled at Kazui.

"Thank you so much, you kind-hearted young man."

"Kazui opened a wormhole and thought of home, as Tatsunari looked back at the man he thought of like an older brother.

"Don't make me regret not dragging your ass out of here, okay. Come back to us as soon as you can," he told him as Kazui nodded back. Tatsunari ran into the wormhole heading back to Karakura Town. Once the portal was closed, the man pointed a finger in the direction of the beautiful flowing river, "If you continue along the path of the river you will-" the man's words faded as he limply fell unconscious. Kazui held him over his shoulder as he ran following the river. After running for a half a mile, he came across people dressed in apparel from the world's leaves, vines, and flowers. Some used cloth while others used armor that looked worn. Some of them looked at him with curious gazes as others guided him and helped carry their King.

They whispered amongst themselves as Kazui caught words like 'stranger' and 'sun flaming hair.' The homes weren't made from stone but sticks and cloth, like a makeshift tent. It would make sense to have temporary homes, from what Kazui gathered in the conversation at court, they were constantly hiding from the Royal Guards.

"Princess Koemi!" One shouted as a beautiful pink haired girl rushed out to glance at the orange haired stranger before her eyes laid on her father. Her blue eyes gave a worried look to her father as she stroked his features.

"Please take him in while I mix the herbs," she softly told him as he nodded and entered with the other man that was helping him. He laid the old man down on cloth pillows stuffed with feathers while the other man left. A few moments later, Koemi came in with a cup in hand as she lifted her father's head to place the concoction into his mouth and move his throat so that it could slowly go down. She placed some more over the wound where the poison had entered. She remained silent for a moment, beaten and worn as she sighed and then smiled at him.

"Thank you for bringing my father to me. Prince Mitushide's request of my father's presence doesn't sit well with me."

"Do they do this often?" Kazui asked as he watched her sigh and nod her head.

"If he doesn't answer their invitation, they send out the Royal Guards to torment us until I..." she looked down at her father and looked away in shame.

"Turn yourself in?" he answered what she didn't have the heart to say.

"My father continues to tell me that he has a plan and that I must be patient. I can't watch him suffer when I can easily make it stop."

"Then all his suffering would be in vain, he does it to protect you. He doesn't want you to be with a man like Prince Mitsuhide."

"I.. I know," she sighed as she whipped a stray tear before smiling once more, "You wear Death Travelers clothing? Are you from another world?" she asked him curiously as she got up beckoning for him to leave and let her father rest.

He removed his Shinigami apparel, leaving him in his t-shirt and jeans. She looked at him curiously as he gave a soft chuckle. "I'm part shinigami, its a term we use instead of Death Traveler."

She nodded, staring at him for too long as she began to blush. "How did you meet my father?"

"I was captured by Queen Miku along with a close family member, we fought Prince Mitsuhide and with your father's help, escaped the palace."

She looked around for another presence, "Where is this family member and I'm sorry for sounding rude but why would Queen Miku want you?"

He chuckled, causing her to blush from embarrassment, "I sent him back to my world to warn my family, they plan to take my sister to be Queen for Prince Mitsuhide and I'm not going to let that happen."

"I'm terribly sorry, I feel like this is my fault."

He shook his head, "Prince Mitsuhide still searches for you." She looked at him confused, "for a concubine."

She felt queasy as she closed her eyes with added grief. "When I was younger and sent to court to meet the Royal Fae, I've always felt something dark within that man. He's disgusting," she gripped her arm looking at the ground.

"To answer your other question, I'm a descendant of Queen Miku since my mother is Princess Orihime."

"The missing princess?" she looked up with a glimmer of hope.

"I guess," he said, sort of unsure when she grabbed his shoulders and began to jump up and down.

"My father talks about Prince Sora and Princess Orihime that her birth is a hope in our struggle and the end of their terrible rein," she brightly smiled, all her worries gone as Kazui turned away to hide his blush. He seemed to notice her apparel, creme colored cloth wrapped in veins as pink flowers adorned her bodice. Her cleavage was covered modestly by the veins but you could tell she was heavily endowed, while her stomach showed with a skirt that flowed around her wide hips.

"I...I'm not aware of some prophecy, but if they continue to hassle my family we won't hesitate to fight against them," he said with a determined look.

"Are you heading back to your world?" she asked, a little disappointed as she played with the ground with her feet.

"I have to help them fight, they need my strength."

"Of course!" she nodded with a smile, although he noticed it wasn't as bright as he seen before. "We'll manage as we've always done."

Kazui nodded, but suddenly remembered, "Oh, I forgot. Your father also told me to give this to you, he was very adamant about it," he showed his wrist with the bracelet as her eyes widen. He tried to take the bracelet off, but it felt like it was melded together and it wouldn't come off. "It seems like I can't get it off, " He chuckled as he saw her flustered features.

"Y... You can't take it off, not without my father's help."

"But he said you'd know what to do?" he asked her confused. While she gave a bright smile.

"It's because my father has chosen you," she looked away turning completely red.

"Chosen me for what?" he asked, still trying to remove the silver bracelet.

"To be my husband!"

She watched his features looked shocked as he began to nervously laugh. "H...Husband? You're joking right?"

Her demeanor changed to one of sadness as she self-consciously wrapped herself and looked away. "No, I'm not saying this for amusement purposes. I also apologize for my father to hastily give you something of importance without telling you its meaning," she murmured as she bent in apology. "The p... poison will clear from his system the next day, then he can take it off and you can help your family. I just need a moment, umm... I'm sorry what was your name?" she grinned, moving her long hair over her ears.

"Kazui," he told her as he extended his hand. She looked at it and looked to him, confused. He took her hand and showed her the handshake gesture. "It's a form of greeting where I'm from. Don't you have a greeting?"

She nodded as she leaned closer to kiss him on his cheek, while he blushed. "It's great to meet you Kazui, son of the missing Princess Orihime."

"It's great to meet you, Princess Koemi, daughter of King ... Fu ... nori," she laughed at his attempt to try to remember her father's name.

"It's King Fuminori!" She made to leave when he began to follow her.

"I really don't have much to do, so I guess I'll just follow you," he said placing his hands in his pockets.

He followed her while she made sure that the supplies were filled and tended to, spoke to her people who seemed to be overjoyed by her presence, played with the children by the river, and even tended the garden that had fruits that were unknown to him. He watched her pick a white fruit with pink leaves as she gave one to him.

"Try this, it's one of my favorites. It's called White dream," she handed him the white fruit as he placed it into his mouth. He enjoyed the taste and began to smile.

"It tastes like a fruit we call strawberries at home. They are extremely red with green leaves," he told her, "It's my mother's favorite."

She smiled at the notion of liking the same fruit of the princess she admired in her father's stories.

"I didn't think princesses did stuff like this?" he asked her as she tended the garden with the others.

"Stuff like what?" she asked perplexed.

"Doesn't usually servants do these type of things?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I don't have servants," she said to him. "They are my people and I tend to them as a mother would care for a child. But I am not above them, they like to do kind things for me because they love me. I like helping them because I love them as well," she told him, as she dusted her hands and whipped the sweat off her face. Showing dirt all over her forehead, but it only added to her beauty. "My father came from the palace, where they have servants. He didn't want to subject his people by forcing them into servitude."

"We don't have servants either," he laughed, thinking of his small home at the Kurosaki Clinic. "we all do our part to help clean our home, wash our clothes, and other things to help our parents."

"Speaking of washing, I'm a mess," she sighed as she rubbed her face causing a streak of dirt on her nose.

"You have a bit of dirt on your face," he told her as he pointed at his nose.

She rubbed it once more, only causing more dirt to cover her face. "Better," he chuckled as she looked at him confused. She made her way to the river to see her reflection as she gasped in shock.

"My face is completely covered in dirt," she pouted as she washed her face, whipping the dirt away and washing her hands. She watched him hold on to his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"I thought that's the look you were going for?" he told her as he continued to laugh. Her pouted face seemed to disappear, finding it a bit funny. Kazui watched her give him a mischievous smile as she pointed up. He looked up to find a wormhole open up as water fell all over him completely drenching him.

She covered her mouth but couldn't contain her smile as she blurted out her laughter while the orange-haired boy chuckled himself. Their laughs slowly stopped as they both looked away avoiding each other stares.

Kazui looked at the bracelet and looked at her as his intuitive mind couldn't help but ask, "What's the significance of the bracelet besides it being a form of marriage?"

"It's a temporary bond that the father gives to the intended, someone strong that he deems worthy for his daughter. It's temporary because it's sort of a ritual. Once the husband is chosen the daughter is no longer allowed to be touched by another man. The bracelet is taken off by the father once they've... consummated their marriage," she whispered the last part as she began to blush.

"When you mean touched by another man? What happens when another man touches you?" he curiously asked, now his pink tone turning red.

"It sends a jolt of pain to their arm all the way to their genitals," she told him a matter of factly as Kazui began to squirm, feeling sorry for the poor soul that touched her. Suddenly he perked up.

"That's why he gave me the bracelet, he needed someone he could trust and also make sure that Mitsuhide won't be able to touch you."

She thought about it as she began to understand, "That explains it. My father is a smart man, sometimes his ways are unclear but he's always right in the end."

"I honestly don't question my parent's decisions, they love me and always do what's best for me."

She nodded as she agreed with his words while she smiled, "I...Is it only your family that you want to get back to?"

He looked at her as her blue eyes looked at him while she waited, "No, there's also someone else I'm worried about."

"A l ... lover?" she asked him as she felt disappointment cloud her heart.

"Not anymore," he said with a hint of a hurt in his words as she felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, we're still great friends and I love her with all my heart but she loves someone else," he told her as she fidgetted. "Have you've ever loved someone?"

"Of course, my father and my people," she expressed to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean to be in love with someone. To be connected to them as if you were meant to be together."

"No, I'm too focused on my people. My father always told me to be patient and I'd know him when I saw into his heart," she told him as she began to redden. "I... I can sense the hearts of others, ever since I was a small child. Their pure or evil intentions within them. Like I told you earlier with Prince Mitsuhide, I can sense the evil in his heart."

"That's Awesome, What do you see when you see mine?" he asked curiously as she got up to rise and smile at him.

"It's getting late, we should start heading back. I'll find a place for you to sleep."

"Wait! Why won't you answer, is it something bad?" he asked a bit worried, knowing about his hollow. She gazed at him and shook her head.

"No, your heart is as pure as they come. The only people I've known to have such a heart is my father and myself," she gripped her fingers as he stood silent, feeling a bit of relief. "Is there something wrong with me?" he heard her ask as he frowned at her.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you," he confessed. She looked down as she rubbed her arms.

"Is it such a bad thing to be married to me?" she asked him. He sighed, not wanting to hurt her feelings but a little unsure on how to proceed.

"It's not that it is a bad thing Koemi. I hardly know you and I'm sort of a mess from my feelings for someone else," he said to her pushing her hair to the side of her ear. "What's so great about having me for a husband anyway, you've only known me for a span of a half a day?"

"You can know someone most of your life and still not know the person. I've known most of these people in this village all my life, their not bad people, but I can feel whenever their dishonest, angry, or spiteful. It doesn't make me love them less, their mortal just like me. When I talk to you, there's nothing but honesty and joy in your heart," she laughed as she placed her hand against his chest. Kazui swallowed while he felt her hand on him. He pushed her hand away as he regrettable declined.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he told her as she understood and walked back to the village. They walked into the huge tent that her father was in, she excused herself only to return with another cloth mat stuffed with feathers as she laid it down.

"These small glowing plants are a light source and also produce warmth, we don't use fire because the light that it would give off in the distance," she explained as she set the mat for him and placed a plant near him. "Goodnight, Kazui," she told him as she gave him a faint smile. She moved a plant near her as she laid near her father, holding onto his hand while she laid her head onto his shoulder.

Kazui sighed and laid his head on the comfortable mat, the plant gave off a blue glow as it's warmth gave off a pleasant feeling. He tried to fall asleep but the memories of the day clouded his head. Missing his family, wondering if Ichika and Yumiko were okay and if Tatsunari made it there safely. He thought about Koemi and her feelings towards him. Wondering what tomorrow would bring. Of course, his family needed his help to fight off the incoming invasion, they had all of Soul Society's help. This small mortal village had only a handful of soldiers and a King and Princess to help defend them. What would happen to them if he left? She mused that they'd be fine like they'd always been. But things changed, her father's help in causing them to escape may have upset The Royal Fae. They might be even dividing their forces at this moment in trying to find the missing King.

"Koemi?" he said, as he heard her stir and turn in his direction.

"Hmm?" she hummed, her voice sounding like she had been awake.

"Even if your father takes this bracelet off tomorrow. I'm going to stay," he told her as she rose up to look at him, watching his handsome features in the blue glow.

"Why? Your family will need you?" she said coming closer to him as she sat on her bended knees.

"I know, but they also have an abundance of Shinigami helping them and many others. I think your father helping me and my family member to escape only aggravated the Royal Fae. I can't go home just yet, knowing everyone here will be endangered."

"I understand but you shouldn't risk yourself for people you've only known in a span of a half a day," she told him as she avoided his stare.

'Was she using his own words back at him?' he thought as he started to smile.

"I'm not risking it for them," she looked at him suspiciously looking at his grin, "I'm risking it for those berries you call 'White Dream.'" She laughed as she shook her head.

"Are you always this playful?" she asked him as he thought for a moment.

"No, I can be rather serious when I want to," he tried to give a scowl, that looked unnatural on his face.

"What face are you trying to make? It looks weird," she laughed, covering her mouth.

"I was trying to make a scowl that my father usually gives to people. Are you saying I have a weird looking face? " his eyebrow quirked up as she paused to look uncomfortable.

"No! I said you're making your face look weird, not that your weird looking," she waved her hands in defense than stopping to gaze at him, "You're actually quite handsome."

He perked up to glance at her as she bit her lip, he began to lean close when she moved away.

"What are you doing? " she whispered, catching him off guard as he realized he was going to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, turning red. She realized his intentions as she became flustered herself.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I ... I just never done this before," she told him looking completely mortified.

"You mean a kiss?" he asked her as she nodded her head. 'Of course not,' he thought, especially when she explained she's never was attached to anyone. "So that means you've never had a boyfriend either?"

"Boyfriend? If that means boys that are friends then I have an abundance of boyfriends," she happily told him as he laughed at how innocently cute she was.

"No! Its when two people come together as a couple because they like each other."

"Like sort of a courtship?" she said as he nodded. "Then no," she answered, gripping her fingers onto her skirt. "Is that normal in your world?"

"Yeah, to court one another, getting to know each other. Sometimes after a while, they realize that person wasn't for them. It's normal to have this courtship in our world before marriage."

"So ... many girls in your world have many boyfriends before they get married?" she asked curiously.

"Not all girls, my mother had only one boyfriend and she married him," he smiled as she shook her head.

"Our world is similar yet the same," she chuckled.

"How so?"

"Well, you understand love, friendship, and honor. We court differently, to court is to be with that person forever, there's a sense of clarity and an everlasting connection. Even the Royal Fae marry their soulmate and never leave their side. They honor marriage, they just think differently by being more promiscuous while we believe in loving someone, mind, body, and soul unconditionally."

"Our world believes in that, its just gotten a little gray over the years. But my parents, even my grandparents showed me that love means to give it to someone and only them unconditionally," his smile faltered. "The girl back home wasn't really that sort of love, to be honest. I still love her but as a friend. I sort of was fond of her when I was younger and it developed into a crush."

"Crush? Did you squeeze her?"

No," he chuckled as she began to become embarrassed once more, " It means to like someone and their feelings to develop more for that person."

"Oh, I do like giving squeezes," she blushed, "the children are very fond of my squeezes."

He thought back on her time playing with the children as she kissed and hugged them.

"We call them hugs," he told her, "I'm quite fond of them myself, I guess I get that from my mother. My father just lets certain people hug him."

"Your father sounds sort of like a grump?" she told him, honestly not meaning to offend the man. Kazui couldn't help but laugh out loud. She looked at the laughing boy curiously as tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that was hilarious. He gets that a lot. At first, some people find him intimidating and scary but once you get to know him he has a big heart," he said about the man he admired the most. Koemi looked at the man in front of her and felt the admiration he felt for his father, just like she admired hers.

"Goodnight, Kazui," she leaned close to give him a kiss on the cheek when he turned and their lips accidentally connected. They stayed that way as she pulled away, completely red, as she touched her lips. He saw her skin turn a darker shade against the blue light from the plant as he grinned for causing her to fluster. He leaned in close once more to give her a kiss as she didn't turn away this time. Holding her chin as he opened her mouth with his tongue. She moaned in surprise as she felt the intruding tongue force its way into her mouth. His tongue fondled her still one, motioning for it to move. She complied by experimenting as her tongue clumsily moved at first but eventually coordinated with his. He caressed her face as her arms rose up to hold onto his shoulders. Her tongue tasted sweet like strawberries, possibly from consuming so many White Dreams. She smelled of jasmine and freshly cut grass as her warm energy felt nervous and elated.

They parted as she stared at him and couldn't say anything. She watched as his tongue licked his lip as she bit hers. They both heard the other man in the room moan as her eyes widen. She turned to look at the bed. When her father didn't move anymore, she sighed in relief but also felt disappointed. She knew that the spell between them was broken. 'That was kissing?' She couldn't help but love the act, she felt the energy consume her whole body. His strong energy forcing its way to surround her timid one.

"I ... I'll see you in the morning," she said as she stumbled onto her foot and went back to her bed. Kazui couldn't help but smile at her clumsiness as he nodded, "Goodnight, Koemi."

"G...Goodnight, Kazui!" she nervously murmured.

Kazui smugly grinned as he drifted away in his comfy makeshift bed.

* * *

TADA! LOL!

Queen Miku, (cough-blushes) Let's just say I love writing her character. She looks and acts adorably like Orihime but... as you read, she enjoys SEX and is not ashamed of it. LOL! I can't wait to write her banter with the other BLEACH characters. I mean with Shinji or even Isshin Kurosaki! LMAO! This is going to be great.

I feel so bad at reuniting Ichika and Hideyoshi, only to have this big bomb drop. I want to thank N9R for vocalizing in Aizen having a son, thus Hideyoshi was created. I hope you noticed the little hints I dropped. TEEHEE! I guess he purposely wanted an audience, to show his powerful son. I really enjoyed writing the big reveal. You just have to wait how Ichika and Renji will react in visiting the new prisoner.

I tried to make Princess Koemi like Orihime but she's also her own person. Just like how Orihime is like Masaki but still, they are different as well. I wanted her to have that innocent personality because I wrote Kazui just as innocent and kind. I wanted her to have pink hair because, first, it's cute and second, they don't have too many Bleach characters with pink hair. I mean Riruka has dark fuschia pink? Whatever! I did feel kind of bad having Kazui reject her flat out, but I felt it was needed because they are from two worlds. I believe Koemi is genuine with her feelings but Kazui feels or believes that love takes time. I guess he's right in a way but he's going to have trouble denying what he feels for the pretty and selfless princess. (evil grin)


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, my kids sure did, don't worry my husband and I still have money in our savings account. = ) I am soooooo happy you guys liked the introduction of Miku in the last chapter. This chapter will explain more about this world and finally a name. lol!~ So Enjoy! This has a bit of comedy and somewhat of angsty for two couples (evil grin). Thank you also for liking Koemi, I love her too. I had to make an adorable OC for Kazui = P.

Prince Mitsuhide is my mind is like a Prince Rhargar Targaryen (Game of Thrones) and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 all mixed together. I love how Kubo makes his villains hot as fuck but so damn evil. I don't care what anyone says Yhwach is fine as hell, I'd hit that. LMAO! It's probably because I have a thing for men with beards because when my husband shaves, it makes him look like a young pretty boy. But when he has his like that stubble or when his beard grows out a little it makes him look handsome and rugged looking. I think that's why Isshin has a special place in my heart too. = )

* * *

Tatsunari stood in the Kurosaki Clinic and couldn't feel anyone's energy, in fact, he couldn't feel anyone's energy close by. Everyone's energy seemed to congregate around the Urahara Shop, he decided to take his chance. He held his head still feel the pain of being hit hard in the face, he shrugged the pain away. He decided to fly instead of running. As he got closer, he felt his parent's reiatsu and other familiar Shinigami.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled.

Vice-Captain Shuhei Hisagi approached the spiky haired boy, "Tatsunari?"

"Shuhei. Where're my parents? Where the hell is everyone else?"

"There's below us and everyone else is in Soul Society, trying to find a way to get to this other world," he instructed the boy as he walked with him down the long ladder. "You look hurt, you should have someone take a look at that," the spiky man said, referencing to his wounded head.

"Not right now. Mom? Dad?"

Tatsuki thought she felt the faint reiatsu of her son but she thought her mind was playing with her as she sat with her husband.

"Do you hear that Tatsuki?" she heard her husband say as they heard the distant sound of their son's voice.

"Mom? Dad?" they stood to see him distantly running to them, in this underground desert it looked like a distant mirage. She paused for a moment before she ran to him, hoping he wouldn't fade.

"Tatsu! Baby! Oh my god," she cried, running as fast as her feet would take her. His tall frame collided with her and she couldn't help but grip him tighter. "I... I thought I lost you. W...Where were you?" she asked him as she looked at him, with a few bruises as blood tinted his head.

"I was captured with Kazui by those assholes. We were able to escape with the help of this old man. Kazui stayed behind to help him while he sent me back to warn everyone."

"To warn us about what?" Keigo asked his son, glancing at his injury.

"That they are coming to get Miume. Kazui has a grandmother that doesn't fucking bake cookies and gives you wet kisses, more like free rides and blowjobs" he said breathlessly as Tatsuki looked at his son worried.

"Baby! Maybe you should get checked before you get a concoction."

"No, Mom! I didn't hallucinate this shit, we need to tell Ichigo and Orihime. This Prince who wants her is strong, I couldn't fight him. I can't let that fucker have her, okay?" he growled out, as his mother saw the fear and anger in his eyes.

"O...Okay? Shuhei, could you take us to Soul Society?"

The spiky-haired Vice-Captain said as he nodded, "Of course, let me notify the Seretei that we'll be arriving shortly and ask for Spirit Exchangers for three humans so you can enter the Senkaimon."

They saw Shuhei step aside to notify someone in Soul Society before he came back to the trio. "Okay, let's go." He told them as he opened a gate with his Shikai. After a few moments of walking, they finally made it to Soul Society, being greeted by other members of the Gotei 13.

"Little Tatsu?" Rangiku yelped in surprise.

"How did you escape?" Momo asked in a gasp.

Tatsunari didn't bother to answer any of their questions as he looked around.

"I'm sorry I can't really ask questions I ... I need to," he felt the whole world spinning as the pain in his head caught up to him as he finally fainted.

* * *

Renji walked through the hallways of the prison. This was designated for those who had high acts of treason and a long list of other crimes. This was no place for the young man he came to know, even if it was temporary. His daughter was silently following behind him, she was walking in a daze trying to wake up from a terrible nightmare. When they finally made it to the doors Hideyoshi was housed in, she clutched her father's arm, afraid to go in.

"You can stay here if you want," he brushed her face as she silently shook her head, 'no.' He turned to enter, finding him lying on the prison bed staring at the ceiling. The younger man glanced up, surprised to see the visitors that came as he just silently stared and sat up. He was no longer tied up in energy dampening straps but wore them on his wrists and neck.

His hair was normally disheveled but now it was torn in every direction, he must have been pulling it out in a frantic fit. He remained silent as he looked at his hands, not wanting to see their eyes, afraid of what he'd see. Having a little hint of what they would convey. Betrayed? Anger? He could understand their anger towards him.

"Are you back to being mute again?" Ichika said, hating the awkward silence.

He looked up to find her eyes forming tears when he looked away. "Don't you dare look away, you fucking coward," she barked, holding onto the bars.

Renji looked on, the scene was reminiscent to when Rukia was imprisoned and he was trying to talk some sense into her. He was wrong then, not knowing of Aizen's plans. "I..I told you everything, my secrets, my worries, and fears. You couldn't even trust me to tell me you could talk," her voice broke as the young man closed his eyes, guilty for causing her more pain.

"Ichika, this won't help Kazui," Renji expressed as she glared at her father. "You can't think about your feelings right now, not in a time like this, when time, is not what we have."

"So we ignore the fact that he lied to us?" she hollered at her father.

They heard the soft chuckle that grew into laughter as they both stared into the cell. After Hideyoshi was done with his laughing fit, he began to speak.

"W... What do you need from me Vice-Captain Abarai?" he asked him in a broken voice as he stood up.

Ichika gritted her teeth as she felt like she was being ignored, but she held her tongue, they needed to find that journal to help her best friend.

"Aizen had specified that your biological mother carried a journal that may lead us to the world of these Fae people. Did your mother or father mention finding anything on her person when they pulled her out of the river?"

Hideyoshi thought for a moment as he reiterated to them about his past, "My mother used to read the journal to me, it had old lore and myths of a world," he said with a slight grin thinking of the memory.

"Where is it?" Renji asked, hopeful at getting closer to the truth.

"Back in my room in Squad 5 barracks," he said as he stretched his neck with a sigh.

Renji turned to see his wife enter the door with a key in hand, "Captain Commander Kyōraku has asked to release this prisoner. There's no need to keep him imprisoned having done nothing," she opened the door and walked up to his restraints and unlocked them as well.

He still sat there, when the door was opened for him to leave. He couldn't bring himself to get up. "I rather stay here," he said when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps as he felt a sharp sting across his face, as Ichika's smack rung throughout the prison walls.

"Spare me your self-pity, Hideyoshi. You fucking lied to everyone. Possibly lied about others things and yet you're still set free. You co-hearsed me into falling in love with you. What else can your powers do besides forcing people to do things?" she asked him as he looked at her and she shivered at his cold stare.

"Make them see their fears and happiness," he told her.

"So like images? Can you manipulate the images." He shook his head to answer 'No,' as she yelled, "Say it, Damn it."

"I can't manipulate the images. I can only show what the person wants to see."

"Bullshit!" she yelled, not convinced. He gave a hardened look and began to chuckle.

"I can't manipulate what you dream about Ichika. If that's what you're so upset about. So all those dreams were entirely you," he told her as she hit him again.

"You're a liar," she spat out as Renji pulled her away, she roughly shrugged her father off as she ran out the door. Renji looked at his wife who could only stare at him with nothing to say. She made to leave and follow her daughter, leaving the two men alone.

"Let's go, Hideyoshi."

"I..rather stay-"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit what you rather do. Get up and show me where this book is."

Hideyoshi slowly got up as he made his way out the prison. They walked all the way to Squad 5 Barracks, he found the book that was safely tucked under his pillow as he paused in giving it to Renji.

"Don't worry, it will just be documented and given back when there's no need for it, I'll make sure," there was no need to put this man in any more turmoil, just because of who his father was, Renji contemplated. Hideyoshi placed the book in his hands as he followed the man out of his room.

Momo found the two exiting the barracks as she glanced at Renji.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku has ordered for Hideyoshi to come with us on our visit to Hueco Mundo. They need every strong able-bodied shinigami," she said, not once looking at the young man.

"Do I look like him?" he softly asked her as she hesitantly looked in his direction.

"It's your smile," she finally whispered to him as she gripped her arm. He noticed her uncomfortableness as he nodded.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable Vice-Captain Hinamori," he told her as he made to leave.

"I...I didn't me-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. It's not me your scared of, he hurt you and tormented you. You're too good of a person to be subjected to something like that and I wouldn't want to be the cause of it. So don't worry," he smiled, but quickly remembered her comment as his expression changed to something more serious.

Momo stood there in tears as she watched the young man leave the vicinity, it wasn't his fault she knew that and she felt terrible. He told her that it was okay but she knew deep down he didn't ask to be associated with that man.

Hideyoshi made it to the First Squad Office as Renji handed the book to Kyōraku who handed it to Kisuke, much to Mayuri's disdain.

"We need to open up a gate to Hueco Mundo as soon as you can. I ask that some Captains and Vice-Captains stay here to protect Soul Society in our absence. Mostly those who possess Bankai are ordered to come." Kyoraku stated as many of the men nodded. "Hideyoshi, even though you are a Third seat, your strength is formidable, we all felt your energy even before you released you Shikai. We need all the help we can get," he placed his arms on the man's shoulders as he watched the boy's tortured eyes nod, "I also ask for another favor. Aizen will accompany us on this journey. I'm asking you to set your anger towards him aside for now. If there comes a time for someone to subdue him, I will ask for your help along with Ichigo." As the older man spoke, he could feel Hideyoshi's energy rise when he mentioned the name, Aizen. As a sign of good faith, he handed him his sword.

"I understand Captain Commander Kyoraku."

"Great all settled, Kisuke head preparations to go to Hueco Mundo."

"How can he head my department?" Mayuri complained as he followed the blonde man, with his young Vice-Captain, Nemu, in tow.

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth in the Kuchiki Manor with his family and also a stowaway, Daichi Oda. He was annoyingly adamant about coming along, saying that his parents were out of the country and he didn't want to stay at home, alone. He remained quiet the whole time, afraid to even speak with Ichigo on edge.

"What is taking so damn long?" he impatiently said.

"Renji will get the book. Hideyoshi has just been through something traumatic. I want this book as much as you do but if we rush this, you could seriously break an already unstable person." Orihime told him as he sat down and focused on looking at the ground.

Keigo rushed in with Shuhei close behind as they apologized to Byakuya as they everyone looked up to them in confusion.

"Tatsu came back and he's hurt bad, they wanted to rush him to 4th squad barracks but-"

"I told them to fuck off and I wanted no one touching my baby unless it was Orihime," she yelled as she held her boy's hand as they came with him in a stretcher.

"Tatsu!" Miume yelled, finally getting the words out of her mouth afraid that she was just seeing an illusion.

They saw the blood that caked his head as Orihime quickly ran to the side of the stretcher. She placed her healing dome over him. After a few minutes, he was healed and he began to grimace and got up to hold his head. He looked to Orihime and paused for a moment in fear before he realized who it was. He got up to hug her tightly.

"Oh, Thank god it's just you," he began to chuckle hysterically. Orihime was a bit confused holding her nephew tightly. Miume squeezed into the hug as she began to cry, Orihime moved aside to give them space. Tatsunari saw Miume and instantly held her as he wasted no time in kissing her. When it lasted a bit too long as hands began to drift in other areas, mostly from Tatsunari hands, was when Ichigo had enough.

"Ok ... Okay, damn it!" He pulled him away as he looked at Tatsunari, "Where's Kazui?"

Tatsunari explained in greater detail about their time there, leaving a few details about Orihime's mother. He also told them about their escape and the reason for parting ways.

Ichigo raised his son to help those in need but he had hoped he wasn't in trouble and returned to them as soon as possible. Did they have to go to Hueco Mundo now that his son might return?

"I'm going to give it till tomorrow if he doesn't return to our world, I'm going there personally to see what's wrong. If there isn't anything wrong, I'm going to drag his ass back here. If those fuckers come near Miume, I'll make sure they regret it. That means you don't go anywhere alone," he pointed at his daughter who nodded.

"So what was that about Orihime's mom?" Tatsuki asked his son who shivered a bit, not wanting to divulge that information as he blushed.

"Why are you blushing, what happened there?" Daichi asked as Tatsunari realized he was there.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he hollered.

"He's here because he's aware of the supernatural ... and he's afraid of staying alone," Ichigo mentioned, upsetting the blonde man.

"I'm just a bit weirded out, you can't fault me for freaking out?" he yelled out. "So what happened there?" he asked not wanting to let this go.

"I'm not talking about it and I'm sure as hell not going to tell you," he shot back as the dirty blonde shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"What was that about free rides and blowjobs?" Shuhei asked as Tatsunari glared at him.

"Wait! Did you let Miume's grandmother blow you?" Daichi looked a bit grossed out as Miume looked at him in disbelief.

"No! Let's just say Kazui might need therapy. She's not your typical grandmother. She talks like she's been here for a while but she can easily pass for 25 or 27. I think I would have been mentally scarred too if I stayed any longer. She wanted me as a pet," he sat down trying to catch his breath.

"They mentioned that Miume and I are a likeness to her," Orihime divulged.

"Wait! So you were locked in a room with a woman that was a spitting image of Orihime and Miume and you're freaking out?" Daichi spat out, getting a glare from Ichigo as he looked to Tasunari.

"Fuck off! That's just wrong and weird. I have to thank that King Fuma -something. Poor guy is trying to keep his daughter away from that prick Mitsuhide as well."

"The one Kazui is with?" Orihime asked as Tatsunari nodded.

The doors opened up to find a very upset Ichika with her mother trailing behind her when they both suddenly stopped to see Tatsunari.

"Tatsu!" Ichika ran up to give him, giving him a hug as she cried, she looked around. "Where's Kazui?"

They all explained to her and Rukia the situation as they nodded.

"I don't think he's coming back just yet," Daichi interrupted, receiving a glare from Ichigo and a few others in the room. "Look! Mitsuhide sounds like a prick-"

"Takes one to know one," Tatsunari growled.

"a 'PRICK' with taste. If what you said was true about him wanting Miume as his Queen and still wanted this Princess Koemi for a concubine. Something tells me she's pretty damn gorgeous."

"That doesn't mean anything, Kazui would never abandon his family for a pretty face?" Ichika shot back.

"We'll see," he chuckled.

"Who invited him?" she asked as she was completely pissed off.

"Captain Commander Kyoraku is just about to head out to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo," Rukia told her friend as he gave a hesitant nod.

"I'll let him know the current situation, it'll give him enough time to prep. I'll also notify Uryu and Chad to keep an eye out in the Human World for these assholes and if they happen to sense my son," he kissed his wife and daughter, walking out of the Kuchiki manor with a new purpose.

After a few moments after Ichigo left, Renji walked into the household as he waved and tried to catch the attention of his wife.

"Rukia, could you step outside for a moment?" he asked her as he avoided his daughter's eyes.

"You needing to see her for a moment is either two things, sex or keeping something from me. Which is it?" Ichika asked, clearly fed up with secrets.

Renji looked around embarrassed since he been found out when he blurted out, "Sex."

Rukia slapped his arm, glancing at her brother who sat on a floor pillow, reading documents.

"What is it?" Ichika asked again, narrowing her eyes at her father as he sighed.

"Now don't be upset, it's only temporary. Everyone is on edge and some members of his squad is a little unsure of him. He insists that he wants to remain in prison but-"

"Then let him," Ichika already knew who her father was talking about as she gave her opinion. Her parents looked at her with a look that made her feel guilty for even saying it. "Fine! Just keep him away from me."

"More like keep you away from him," Miume said under her breath as she glanced at the girl. "I understand your upset, Ichika. It's just that look at it from his point of view."

The red-headed girl chewed on her lip, thinking of how much the younger girl's words sounded so much like her brothers that it hurt. She nodded with no further argument as she sat with her uncle hugging him, while he continued to read, only glancing at her from his peripheral vision.

Renji sighed as he looked at his wife while she shrugged. He opened the door, having the young man enter in. He came in, off to the side as he timidly glanced at everyone as his eyes fell on Orihime. As she smiled at him and walked up to him and gave him a hug. He tensed in surprise as she looked at him with compassion.

"Y...You're not afraid of me?" he told her as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"He can talk? What did I miss while I was gone," Tatsunari shouted as Miume quieted him down, telling him that she'd explain everything later. Renji also noticing Tatsunari's presence looked to his wife, who whispered the details to her husband, also regarding Kazui.

"When I first met you I was taken aback by how familiar you looked. Now that I know why it's not fair of me to pass judgment on a person based on whom their parent is. I should know better than anyone," she conveyed as she searched his eyes for some form of understanding in his dark eyes. He finally expressed himself with a nod as she hugged him again. This felt familiar when his mother used to hug him when he was feeling down. 'Mother!' he thought as he abruptly backed away from her as she began to see the panic in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as he shook his head.

"It brings back too many unwanted memories, that's all," he told her as she understood, remembering the loss of his mother.

"You must forgive Orihime. She was unaware due to the lack of information about your past you fail to divulge." Ichika told the dark-haired man who glanced over at her as she smiled, "I mean is there something else that might upset you? Does clapping my hands too loud cause you to flip out? Well? We can't all fucking read minds."

"Ichika!" she heard her mother's voice but the younger girl continued to speak.

" I used to be afraid of monsters ... and frogs still freak me out. You know this because I told you and Kazui," she told him as her eyes began to water while she came closer to him. "I'm afraid of disappointing my family name so that's why I train just as hard but I expressed this to you and only you. Yet, I don't even think I know what you're afraid of?"

He looked at her tear-filled violet eyes, with a stern look, "I think it was pretty obvious when you asked me to leave Squad 6. I'm sorry for my actions towards you to cause you so much pain. I regret it now."

She angrily shoved him as he seemed to hold his ground while she barely moved him. "I regret ever feeling shit for you," she pushed him once again, upset even more for not being able to move him again. She angrily walked off, with her mother following close behind. Renji watched his daughter angrily storm off as he sighed and wondered if this was the best idea.

"Renji! Have Hideyoshi stay on the other side of the manor with the other guests," Byakuya's disinterested voice stated as the red-head agreed. "Hideyoshi, I would ask that you keep your distance from Ichika. I understand that would be impossible, given her temper and persistence she's inherited from her father."

Renji glared at his Captain but respectfully kept his mouth shut as he gritted his teeth, "Let's go, Hideyoshi. I fear that my fucking temper may flare up," he growled out to his Captain who seemed unfazed by the man's demeanor while the redhead directed the younger man to his room.

* * *

Chad remained silent, even after getting an update with Ichigo on his current progress at Soul Society. Several shinigami were helpful enough to set-up a screen, in case they needed to notify Soul Society or vice-versa. He watched his friend Uryu's shoulders slightly hung low as he sighed. His friend was currently accommodating him and his son by giving him two rooms at the Ishida mansion. They had spoken earlier before Orihime's party that it wasn't a big deal until he was able to get a household of his own. Now after the attack, it seemed the only logical solution to stay together. They had one day to settle everything before they were both going to Hueco Mundo. In the meantime, they were going to follow their Substitute Shinigami's instructions in keeping an eye out for his son and also for the intruders.

"You should get some rest, Uryu. I'll take the first watch," he placed his hand onto the Quincy's shoulder as he looked at him with a slight grin.

"Thanks, I'll try. With everything that has happened and is currently going on, I'm not sure I can sleep at all," he told him as he removed his glasses to rub his brow.

"I understand, just try," he told him as the man beside him nodded. He made to leave his office when he paused to turn to him.

"I know your son is probably asleep but whenever I get the chance, I want to thank him," he confided to the taller man as he looked at him curiously.

"For?"

"Yumiko had told me that the other attacker tried to get a hold of her and if it wasn't for your son intervening she would have been hurt or.." he paused, not wanting to say the rest.

"I'll let him know," he gave a weak smile to the other man who was trying to hold it together as he said his goodbyes and left the room.

Chad walked up to the stairs in the direction of the rooms. He noticed a faint light under the door to the room Jacinto was in. Lightly tapping at the door he heard his son tell him to come in.

"No puedo dormir?(Can't sleep?)" he asked him as his son rose from his bed from laying down to sit up. Chad sat next to him as he patted his shoulder.

"Realmente no. No puedo dejar de pensar en el día de hoy. Pensé que podría ayudar, pero la gente todavía resultó herida y los hijos de sus amigos están desaparecidos. (Not really. I can't stop thinking about today. I thought I could help but people still got hurt and your friend's children are missing?)" he expressed, sorrowfully looking at his hands.

"Ayudaste e hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para hacer precisamente eso. Uryu me dijo lo que hiciste por Yumiko y él te lo agradece (You did help and you did everything within your power to do just that. Uryu told me what you did for Yumiko and he thanks you), " he expressed as he watched his son smile a little, "También estoy orgulloso de ti(I'm also proud of you)."

Jacinto looked at his dad and lept into the tall man's arms, giving him a hug. He felt him grip tightly as his body began to tremble. He heard the first cries of his son that day as he let him cry in his arms. It seemed he had been trying to look strong for the others, letting his emotions go, now that he was alone with his father.

"Estaba tan asustada, padre, pero cuando lo vi agarrar su cuello. No podía verla herida porque era un cobarde (I was so scared, father but when I saw him grab her neck. I couldn't see her hurt because I was a coward)," he heard the words from his son as he started to feel his shirt wet with his tears.

"Está bien sentir miedo, no eres un cobarde por sentir esa emoción. Hubo momentos en que sentí miedo en mi vida, durante una pelea. Al igual que yo, te mantuviste fuerte porque ayudar a un amigo era más importante que huir (It's okay to feel fear, you're not a coward for feeling that emotion. There were times I felt scared in my life, during a fight. Just like me, you held strong because helping a friend was more important than running away)," He felt him cease his crying to look up at his father and smile.

"I.. If you don't mind, we can talk Japanese instead. I want to be able to talk more effectively since we're going to stay," he told his dad as he whipped the tears from his face. "I like it here and everyone is nice, especially Yumiko."

Chad watched how his son's sad demeanor completely changed to happiness with a hint of a soft blush on his cheeks. "Just nice?" he jested as his son rubbed the back of his hair from embarrassment.

"She's also smart and very beautiful," he told his father as he watched the older man nod his head with a smile, "B... Before all this happened ... I asked her out on sort of a date."

"You'll get your chance, once all this blows over and we get Kazui back," he told him as he looked a bit confused. He apologized to his son, explaining to him on the update of one son being returned and the other may be on his way. " We still need to be vigilant, they may still be a threat."

"Of course," he nodded and then looked at his father, "I... I want to go with you when you go to this place called Hueco Mundo."

Chad had been dreading on having to have this conversation with his son. On one hand, he didn't want him to come, because he wanted him to be as far away from any danger. Then, on the other hand, he also wanted him close to him. Last time he was apart from him, he became injured. He wasn't taking that chance again, not when Ichigo stated they were still interested in those who had powers.

"Yes, but you must always stay close to me. If for any reason we are separated I want you to try to feel my reiatsu and get back to me. If I am captured or worse.. you must find the others and make it back here. Understand?" he expressed to him with his serious expression in his deep baritone voice. He always felt his father's presence was intimidating but soon found out the man was kind and inviting but as he glanced at his stern expression he couldn't help but feel ... intimidated.

"I understand," he kissed and hugged his father goodnight.

"Try to get some rest, big day tomorrow," he told him as he placed his head on his pillow.

"W.. What about you?" he asked him.

"Uryu and I are taking turns watching this house. Don't worry. When it is my turn, I will get some rest," when he saw his son worried expression relax as he closed his eyes. He made his way out of the room and closed the door, silently leaning against his son's doorway as he felt his reiatsu slowly lull to sleep.

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

 **10 years ago**

Kazui sat outside of his teacher's classroom and waited till his father finished speaking to her. He could feel his mother was still at the bakery, she must have been unable to come. He rubbed his arm, feeling a bit guilty for having his father miss work on account of him. The teacher didn't specify what it was exactly but he had a feeling what it was pertaining to. Things seemed different when he arrived in junior high, elementary seemed so much simpler. He could speak to ghosts all the time then, the kids would look at him strangely but found it hilarious.

He tried to hang out with some of the kids at school but they were either rude or thought he was boring. So if they didn't want to hang with him he wasn't going to force them. Plus, who needed human friends when you had a whole slew of ghosts that were funny and had more interesting stuff to say. They also didn't think you were weird.

The door opened to reveal his father and his teacher who seemed a little unnerved.

"I hope you would consider taking this issue seriously. Your son would-"

"I appreciate your input, Mrs. Hashimoto, but frankly my wife and I will handle it," he said, trying his best to sound nice, but Kazui could tell his father was upset. His teacher looked at him with a worried gaze as she glared at the older man.

"Well, good-day, Mr. Kurosaki. Kazui, I will see you in class," she said as she abruptly went into her class and shut the door.

"Let's go!" he growled out as Kazui stayed silent as he followed his father out of the school. He watched his father grip the wheel tightly while he drove, then finally stopped at a curb. Kazui looked around to see that they had parked near the cemetery.

"I know you come here a lot," he told him as Kazui nodded in acknowledgment.

"I come here to talk to grandmother and speak to Oji-san," he heard his son say as he felt a slight sting with worry in his heart. Kazui saw the pained expression in his father's face as he quickly spoke again, "Don't get upset Dad. I talk to them like I'm talking to you right now. I tell them about all the new clothes and games I got for Christmas. How I find Miume every morning on my bedroom floor because she wants to be near me but doesn't want to disturb me," he laughed as Ichigo smiled as well. "I also like coming here because of the friendly new ghosts I meet every day. Is that why I'm in trouble?"

"No, Kazui. You're not in trouble. Some students have expressed to the school about you hanging out at the cemetery a lot and talking to yourself. Your teacher wanted me to be aware that it was probably brushed aside by the teachers in elementary school because it was a stage you were going through. 'Many kids have imaginary friends' she said," he watched his Dad laugh and shake his head.

"I'm sorry! I ... I didn't think it was going to be an issue but now that I'm in junior high its a lot more complicated," he watched as his usually cheery son looked more sadden while he looked out the car window. "I... I tried to make friends and be ...normal. I guess the idea of talking to ghosts doesn't really get you that popular in Junior high," he chuckled with a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kazui. As a matter of fact, who gives a fu... shit," he sighed as he held his tongue for a moment before he continued, "Who cares what they think. Our family tries to maintain a sense of normalcy but fails miserably," he smirked, giving his son a bit of relief from his words. "I'm not asking you to stop going to the cemetery or talking to ghosts. It's what makes you happy, you've always been a kid who explored and did things no ordinary child could do. Yes, you freaked us out a few times but I don't want another pain in the ass child," he rubbed his child's orange hair as Kazui smiled grew even more.

"So what do I do?" he asked hesitantly, regarding school.

"I know you already have this act you give to others but instead of trying to convince them that the ghosts are real. Make it more fun and scary. That way they view it as you're just into ghost stories and creepy stuff like that. Putting fear in someone is more fun, anyway. Frankly, I didn't care if anyone liked me, its why they called me a delinquent."

"Like what grandpa used to call you," he clarified to his father, watching his father's eye twitch.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "Come on!" he prompted his son to get out of the car as he walked up the long stairs to get to his mother's grave. They stayed there, cleaning it and paying their respects. He watched his twelve-year-old son begin to admittedly speak to his grandmother like if she was just standing right there. He spoke about his day and the conversation he just had with his father and to be creepy to the kids at school. They also visited Sora's grave, it was a distance away and they had just recently updated the plaque of his gravesite. With Orihime not having enough money to provide a decent grave site, it used to have a cheap looking engraving with just his name and date. Now it had engraved lettering with added words that mentioned he was a loving brother and uncle.

Kazui did the same expressive display at his Uncle's grave as well. He smiled at how content his son was. Screw what his teacher or the school thought what was best for his son. They didn't understand that the Kurosaki's weren't ever going to be normal, so they just would have to deal with it. Kazui stretched his arms out as he looked to his father. His father asked if he was ready to go as he shook his head happily, running ahead of him to the car. Ichigo not watching his step stumbled into a hole, only realizing it was his son's wormhole. He immediately fell above his car. When he stood to glare at his son he had a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, I need to work on that. I may have miscalculated," he nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo stared at his son for a bit and slide across the car to chase him, only for him to run into his wormhole. Leaving his father with a dented car and a sore arm from the impact.

* * *

Kazui woke from his dream, or rather memory as he laughed at the aftermath of that day. His father finally came home, irritated looking for him only for his mother's shield to block his path. It seemed Tsubaki found it hilarious convincing the other fairies to block Ichigo from getting to his son. He smiled, thinking of his father and wanting to find some way in letting him know of his decision to stay. He knew he wouldn't like it but it was something he felt he needed to do.

Just then he realized he wasn't alone as he looked to find the older gentlemen with the short white hair glance at him. It seemed he had been waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting long for me to wake up?" he asked as he straightened himself out by sitting up on the mat.

"Not long, besides it felt wrong waking you up from a good dream," he told him as the younger man smiled.

"Yeah... a memory actually, about my father," he told the man as he nodded.

"I apologize for keeping you from your family by tricking you into wearing that bracelet."

"I understand why you did it," he expressed.

"You understand also, why I'm not ready to take it off just yet," Kazui nodded as the man sighed as he continued, "Koemi, tells me that you choose to stay and help us?"

"Yeah! Even though my parents are probably going to be worried about me not returning, I can't help but feel compelled to help. My family has others in abundance that can support them and it just seemed unfair in leaving you guys to fend for yourself."

The man looked at him with a weary face, "Forgive me in saying that If you didn't choose to stay. I would have asked, maybe even begged for your help. I knew I made the right choice. When this is all over I can remove the bracelet. Right now it's on, for my daughter's protection. I...I can't let that man have her," he looked like a man who been through so much and Kazui couldn't help but feel sympathy for his plight.

"There's no need for an explanation. I don't want him to have my sister as well. I'll help in being a temporary husband/protector," he mused, pointing to his bracelet with an amused expression. The older man felt relief in the younger man's acceptance in all of this.

"I apologize to that also, I can sense that my daughter is not too happy about me tricking you but like you, she understands."

Kazui knew what his daughter really was upset about and he felt a wave of guilt for kissing her like he did last night, basically leading her on. "Again, there's no need to apologize."

"I would ask for one more thing," he seemed a bit hesitant as Kazui nodded his head for the older man to continue, "I'm afraid that my action may have caused the Royal Fae to be extremely upset in my participation in helping you escape. I need to warn the others, you see, this is not the only mortal village in Shun Nya."

"Shun Nya? Is this what this world is called?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't sit down and talk with you more but my daughter can be of help in telling you everything she knows. I have already discussed this with her, I just wanted to speak with you before I go."

"H... How long would you be gone for?" he asked the man curiously as he watched him contemplate on his answer.

"Honestly, I am unsure but I promise not to tarry," he packed some items along with food as he looked at the younger man with the slumped shoulders. "I want to do something for you as a gift."

"What?" Kazui asked as he saw a soldiered small fairy come up to him, "I've seen this fairy before?" It was the same fairy that had caught his attention that brought him to Shun Nya.

"You had probably seen him amongst the world access gate, his name is Hermes. He delivers messages and scouts between worlds. I am extremely fast but he is much faster. Tell him anything you want to say and he will play it back word for word to anyone, you want the message to go to."

Kazui's smile grew as he looked at the fairy and knew exactly whom he wanted his message to go to.

After delivering his message and watching the small fairy speed faster than light itself, zipping through a wormhole. He looked up to find the man already packed up as he said his goodbyes and left through a wormhole himself. Kazui sat there for a moment before he decided to walk out of the tent and find the princess.

Kazui walked until he felt the familiar reiatsu of the pink haired woman. Far off in the distance, she was seated amongst several children under the forest trees from the shade of the bright sun. She looked to be braiding a little girls hair as the children spoke or asked questions. Kazui climbed up a tree until he was lying on a branch close enough to hear them.

"Princess Koemi, please tell me it's not true about the outsider and you?" a little boy with individual black braids on each side of his head, causing his hair to look like a mohawk.

"What have you heard my sweet Haji?" she asked with a sweet smile as she continued to braid while the little girl played with flowers.

"That you are connected in marriage. It's unfair, why didn't you wait till I was old enough to prove I'm a better man?" he mumbled as he crossed his arms with a frown. Koemi saw the distressed look in the little boy's face and paused her braiding to smile at him.

"Oh, Haji. I know you will grow into a fine man but if I wait till then I will turn old and grey. Will you still want me even if I look like elder Kasana?"

The other children laughed at the boy who became embarrassed, "You won't look like elder Kasana, father said she wasn't that beautiful, to begin with," he said smugly but instantly regretted his words as she sternly looked at him.

"Now Haji, I would hate to think you only loved me for my looks?" she said with a tsk of her tongue as she shook her head and began to braid once more.

"NO, Princess Koemi. I don't only love you because you're the most beautiful girl in all of Shun Nya," he began to redden as everyone gasped while the princess smiled. "It's because you're sweeter then White Dreams and more helpful than my older brother Luno."

"Sweeter than White Dreams?" She finished the girl's hair and placed the little girl on her lap, "Then I guess I have to marry you." She watched the boy's expression become elated as he smugly grinned.

"But if you're connected to the outsider, how can you marry Haji," another child asked as Koemi thought for a moment and smirked.

"Well, it's only temporary so the mean Prince Mitsuhide won't ever have me," she clarified as some of the children seemed to understand.

"Then can I marry him when you marry Haji?" the little girl on her lap asked as Koemi kissed her chubby little cheeks and hugged her.

"You most certainly can, Tani," she chuckled as she saw the other girls who were older with solemn expressions. "Why the long faces?"

The girls seemed to get upset as one had the courage to answer, "That's not fair, I am five years older than Tani. She hasn't even asked him. How can she already claim the outsider?"

The other girls looked just as upset while the little six-year-old girl shrugged her shoulders, "Just because I didn't ask him doesn't mean he won't say no," she stuck her small tongue out.

"I don't see what the big deal is about him anyway, he's all funny looking with his weird, flaming, sun-colored hair. Don't worry Prince Koemi I will protect you from the evil Prince Mitsuhide," Haji proclaimed, showing off his fighting posture while doing several backflips as the boys looked on in amazement.

"Attention, Prince Mitsuhide is coming!" everyone heard a deep booming voice among the trees as they hid behind the Princess along with Haji following close behind. They suddenly heard a laugh and then the voice, changed into one of merriment, "What happened to protecting the princess?"

They watched the orange haired man gracefully fall on the floor in front of them with a wide grin.

"I... I was just getting my stick out," Haji said as he randomly pulled a stick from the ground and showed the newcomer his weapon.

"That's a pretty long stick but where's your shield?" he asked the boy with a stern look as the boy looked down.

"It's rather small... I .. I haven't perfected it," he said as a small glowing shield flickered barely covering his small hand.

"That's still a shield though, look," he said as he summoned his shinigami form and pulled out his sword. "Hold your shield out."

Haji did what the boy said as he was a bit apprehensive. Kazui softly clinked his sword onto the boy's shield and then hit it harder.

"See? Even though it's small, it's still a shield until you learn how to harness your power to make it bigger. You should focus on the other person's attack so you know where to have your shield placed. I'm going to attack to the right of you," he told the boy as he nodded and concentrated on looking at the boy's large sword. Kazui did what he said as Haji swiftly summoned the shield to the right of him blocking the hit. He looked up in amazement as the other children, looked just as surprised. "You just have to work on it and in no time you'll be dodging your left," he hinted to Haji as Kazui moved his sword hitting the summoned shield to his left, Haji had timed perfectly. "You're gonna be too quick for me, Haji."

"Thank you, Outsider,"

"It's Kazui!"

The boy nodded as he looked at his shield with a determined purpose, "I'm gonna show my brother," he yelled as the children made to follow Haji back to the village. Tani looked up to Kazui with a soft blush on her cheeks.

"What can I do for you pretty one?" he asked the small, brown-haired girl a question. She played with her newly braided hair as she nervously spoke.

"D...Did you hear us?" she had a worried expression as Kazui bent down to her level, causing the poor girl to redden.

"You mean the part that you'd ask me to marry you when you're older?" he gave her a huge smile, patting her head as she yelped and ran away, following the other children. "I didn't even give you my answer?" he yelled out with a chuckle as the other girls looked on with a pout.

"Hey, Kazui!" Haji yelled out, getting the orange-haired man's attention, "Just because I like you, doesn't mean you can start putting the moves on my betrothed," he said as he ran back to the village, not waiting for the man's reply. Kazui chuckled as he heard the laughter of the woman beside him. He leaned his sword against his shoulders and gave her a smile before he returned to his normal form.

"You're good with children?" she asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I used to help my mother's friend at the dojo to train them in fighting," he told her as she tried to follow the conversation.

"Dojo? Is that a place you train warrior children?" she asked with an almost horrified, half confused expression.

"Oh No! It's nothing like that," he laughed as he saw her become somewhat relieved," A dojo is a place to learn a type of fighting style as well as teaching discipline. It's a lot of fun, been going since I was five years old. I just haven't done it in a while since college," he saw her confused face once more. "College is a place where people go to further their education."

"I'm sorry I've been here most of my life and my father probably has a better understanding of your world. He used to be a Royal guard long ago before he was banished."

"Banished?"

"It was because he didn't want to continue following orders. He tells me that in time I'll know the whole story, instead, he has me be ignorant of things for my protection. It gets a little frustrating though. He may have understood you better, then I could," she moved her hair to the side nervously.

"Don't feel bad about me having to explain things to you. If anything, I've been asking you most of the questions. I can get a little annoying I've been told," he told her, easing her fears as she began to smile again.

"For asking questions? Is that frowned upon in your world?" she expressed to him as she saw the edges of his mouth give off a slight grin.

"Not really, it's just everyone has things to do so my excessive asking sort of ruins their concentration and gets them irritated."

She covered her mouth and began to laugh, "I see, I have no issue with you asking me questions while I do the things I need to do. I like hearing you talk and I don't mind talking about my world," she bit her lip when he nodded and looked the other way.

"You say that now but give it time," he chuckled. She started to walk heading towards the village with him following close behind.

"My father says your days are the same as ours. I...If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" she asked him, curious to know more about the orange-haired boy.

"Twenty-one," he revealed, "and you?"

"Eighteen," She was younger than him and he could tell by her young features and her playfulness but she was also wise and mature. Mature in taking such responsibility for such a young girl, not in the respect that she was also mature physically. Why was he thinking about that? Not that her frame was not attractive, he just felt like a pervert that was eyeing her. He looked away to hide the red that was progressing on his cheeks. "D ... Did you kiss your previous lover like how you kissed me?" the words were low but he heard her question. He looked at her as he nodded his head and she instantly regretted asking him. "Is that normal to kiss someone you court before marriage?"

He seemed to get a bit uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck, "In all honesty, they do more than kissing before marriage," he chuckled nervously as he looked at her sadden eyes.

"Oh...," she bit her lip as she stroked the side of her arm timidly, "D...Do you prefer someone more experienced?" Kazui's mind instantly shut down as his mouth widen and he was as red as a strawberry.

"H...How can I prefer s...someone more experienced... When I've never gone that far," he coughed, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Oh," her eyes widen realizing her mistake in assuming as she bowed," I'm sorry for assuming you had the experience yourself. T...The other married women in our village wait till a woman comes of age before divulging the secrets of pleasing their husband."

"What's the age for a girl to be of age?" he asked curiously, not understanding why he would even ask that.

"Eighteen! They've only just begun telling me stories since I've turned a few months ago," she swallowed, starting to feel herself fidget.

'Don't even ask Kazui. It's none of your business,' he told himself as he put his hands in his pocket and glanced at her, "What types of stories?"

She instantly looked up and blushed profusely as she gripped her arm. "As I said b...before it's really not much. J...Just kissing and how hands can be a form of s...stimulation."

"I'm sorry, my mouth has a mind of its own. I shouldn't have asked that it wasn't my business."

She nodded in understanding as she bit her lip harder, "I ... I know you told me you've only kissed but had you been taught other things from your elders?"

"I ... I don't think I should be having this conversation with you?" he laughed as he avoided her inquisitive stare.

"Oh," her shoulder hung low as she looked disappointed. "I'm just curious and I know most of the married women in the village don't reveal as much detail due to who my father is. I see them talk amongst each other happily and when I enter, they immediately change the subject or tone the conversation down for me." She looked up in his direction and noticed his unease in his demeanor while avoiding looking at her. "Do you not like talking about it?"

"It's really not something I usually talk about," he mumbled as she took in his words.

"But you have talked about this with other people ... even with her?" he saw that look of sadness once again.

"Technically it wasn't really talking it was more like she would show me books about it because she found it humorous that it would make me uncomfortable," he clarified as she nodded her head and sighed. They continued to walk once more when he could clearly tell from her body language, she wanted to say something but kept it to herself. Now he knew how Ichika felt when he would avoid speaking to not cause an argument. He chuckled a little before speaking to her, "What do you want to ask me, Koemi?"

She shook her head, "We should avoid talking about things that make you uncomfortable," she told him as she walked ahead but was stopped by his hand gently around her arm.

"I... I know you're just asking because of your curiosity, she, on the other hand, did it as a bit of a joke," he smiled at her.

"H... How did I do, as far as kissing?" she asked him as he wasn't sure what to say. He remained silent for a while causing her anxiety to return. "T.. that bad... I ... I didn't know what I was doing-" she saw his hand go up in a gesture for her to stop while he smiled and shook his head.

"You weren't a bad kisser, you're actually a great kisser."

He watched her eyes light up and her smile brightened, "That's good to know, especially coming from the offspring of Queen Miku, the Sex Goddess."

"The what?" he yelled, causing the woman in front of him to jump in surprise. "I'm sorry! What do you mean S...Sex Goddess?"

Koemi just realizing that he was still new to this world didn't really know a lot of things about its history. "She has been around for a long time as well as some of the other immortal Gods. My father says when this world was created by our Son Goddess Amaretsu she created other deities including Miku and Noboru. They each possessed a skill that they showed mortals to survive or be knowledgeable about. Mortals Amaretsu created before she remained the bright goddess that suspends above our world. Noboru is skilled with weapons and wine while his wife Miku is skilled in the acts of intimacy and beauty."

Kazui laughed nervously at how those two skills went hand in hand, "Iki-Ryo and Mitsuhide? Where do they come from?"

"Lord Iki-Ryo comes from Amaterasu's brother the God She'ol, he resides in a world of darkness. He created Iki-Ryo from his anger and envy. There's nothing but war and poison he has given to the mortals. Though Prince Mitsuhide's mother is one of the deities that Amerestu created. Anatonai, the goddess of knowledge and fire. Prince Mitsuhide acquired knowledge from his mother and the fire only fueled the anger he possessed from his father. Prince Mitsuhide skill is fighting but he's also a gluttonous pig," she mused as she shut her eyes, " Prince Sora, from what my father explained, skill was forgiveness and strength. It is said from an old prophecy that Amaterasu saw the joining of She'ol's creation with hers, were a sign of this world's destruction. In order to prevent that from happening a child will be born from her light. That child is the embodiment of Love and Hope for our world."

Kazui saw the light shine from the pink haired girl's face as she smiled at him. "This child is to be believed to be my mother?" Kazui asked as he watched her nod. He thought of his mother being some form of Saviour to a world crying for help. He felt a sense of admiration and pride being the son of such a person. "My father is already considered a Saviour to other worlds including mine. Fighting along with the help of others including my mother. Then to find out she will also have a hand in saving this world? I have to admit its all so overwhelming."

"I guess it is when you think about your grumpy father being a Saviour and marrying one as well." She laughed causing him to do the same at her term for describing his father. "I did it again, didn't I. I called your father grumpy again."

"NO, it's great. You should call him Grump-san, he would love it," he laughed, causing her to look at him strangely.

"Something tells me your not being honest," she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Why? Do you feel my dishonesty?" he asked with a grin and a quirk of his brow as he stepped closer. She blushed at how handsome he was as she shook her head.

"No, you're laughing and you can also hear it in your voice," she shook her head as she smiled. "You don't seem like a person to regularly be dishonest. It's probably done on occasion and only done for a laugh." He looked at her and was impressed with her observation. He felt like seriously being dishonest with people was inappropriate, especially if it would hurt them.

"I don't see the point in hurting others," he told her with a look that made her forget how to breathe. She could feel the overwhelming goodness in his heart and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her chest. He watched her look at his bracelet and then awkwardly start to walk as she began to laugh to herself. "What's so funny?" he ran next to her, smiling wanting to know what was on her mind. He was finding that he wanted to know everything about her the more he was near.

"It's silly, it's really nothing," she brushed it away until he grabbed her hand again preventing her from going.

"Now who's being dishonest?" he gave a smug grin as she looked at him with a slight frown.

"I ... I can't help but feel jealous of the person you'll give your heart to when this is all over. I was even scared of your answer to Tani, that's so silly," she laughed at her ridiculousness as she began to form tears, she looked away. She felt his fingers brush the tears that were falling down her face as he sighed. Looking at him with a smile while she shrugged his grip away. "Is it really so terrible to just release my people, my father, and you from this burden of protecting me?" she asked, her stare giving off a distance look as if searching for something, "If I go to Prince Mitsuhide I-"

"You'll be tossed aside like nothing once he's done with you," he growled out and she could no longer see the smile on his face but something else that she wasn't quite sure. Something dark in his eyes that quickly left. "You'll only put your father through torment for being with a man like that."

"I'm already putting him through their abuse while I hide here. He's ridiculed, beaten, and poisoned," she yelled out, glaring at the man in front of her. "For what? I'm nothing special," she chuckled a bit as she whipped away a stray tear.

"Of course you are Koemi. Your people need you and those children adore you. You're smart and wise beyond your years."

"My people will die if they ever find us. I'm being selfish in all honesty. Endangering my people and keeping you from your family," she was shocked to feel his arms around her for a tight squeeze. As her body submitted to his closeness while she sighed and began to cry.

"You're not being selfish, you're standing up to a tyrant prince that doesn't deserve you," she looked up to him and searched his wide expressive eyes.

"Then who deserves me?" she whispered as she continued to stare, and with his silence she apologized for her crying fit and headed back to the village, leaving him alone amongst the trees.

* * *

Tatsunari and Daichi's rivalry is only going to get worse guys (evil grin). I think its a healthy relationship, What do you guys think? I'm surprised I didn't have Ichigo clock Tatsunari on the head for lingering too long and touching his daughter (cough) so aggressively like that. I guess because he just came back and he just recovered from a damn head injury.

Please be patient with Ichika she's trying to deal with all this in her head. I love writing her because I'm taking Renji and Rukia's personality and their need to be both wise and also rash when dealing with things. I hope you guys weren't weirded out about Hideyoshi's laughter at odd times. I think with how things are going with him he's sort of at a place that he could either laugh or cry about it. I guess that just pisses pf Ichika more.

I had to write more of Kazui and Koemi and I'm glad you guys enjoy their blossoming romance. I did want Kazui to be sexually active but... I just felt with the way Orihime and Ichigo are. I can't really see that with Kazui, maybe with Miume (cough-cough). I wanted to show that Ichika sort of treated Kazui more of like a friend she likes to annoy than a boyfriend. Hence making him feel uncomfortable, kind of like Rangiku does with Ichigo when he was a teen. So now that Kazui has met someone who quite honestly he has more experience than her. I think he likes making her blush and it's not like she doesn't want to learn more. Kazui seems like a guy who likes teaching, with him tutoring people at his college and helping at the dojo. LMAO! okay it's not the same thing but... it's still teaching. = P


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back.. No, I'm not on another hiatus..so please don't worry. In the month of January and February I had mentioned before I had been in the process of closing on a house and I finally got a House. YAY! So I was packing and it was supposed to be a time of joy. My family was in the process of sending our condolences to my father's father who had past away February 21, 2018. I received a call from my mother that my uncle's wife had a stroke and when the paramedics brought her back from being dead for 45 minute, they found a pulse. We found her in the hospital and she was considered brain dead. It was difficult seeing my uncle and cousins in a process of losing someone so close and having nothing to say because they were losing a wife and a mother. She was like a mother also, when I was growing up. She was kind with such a gentle heart, people from all over the states to Puerto Rico visited the hospital just to see her, before she left us on February 10th. I'm not trying to make up excuses because when I sat by myself trying to continue writing Friend and Sibling's it was difficult because I was writing about a tragic love story, a husband losing his wife and children who lose a mother. Believe me when I say I am going to continue writing that chapter, it maybe two chapters of story telling but I'll finish it. I just wanted to let you know that I really did try but all I could do was cry and try to find my husband and children and hold them close. My husband was a big help, even though she wasn't blood related she was still dear to me. February is a pretty shitty month, my husband lost his godmother who was like a mother to him on Valentine's Day, when he was younger. My husband knows it's my favorite holiday but he goes out of his way to make me feel special when it's hard for him and I appreciate it. It also sucks because February 27th is my birthday and we did celebrate it, it was just difficult for my father. My father was best friends with my uncle's wife before he ever married her. She sort of befriended my father to get close to his brother. It was adorable, but they were best friends for 40 years so it hit him pretty hard. It was hard seeing my father who hardly cried to break down like that. I'm very sorry for just dropping this on you, I just needed to get it off my chest. I also wanted to leave this chapter it's more fluff and *cough* smut. Until I'm able to write the chapter again for Friends and Siblings, Sorry and please be patient. I'll get through it, I promise.

Note: N9R brought to my attention that Chapter 7 had a little odd sentence that Koemi was a blue-skinned girl. That was not my intention. It was supposed to be that the blue lamp glowed blue and gave off the impression that her skin, as well as Kazui, looked pale blue under its light. Again sorry for the confusion I fixed it. She is not BLUE. lol

x

* * *

Ichigo was trying to relax in the large tub when he felt some sort of presence with him. He looked to the right of him and saw the briefest silhouette of a small fairy zoom by. The steam in the bathroom clouded the vision of the culprit, but he had an idea on who it was. He closed his eyes and sighed with irritation.

"Tsubaki, Fuck off! I will stuff you in a toilet for a week if you try to do a sneak attack."

"Pardon the intrusion. I am Hermes with a message from Kazui Kurosaki," Ichigo abruptly opened his eyes to find an armored fairy in front of him waiting patiently. "Do you wish to accept the message?"

Of course, he wanted to accept a message from his son but he couldn't hear it without Orihime listening too. "ORIHIME!" he yelled and within a few seconds, she came scurrying into the bathroom. She noticed he was still soaking in the tub and her grey eyes focused on the little fairy in front of him, who looked rather annoyed and impatient.

"Do you accept the message or not?" it said irritably.

"Of course!" Ichigo hollered back as the fairy huffed at the man's rudeness.

The fairy suddenly opened its mouth and a large light appeared forming a makeshift screen showing the face of their son.

"Hey, Dad! I just want you to know I'm alright and I hope Tatsu made it safely back there." he paused for a moment as if thinking, then looked face forward, "I know I told him to tell everyone that I would be returning as soon as I helped King Fuminori... but-," he sighed and nervously quirked his head to the side, "- the thing is, I'm not done helping him." Ichigo growled and at that moment his son's face began to smile, "I know you're upset but just hear me out. He's been tortured and hassled by these Royal Fae that rule over him and his people. I can't leave them defenseless while I have the power to help. I know you're probably in the process of coming here and that's fine. I think we need to help these people, King Fuminori is going to leave me here while he warns the other villages. While I Ummm...," His wife and him caught a glimpse of a small upturned grin on their son's face and a redden tone, "p...protect Princess Koemi while her father is away. She's very smart and has informed me a lot about this world and her people. There's even a fruit that tastes just like strawberries that are her favorite, they're called White Dream," he laughed as he suddenly realized he was rambling, "Sorry! Look, Dad, Please let Mom and Miume know that I'm fine. I also hope Ichika and Yumiko are okay. I love you all, until we meet again," The screen ended with their sons' huge smile as the fairy closed his mouth and with just a brief nod, flew incredibly fast into a wormhole.

Ichigo turned to see his wife in tears but her smile reached from ear to ear. "Did you see his face when he talked about Princess Koemi?" her eyes brightened as she watched her husband's head nod.

"Yeah," he told his wife as he got out of the bath to dry himself with a towel. He proceeded to dress himself as his wife continued to fret over her baby boy. They left the bathroom heading to the living room section of the house where most of the guests congregated.

"We have to hurry to him, he can't possibly take on an army by himself," she said in a worried tone.

"Who?" Miume said from a room she was playing a board game with Tatsu, Ichika, and Daichi. While Rukia and Renji were off to the side, patiently waiting for further orders. Ichigo looked at his wife and then his daughter, "Kazui sent a message from the other world."

Miume jumped up from her sitting position on the ground, knocking a bit of the table as she ran to her parent's. "How is he?" she ran up to her father as he held her face, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"He's alright," there was relief on everyone's faces but also confusion.

"So why isn't he here yet?" their daughter asked, getting the attention of everyone's ears, especially Ichika's.

"King Fuminori is asking for Kazui's help, he's been under the direst of the Royal Fae since they are in search of his daughter. We are still heading to Hueco Mundo so we can head to this Fae world and help them. Your brother is not going to be able to do this alone and we shouldn't let him," he said with a serious tone as his daughter smiled at her father while she whipped her tears and nodded.

"You bet your ass, we ain't going to let him have all the fun. I still have an appointment with that bastard who called me a bitch," Ichika growled out.

"We need to notify Kyoraku again, tell him that we haven't changed our minds and are going to still meet these assholes," Ichigo stated.

"Kazui also says that he loves everyone and wanted to make sure everyone was okay," Orihime shouted out, still happy to see her son's handsome face.

"What does he say about the Princess?" Daichi asked the parents as they both looked at each other as if hiding something.

"Well ... He's been given the assignment of protecting the princess while her father warns the other villages," Orihime explained as the blonde younger man chuckled.

"While the father's away...huh?" he shook his head laughing while receiving a glare from Ichigo and Ichika.

"I don't know what you're implying but Kazui is just helping someone in need," Ichika said with her arms crossed.

"Yep, helping someone's needs alright," he laughed out loud when Ichika made to grab the taller man. She was pushed back aggressively by a hard shield.

"Fuck!" Ichika growled out not expecting the wind knocked out of her as she looked up to find Daichi looking just as confused as her. He was suddenly grabbed by her father as he was lifted up to the wall.

"What the fuck did you just do to my daughter?" Renji growled out as the younger man shook his head in fear.

"Hey I .. I don't even know myself," he looked at the furious tall red-head who could skin him alive.

"Renji, it seems he's unaware of his powers, maybe being surrounded by spiritually aware people have awoken something in him," Rukia held her husband's arm as he let go of the scared man, while his wife's violet eyes gazed at him suspiciously.

"Powers?" Tatsunari looked at Daichi a bit more curiously. "Have you been lying to us?" the black haired boy came closer to the blonde.

"Hey, Fuck you. I may be some things but I am not dishonest. So calm down with your persistent shit, Asano," he said it so condescendingly.

Tatsu made to punch at Daichi, when the shield came up again this time, lasting longer, causing the spiky-haired boy to bang his hand hard on it.

"Fuck!" Tatsu held his injured hand with a groan, it wasn't broken but it hurt like hell.

Much to everyone's surprise and also its summoner," So that's how that fucking thing works," he said watching Tatsunari glare at him, "That look like it hurt," He feigned sympathy with a chuckle as the small shield disappeared.

"Well, at least it isn't broken," he shot back.

"That's probably because you hit like a bitch."

Tatsu went to step closer to the blonde when Renji stood between them.

"Oi! That's enough from you two. We need to get to the bottom of this so both of you separate. Tatsu, sit over there," he pointed to the corner. The spiky-haired boy glared one last time to the blonde before he walked away.

"What do you know about your parents?" the redhead began to interrogate the other man who looked at him in thought.

"Mother is from Paris, France. She's just a human," he leaned back on the wall as the red-headed man frowned.

"And your father?"

"The man that sleeps with my mother is not my father, he's my stepdad," he said it with a loathsome tone. "My mom doesn't know anything about my biological father. Mom had a summer fling and he just disappeared. Then after putting up with me for five years, she married some rich Japanese prick that had a fetish for French women. Adopted me to make my mother happy and that's my story." Daichi looked the other way, not wanting to see the eyes of the other people, he didn't need other people's judgment or sympathy.

"It was more than a fling, Daichi Oda," a voice came from the back of the group, causing them to be on high alert. When a stranger with gray hair and bearded chin appeared out of a wormhole.

"Are you serious? Can all you bastards sneak up like that?" Ichigo seethed feeling on edge as he was ready to transform into his Shinigami apparel but felt no ill intent coming from this man.

"I'm afraid so, the Department of Research will only know of my presence if I exert just enough strength," Renji and Ichigo eyed each other not liking that type of information.

"King Fuminori? You're all patched up," Tatsunari said greeting the man with a bow as the older man smiled an nodded.

"My daughter has incredible skills in getting rid of certain deadly poisons."

"I'm sure she has other skills that would be beneficial as well," Daichi jested, as the other people in the room glared at him as he sighed and looked away. The King looked at the blonde boy with a saddened expression before he continued.

"You're all wondering why I'm here before you, instead of warning my people. I've tasked Hermes with notifying them that I would shortly arrive and to prepare for an impending attack."

"The thought came to mind," Ichigo seethed, the man grinned at the orange haired man's suspicious tone.

"I need to speak to you in regard to your past Orihime Inoue ... apologies, Mrs. Kurosaki," he walked up to the auburn-haired woman who looked confused. "You need to know the full weight of what you are dealing with before you face the Royal Fae."

"You know about my parents and my brother?" she asked timidly as the man nodded in earnest.

"I've been with your brother since he was born, but before I tell you. There is something I must do," his expression looked disheartened as his focus was on Daichi. "When I met your mother, it was during a time I was at my lowest, two years had passed since the death of my wife through childbirth. I was still making sure the whereabouts of the lost prince and princess in this world, stayed a mystery among the Fae. I also traveled to many countries, always fond of visiting the people of this world. It was during that time that I met, Esme, she was something I desperately needed to take me out of that depressed state I was in. We kept no secrets amongst each other, she understood that I had another life. I left because I had people I was responsible for, a child barely even two that I was raising. I left Esme with a name for our child and a promise to watch over you from afar. She never told you because it was necessary to keep you safe. I sent my messenger fairy, Hermes, to keep me updated on your growth," he watched as his son was taking this information with a laid back expression. "I can sense your anger and you have every right to be upset. I had responsibilities as a King."

"Why weren't you responsible and used a condom?" he jested as the other man stood silent, "I guess there's no latex creating fairy in your world?"

Tatsunari and Renji chuckled but was quickly reprimanded by the stares in the room as they looked down.

"Unfortunately no. Your mother and I weren't thinking of a... une épicerie (small grocery shop)," he explained in French as he continued, "I guess you're more responsible than your parent's, huh? Hermes tells me you're a very active boy."

"For fuck sake! You have a perverted fairy too?" he frowned, not liking the idea of someone looking on him while having sex.

"Don't worry, he didn't need to see, simply felt your energy in the act," he smiled, watching his son's embarrassment as he avoided him. "I'm afraid that feeling of hormonal imbalance, the need to be satisfied stems from your fae side."

"Excuse me?" he asked his father, while the others perked up on this particular subject.

"All Fae's have the ability to attract men or women with their handsome or beautiful features. They also inherited the gift of sensuality, their hormones are more demanding while others are able to control it. That is of course until they are intimate, they can't help control what they are exceptionally good at. It's a gift inherited by our Queen to all mortal and immortal Faes'."

"Queen?" Orihime already flustered, couldn't help her curiosity.

"Your mother, the Goddess of Intimacy and Beauty."

"You're telling me that Orihime comes from a Sex Goddess?" Rukia asked unable to contain her laughter as Ichigo stood stock still.

"It's why most can't resist us and why the act of intimacy comes so naturally," he confessed, looking around to find some who were in a flustered state.

"So this gift passes down?" Tatsu asked, receiving a growl from Ichigo as the younger man coughed.

"Every generation acquires it, even if its a fraction of Fae blood. The powers, on the other hand, is another story, unless you are with another Fae or someone with unique strong abilities, your chances of your child receiving Fae powers is rather slim."

"W...Would that explain Kazui and Miume, when a Fae mixes with a powerful Shinigami? You call them Deathwalkers?" Ichika asked nervously, receiving a curious stare from her father. All she could think about was Hideyoshi's tongue and the way it made her feel.

"Death walkers are extremely powerful, close enough to contend with an immortal Fae's unique powers. So I would say it would increase their gift tenfold if not hundred."

It was Miume's turn to laugh nervously, "H...How accurate is t..this?"

"It's simply a theory since I've never run into Fae/Death walker hybrids, besides you and your brother."

"There's also a third one," Renji expressed, looking at his daughter who looked away.

"If this Fae hybrid were to be intimately involved with another Fae, hypothetically?" Daichi asked with a smug grin.

"Don't even think about experimenting on Miume because you can just fuck off," Tatsunari snarled in anger from across the room.

"I was only asking on behalf of ...Kazui," he feigned ignorance.

"What was that shit about not being dishonest?" he asked the blonde who grinned at him in silence.

"Kazui is coming back and he's only protecting the princess," Ichika told the blonde man who eyed her.

"Oh, I bet he is."

"Isn't that technically your half-sister?" Miume asked him with crossed arms. Daichi looked at the young auburn-haired girl as he thought about it for a moment while he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a big girl. I think you should be more worried about getting ready to be an auntie, Miume. Since there are no condoms in that world," he chuckled, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"I highly think that's inappropriate," Fuminori said to the younger man, who's smile faltered.

"Why, because it's your daughter? Protecting her honor? How fatherly of you," he heard the young man say condescendingly.

"I wish I could have time to speak to you more but I'm afraid, I've spent too long here and I don't have much time," the older man said in a worrisome tone.

"There's no need for a chat. I already know how to play catch and figured out the birds and the bees," he rolled his eyes. The older man wasn't quite sure of that earthly expression but he sensed it had something to do with his other intimate activities.

"You know you don't have to be such a jerk, Daichi," Miume flat out told him, feeling sorry for the older man.

"That is fine. I deserve the brunt of his anger. I'm used to it from my daughter. She's not fond of me having to leave her and I've been doing it quite often. As I said before it's imperative that I speak to you, about your past," he directed himself to Orihime once more as she nodded her head. Fuminori began to tell the story of the history of Shun Nya.

x

* * *

A wormhole opened up to the human world in the middle of a deserted classroom of Karakura High School, The Shinigami were in the midst of fixing, out stepped Metos and Lenez, along with their Queen. Miku. She was fascinated with this world, she always heard stories from Fuminori during his position as a Royal Guard. Hard stone blocks made with wood and concrete that made up buildings and homes. Lights flickered with a machine that turned green, yellow, and red, directing people in these tiny contraptions that moved. They ran into some Death Walkers, they quickly disposed of before they could notify the others. It was then that they heard the alarms from the dead Shinigami.

"It seems they could tell that we're here, possibly just by using a fraction of our powers," Metos claimed as he stood waiting for an enemy while his Queen stared around with a smile.

"Fascinating, I guess it was inevitable. It will be quicker to find my offspring this way," she glanced at the contraption that was blaring, finding the noise irritating, using her heel to smash it on the ground to bits.

Suddenly they could sense others, amongst the Death Walkers. Metos immediately placed the dome to surround them. There was a handful of Shinigami behind four men, the Queen believed this was only a fraction of their allies and the others were somewhere else hiding until they were needed. She glanced at the four men, two dressed in white with glass frames that covered their features, wearing symbols on their persons, that of a Light Summoner. One was taller than the others with a thicker frame and delicious tanned skin. The Queen licked her lips appreciating the taller man's muscular build. Then her eyes laid on the other man who wore a Death Walker apparel with short black hair and a stubbled bearded chin. She saw the surprised faces of all the men as she walked closer to the dome's edge that separated them.

"Can I assume you are in charge, Death Walker?" she directed her question to the bearded Shinigami, she delighted in staring at his handsome features and broad shoulders. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned and looked up to give him a sensual smile.

"I guess if you have to direct your questions to someone, then it could be directed towards me," he quirked up a brow as the women's smile brightened and nodded her head.

"Please direct her as Queen-"

"Oh hush, Metos! Technically we're in their world. I am Queen Miku, but you could just call me Miku if you want, among other things," she expressed with a mischievousness in her words, that made the other man's eyes widen as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I am Isshin Kurosaki."

"Mmmmm! Kurosaki. Then I can just ask you directly since you are somehow related. Where is my daughter, Orihime and her offspring Miume?" she asked sweetly, getting a surprised expression not only from the dark haired man but from everyone else.

"Now I can't give you that type of information," he gave her a tempting grin.

"Oh, Really! Why is that?" she pouted her lips as the man swallowed and coughed.

"What type of grandfather or father-in-law would I be if I gave the whereabouts of my grandchild and daughter-in-law?"

She listened to the man's reasoning, hearing that type of name that this world gave to their descendants.

"I can see the resemblance. So you're this Ichigo Kurosaki's father?"

"Yes, his handsome features he's inherited from me," he grinned, causing the woman to give a familiar laugh they come to know from the auburn-haired healer, which seemed eerily uncomfortable to them.

"I don't doubt that. If we had met in different circumstances, I would've been pleased to show you things that men could only dream of," she purred as she watched the older man fluster.

"Really?" the older man quirked up as she giggled again and nodded.

"Jeez, Isshin. Would you think with your other head instead of the one between your legs?" The other man with white hair and glasses said with an irritated yell. "I for one am here to see the man who hurt my granddaughter."

"Metos!" the Queen called out as she beckoned him with her finger. He walked up to her and bent on one knee.

"Yes..my Queen?" he nervously asked.

"You may rise and look upon me," she said as she glanced at him, "Are you the cause of this man's anger?"

"It depends... I'm not sure if she was the redhead or the black haired bitch."

The black haired man shot a powerful arrow, with such speed it hit directly at the dome. Shaking it, causing Metos to maintain its form, while he angrily stepped closer to the dome. Blue eyes fixated to the man who hurt his daughter.

"I will make sure you feel every ounce of pain that you caused my little girl and more," he angrily said dropping his tranquil composure.

"The light summoner... Ah yes, I remember," he said it with disdain, "I was just ordered to retrieve the flaming haired boy. Your little girl should have stayed away from the battle if she couldn't handle it. I barely touched her, did she break so easily and already left this mortal world?" he asked the man with an ice-cold stare.

"She's alive," the white-haired man answered, glancing at his son, "Uryu, don't let this man cause you to lose focus. We've seen his face, I doubt even immortality will save him from the wrath of a Quincy," the white-haired man stood with a confident demeanor as he eyed the dark-haired royal guard.

"There's no need for the animosity, I simply came here for diplomacy," Miku stepped between the men as she beckoned her soldier to stand behind her. "If I don't receive Miume soon, I can't sedate Prince Mitsuhide's wrath forever. There's only so much a girl can do," she smiled innocently, nodding her head to her guards as Lenez opened the wormhole and entered in with Metos. The auburn haired woman turned but her smile no longer there as she walked up to the dome, "I suggest you listen because the next time I won't be as lenient." She gave a cruel look that looked so unfamiliar on a face they were used to seeing as kind.

Isshin walked up to the woman with a grin as his eyes settled on her, "You tell Prince Mitsuhide and anyone else who wants Miume or Orihime, they can have a little chat with me. I don't mind dealing with them," he powered up, exerting his strength causing others to try to hold themselves up. It seemed not to affect the woman in front of him as she seductively bit her lip and gave a lustful gaze. She reached out to pass the dome to grab Isshin's head and aggressively kiss him. He was caught off guard and felt the delicious taste of the woman's tongue. He heard her moan as she ran her fingers through his dark mane. She broke the kiss to head back into the dome, to separate them once more.

"I not only leave with a dampened spirit with your need to be so stubborn. I also leave with a drenched undergarment, because that kiss was incredible," she whispered to Isshin as she gave him a smile. She entered the wormhole to turn around to kiss her hand and wave at the dark-haired shinigami.

Isshin continued to look at the wormhole in utter shock as he heard the sneer of the man behind him.

"You are unbelievable, Isshin. She looks like your daughter-in-law," Ryuken said as he glared at the Shinigami.

"Yes, but she's clearly nothing like the sweet Orihime-chan. Is it my fault that I'm desirable to most women?" he yelled out.

Ryuken shook his head and looked at his son who was still standing there as his friend Chad held his shoulder to get his attention.

"If it comes to meeting them again, I'll be by your side," the giant fullbringer said with his deep baritone voice as the young Quincy stared at him and nodded.

"Thanks, Chad! I'm going home to check on my daughter and I'm pretty sure Soul Society is aware of them being here. We will contact Ichigo and go to Hueco Mundo and pay them a visit to their world," he said his orders to no one in particular as other shinigami scrambled to notify Soul Society of the circumstances that recently transpired.

Chad and Uryu left without saying a word, along with the rest of the shinigami. Leaving Ryuken and Isshin alone near the abandoned high school. Then a surprised look came from the white-haired Quincy.

"You might not be a complete idiot?" Ryuken stated as he received a scowl from the other man.

"What are you on about Ryuken?" he said irritated as he glared at the white-haired man.

"Using the Queen's interest in you to our advantage?"

Isshin sputtered and redden, "How dare you use me like some cheap harlot," he whined.

"You will if it means protecting your granddaughter from Prince Mitsuhide," he cast his hard gaze at the silly man who's whole demeanor changed into something serious as he nodded.

"Why me? Why can't you seduce her?" he grumbled.

"Because she wasn't flirting with me, she was flirting with you for some odd reason," he scolded the man beside him with a hint of irritation in his tone. Isshin smiled at the man's obvious jealousy of not being picked by the beautiful woman.

"It's the bane of being a Kurosaki," he said stretching his arms out.

"You're not even a true Kurosaki," he yelled at him, already annoyed, deciding he had enough with dealing with the Shinigami as he went back to the Ishida Mansion. Isshin chuckled and went back to his daughters, who were currently all staying at Karin and Yukio's huge condo.

x

* * *

Nel laid on the white bed as her lover gave her pleasure between her legs. All these years and things never got old with him. She was glad for Urahara's bracelet for keeping her true form intact, but it was Orihime's powers that successfully fixed the damaged part of her head and maintained her normal adult image. It took a toll on the auburn-haired girl's body that Nel felt instant guilt for causing, but she was truly grateful. Orihime told her that she was her friend and would always help out a friend.

She held onto his light blue strands as he angled his head so the jawbone mask on his face didn't cause her discomfort while this new angle gave him better access to her wet clit.

"Grimmy!" she moaned as he opened her legs wider, ferociously eating her as she perked up her nipples on her huge breasts. He was so greedy, it was constant sparring and fucking. He would flirt with the other female Arrancar's since he was the only remaining male Arrancar besides Yammy. For some reason, his eyes lingered on her only. At first, she didn't want anything to do with the previous 6th Espada. His arrogance only had grown when his powers elevated him to Prima Espada. He was a King in Hueco Mundo with Harribel and Nel as Queens by his sides. Harribel's Fraccions, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sunwere, were the knights of the massive fortress of Las Noches. She remembered the blue-haired man's honor in the fight between Ichigo and of course the help in the Sternritter invasion.

It was probably when her Fraccions, Dondochakka Birstanne, and Pesche Guatiche, would annoy the blue-haired King to the point of him furiously yelling at them. She thought she'd be the mediator between her Fraccions and his wrath but he never lifted a finger to them. She wasn't sure if it was because they were dear to her that he held his hand but she appreciated it. Her appreciation grew to spend more time with the agitated King and becoming more fond of his company.

"Stop doing that!" she whined as she heard him pause to chuckle. He had been eating her aggressively and when he felt she was close to cumming, he would languidly lick at a slow pace. She pushed her hips only for him to hold her still and laugh louder.

"A King enjoys doing what he loves and right now it's eating you... slowly," he began to circle his tongue around her aching center as she cried out.

"Grimmjow!" they both heard the muffled tone that the mask caused the Queen whenever Tier spoke as she entered the room without permission.

"Fuck Tier! Do you ever fucking knock?" he growled, looking up from Nel's legs.

"I have imperative information from Soul Society. I also don't need permission," she glared, only revealing her green eyes as her bone hollow mask covered her mouth. Grimmjow eyed her as Nel started to get up to gather her clothing.

"What are you doing?" he asked Nel as she looked at him confused.

"Tier has a message," Nel told Grimmjow as he opened her legs once more and grinned at her.

"She can still give the message," he stood on his knees, entering her with his length slowly as Nel laid back with a moan. "Can't you Nel?" he directed his comment to Tier but focused his attention entirely on the green haired girl under him.

"There has been an attack in the Human World by unknown forces known as Fae from another world. It seems the only way to open the gate is to come through Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow continued to thrust slowly into her wet slit as he kissed her neck before he spoke, "Why the ...fuck do they need to go there?"

"It seems that is where Princesa Orihime Kurosaki is originally from. The Fae have already abducted her son, wants her daughter, and her as well. They have threatened to slaughter anyone who opposes them. They seem to be strong immortals, Ichigo Kurosaki is building an army of strong Shinigami, Quincy, and others to oppose them."

Grimmjow had paused for a moment at the mention of Ichigo Kurosaki. Nel saw the gleam in Grimmjow's eyes and the hardening of his cock as he thrust into her harder.

"Strong huh? Tell them they have our permission to enter," he told her while Nel whimpered, unintelligible words as his pace quickened.

"I've already given them the permission," she flat out said, causing the blue-haired man to glare at her.

"WHY THE FUCK... oh," he laughed as Tier's brow rose up questioningly as she remained silent, "Like what you see Tier?"

He watched her glance away and could have sworn saw a hint of blush under her mask, "I have three Fraccions to satisfy my needs, Grimmjow," she avoided his stare as he continued to snicker. Nel's voice grew louder as she squirmed under him.

"Suit yourself, you're dismissed Tier," he said her name sarcastically as he groaned when Nel clamped onto his length. The door closed as the Queen dismissed herself, leaving the lovers alone once more.

"Ahh ... mmmm, Oh Grimmy," she tried to contain her screams as she came around his length. He clamped his mouth onto her nipple as she yelped at his roughness. "Ouch, you scratched me with your damn canines," she moaned as he licked the small scratches on her breasts that his jawbone had caused.

Suddenly two people burst into the room, "What is wrong Nel, my Queen?" Pesche shouted, after feeling Nel's discomfort.

"Doncha ... Are you okay?" Dondochakka asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Grimmjow growled at the two Fraccions who ran out of the room before they had to dodge their King's small Bala aimed in their direction.

x

* * *

 **12 years ago**

"Miume," Kazui whispered to his five-year-old sister, who grumbled with a half-lidded stare as she woke up to find her brother in her room.

"What is it, Kazowee?" her small chubby fist rubbed her eyes.

"You like it when Yoruichi turns into a little black cat, right?" he watched his sister's sleepy face light up as she gave a tired smile.

"Mhmm," she hummed as he came closer.

"I know where there is a bigger kitty," he whispered.

"YOU DO?" she yelled but instantly quieted when she saw her brother silently use his finger to cover his mouth, beckoning her to be quieter, "You do?" she said in a softer tone.

"Yes! We have to go there while mom and dad are asleep. We can only visit them for a little bit, okay Miume?" he firmly said as the little girl happily nodded her head, showing her smile that had a missing tooth.

He put shoes onto her small feet and quietly opened a wormhole as he carried her while her head laid on his shoulder. He entered the dark abyss and asked her to close her eyes until they arrived. He knew she was too frightened of the darkness that currently surrounded them.

He thought of Las Noches as a wormhole opened up to show the great fortress in the distance of a desolate desert covered in dark skies. He closed his eyes and concentrated on one spiritual pressure he was familiar with and opened up another wormhole to instantly be by her side.

"Hello Nel!" he happily said as the woman was walking along the hallway and abruptly stopped to find the small orange-haired boy.

"Awwww Kazui! My mini Ichigo, you've grown so much," she squealed and made to grab him when she saw a small form he held in his arms. "Is that a mini Orihime?"

"Sort of," the young boy chuckled as the little girl frowned a bit while she stared at the green-haired woman. "My parent's had another child. She's my little sister, Miume." Nel stared at the girl as her little cheeks blushed and held her brother tightly.

"Could I hold her?" she asked, wanting to hold the small child in the young boy's arms"Miume, you don't have to be scared of Nel. Remember the stories Mom and Dad said about the little girl who helped them in Hueco Mundo?" Miume nodded her head, remembering the green-haired girl in her parent's adventures. She loved the silly girl who grew into a beautiful princess warrior, who rescued her father. The auburn-haired girl timidly looked at the green-haired girl and lifted her arms up.

"Gween-hair pwincess?" she smiled as Nel squealed with delight while she picked up the tiny child.

"It's actually Gween haired Qween," Nel mimicked the girl as she watched the little girl's eyes widen with delight. Her heroine in the story grew up to be a lovely Queen.

"Is it cause you maweed a pwince?" Nel chuckled absolutely adoring the little girl's speech.

"Not quite! In Hueco Mundo, you only become royalty if you are strong enough to keep the other hollows in line. There are two Queens and one King."

"WoW! So..." she watched the girl's lips grow into a little pout, "no twoo lube's kiss?"

Nel looked at Kazui curiously as he shrugged and laughed," True Love's Kiss. It's fairy tales that we read to her also. The princess goes on an adventure, gets kissed by her prince charming. They get married and live happily ever after as King and Queen." Nel nodded in understanding as she grasped the girl and began to walk.

"The King and I ... sort of has a relationship. He kisses me and... only me," she told the girl leaving other things out that the blue-haired Arrancar likes to do to her.

"What about the other Qween?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the other Queen Tier doesn't like kissing King's or Prince's. She enjoys kissing other princesses," she told the girl who giggled understanding her, having this talk with her mother about her friend Chizuru.

"NEL! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR WITH A HUGE HARD-" The loud obnoxious voice of the blue-haired Arrancar came from the hallway as he briskly walked in their direction.

"GRIMMY! WOULD YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND STOP SWEARING," she yelled as he eyed her with a suspicious glare.

"Since when do I need to stop fucking swearing?" he growled as she turned to see a child, a little scared in her arms with Ichigo's son behind her, waving nervously.

"Since we have children here. Honestly Grimmy," she patted the little girl who was glancing at the blue-haired Arrancar with a frown. Grimmjow got closer to the little girl as he began to chuckle.

"So Ichigo and Orihime had another one. This one may have Orihime's outward look but that look she's giving is her daddy's one hundred percent."

Nel raised a brow confused as she held up the little girl who looked at her curiously, "You're right," the older woman began to laugh," She has an adorable mini Ichigo scowl."

"Why the f-, Why are you visiting? Don't you guys come like every five or six years?" Grimmjow said with an annoyed tone, having to correct himself.

"To see a bigger kitty!" Miume began to express with her hands raised excitedly as she began to smile. Grimmjow and Nel looked at the girl and then to the boy who nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"She has a thing for cats and loves whenever Yoruichi changes. So I thought that maybe-,"

"What? Fuc-Hell No! I am not some damn toy to change on a whim for some little kid's amusement," he glared at the younger boy who nodded in understanding. Miume saw her brother's disappointed look as she began to feel saddened at the prospect of not getting to see a bigger kitty.

"No," she began to sniffle, "Ki...tty?" she whined as her eyes began to water.

"Awww... Grimmy. You're making her cry. Oh, don't worry Miume, he'll change for you," she looked to Grimmjow who glared at her.

"NO!" he stood his ground as they heard the sound of her cries grow louder. While the tears began to fall down her small cheeks, Kazui grabbed his little sister, trying to comfort her to no avail. Nel angrily glared at Grimmjow who was not budging or giving in. It was when the cries began to settle down as the little girl was staring at him while she rubbed her eyes, giving a small pout. Grimmjow felt a little guilty making this little girl cry as he rubbed his face and began to loudly sigh.

"ALRIGHT! I' LL CHANGE!" he yelled, projecting his anger through his tone as his voice echoed throughout the halls of Las Noches.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the gate to get to Hueco Mundo as he tried to sense his children. He had woke to hear his petrified wife's voice as she began to frantically search for their children's spiritual pressure. She was in tears as Ichigo couldn't feel them either. They couldn't call the police for missing children, they really couldn't do a thing if it was other supernatural circumstances at play. When he spoke to Urahara on helping him find their children as Orihime stood home as she was being comforted by his sisters and father. Urahara just chuckled when he made a call to Soul Society and then to Hueco Mundo. Finding that the Substitute Shinigami's children were in Las Noches visiting. Ichigo's worry turned to anger as he thought of one person who could travel there without any help.

'Kazui.' he thought as he gritted his teeth. He was going to have a little chat with his son and then kill him for making him worry like that. He sensed his son's reiatsu as he shunpo'd to his presence. Kazui was talking happily with Tier and her Fraccions along with Nel, causing them to laugh. He turned timidly when he felt the dark aura of his father's presence.

"Hi, Ichigo!" Nel gleefully shouted, but paused in giving the man a hug at his upset expression.

"Hi ... Dad," the younger boy nervously said as the older man's crossed arms. He watched his fiery eyes lock onto him but then looked around as if searching, then his demeanor turned to worry once more.

"Where's your sister?" he asked. Concentrating hard with his son's reiatsu by his side, he searched for his little girl. He found her with another powerful reiatsu as he glared at his son.

"YOU LEFT HER WITH GRIMMJOW?" he was out the door before his son could explain.

* * *

Miume sat on the tall cubed red spires that sprouted out of the sands. At first, she was terrified of how high she was but Kitty said he wouldn't let her fall. She watched as the white Arrancar shot small blue blasts from his hands as she clapped, watching the explosions from a distance. She liked when he took her for a ride while he sped through the sands, using his chest for protection as he held her close. He didn't run at top speed knowing how frail humans were. He went as fast as humanly possible and he liked the sound of her laughter, prompting him to go a bit faster. It wasn't because she was telling him that her, 'Daddy went faster.'

He sat beside her as he shot another blast while she gleefully rubbed his tail. He chuckled when he felt the raw energy of a certain orange-haired man coming closer.

"Your Daddy is here," he watched the little girl look at him curiously searching around. Suddenly he was right next to them, causing the girl to jump with fright as she almost fell off. Only for Grimmjow to grab her and place her beside him once more. Ichigo fumed seeing how his little girl almost fell off from a high place as he glared at the man who caught her.

"Why the hell would you bring her all the way up here?" he yelled.

"Calm down! She's been like this for about an hour, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her," he sucked his teeth, at the man's lack of faith in his ability to keep a small thing from getting injured. Ichigo walked up to his daughter who looked at her father with a huge smile. He noticed that she was rubbing the Arrancar's tail.

"Daddy! Kazowee showed me a BIG KITTY. His name is GIMJOW," she said with fascination written all over her small features as Ichigo began to sigh with relief. 'So that's why his son took his sister to Hueco Mundo in the middle of the night, to please his sister,' he mused silently in his head. His son probably didn't realize that it was already morning due to Las Noches constant daylight. "Does Daddy want to pway with Gimjow?" she asked her father, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Ichigo! How about it?" he grinned at the aged man who thought about it as his daughter patiently waited for her father to answer. It was then that his son, along with Nel, arrived on the cone pillar. His son was hiding behind the green-haired woman.

"Nel, watch over Miume while I kick Grimmjow's ass. Kazui, you are grounded for life and you apologize to your mother for causing her anguish."

The younger boy nodded as his shoulders lowered, "Okay."

"No, Daddy! I asked him to take me. I'm gwounded for life too," the little girl frowned at her father as he smiled at his daughter's action of grounding herself, not fully understanding the punishment she placed on herself.

"Cheeky little thing," Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo nodded, agreeing with the Arrancar's comment.

"So it was your idea?" he asked her as he kneeled to her level while she hesitantly nodded. "You wouldn't be lying, Miume? You know that makes Daddy sad." He watched how his little girl looked at her father and then at her older brother.

"No Dad, it wasn't her idea, it was my idea," Kazui came from behind Nel to face his father. Ichigo looked at his son who stared at his little sister who looked at his brother with worry.

"I'm going to let you get off this one time. You are still going to apologize to your mother and you will come straight home from school for three months. Don't ever do this again, Kazui, Understand?"

He saw the serious expression in his father's face as he nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good! Now go back home and tell your mother that I'm going to be a bit detained for the moment but will be there shortly with Miume," he told his son who was a little peeved at not being able to watch his father's fight with the blue-haired Arrancar. I guess it was an even exchange instead of being punished for life.

Ichigo watched his son leave as Grimmjow and him settle on a safe distance from Miume and Nel. Ichigo glanced up to see his little girl beside Nel as she held her small form while she jumped with excitement.

"Go, Ichigo! Go, Grimmy!" Nel shouted, prompting the little girl who giggled.

"Go, Daddy! Go, Gimjow!"

Ichigo felt a sense of nostalgia, thinking of a time when he was in Hueco Mundo for different circumstances. Fighting with the blue-haired Arrancar while his friend, now wife, watched on.

"If you're worried about Miume, I'm not planning on shooting shit her way," Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo glared at the reminder of Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero and Garra de la Pantera.

"Hey Fuck you! You directed them at Orihime, you know," he reminded the Panther like King who shrugged and went into a fighting stance.

"I knew you were going to protect her, you had that lovesick puppy look written all over your damn face," he chuckled as the orange-haired man avoided the man's stare.

"Whatever, those fucking things hurt like a bitch," he complained as he released his Bankai.

"That's because you are a bitch," he said as Ichigo said nothing and proceeded to show the King of Las Noches how much of a bitch he could be.

x

* * *

note:

Daichi is part Fae. I couldn't just leave him just human. I wanted that rival turned friend like Ichigo and Uryu. Plus, Daichi is that character that is not afraid to speak his mind and we need that especially with the others afraid to do just that. I mean yes they are upset with his comments, but they were thinking it too. I have someone in mind for him it will be a little daring on my part but what the hell he's a bit daring too = P.

Now, I don't apologize for Miku's bold flirtatious behavior towards Isshin Kurosaki. Who can blame her, he's a DILF. I was enjoying the interaction and Ryuken's jealous behavior at not being acknowledged. Aww, Ryuken don't be left out, you a DILF too, well now it's a GILF (grandpa I'd like to *cough*)

I hope you enjoyed my introduction of the Arrancar's, especially Nel and Grimmjow =P. I love them both. I had a bit of nostalgia along with Ichigo as I was writing about Hueco Mundo. I loved the fight with Grimmjow and Ichigo. I also liked the fight with Ulquiorra but there was so much Ichihime in that fight with Grimmjow I could burst. I had to reenact that fight but in a more positive happy circumstances, including Ichigo and Orihime's children into the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Just to let you know I've started writing Friends and Siblings again. I'm going to continue the Isshin and Masaki story. I believe I'm going to cut it in two parts, the first being upbeat and the second part will ultimately be the ending I'm a little hesitant in writing, but I want to share the story the way that I intended it.

Back to this story: It was suggested by my buddy N9R that if I wanted to put some of the flashback stories in Life of Peace and Irritation. It is a swell idea, but some of the flashbacks need to be in A light born from Obscurity. But I will put some stories that I want to share, don't worry it won't be stories that if you choose not to read it and get lost and mess of up the flow of the story.

The story begins with the story of Shun Nya, Inspired because I love Greek mythology. Hope you enjoy.

x

* * *

 _Unlike Fae mortals who procreate and populate the world of Shun Nya, Immortals, in their infinite time of living forever are only blessed with children from their creator, Amaretsu. It was during a time of peace and plenty that Queen Miku and King Nobaru brought an heir. Amaretsu deemed Sora as the god of Forgiveness and Strength. She reminded the Fae, whether mortal or immortal that they were not alone. Blessing them with the birth of their Prince, who grew up to be kind and humble, the people were so thrilled. All loved Sora._

 _Since the underworld King, Iki-Ryo was denied Miku for a Queen; his eyes focused on Anatonai who gave her wisdom and knowledge, including fire to mortals. She soon fell in love with the deceptive King, soon gifting the Underworld realm with a child. Mitsuhide determined to Iki-Ryo and Anatonai by She'ol. It was then that the Underworld King found numbers in his demonic army to secure the Realm of Shun Nya._

 _Two centuries of war, with no end in sight, it was the Queen of Beauty's cunning thinking who initiated a truce. The war ended, leaving an allied Shun Nya with the Underworld realm but the King and their Queen abandoning the Fae mortals, to fend for themselves. Anatonai finding her beloved mortals neglected and treated harshly couldn't stand to be by such an evil man, even a man she had given her heart. Gathering her resolve she disappeared. Distant whispers and rumors of her still helping those who saw the actions of their King and Queen displeasing and forced to rebel or hide._

 _Prince Sora and Prince Mitsuhide grew and lived during this century of supposed peace, at odds. Sora continued to show kindness while Mitsuhide showed his lust for wanting more. His hate grew for the kind prince not only for his generosity but for Sora possessing strength that surpassed the Underworld Prince, but he refused to fight in a needless battle to prove it. Shun Nya's army followed Sora, mostly in part because they respected the Royal Guard, Fuminori, one of the Immortals created by Amaretsu as the guardian and messenger to the gods. Queen Miku still sought the attention of her Royal Guard, through means of his loyal advice or to satisfy her desires._

 _Fuminori was deemed traitor and stripped of his title for helping Sora, in speaking with hidden rebels. It seemed that Lord Iki-Ryo received word for this slight against the treaty. To appease the truce, King Noboru, forced Fuminori to drink from the fountain of Lanavi. Draining him of his immortality, but keeping his powers intact. Sora's punishment, to cast aside his birthright as future King, he found no solace in the arms of his parents or his guardsman. In mourning of Fuminori's fate, the Prince prayed to Amaretsu, for a way to stop this rein of corruption. He loved his people having no idea what to do, Sun Nya saw a bleak future, with no longer having a King they deserved._

 _A few years had passed, announcing the coming of the Queen being blessed once more with a child. His sister Orihime was born, deemed by Amaretsu as the goddess of Love and Hope. Sora loved that little girl and cared for her as if she was his own. Orihime was still a toddler at the age of three when it was proclaimed in order to solidify the union between Shun Nya and the Underworld realm; it was deemed necessary when Princess Orihime became of age; she was arranged to wed Prince Mitsuhide. Sora appalled by this arrangement, entered the courts in anger to find all the Royal Fae and guardsmen._

 _"I've been standing idly by while you ruin this kingdom with your truce with THEM," he sneered, pointing at Mitushide and Iki-Ryo with disdain written all over his face. "I will not sit by and have my dear sister married to that disgusting, self-indulgent bastard."_

 _The Queen looked at her son, with a look of surprise on her face, "My dear Sora! You have no say in the dealings of this kingdom anymore. You had seen to that when you betrayed the crown to help those mortals; you love so much."_

 _"Mortals that we once cared for, a responsibility given to us by our Sun Goddess who created us, Amaretsu."_

 _There was silence for a moment, and a slow clap echoed throughout the great hall as Mitsuhide raised from his seat to walk up to Sora._

 _"What angers you so much, brother?"_

 _"Don't call me that, I see you as no brother of mine," Sora reiterated to the Prince who mockingly pouted and began to laugh._

 _"That hurts but we will become brothers once Orihime is old enough to marry," he grinned seeing Sora's expression turn to rage, a face he had never seen before. "Is that what upsets you, Sora? All that power and you can't stop your sister's future from warming my bed; something your mother enjoys doing?"_

 _Sora used all the power he could muster to hit the Prince dead center into his chest, flinging him back hard into his throne with such force, he was in a daze for a few moments._

 _"Sora! How dare you?" Lord Iki-Ryo growled, getting ready to muster his army when Sora felt a hard sting on his left arm. He began to feel the effects of delirium as he glanced at his father. King Noboru called his fairy back once he saw the signs of intoxication in his son's demeanor. The King began to strike him until he no longer could move._

 _"Let it be written; that from here on out, Sora not only cast aside his crown but he is forthwith no longer my son," Noboru spouted while King Iki-Ryo smiled, very pleased with the declaration._

 _"Guards, carry him out of this kingdom. Let him wander around with his mortals he loves so much," he heard his father's mocking laughter and the others around him as Sora felt his heart begin to break. He looked up to find his mother glance at him while he was carried away, a look of disappointment written on her face as she looked away. Sora was cast out and laid there with the pain of his beatings until the effects from his father's fairy wore off. He walked sluggishly along the forest until he ran into a person he never thought he would have seen again._

 _"Fuminori?" he cried out as he held his stomach in pain. His lost friend, now known as the King of these mortals, he still looked the same but slightly different as the effects of aging began to show. Still looking to be in his early 20s, now sporting small grays on his hair and beard. He felt the other man's arms help him up as he used his wormhole to bring him to his hidden kingdom._

 _The people crowded around their newly appointed King, saddened at their once-handsome Prince, beaten until he was unrecognizable. He was cared for by a young girl, no older than fourteen as she smiled sorrowly, taking care of his wounds. Her name was Adaline, with her fiery red hair that was the total opposite of her calm and sweet personality. When he was able to carry a conversation, he told Fuminori his intentions._

 _"I can't have Orihime subjected to being their puppet Queen while Mitsuhide uses her for some plaything. I will storm the castle and kidnap Orihime and keep her in hiding," he explained as he watched the older man shook his head in disagreement._

 _"Even if you succeed in this attempt to procure Orihime, it is suicide. Once they find you, they won't hesitate to have you drink from the springs of Lanavi to become mortal."_

 _"Its a risk I'm willing to take," he yelled, holding his chest from the pain as he had exerted too much from anger._

 _"We can ask the aged woman who keeps herself secluded," the red-headed girl mumbled as Fuminori scoffed._

 _"That old woman and her false prophecies? I rather listen to the ramblings of a drunken fool, Adaline."_

 _"They are not false!" she angrily shouted as she ran out of the tent. Fuminori shook his head at the young girl's display of ignorance._

 _"Adaline is a very gullible and prone to believe in wild stories."_

 _Sora nodded and looked at the mortal king curiously, "What type of stories does this Old woman tell her?"_

 _"Orihime would grow to end their reign," he chuckled at the absurdity as he glanced at Sora who looked to be in thought. "You're not seriously contemplating on meeting this woman?"_

 _"Fuminori, I am running out of options. How are you so sure that this woman is false and not touched by the gift of foresight by Amaretsu?"_

 _"She also stated that Adaline would be a mother to Kings' and Queens'. How can a mortal with no royal background, produce such a line? Especially with your mother not stepping down from her throne," he laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Sora understood the man's reasoning for thinking this old woman was a dead end, but he had to try and speak with her. Fuminori saw the dark-haired man's intent on seeing the woman anyways when he sighed and nodded._

 _"I will tell Adaline to direct you to where this crone lives. Her parents are very loyal and are good people; I trust them with my life."_

 _The next morning, when Sora's wounds felt sufficient enough for him to walk, he followed the small girl to a secluded hut in the middle of nowhere. The sun's rays fell upon the quaint home with no tree to hide its shining splendor._

 _"I'll wait outside. Your prophecy is for your ears only. You will only tell others what you deem is adequate for them to know," the little girl said as she smiled at the man, pointing to the entrance._

 _He entered to find a woman with long gray hair. He was expecting an old crone, far from it, with her ageless skin and beautiful face. When she stared directly at him, her eyes were completely white as if blind but smiled at him as if sensing his presence._

 _"My dear Sora, I've waited for you for such a long time. Amaretsu had to build the shattered road that inevitably leads you to me," she declared to him as he glanced at her in confusion. She beckoned for him to have a seat as he obliged. "I am the prophet, Pythia, prophet to mortals who seek it. My divine prophecies come straight from Amaretsu," she bowed to the young man with a bright smile. Sora could sense that this woman wasn't an ordinary mortal, but one of the Immortals created by the Sun Goddess herself. Embarrassed at not acknowledging this, he bent down in respect. "I apologize Goddess Pythia, that I didn't realize you when I first came in," he bent his head lower as the older woman giggled._

 _"Oh, my dear sweet Sora, please rise. I should be bowing to you. You are the one to set into motion, great events that are about to unfold. It was you, who asked Amaretsu for help and she has heard your pleas."_

 _Sora whipped the stray tear that was falling down his face, all this time thinking his prayers were unanswered, he finally felt relief, "I am so glad." He smiled but saw the woman's face change from happiness to one of sympathy._

 _"I'm afraid that the reign of this union between Sun Nya and the Underworld will indeed end but at a cost. How much are you willing to sacrifice for your people or more importantly for your dear sister, Orihime?"_

 _Sora thought about his beautiful sister and bowed his head to the floor further, giving his honest answer, "My people deserve a better King and Queen then the one they have now. I would sacrifice my life if it meant Orihime having a better life then the one she would currently be forced into."_

 _"It may come to that Sora," she added, pausing to glance at him for a moment before changing the subject, "Amaretsu will blind the eyes of those that protect your dear princess so that you can take her. Bring her and yourself back here, along with King Fuminori, and I will tell you the rest. I suggest you go during the time the Sun is at its brightest. Do not fear, for Amaretsu will be with you. You only need to bring yourself."_

 _Sora swallowed back his nervousness as he nodded in understanding. It was almost midday, and he only had an hour, to make it back to the kingdom. He gave his thanks to the goddess of Prophecy as he exited the small home. Adaline was patiently waiting for him as he gave her instructions to bring King Fuminori to this location, further instructing her that he would be back with Princess Orihime. Adaline smiled and without question did what the young Prince bid her do._

 _Sora made it to the kingdom when the Sun shined on the castle the brightest, holding his breath as he walked past guards that seemed to be frozen or in a trance. He stepped closer to Orihime's room, opening the door to find her bedroom filled with pure light as he looked down to see her brightly smiling up at him. It was like she was waiting for him as he scooped her up, interrupting her playing on the floor. He left the castle not even running into any of the monarchs, letting go of the breath that he was holding, while Orihime giggled. They had escaped. Together._

 _When he came back to the Goddesses hut, he was greeted by Fuminori with a surprised look. "Thank Amaretsu! I thought we had lost you?" the older man sighed with relief as he hugged his Prince. They entered to find the woman gathering contents in a particular brew as she smiled and walked towards her guests. Her white eyes scanned the small child who smiled back._

 _"Amaretsu's light shines brightly in her," she told them as Sora agreed and felt relief in that he was doing the right thing. "Fuminori, I need you to bring the Prince and the Princess to a designated area you know as the Human World."_

 _Fuminori nodded and a bit surprised at the woman's knowledge of his interests in that world. When he was Immortal as a Royal Guard, he often visited a place called Greece before it became an unstoppable force. He gave the people the knowledge to build and quite often told them stories about his world. When he visited over the years, watching their vast progression, he often laughed at how these human's imagination gave his story a different spin throughout the years. Queen Miku, became Aphrodite as Lord Iki-Ryo, Hades. They, of course, added new gods and saw that massive statue of Zeus whom they worshipped. He often visited other countries finding their stories so similar to their world, but the names or the stories were embellished or changed to fit their culture. During his travels, he found other Fae had settled in different areas and remained._

 _" I am aware of this world, Pythia. I understand that they can't stay in Shun Nya but to remain among humans?" he was fascinated with these humans, but he also knew of their blatant corruption and felt it was no place for either of them._

 _"I understand your concern. Human hearts can be so fickle, and their actions are often erroneous in their ways, there is also that flicker of abounding love in their hearts and selflessness that you can't deny in them."_

 _Fuminori shook his head, remembering those who bravely fought corrupt Kings or struggled to keep those they held dear to their hearts, in protecting them from harm. "If it's the will of Amaretsu, I won't hesitate to do my duty."_

 _"Even if it means the death of your Prince?" she explained to him as his eyes widen at the young man beside him who avoided his stare. He had no words to answer the seer, Sora was more like a son to him, and he wasn't sure if he could willfully bring him to a place that would be his end. The goddess sensed the man's hesitation as she held out two vials. "These vials contain waters from Lanavi that you are familiar with Fuminori," the bearded man nodded, drinking the similar waters of gifting him of mortality. "They will live among humans because within these vials also contain a special concoction that will wipe their recollections of this world and insert new ones. Some of them I'm afraid will contain horrible memories, so they won't feel the need to search for their past. Orihime's powers are too great; I need to store them until the time is right to give them back to her." She pulled out two beautiful turquoise hairpins she held to the child's head. They watched as her powers transferred into the flower shaped hairpins. "Your powers will remain dormant Sora as you live your life as a mortal, you will live many years with Orihime. Protecting her and watching her grow, but the day she receives these hairpins will be the day she will lose you."_

 _Sora heart was afflicted with despair, watching his sisters face smile and grab his features with her small chubby fingers. Her face suddenly became saddened when she watched as her brother began to cry._

 _"Will she be alone?" he asked as he could hear the crack in his voice._

 _"Only for a short time, but I have seen her future, and it is bright and filled with love and happiness. She will have many friends who will be willing to fight and even die for her. Her soulmate who is just as powerful is waiting for her in the other world, and his love will be just as strong if not stronger than the love that beats within your heart."_

 _Sora felt a sense of relief in knowing that he would have somewhat of a peaceful life with Orihime before the fate that awaited him. He also felt a pang of jealousy knowing another would love her as much as he did. He couldn't help but whip the tears that were cascading down his face in anger, "How can his love be as strong as mine? I'm willing to sacrifice everything for her happiness," he seethed through gritted teeth as he paused in realizing how his words held so much contempt for his sister's future lover. He felt ashamed for feeling this way as he watched his sister's worried expression._

 _"Sowa?" Orihime said with a pout as her little hands grasped his neck in a hug._

 _"I understand your frustration, my dear Sora. Let me ease your mind," the goddess said as she placed her head forward onto his. Suddenly glimpses of moments flooded his mind, in a kaleidoscope of visions._

 _Glimpses of a young boy with orange hair wearing a mask, his pupils black and irises yellow, battered and bruised from a fight. Trying to keep his fatigue body from falling as he faced his enemy. He looked up to see the sun shining upon an auburn-haired girl as she cried, concern etched on her beautiful features._

 _Several more images of him fighting, to the point of being brutally beaten in a place covered by sand. His hands were outstretched, reaching out to the auburn-haired girl in desperation to save her. His arm broken, screams of agony coming from the young man from the pain inflicted upon him. Anxiety, evidently shown in his eyes._

 ** _An image of the same boy with a tail wrapped around his neck as a hole is blasted through his chest while his eyes become lifeless. His corpse falls, and a tortured scream rings in the distance._**

 ** _He watches the auburn-haired girl smile up at the orange haired boy as she hands him a decorated treat with flushed features. Are they both conflicted with each other's feelings?_**

 ** _He watches the young man comforting the auburn-haired young woman who is crying from being upset. Sora is unsure of what is causing the girl's distress. But her smile appears through a tear-stricken face as the couple both passionately kiss. Is this lust?_**

 ** _The man suddenly is shown to be older with a bright smile as he kisses an auburn-haired girl in a white dress, holding beautiful flowers. Auburn eyes, possessing a tenderness for this woman in front of him. Is this love?_**

 ** _Orange haired man is holding a boy in his hands with the same hair coloring as he leans to kiss a beautiful woman with an auburn-haired baby girl in her arms, recently birthed newborn. This woman looks so familiar with her auburn hair and bright eyes as she cries tears of joy._**

 ** _The same bright eyes that the young orange haired boy that was held._**

 ** _Before the images faded, the couple stares and hold each other, laying in bed with only a blanket to cover their nakedness. The orange haired man gently kisses the auburn-haired woman's head and whispers, "I love you, Orihime."_**

 _Sora quickly opens his eyes to stare at the goddess who only gives him a knowing smile. He stares down at sister, held in his arms in disbelief._

 _"I only show you these images, to convince you, not to doubt his love for your sister. You won't be able to remember them once you make it to the human world and drink from the vials." He nodded in understanding as she gave the vials to Sora and bid them good luck._

 _Fuminori received instructions from the goddess on the location they needed to be and a person they needed to find to help them further. Many Fae were spread out in parts of the human world; some had stumbled in just like Fuminori had, but decided to stay instead of returning to Shun Nya. Bringing diamonds and gold, they met a man who helped Fae integrate into this world with new identities. When they used the valuable assets, they brought with them, turning it into green lightweight material the humans called 'cash.' Fuminori noticed the world wasn't void of war, but the area Japan they were to live, held some peace within the island. When Fuminori finally settled, his Prince felt it was ready to drink the vials. Fuminori left into a wormhole once he noticed his prince held that blank stare, looking at him as if he was a stranger._

 _Sora felt a bit of strain in his head as he felt his mind filled with memories of a past, of a broken family, a drunken, abusive father, a prostitute for a mother that he had to run away from to save his sister._

 _He glanced around the new apartment he was able to acquire in Karakura Town after finally landing a job at a factory. It wasn't the best job, but he needed something so he could keep this apartment and go to night classes to further his knowledge of computers. The older lady next door was kind enough to watch Orihime when he was out. The woman didn't ask for cash just wanted company or certain things in her apartment to be fixed, which Sora didn't mind doing. He couldn't complain when it would have cost a pretty penny to find childcare with his mediocre paycheck. He was able to acquire his Masters and get a job at a prestigious company._

 _While his sister grew to become beautiful with each day, understanding that he was glad he made the correct decision to leave his abusive parents and that terrible environment. The siblings did everything together as he spoiled his sister with attention and love. On occasion when he had enough money, he would splurge on giving her certain items she wanted. He knew she didn't ask for them, merely because of their low funds._

 _His little sister not only a beautiful girl but also very intelligent with a kind heart. His sister never gave him trouble, always did her chores, completed her homework, and still managed to provide him with a beautiful smile whenever he came home. It was one day when he came back from work to find that her beautiful hair that he repeatedly expressed he loved was cut short. Her mood seemed odd, but he pegged it for her growing up (his co-workers with children would say) since she stated that she was perfectly fine._

 _After work, he walked among the small shops as an older woman who looked blind was beckoning him to come to see her wares. He noticed the sign was jewelry made from those who were disabled, and all proceeds would go to their foundation._

 _"Please give to our charity and receive something in return."_

 _"Thanks but I don't need anything in return. Here you go ma'am," Sora stated, handing her his donation._

 _"You are too kind but please," she told him pulling out a beautiful turquoise hairpin," accept this gift for your humble gratitude. Give it to a loved one."_

 _Sora looked at the beautiful hairpins and couldn't help but feel that his donation of twenty dollars was not a sufficient amount for something so beautiful. The woman denied any more money as Sora went home, grinning to himself and thought how much Orihime is going to love these hairpins._

x

* * *

Orihime stared out of the window of the Kuchiki manor as everyone seemed to ready themselves to enter the Dangai that would inevitably bring them to Hueco Mundo. Caressing the hairpins that grasped the collar of her shirt. After Fuminori explained his story, he again expressed that he was needed elsewhere and apologized for leaving. Everyone seemed to understand his need to go as he glanced over to his son, Daichi. The young classmate of her daughter quietly walked away, expressing no concern about his father's departure. They could sense the older man's hesitant smile as he bid them all good luck before he opened a wormhole and departed.

Orihime had abandoned the room at that moment to be alone and process everything she heard. A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts as she silently asked for them to enter, swiftly whipping the stray tears from her cheeks.

Ichigo entered with a worried expression while he slowly closed the door. Neither of them said anything as he moved closer and sat beside her. When she turned to look into his eyes, she couldn't hold the damn of tears that began to fall again. Ichigo held his wife while she cried into his chest as he stroked her back. They remained like that for a while, until her cries began to subside as she started to talk.

"It's like re-opening an old wound," she told him as he continued stroking her while he hummed in understanding. She glanced up at him as he stared at her, "Receiving a new version of a story from the one you knew all your life; it feels like I lost him all over again."

"It may not be the same thing, but I know what you mean," he told her as she realized what her husband meant when his father revealed the exact reason of his mother's death. All those years believing it was his fault, thinking he brought his mother into a dangerous situation she couldn't handle. When it was Yhwach robbing her of her 'impure' powers, that caused his mother's demise, Orihime hugged her husband tightly while feeling his strong arms held her close.

"I believe Urahara is almost done with the gate to Hueco Mundo. If you need more time, we-"

"NO!" she let go of her hold to whip her tears, "We can't stay here any longer not when we still have to help our baby."

"He's not a baby, Orihime," he said rising, helping her rise as well. She glared at him as she scrunched her lips and he couldn't help but find it amusing. He lifted her chin to kiss her, causing her to smile lightly.

"I wonder what images the Goddess Paitha showed Sora?" she admitted, looking at her husband's eyes hesitantly.

"I have first-hand experience on what those images were," he grinned at her but then changed to sternly look at her, "I'm so glad you're in my life." Her heart swelled with love for him at his confession as if he was professing his love for her for the first time.

"I always knew, you were destined for me," she rose on her tippy toes to give him a passionate kiss and then proceeded to leave the room. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Even without the revelation, he knew Orihime was unique to him. It's a shame, it was at the cost of her brother sacrificing his life to bring her to this world, but he couldn't imagine his life without Orihime in it. Was he selfish?

x

* * *

Hideyoshi sat in the gardens of the Kuchiki manor in silence as he concentrated on calming his inner demons. His emotional turmoil was causing him to lose focus, with his conflict regarding Aizen's confession and Ichika hating him. Maybe it was for the best; he always pushed her away because he was protecting her from a man like him. Now that she was keeping her distance he felt hollow inside.

"YoooHoo!" he heard the familiar voice of the blonde beauty, as he cracked an eye open, finding her hopping the bamboo fences that surrounded the manor, a bit off balance. She carried a sake bottle in hand as she skipped towards him. He instantly closed his eyes, seeing if ignoring her would get her to bother someone else. It was silent for a moment, but he still felt her presence. He sighed and opened his eyes, to find her drinking from the small cup she poured for herself as she watched him.

"I still don't understand why you insist on pouring sake in a small cup if you're going to drink the whole thing," he said with an annoyed tone.

She eyed him and smiled as she poured another cup, "It's very unladylike to drink straight from the bottle, plus I like to share," she said as she pushed the recently poured cup towards him. He glanced down at the cup and shook his head.

"No, thanks!"

She giggled at his response. "I can't get over the fact that you're not mute anymore and I don't have to figure out your hand gestures," she told him as she grabbed his hands to glanced at them. "Although, it was nice to see you express with your hands, made a girl think if he could express so thoroughly with his hands what else could he do with them?"

She laughed.

Hideyoshi began to blush and glance away to shake his head, "Aren't you also going with us to Hueco Mundo?" Changing the subject, to stir her into leaving, prompting her to get ready.

"Mhmm, perks of my Captain volunteering to go," she winked.

"and your drunk?"

"Nope, don't have enough sake in me. Your voice is strangely sexy too."

"Would you stop Vice Captain Matsumoto!" he yelled, closing his eyes once more to ignore her as she continued to giggle at his uncomfortableness.

It was silent once more as Hideyoshi try to meditate while Rangiku sat patiently eyeing him. They both heard a noise sounding like someone hitting the side of a wall, and ranting.

"He gets to stick his dick in my mother and leave, and I'm supposed to be okay with it. Fuck him and fuck everyone else, like I give a fuck if people think I'm some asshole," then a big hit again. Rangiku and Hideyoshi, finally saw the culprit as Daichi rounded the corner and instantly stopped, embarrassed that he was not entirely alone. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he saw the pretty older blonde beckoned for him to join them. He sat beside them as he glanced over to the dark-haired man whom he hadn't been properly introduced to.

"Hideyoshi," he reached his hand out to shake the blonde as he nodded.

"Daichi Oda!"

"So that was a mouth full of naughty words and things I'm interested in wanting the full story to."

Daichi glanced at the bottle as he hesitated for a moment and grabbed the undrunken cup in front of Hideyoshi, drank his fill as he divulged everything that Fuminori explained a few moments ago.

"Orihime descended from a Sex Goddess?" the blonde giggled as Hideyoshi shook his head.

"Out of everything he said, that's what's the most interesting?" the dark-haired boy conveyed as he sighed.

"Of course it's the most interesting. I always knew Orihime was special."

She glanced at the two boys beside her as she drank from her cup, "Shouldn't you be interested that you possess these God-given sex talents, Hideyoshi? You see, I always knew you were an expert with your hands?" she chuckled when he became extremely red. "Has a certain red-headed girl felt those talented hands?"

"It's none of your business, Vice Captain Matsumoto," he angrily voiced.

"It's Rangiku, I've expressed to you repeatedly to call me that. Are you upset that she's mad? Don't worry she'll soon get over it. All she needs is to be bent over and, Rukia!... MY... what a pleasant surprise, and weather, we're having."

Rukia silently sat between Hideyoshi and Daichi as she faced Rangiku.

"C...Captain Kuchiki," Hideyoshi bowed nervously as his reddened face had not gone unnoticed to the violet eyes of the petite Captain.

"Please stop with the formalities, Hideyoshi. Right now it's uncertain what to address you, being that you are now previously 3rd seat to 6th Squad and previous 3rd seat of 5th," she specified as the black-haired man nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Kuchiki...Ummm Abarai?"

"Rukia," she flatly said as he nodded again. "So what were you talking about before I interrupted?"

Everyone fell silent as they glanced at each other before Daichi volunteered to answer.

"How best to subdue your daughter's fiery temper," he said causing Rukia to glance in Rangiku's direction.

"Interesting, I'm sure Rangiku had an answer for that?"

Her question caused the blonde female to nervously giggle as the youngest of the group grinned at her agitated state.

"Yep, we were getting to the best part. Something about bending Ichika over and..."

"Daichi! I'm sure that's not what I said," she smiled at him as he only grinned.

"I'm pretty sure that exactly how you worded it."

"Fine!" she raised her arms in surrender, "Your daughter sometimes needs a good spanking Rukia. There, I said it."

"Spanking? Like when a child is bad spanking or when a 'naughty girl' needs one? "

"For the love of- Daichi would you please ...," she paused to look at the eldest man in the area, with pleading eyes. "Hideyoshi, make him mute for the rest of the day, please," Rangiku begged.

"NO!" Hideyoshi protested when Rangiku pointed to his sword. Daichi glanced at the dark-haired man questioningly.

"Wait! What are your powers exactly?"

"I..I can cause others to see their happiness and fears in reality and...," he hesitated.

"And?" Daichi asked.

"and I can manipulate the person's body to do whatever I say."

Daichi eyes widen, and then he began to laugh hysterically as the others looked at him.

"Holy Fuck! Not only do you have these remarkable Shinigami abilities but with your Fae sexual abilities your like a walking BDSM god."

"BDSM?" Hideyoshi curiously asked.

"I think that's enough from you, Daichi," Rukia stated, knowing what that was, from the books she happened to read in the human world. "Hideyoshi, I wanted to speak to you. Its the reason why I was out here specifically, but if we could talk in private. Please follow me."

"Yes, Ab...I mean Rukia," he bowed to the two blondes who eyed the pair that were leaving curiously.

"The things I would do with his powers," Daichi chuckled, "on second thought..maybe that's why it belongs in his hands than mine. I'd abuse my power."

"I agree...Firstly, what would a boy like you know what to do with those powers in the first place?" she chuckled as he eyed her, "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings?"

He shook his head, "No, just a little disappointed."

"Why? Not used to being turned down by a woman?

"You sound like most of the older women that I first meet."

"Old...Older?" Rangiku felt a bit frazzled being called old by this young pup.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings?" he asked her mischievously as she shook her head and began to ignore him. Hating her own words used against her. "I'm not bothered by the age, in fact, I find you to be the sexiest woman I ever had the chance to gaze upon, and I've seen my share of women, young and old."

"Okay, I get it," she snapped as she snatched the cup from his hand to pour herself a drink.

"I prefer an older woman," he whispered as Rangiku felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Well, I prefer men," she stated matter of fact, "Come see me in a few years when you no longer have any daddy issues."

"Ouch!" he chuckled. The older blonde could see a hint of the hurt he tried to hide and instantly felt regret.

"I'm sorry, that rude of me," she felt a bit guilty.

"No, I'm a big boy, and I do have daddy issues, but I don't let that affect me in handling a woman," he stated as she rolled her eyes.

"So these so-called women you've handled. Where are they now?"

"Well... pleasing women is not the problem."

"What is the problem then?"

"I get bored, and they tend to want more from me, and I could care less."

"So you're an asshole boyfriend?"

"Pretty much ..." he leaned closer to her as she flustered while he was inches from her lips," and you're an 'old' tease," he grinned before he snatched the cup and bottle from her.

"You son of a bitch," she hollered as she got up and angrily left him alone.

"That's pretty rude of you to call my mother such a vulgar name," he laughed as he put the bottle down and sighed. He knew he shouldn't piss away, but that was his defense in handling things. He angry at meeting his biological father and that his mother lied by keeping such a secret.

x

* * *

Rukia looked behind her to find that Hideyoshi was still following her as she made it into one of the many rooms in the Manor that was empty. She slides the door open and closed, once he was inside as the smaller woman walked up to his tall form.

"The reason I asked to speak to you plainly; What are your intentions towards my daughter?" she bluntly asked as her violet eyes stared hard at the taller man, causing him to grow weak in the knees.

"I..It was not my intention to hurt her.."

"But she is hurting...Now! What are you planning on doing about it?"

Hideyoshi stared at the petite woman and could only look down at the floor.

"All I can do is apologize. Honestly, I think your daughter deserves better than someone like me."

"Don't act like your unworthy of being with my daughter, Hideyoshi. You're smarter than most Shinigami, exceptionally strong, and kind. Renji and I lost many years because he felt he was unworthy. Don't make the same mistake," the older woman smiled at him as she held one of his hands, giving it a light squeeze.

"You say that now, but if you knew what I did-"

"It's in the past, Hideyoshi!"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm still dangerous," he grumbled out as she continued to stare at him. Rukia sighed, noticing that arguing wasn't going to get her point across.

"I want to ask you a question, would you indulge me?"

He nodded afraid of her question as she sat at a table gesturing for him to do the same. "Renji had expressed that the adoptive parents you stayed with never had a family surname. Why was that?"

"Father and ... mother were simple people, who wanted to live by themselves. They believed that if they both died and came to Soul Society together with no knowledge of their surname, why acquire one? They had this feeling they were both husband and wife in their past life and knowledge of their original names for each other. They were each other's family and had no need for a surname but each other."

"That sounds beautiful," she smiled as she saw a flash of anger cross the young man's features.

"They were beautiful and kind people. Who should have just left me to die in that river."

"But they didn't. I know you don't want to explain the details of what happened to your mother. Maybe someday you will, but for now, do not dwell in past mistakes it will ruin your focus and get you killed. We need your strength in this upcoming war. Understood?"

"Yes...Rukia," he nodded in understanding. She felt a bit guilty for using her authoritative voice in asking him to put aside his issues.

"Good! Please gather your things, in an hour we leave to Hueco Mundo."

"Of course!" he bowed and made to leave.

"Hideyoshi!" she shouted, preventing him from walking any further as he turned with a questioning look.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Maybe you could use your mother's surname, Amusan? That sounds nice, Hideyoshi Amusan."

"or Hideyoshi Aizen," he mouthed in a bitter tone as he chuckled at his joke. Rukia didn't find it funny as he stopped. She saw the sadness in his eyes as he nodded, "It's something to think about, in regards to Amusan."

"Did you ever want to have a surname in the past?"

"Yes," he sighed as he turned. He felt the Captain's small hands stop him from going.

"Wait! You can't just answer and not tell me," she laughed but stopped when she saw a tormented look in his eyes.

"All I can tell you it's a name I worked hard to try to ask permission to acquire. A name I looked up to for so many years. Now it seems like an impossible feat to obtain, especially due to circumstances. Plus, a person like me would only taint it."

"I don't believe that's true and if you asked Renji-"

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I need to gather my things," he interrupted as he angrily left the room.

"Why am I surrounded by stubborn men?" she huffed in irritation as she left to ready herself for Hueco Mundo, as well.

x

* * *

I've always felt Ichihime were destined to be together. I'm not sure how I feel about Orihime being revealed to be a Fullbringer. I guessed she was, but I don't know I didn't understand Kubo's secrecy and just not divulging that she was a fullbringer in the FULLBRING ARC? Oh well, I'm not changing my story -_-. She's a goddess in my eyes, FINAL. =P

Next chapter should be in regards to Hueco Mundo a little bit of the human world in the beginning. To let you know who from the Human world is fighting alongside Ichigo and Company. Of course, Ishida and Chad. I will never leave them out of the fight.

I love writing Daichi; I love writing blunt characters. He's going to Hueco Mundo because I need a direct person to contend with a very straightforward Grimmjow. I'm so going to enjoy writing it. = )


	11. Chapter 11

I just noticed that when I was describing Sora and Orihime in King Fuminori's past of Shun Nya. Princess Koemi describes them as Sora being the Immortal of Forgiveness and Strength and Orihime as Love and Hope. I totally put something else in chapter 10. So I corrected it.

Now I haven't been up to date with the novels, and I apologize if it strays away a bit from canon regarding which Arrancar is with Soul Society or still in Hueco Mundo. I'm thinking of introducing a Sternritter, but I'm not sure yet, maybe in upcoming chapters? Not sure who's still alive. LMAO SORRY. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think?

x

* * *

Miku covered her naked bodice with her silk robe as she sat at the edge of the bed. Before she could sit up from her spot, she felt the light touch of fingers skimming across her back as she chuckled.

"I thought you'd be sleeping?" she turned when she felt the bed stir as Mitsuhide glanced at her with a charming grin.

"Stay," he confided as he kissed her bare shoulder before she covered it up and began to stand. She turned to look at him in silence as she straightened her long, auburn curls and fixed her robe. "King Noboru can be alone for one night."

"I'm flattered that you enjoy my company, Prince Mitsuhide, but he is my husband and King. I miss him," she flatly said as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He stood to stand beside her as he wrapped his arms around her, placing kisses onto her neck.

"I can help you forget," he continued his ministrations as she giggled.

"I doubt that," she watched him glance at her in irritation when they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Enter," he growled out, glancing at the Queen of Shun Nya as she stared back unfazed.

Lord Iki-Ryo entered to find his son in the process of putting on pants with an upset expression.

"Lord Iki-Ryo, Good evening," Miku bowed as she batted her eyes, "I was just about to leave, I'll leave you to be alone with your son," she said, smiling as she proceeded to leave the room. He stood there with his fists tightened as he glanced at his son, who sat down while drinking wine from his cup.

"What is it, father?" his son's tone sounding annoyed, possibly something that transpired before he entered the room.

"I came to speak to you on our strategy against our enemies and rebels among the Fae mortals, but I see you've already discussed things with our Queen?" He watched his son sip his cup as he leaned back with a grin.

"Discussing? I don't believe that is the exact word for what we were doing."

"I'm no fool, and you shouldn't be either. Rewarding Miku by failing to acquire your future Queen is idiotic on your part. Clearly. You're more interested in getting your dick wet then dealing with our current situation," he sneered at his son who continued to glance at him with a calm expression.

"Your impatience and lack of faith in me are starting to annoy me, Father. The situation with our enemies will be handled, in due time. As far as our current Queen goes, I trust her even less, but why would I ruin such a good thing between us? She'll eventually fall in line just like everyone one else in this damn realm," he spat out, bringing his cup up for a drink, then placing it beside him. He walked closer to his father, placing his hand over his shoulder. "Just be patient, Father." He watched his father's anger falter as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Of course, I want what's best for you," he smiled, patting his son's shoulder as he made to leave his room.

"Oh! One more thing, Father!" his son voiced, Lord Iki-Ryo turned towards his son's direction. The older man found himself rammed against the wall, watching his son's eyes filled with rage fixed on him as he felt hands constrict around his throat. "Question my ways or deem them idiotic again, I'll make sure you spend your immortal life in a place that only pain would be your only source of comfort. Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Father. I understand your feelings for Miku. I can't fault you; she feels, and tastes exquisite."

Mitsuhide began to laugh, seeing his father grit his teeth and push his son away from him. "I apologize, I forgot you never had that opportunity, such a shame."

"I could care less about that conniving woman," he growled out, rubbing his neck as he stared at his son's amused face.

"Are we lying to ourselves now?" he chuckled before he continued, pouring two glasses of wine and handing the other to him," When we acquire Orihime and her daughter, I'm sure we can share."

His father glanced at his cup after drinking, feeling the wine ease the soreness of his throat as he coughed. "Orihime... I want Orihime."

Mitsuhide nodded as he took his father's empty cup, "Of course, but after I sampled her." His father mulled it over and agreed with shaking his son's hand. He watched his father's figure leave his room as his smile faded from his face.

His father was useful, but slowly, the older man was starting to grate on his nerves. 'I'll let him believe he can have her for now,' he grinned as he drank more of his wine. He took the necklace on the table, growling at the picture of the man who claimed his betrothed, then his eyes shifted to their daughter.

"It'll be fun playing with you, and maybe I can get over the fact that you have some aspects of this man called Ichigo, or not. I guess we'll have to find out," he laughed at his joke as he leaned back in his chair. To be so close to acquiring everything felt exhilarating, he just needed to deal with that foolish King Fiminori. He didn't need to obtain Princess Koemi when he had Miku, Orihime, and Miume. He couldn't stomach being denied what he wanted. No, he'll deal with killing every last rebel and have that foolish mortal king watch while he had his daughter.

x

* * *

Miku walked into her husband's quarters, finding him drunkenly sprawled on his bed with three other young females. They were all asleep as she walked closer to the bed. She lightly touched her husband's nose while he opened an eye to peek at his wife while smiling.

"Missed me?" she asked while he sat up, pushing one of the girl's leg off his lap.

"Terribly," the handsome bearded man chuckled leaning closer to his Queen, taking her lips in his. They both came up for air when he looked around the bed. "Leave us," he growled out as the girls slowly reacted to his words by getting up and leaving their King and Queen.

"Awww, they could've helped," she purred as she felt his kisses and tongue all over her neck and breasts.

"Possibly, but I want to focus on you," he placed her down on the bed as she giggled. She felt his hands explore her as he widened her legs and stroked her inner thighs. "So what did our Prince want?"

"Mmmm... the usual, and wanting me to stay, poor thing," she moaned, feeling his hands glide over her sex.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, raising her robe to peer at her already drenched opening. He looked up to find her smile widen as he leaned closer between her legs.

"Because I'm a reckless fool and in love with a drunken one," she fingered his beard, watching him grin at her.

"Does this drunken fool have a name?" he blew on her opening as she laughed.

"Would you just shut up and...oh...mmm, No...bo...ruuuu," He smiled at causing his wife to moan in the middle of yelling at him. He focused on using his tongue to pleasure her clit while she grabbed his tousled black hair.

"Do ...you believe the ...humans will comply?" he asked her between swirling his tongue around her folds.

"No...mmm they'll fight ...and fight hard. Oh, my King," she squirmed as she pulled his hair. "We'll deal with them. Yes, right there."

He entered his fingers into her wanting hole, nipping and sucking at her nub. "Was any of them ... strong?"

"Mmmm yes, one, in particular, I felt ..." she pulled him up gently as he complied. She kissed his lips, tasting herself as she reached for his hardened length. "I felt his strength," he heard his wife giggle as he pulled his fingers out of her. Finding his appendages drenched while licking them clean.

"Who is ...he?" he said, positioning his erection between her legs as he entered her. Miku's eyes rolled back as she bit her lower lip.

"Is...Isshin Kurosaki, the father of Ichi...go," she whimpered as her husband thrust more rapidly into his wife's pussy. The only sounds heard were the sloppy, sucking noises of their lovemaking. His desire ached, watching his wife writhe in need under him.

"You want him?" he asked her kissing her lips.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "I don't think he'll play... with the both of us," she confided, watching her husband's look of disappointment. "I'm sure... there'll be someone... you can play with, you shall come with me next time."

She felt his length move in deeper as she couldn't control her orgasm as she scratched his back while yelling. He pulled out, only to give a chaste kiss onto her lips, "I will." He smiled, moving lower, tasting her sensitive clit again as she cried out.

x

* * *

Yumiko stared at her mother's back as she walked through the Dangai that lead to Soul Society with the rest of the spiritually aware groups. Some of the Quincy was a bit hesitant going to their former rival's realm, but when the awareness of the dangers of the threats of these Immortal Fae posed, none complained further. It was also logical, being that almost all of the Shinigami who were to protect those in the human world were asked to protect Soul Society since most of their active Captains were to join the fight with Ichigo.

Yumiko looked behind her to find her father's eyes looking in her direction before she glanced forward. She was still slightly upset with him but not as upset as her mother, who grasped her hand as if she was a child. Another time she would have asked her mother to let go and not embarrass her, but she felt it was the wrong time to cross her when she was this upset.

They made it through the dark caves of the Dangai into the opening of Soul Society. She only visited this spiritual world a handful of times, even though Shinigami and Quincies were no longer enemies. There were still those deep wounds that Quincies were still struggling to forgive, her parents being one of them. She didn't blame them. Most of the young Quincy generations never had to endure the hostility of the Shinigami; most of them just saw them as boogymen their parent's used to tell them about. As others, like herself, saw them as family.

Most of the Quincy families were greeted and made comfortable, directing them to their temporary homes until this war was over. All the Shinigami Clans opened their homes, including Shiba. She found her friends lodged in the Kuchiki manor as her mother let go of her so she could greet her friends.

Miume darted towards Yumiko's direction as she held her tightly.

"I missed you so much, Yumiko!"

"It's just been a day, Miume. We just said goodbye, just yesterday," she chuckled. She looked over the auburn-haired girl's shoulder to see Tatsunari standing there waiting for his turn. Yumiko felt the tears start to well up, finally seeing him alive and in her presence, brought back the terrible memories.

"Hey, Yumiko!" the spiky-haired boy timidly waved as he watched his girlfriend step aside. The dark-haired Quincy stood in her position as she silently cried. He walked up to her and lifted her small stature into a big hug as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you!" she whispered as he tensed a bit," I was falling and you-"

"It was nothing," he squeezed her tighter. He heard from Miume of her injuries that she had sustained in the fight and was glad Orihime was able to heal her in time. He found that he usually had something witty to say, but found himself speechless as he held her.

"We keep hugging like this, Miume is gonna get jealous," she jested through tears as he chuckled. He found her comment had eased the tension in their current reunion.

"Miume doesn't mind. In fact. Just the other day she said if you ever wanted to cop a feel, she'd understand. Just like if you two decided to kiss each other. I'd be so okay with that," he said with a grin as Yumiko couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such an idiot," she said as he set her down. She looked up to give a relieved look, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Of course, I am. I'm the comic relief in this adventure," Tatsunari proudly voiced, receiving an eye roll from both girls.

"Doesn't the comic relief usually die towards the end of the movie?" Daichi came alongside them, interrupting the trio.

Tatsunari glared at the arrogant blonde.

"Not before the smug asshole. I'm pretty sure he's picked off first."

"Are we talking about the tropes in scary movies?" Jacinto interjected happily, taking a moment from his evident fascination with this unknown realm. "I think it's the 'Don't be a Jerk' trope you're referring to Tatsunari."

Jacinto blushed a bit as they all stared at him as he waved hello before he continued, "It's sort of my secret hobby," he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "If we were going by that logic, then I'd go first being that I'm of darker complexion. Tokenism Trope."

"That is so racist," Miume furrowed her brows as she shook her head at the stupidity.

"It is. But it is a trope," Jacinto shrugged. "There's a movie that sort of pokes fun of it which I enjoyed. Cabin in the Woods."

"That movie was awesome," Tatsunari claimed.

"Yeah. It's something I didn't expect. The movie has the nerd, the final girl, the ..Ummm whore, the lovable jock, and the stoner/comic relief."

"You see that Daichi! You fit two categories. You're the lovable jerk and the whore."

"Hey, I don't mind being the Chris Hemsworth in this group. I guess that makes you the final girl?" the blonde grinned at Miume who glared at him.

"If anyone is going to be the final girl, it's me. Michael Myers has nothing on Tatsunari Asano."

"If anyone is the final girls, it's Miume and me," stated Yumiko nonchalant. "According to the laws of these stupid tropes you three-, " she pointed to Jacinto, Tatsunari, and Daichi, "are screwed."

"I guess you're right with being, smart, pretty, and what was that other trope-," Daichi walked a little closer, making her blush. "Ah yes... the virginal trope."

"I don't see that as a bad thing," Miume posed, with her arms crossed.

"Being that the monster we are currently dealing with has a hard-on for virgins. The rules sort of change, don't they? I can help you girls-" Daichi paused, feeling a hand wrap around his shoulder. He glanced to find furious features of the Substitute Shinigami.

"You ever heard of the 'Knight Templar parent' trope?"

Daichi swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before he shook his head, "Sort of."

"Jacinto, do you know?" Ichigo asked his best friend's child, still staring at the blonde he was still holding.

"A Knight Templar Parent commits all sorts of illegal or immoral deeds in the name of a cause; equally questionable things to ensure his or her child's safety," Jacinto nervously said. The brown-skinned boy was not the one being threatened, but the deathly glare from the older man was creeping him out.

"Now you understand, Daichi. Miume or Yumiko don't need help from you regarding this fucker, Mitushide. Because I will be dealing with him, this also goes for you too, Tatsu."

"Kurosaki-san, thank you, but I don't believe Mitushide cares that I'm a virgin."

"Tatsu, I meant..." he let go of Daichi to massage the bridge of his nose, "Nevermind! Miume, we're leaving, join your mother and me." Ichigo lifted his hand to his daughter, who grabbed it and left the group.

"You knew he was threatening you, Tatsu. Great way to change the subject," Yumiko smiled, shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yumiko. If you hadn't heard, my virtue was threatened when I was over there. I was almost a mad woman's sex slave."

"Didn't you get in trouble for writing something like that on an essay," the black haired girl said with a raised brow as Jacinto covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"That is not the same thing. I wrote about the benefits of being a porn director. It's not my fault my teacher was a prude. I took that assignment seriously. Do you know how hard I worked on collecting information on the internet."

"I'm sure your hand did most of the work," Daichi jested causing everyone to laugh.

"Hands!" Tatsunari corrected as he made to hug Yumiko.

"Gross, Tatsu!" she screamed, pushing him away.

"What? I always wash my hands afterward," he yelled as Yumiko ran away to her parents.

"What's wrong?" her father asked as he watched his daughter shake her head.

"It's nothing, just Tatsu being silly again," she smiled as her father nodded.

"Come on, we need to change into our attire," he said, causing her eyes to widen.

"I'm coming with you?" she asked. She saw her father hesitate as he looked at her mother and gave a firm nod. Without saying anything else, they situated themselves into a room and wore their white Quincy clothing. She wore a skirt and high boots that reached her knees. Her Quincy symbol chain hung loosely around her wrist as her white vest went over her baby blue blouse. Silver buttons adorned her shoulders and cufflinks. She saw her reflection in the mirror, wearing the Quincy uniform she had always admired. She looked at her pigtails and decided to unwrap them; it helped her somewhat look more adult. There was nothing she could do with her full cheeks and childish features.

Leaving her room, she found her parent's dressed, with her mother wearing the same attire as hers but with a longer skirt with slits at the sides of her thighs. Her mother seemed to be still upset as she stood silently against the wall. Uryu wore his suit he wore in the Sternritter war. He said the suit brought him luck, Yumiko thinks its because her mother found him handsome in it. She had to agree; her father was handsome in his white suit.

Uryu glanced over to his daughter as she entered the room, proud smirk on his features. His smile faded as his brows narrowed in thought. He walked up to his daughter, running his fingers through her loose hair. "When did you start growing into a beautiful woman?" she watched her father give a confident smile, but his eyes held a hint of sadness. "We stay together-"

"Uryu-" her mother began to say, but her father ignored her to stare eye to eye with his daughter sternly.

"We stay together, understand Yumiko?"

"I understand...but"

"We are not having this conversation again," he stood up to walk away.

"No Uryu. We are having this conversation now," Mayumi glared at her husband who turned in her direction as she walked towards him. "I get it, You're upset. It's a war you don't want us apart of, especially our daughter. We trained her to be a Quincy and control her powers but did we truly train her?"

"Are you suggesting this is our fault?" he seethed.

"Yes," Mayumi's voice sounded hollow as Uryu's anger began to subside watching his wife's eyes began to well with tears. "It was wrong of me to be angry with you when she got hurt. We trained her together, but we never showed her what to do if she was ever alone."

Uryu felt his wife's hands glide over his toned chin, giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I...I should have been more careful," they both heard their daughter's voice as she wiped her eyes.

"NO, Yumiko!" Mayumi bent down to her daughter's level as she hugged her, "You did everything you could against those monsters. Your father and I are proud of you, but-"

"We believe you'd be exceptional if we had stopped treating you as a child," Uryu hugged his wife from behind as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"D...Does that mean we won't fight together?" she felt fear start to rise in her stomach as she watched her father shake his head.

"No, but if you're ever in a situation where you're alone. Don't be afraid to run from a fight you feel you can't win. If you can't run-" Uryu paused, holding his family close.

"You fight until your strength is gone and then fight some more," his wife continued for him, smiling down at their daughter," We'll make sure if we have the time to improve on yourself. No kiddie gloves this time."

Yumiko nodded as she hugged her parents, deep down, she was scared, but she wanted to fight alongside them. The thought of being alone haunted her but not worse than being left behind while others fought for her sake.

x

* * *

Ichigo made sure his sister's and their family were situated in Soul Society before they went to Hueco Mundo. It hurt departing from his extended family, especially the way his little niece, Akane Hanakari, looked when it was time for him to leave. She was so young, but she could sense that something terrible was going on. Her little hands held him tightly until Yuzu took her. All four of his nephews stared at him with a hopeful look, but he could tell they were scared and was trying to look tough in front of others. Mari Krista Vorarlberna, was so much like Karin, treating the goodbye like it was no big deal, but when it was time to go, she screamed for everyone to wait and held them, not wanting to let go, not until her mother came to get her.

Tatsunari somehow convinced Tatsuki, who was insistent on going with him to Hueco Mundo, to stay safely in Soul Society. Ichigo could see how Keigo and Tatsuki looked to Orihime and him for confirmation that they'd do anything within their power to protect their son. They never said it out loud, not wanting to embarrass him in front of others. Keigo held and sternly looked at his son.

"You make sure you don't break your mother's heart by not returning, Tatsu. You're a strong and smart boy. I know you won't do that to her," he told him, hugging him tighter.

"Of course, Dad! If I don't, she'll beat the shit out of me when I'm in Soul Society."

"Stop messing around, Tatsu. Your father is serious. I'll beat the shit out of you now for not taking this seriously," Tatsuki punched her son in the arm as he rubbed his wound.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry. I promise," with his farewell, Tatsunari left his parents to join the other's as they entered the Garganta that would transport them to Hueco Mundo. The stronger ones of the group were in front to make a bridge for those that followed using their spiritual pressure. Most of the Quincies who joined the war followed Uryu and Ryuken by surfing through the black void to their destination ahead. Orihime with her daughter floated on their shields beside the others who walked.

"This is such bullshit," Daichi whined as he tried to concentrate on making his shield large enough to float on. With no luck, he could only yell his frustrations when his small shield began to fizzle out.

"You shouldn't force it, just concentrate, you're just getting used to using your powers," Hideyoshi stated, watching the younger man's failed attempts at stabilizing his shield.

"I didn't ask for your help," the blonde whispered.

"Hideyoshi you're wasting your time teaching him, he has too big of an ego to listen to valid criticism," Rangiku chimed in.

"I don't mind showing how big that ego can get," he grinned, causing the blonde beauty to roll her eyes.

"How big does that ego get before it deflates," she shot back, raising her brow.

"OUCH!" Tatsunari snickered from behind.

"Fuck off, Tatsunari," Daichi growled out.

"I just came to agree with them and give you some pointers, but if you want me to fuck off I'll fuck off," the spiky-haired boy grinned, as he began to levitate as his wings began to spread behind him. "Oh- Is that wings behind me? Duh how could I have forgotten," he chuckled to himself as he dove down into the black abyss and soared up to the skies.

"Fucking show off!" Daichi sneered.

"They're right though," he heard a deep voice behind him say as the blonde turned to see a giant of a man with Jacinto walking alongside him. "Tatsunari may have come off a bit arrogant, but he means well," the man, he heard Ichigo call Chad, said with a smile.

Daichi remained silent, mulling over the older man's words as he concentrated and stayed calm. He noticed his shield began to grow in size.

"Well, look at that. See what happens when you contrate hard enough it gets bigger," Rangiku purred. He ignored the blonde beauty while he concentrated a bit more as he sat down on his summoned shield. It wasn't as big as Miume's or Orihime's, but it was an improvement from his previous smaller one. He strayed a bit from the path as he floated forward, Daichi felt a sense of accomplishment as he floated onward.

"I suggest you stay closer," Rangiku shouted out.

"Why?" he said with a questioning gaze. It was then he felt himself fall, he was distracted and with not enough practice let his shield dissipate. He only fell for a little bit before he felt himself stop abruptly. He opened his eyes to find himself held upside down. He looked up to see Tatsunari holding his leg.

"Fucking hell," Daichi sighed, "I didn't need your help."

He felt himself fall again as he screamed out, "Fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkk," he didn't fall very far as he hit the spiritual bridge hard.

Daichi got up, rubbing his arm as he glared at the winged boy above.

"Sorry man. I thought you didn't need my help, that looked like it hurt." Tatsunari chuckled, "Why didn't you use your shield to break your fall?"

"Fuck you," Daichi shouted as he rubbed his arm. He continued to hear the snickers above him as he felt something deep inside begin to form. He found his shield wrapped in front of him, constructing itself into a shape of a knight's shield. He didn't have time to process what was going on when he heard Tatsunari above him shout.

"What the fuck is that?"

Daichi looked up to see a small object zoom from his shield as a lance was thrown inches from Tatsunari's head before he dodged out of its path. The weapon sped back, causing Tatsunari to lose concentration of his wings as he fell hard onto the white platform. The lance zoomed to Daichi as he closed his eyes for the impact of the sharp object to collide into him. It never came. The blonde peeked to find a small cute fairy with golden hair wink at him and disappear into his shield.

Daichi looked confused as to what just happened, but he didn't have time to register as he felt the impact of someone flying into him in anger.

"You son of a bitch," Tatsunari shouted impacting into Daichi as he punched him hard on his chin, he didn't get a chance to hit him a second time before an orange guard blocked him. Tatsunari quickly dodged a punch from the blonde. They didn't get to continue their fight before they were separated. Ichigo grabbing Tatsunari as Chad held onto a struggling Daichi.

"I didn't know ...that was going to happen, you... fucking asshole," Daichi said between breaths.

"Bullshit! I could have missed the bridge; you prick," he growled out.

"But you didn't. So stop bitching. It seemed like the impact hurt though," the blonde stated with a slanted grin.

"You fucker," he tried to pull away from Ichigo's grip, but the orange-haired man held him like a vise.

"Cool it, Tatsu! No matter how pissed you are, you can't lose your head. Daichi didn't mean to cast whatever the hell he cast. He's still learning his powers. Stop baiting him if you can't handle the consequences."

"Yeah," Daichi shouted back.

"And Daichi you will control your feelings until you learn how to curb your powers or you'll have to deal with me. Understood?" he narrowed his eyes to the young blonde and then to the boy he restrained.

When the two boys nodded in understanding the rest of the group continued their walk until they made it to the opening that leads to Hueco Mundo.

x

* * *

"It's about time you fucking showed up," Grimmjow sneered, squatting impatiently in front of his Queens and a slew of Hollows behind them. Los Noche's gates stood behind the wall of Hollow soldiers that looked at the delectable newcomers but held their ground awaiting their King's command.

"Apologies Grimmjow, we got held up by a civil spat amongst boys," Captain Commander Shunsui told the blue-haired Arrancar in a cheery tone, who didn't seem to care. Grimmjow looked amongst the group as his eyes settled on a face he didn't think he would ever see.

"Aizen!" he growled out, gripping the hilt of his sword, making no move towards the man, "What's he doing here?"

"We need him," he heard the familiar voice of his rival as Ichigo walked out of the crowd.

"Grimmjow, the responsibility of being King has matured your actions. You're no longer the impatient, quick-tempered, soldier when we last saw each other. Something tells me Neliel and Tier has something to do with that," Aizen smiled as he watched blue eyes glare in his direction.

"You have no right speaking our Queen Tier's name, you bastard," a beautiful dark-skinned woman who sneered at her Master's previous lord.

"Franceska Mila Rose, do not waste your words on this insignificant man," Tier's muffled words said behind her mask as her Fraccion looked down and retreated to her post.

"I'm hurt Tier; you can't still be upset with me about our past. I was one hundred percent sure Orihime would heal you in time," he grinned as the spiky blonde Arrancar remained silent.

"Enough Aizen," Ichigo said to the brown-haired man who looked at the orange haired man.

"Of course, Ichigo," he said, his words sounding so endearing but incredibly suspicious.

"I will not fight if that man is fighting alongside you, Ichigo," Tier conveyed.

"Then don't. I'm not asking anyone to risk their lives in helping me fight these Royal Fae and in the process, save my son. I need this bastard's strength; we have an agreement with him that I will not break. If Aizen chooses to betray us that's on him. I won't hesitate to shove his ass back to the hole he came from," Ichigo said his peace as everyone glanced in the direction of the blonde, Arrancar Queen who sighed.

"Please, Tier. I understand what this man did to you, what he caused all of us to go through, but Ichigo is right. We can use all the help we can get to deal with my f-, this enemy," Orihime calmly said as Tier focused on the woman who healed her when she was almost dying so many years ago. She noticed the hesitation in the Princesa's words in describing these Royal Faes.

"There's no need to beg these Arrancars. Frankly, I honestly don't give a shit if they join us. We can deal with these Immortals without their help," a fiery redhead stepped out as she brushed her long hair in the back of her shoulder. She was staring at Grimmjow with an enraged look, as the blue-haired Arrancar raised his brow. He walked up to the redhead as he stared at her violet eyes, that looked somewhat familiar.

"I'm sorry, little girl. You look familiar, have we met? Better yet what's that human expression: Did I sleep with you?" He watched as her cheeks redden, and she began to sputter.

"No, you perv! I would never fathom sleeping with someone like you," she growled out as Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, girl. Doesn't explain why you keep eye fucking me."

"I..I was not-"

She was interrupted from saying anything else as her father stood between the Arrancar and her. Grimmjow sized up the tattooed man.

"I definitely didn't sleep with you," Grimmjow sternly told the man, noticing the similarities of the girl and this man who stood in front of him. "This spitfire your daughter?"

"Yes! I would refrain from saying anything else to her," he had the same intense stare as the girl behind him. Grimmjow grinned.

"or what?" He watched the man's chin twitch in irritation as he gripped his sword.

"Renji!" they both heard another voice, as Renji watched his wife settle her hand onto his arm. "Save your strength. We don't need it to settle petty disputes." Grimmjow looked at the newcomer and remembered the black hair and piercing violet eyes.

"Now I get it," the blue-haired man chuckled, "Did mommy tell you how we met?"

Ichika began to growl as the Arrancar laughed hysterically. "I swear I'll whip that fucking grin off your face."

"No hard feelings..." he pointed at the newcomer, forgetting her name or did he ever know it?

"Rukia," she answered him still eyeing him warily.

"Pretty. No hard feelings, Rukia. Back then, you stood in the way of my prey. I'm usually not that rash in punching a hole in a pretty female. I prefer to enter a female's hole by other means," he winked at her as he felt a hard shove from the tall redhead.

"You piece of sh-, "Grimmjow eyed the angry man in disbelief as someone got between them.

"Grimmy, it's not nice to antagonize our guests," Nel grabbed Grimmjow's arm as she waved at everyone, "Sorry, he's a little cranky today."

The green haired Arrancar looked towards Ichigo and jumped with glee," ICHIGO!" she leaped at him, catching him off guard, as she straddled him to the ground.

"You got older, ICHIGO!" she bopped in his nose. "Still handsome, though."

Orihime coughed politely, but Ichigo could tell she was irritated. He moved to get up as Nel smiled at Orihime innocently, unaware of how her position might look to others.

"Orihime!" she squeezed the auburn-haired woman, "Your still as beautiful as ever."

"Where's my girl?" Grimmjow hollered in irritation, still vexed about the previous altercation.

"She's not your girl," Ichigo said flatly, furrowing his eyes. Grimmjow seemed to ignore him as he looked amongst the crowd, finding another set of auburn hair. "There she is."

Miume watched as the blue-haired Arrancar eyed her with a smile. Why was he looking for her? She looked behind her to see if he was staring at someone behind her. Then felt a strong arm around her as she glanced at her side to see the attractive Arrancar.

"Wow! You've grown," he said, looking at her as she gave him a blank stare, "Aww, you already forgot your kitty?" he chuckled.

"Kitty?" Miume nervously asked, hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt. Was this person Grimmjow? Why was he so handsome? She thought Arrancars were supposed to be these monsters, from the stories her father told her.

"She was five years old, Grimmy! Of course, she doesn't remember us," the green-haired girl pushed Grimmjow away as she hugged the young girl. "She's still so cute."

"T-Thanks!" she squeaked as she felt hands squeeze her breasts.

"You have big breasts too?" she looked down at the embarrassed girl, "Why are you wearing that dark coat, hiding your pretty form?" Miume made to stop her from taking off her coat.

"T...That's okay. Please don't take it off!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as the Arrancar took off her coat.

"How adorable a pink Shinigami," Nel said, catching the attention of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Ichigo saw his daughter indeed in a pink dyed Shinigami hakama, but instead of long pants, they were shorts that reached to her mid-thigh. The outfit had no sleeves to speak of, showing off his daughter's arms.

"Where did you get that?" Ichigo stood in front of his daughter, glaring at her.

"Rangiku gave it to me as a present, when I was ten," she smiled.

Ichigo looked at Rangiku who shrugged, "Don't look at me. I gave her a perfectly normal Shinigami hakama when she received it."

Ichigo looked back at her daughter, who gripped her fingers as her father glanced back at her.

"Is that why it doesn't fit you?" he asked, regarding why this outfit seemed so tight on her.

"I may have made some slight changes," she eyed Yumiko for support as the black haired girl sighed.

"I helped her yesterday, Kurosaki-san. She wanted a snug fit."

"What she means by snug fit, Daddy. So that I can move freely with a bulky garment in my way."

"She also said she wanted to look cute in pink," Yumiko added as Miume covered her mouth.

"Thank you, Yumiko. I don't need your help anymore," she said through gritted teeth as she let go of the black haired Quincy.

"I don't see what's the difference between what your daughter is wearing and Orihime," Shinji stated, pointing the auburn-haired mother.

Orihime was wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt with cream-colored shorts that also reached her mid-thigh. Orihime felt eyes on her as she nervously smiled. "What? It gets hot in Hueco Mundo."

"Not the only thing that is hot," Shinji blurted out, realizing he said it too loud when he saw the glare from Ichigo.

"Thanks for the fucking observation Shinji. I'll make sure to thank you later," Ichigo threatened.

"Your Welcome," Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He's just stating the hypocrisy of it all," Tatsunari said. "It is a bit hot. I'm a little parched myself."

"Stay out of it, Tatsu," Ichigo growled.

"Because I'm hot, therefore my opinion is not valid. I refuse to stay shut. For my first rebellious act, I will take off my shirt," Tatsunari yelled as he started to remove the top part of his clothing, showing a right amount of his abs before Ichigo stopped him.

"Would you cut your shit, Tatsu," he pushed down the young teen's shirt down aggressively.

"Boo, let him take it off," Rangiku hollered out.

"Can it, Rangiku!" Ichigo shot back as he pushed Tatsu away.

"I think someone is jealous. A certain man has gotten old and feels threatened by young eye candy," Rangiku purred.

"Are you jealous, Ichigo? It's not like your unfit," Nel stated, pulling Ichigo's shirt to show his sculpted stomach as he aggressively pushed his shirt down.

"Enough, I am not jealous of him."

"or threatened. Tell me, Miume, have you seen your boyfriend shirtless?"

Miume began to redden as she covered her face.

"Stop making it such a big deal. We go to the beach with Tatsu all the time, and he's shirtless," Yumiko said, rolling her eyes at her friend's flustered state.

Tatsunari gasped covering himself, "Now I feel violated. Have you been checking me out Yumiko? Miume?"

"Oh shut up, Tatsu," Yumiko shook her head at her friend's idiotic attempt at covering himself.

"This is Miume's boyfriend?" Nel hugged the spiky-haired boy who reddened at the woman's breast shoved into his face. "Does that mean you've seen his penis?"

"mmhat?" Tatsu muffled cries were heard from Nel's chest as he came up for air.

"NO! Oh, my God, this is not happening!" Miume squeaked, covering her face even more from embarrassment.

"So what's the point of a boyfriend if there is no fucking involved?" Grimmjow questioned, receiving several chuckles.

"ENOUGH! THERE IS NO FUCKING INVOLVED BECAUSE I SAY," Ichigo clarified at the top of his lungs.

"Ooooh," Nel jumped up excitedly, "so that makes you a cock blocker," she giggled, receiving a deep scowl from Ichigo and an obnoxious laugh from Grimmjow.

"KISUKE!" Ichigo growled out.

"Yes!" he heard the man answer in a cheery voice.

"Can you please start with the fucking gate to this realm, before I kill someone," Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. He grabbed Tatsunari by the arm, aggressively shoving him away from the proximity of his daughter.

"You promised my mother you wouldn't kill me," they heard the shouts of the young teen as he was pulled away by a furious father.

x

* * *

As the group waited under the moon of the darkened skies of Hueco Mundo, for Kisuke Urahara along with Mayuri, to figure out how to open the gate.

"Hideyoshi is there a particular poem in this journal that reference to a gateway or entrance to another world?" Urahara asked the serious black-haired man who had answered most of his questions.

"Most of the stories or poems talk about another world. I'm not sure if any of them specify an entrance."

"I know your smarter than that boy or are you just being naive?" they heard the voice of Aizen who stood there with guards at his sides. It was a precautionary measure to have guards on him at all times. Some thought it made no sense, if Sousuke Aizen wanted to escape, the guards were useless against his power. Hideyoshi gave the man who claimed to be his father a cold stare as he examined the journal and glimpsed his mind on something that stuck out. Something did stick out of his thoughts like a sore thumb. One poem his adoptive mother read to him most nights because it was his favorite. "I think I have an idea."

He pointed to the poem and showed it to the blonde man in clogs. He understood as he glanced at the pages. He started his traveling computer, entering a few codes onto a keyboard. Two wooden boards stood ten feet high vertically as it began to absorb Reiatsu. Then he began to read from the journal when he felt there was enough power coursing through the boards.

"I sit alone in a castle facing the sun,

Reflecting my soul in its illuminated brilliance.

I sit alone upon the many threads of existence.

Which beautiful strand of twisted fibers shall I access today?

I sit alone in a world of an endless void,

until Amaretsu's smile lights a way through."

The wooden boards began to react as the computer suggested a source shown in the middle of its pillars. Then it began to create a wormhole, that instantly disintegrated.

"That's progress," Kisuke said, tapping on his keyboard.

"How is that progress when the gate disappeared?" Shinji asked from the group of onlookers that were staring at the failed entryway.

"Pfft," Mayuri snorted, "It was the correct incantation, but it needs more time to gather Reiatsu."

"How long is that going to take?" Ichigo asked.

"A week maybe three," Kisuke nonchalantly specified as he typed on his keys.

"Three weeks!" he yelled.

"Maybe. Possibly. We can never be too sure."

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he reached out his hands at the scientist and retracting them back as he calmed down, "I thought the whole point of going to Hueco Mundo was to open the gate sooner?"

"Of course, simple-minded fool," Mayuri shouted down, "If we were in the human world it could take close to a year or even five. If we had opened it in Soul Society, it would take possibly three to five months. So, in theory, Hueco Mundo is the shortest time frame. Don't you agree? Honestly Urahara I don't know how you converse with these idiots?"

Ichigo held his fist at his sides, grinding his teeth.

"Don't worry Ichigo. We have plenty of room, and you guys can always notify Soul Society on your predicament," Nel assured him as she patted his shoulders.

"Thank you, Nel. It's just that Kazui is going to be alone in this realm among these Royal Fae. I hope my baby will be alright," Orihime cried, her nerves shot from anticipating the gate opening.

"Orihime, how many times do I have to say that he's not a baby anymore," Ichigo corrected his wife again.

"Not with the princess for a companion he ain't, then he's entered the threshold of men. If my sister is as pretty as I am handsome," Daichi jested with a twinkle in his eye.

"Daichi! Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ichigo said, glaring at the blonde when Orihime stiffened and began to tear up.

"Not really."

"Princess?" Shinji questioned, ears perked up at the alluring conversation.

"Long story," Orihime nervously divulged.

"Not like we don't have time," Grimmjow interjected.

x

* * *

I know it starts a little smutty (cough), but I had to introduce Orihime's sexy parents lol. King Noboru sort of mirrors the Greek God **Dionysus** except he's not a ball of fat. So from what I heard from the stories, he's bisexual and also a sex fiend drunk. I needed to project where Orihime and Sora get their personality from. So I hope you can see it in the way I write Miku and Noboru or not.

I loved writing the interaction with the Quincy family, I thought about having Ryuken, but he's with them in Hueco Mundo. But I felt that this was between a husband and his wife along with their daughter. There are times when families fight, but what matters is that you talk it out and not keep things bottled in.

I wanted Daichi's powers to be that of a knight, even though he comes off as an asshole maybe in time he'll be a knight in shining armor. OMG, that was corny. I tried to put as much hilarity in this chapter.

I always wanted to write Grimmjow meeting Rukia and Renji. I'm not sure if they meet in the novels, again I apologize. I always wanted that bit of lingered anger for the blue-haired Arrancar because he fucking punched a hole through RUKIA. I mean how did Renji get past that, we never got that DAMN IT. Especially having their loud mouth daughter knowing about this Arrancar who did this to their mother. LMAO!

I also had to address that now that Miume is a growing teenager, she's not blind at being surrounded by hotties. She thinks Grimmjow is hot and she's a little uncomfortable because she doesn't remember him.

Next Chapter is what Kazui and Princess Koemi have been up to. Left you guys in a cliffhanger with her a bit sad. = ( Can Kazui cheer her up = P


	12. Chapter 12

KazKoe (Thanks N9R for the name-Love it) this chapter is going to show how their relationship progresses but at a slower rate. Koemi is still learning and Kazui is knowledgable but unexperienced. He just hasn't met the right girl, which I will explore in this chapter, why that is. Also, thank you all for writing reviews it lets me know you still want to read my story. Enjoy

x

* * *

Kazui was struggling with himself for most of the day. His discussion with the princess left a guilty feeling inside, and he wasn't sure why. Even though he expressed that his intentions remained innocent, his actions probably confused her. It confused even himself. His feelings of jealousy taking root, especially in regards to talking about the Underworld Prince. He was sure it stemmed from this man wanting to harm his family and doing unspeakable things to his sister, but a part of him knew when he spoke to Koemi that it was not entirely the only reasons. He tried to ponder it more until he found a couple of guards near a group of newcomers entering the village.

Koemi remained firmly grounded in her stance, and it seemed these newcomers poised no threat. Each person had apparel that was different among them, while Koemi and her people wore cloth and material from the earth. One of the groups adorned shells or substance you would find near an ocean. He found a female adorned in nothing but precious stones that covered her intimate areas as another man wore dark metal with a long beard that braided to his abdomen. They each had a unique look to them. Kazui had to remind himself that the guest's arrival was since King Fuminori had warned them all. Why they gathered here was unknown? As he stepped closer to Koemi, she glanced at his appearance for a second before immediately turning her attention to the group that gathered in front of them as they all bowed.

"Please rise, there's no need for you to bow before me. We are all equal and among friends," she smiled, bowing humbly to all of them as they stood up and nodded.

All of them remained silent until one person, in particular, stepped forward who wore cloth and marred armor from past battle. He was handsome. Short black hair that had lightly shaved sides with stunning ocean blue eyes that focused on the pink haired woman in front of him.

"Princess Koemi, what a delight to see you again. King Fuminori informed our tribes of a possible threat. Our people remain at our village, and the King only asked that the governor of each tribe arrive to seek further counsel."

Koemi, for a moment, looked perplexed as she stared at all the men and women who looked to her for support. She nodded and smiled as she straightened her posture to speak.

"Thank you, General Zyden. I also thank everyone as well for arriving at a crucial time in this upcoming war. Though my father is not here, he has instructed me on his intentions if everyone would follow me."

They all followed the Princess into a large tent, erected with animal hide and sticks. Inside housed large rocks that were seated in a circle, so everyone faced each other as the Princess waited for everyone to have a seat. Koemi looked for Kazui as she beckoned for him to have a place at an empty seat beside her. It was a seat reserved for her when her father was seated at the head, where she sat at the moment facing the others.

Most of the others wondered about the newcomer with bright orange hair and otherworldy clothing. She noticed some of the leaders' eyes fixed on Kazui, especially Zyden. Koemi leaned closer to Kazui to whisper to him.

"They are interested in you. Would you mind if I introduced you to the others?" the younger girl looked at him patiently and felt relief that she was not upset with him.

"Sure," he smiled, looking at the others, finding confusion on some at how familiar he was with their Princess.

"Before we speak on matters of our impending fate. I noticed confusion amongst all of you on this man who sits beside me."

"A little," the woman who wore precious gems giggled. Her dark eyes were scanning Kazui appreciatively as she pushed her long black hair across her shoulder.

"My father has given the bracelet of companionship to him, to protect me from Prince Mitsuhide's advances. I am under this man's protection until the end of this war or until our people are free."

"You say the protection is until the end of this war? Is this union temporary?" General Zyden voiced with an irritated look that made Kazui feel irked at the man's tone. Koemi seemed to hesitate as she straightened out her skirt that began to rise a bit when she sat down before she answered.

"Yes, it is temporary. His name is Kazui Kurosaki, he-"

"Why would King Fuminori trust this Kazui individual to protect you? I'm one of his fiercest soldiers, I've fought alongside him for many years." Zyden stood up as he crossed his arms, staring at the orange haired boy. "He's a boy." The comment caused Kazui to stare at the General angrily but remained calm.

"Oh come on, Zyden. We trust King Fuminori with our well being are you questioning his wisdom?" The black haired girl asked the frustrated man who stood in silence. "You were saying Princess Koemi?"

"He is the son of the missing Princess, Orihime."

There was a collective response of shock amongst the room as all eyes looked to the boy as he waved at them nervously with a huge smile. He turned to Koemi for permission to speak as she nodded in approval. He stood and bowed respectively to the others.

"I like to take the time to say hello to everyone. I know my relationship to the missing Princess doesn't say much of myself as an individual, but I ask that you give me time to prove myself to all of you. There's a reason I'm here and under King Fuminori's orders to use my strength to protect Princess Koemi and everyone else in this village. Thank you," Kazui bowed again humbly as he sat back down.

Zyden sat back down as well but with a deep scowl on his features as he remained silent. It was the man with the dark metal and long beard that spoke.

"I Lothren, have fought many years with King Fuminori as well. If he trusts you with the life of his daughter, I see no reason not to trust you myself. Welcome, Kazui Kurosaki, son of Princess Orihime," the man placed a fist on his chest and bowed to him as Kazui expressed his thanks, while Lothren sat back down. Most of the guests acknowledged the newcomer.

"Welcome, Kazui. I hope you are being treated well here, and maybe you could visit some of the villages outside of this one. So you could see all of Shun Nya and what it has to offer. My name is Vathyst," she winked at him as he nodded. Koemi saw the exchange and couldn't help but feel upset, but she cast her feelings aside as she coughed politely and spoke.

"Since you are aware of Kazui, let us move on to the reason why you are all here." Everyone agreed with an approving grunt or nodding in acknowledgment. When Koemi was satisfied, she continued. "My father has asked that everyone seek to the rules of engagement. Every able-bodied soldier of age is to train under General Zyden, and skilled smiths are to report to Lothren in making armor. Vathyst we ask for your precious stones from the mines of Valina so we can fuse with the metals of Menthor. The Sands of Korrale can provide us with food from their Oceans as well as the Fields of Bastiph. Through the years we've always worked as a separate unit, but my father has asked that we put aside our petty squabbles to unite to make us stronger. All I ask is for your cooperation. I understand that this is asking a lot, especially when it's not your problem to bare."

"Nonsense, if these bastards attack one of us they offend all of us. We've known of Prince Mitsuhide's desire for you, its no secret," Vathyst chided the young princess, as Koemi reddened from embarrassment.

"As a father of sixteen girls, it would be an honor to help with your plight, Princess Koemi. I've watched you grow, there's no shame in seeking help," Lothren growled, receiving a smile from the young girl.

"I appreciate your services from the bottom of my heart. I have the utmost respect for all of you, and it brings me pride that I will fight alongside you," Koemi bowed as she smiled at the men and women who looked to her. "My father has also tasked me in asking that you turn on the communicators that Hermes has given you."

"Is that safe? There can be others listening in?" the beach wearer asked a look of worry written on his face.

"Yes, the communicators have been shielded by Hermes himself so that there is no outside interference. Please keep it with you at all times and never give them to anyone else, it's strictly under your care. I will communicate with you daily on everyone's progress and if there are any concerns, don't hesitate to notify me. There will be moments that I will be away from answering right away so please leave a message and I will contact you back."

"Being that these communicators have a visual feed, no one wants to interrupt their Princess when she's indisposed." Vathyst jested as their Princess turned an extra shade of red," unless the princess doesn't mind being interrupted taking a bath, I know I wouldn't."

The other men in the room coughed at being uncomfortable as the black-haired woman laughed to herself.

"I-I do mind. As I said, I will return your message when I am available. Is there anything else to be discussed before this meeting is adjourned?" She looked around the group as most remained silent. Zyden stood up to speak.

"I do have something to discuss, but I wish to speak in private with you, Princess Koemi. Please."

"Of course, General Zyden. If that is all, please return to your villages to begin your contribution to the war effort. I thank you again for your participation, and I love you all. Praise Amaterasu."

"Praise Amaterasu!" They all shouted back as they filed out. Kazui looked to Koemi as she walked towards him.

"I won't be long with General Zyden. If you could please meet me at the farm so you can help me pick some edible vegetables," she smiled, as he looked at the man a bit hesitant and then smiled back at her.

"No problem. General Zyden, nice meeting you again," he said to the man in front of him.

"It was honor meeting the son of Princess Orihime," he said in a tone that was lacking any feeling. Kazui shrugged it off as he left the tent.

"You wish to speak?" she asked him, sitting down and pointing to the seat beside her as he sat down.

"I'm sorry for my rude assessment earlier on your father's decision. I know now that he needed my skill to train soldiers instead of the task of babysitting. It would make sense to give such a task to a boy," he proudly stated as she eyed him. Not wanting to pick a fight, she merely ignored the snip to Kazui.

"I thank you for your apology. Is that all, General Zyden?" she impatiently asked as she stood up, prompting him to stand as well. He made to brush the loose strand of her hair that was peeking out but thought better of the consequences of touching a woman who was bound by the bracelet.

"Why do you deny my advances, Koemi?"

"How is your mate, General Zyden? I hope she is well?" she ignored his question as she waited patiently for an answer from him. He could only grin at her stubbornness to overlook the issue.

"She's fine. We are expecting a child as well."

"Excellent. I wish your wife good health," she bluntly said.

"You understand that my Leilani is aware of my affection towards you and that our village encourages more than one mate," he stared at her as she looked appalled.

"You understand that our village doesn't. Please respect our ways as I respect yours, General Zyden."

She watched as he sighed and stared at her with the tilt of his head, "Of course, Princess Koemi. If you ever change your mind, I'll accept you willingly. Goodbye, Princess," he grinned and bowed before he departed.

* * *

She could feel his lustful need for her, and it made her sick to her stomach. Through the years, she blatantly ignored his comments, but it never seemed to deter his advances. She knew they would need his skill for the upcoming fight and felt relief that she only needed to put up with his presence until he returned to his village.

She walked to the village's farm to find Vathyst sitting while she had a view of Kazui digging with the other farmers. Vathyst turned to see the Princess walking in her direction.

"There you are. You look upset, Zyden still believes he's Amaterasu's gift to the females in Shun Nya. I can't complain about his performance; being a skilled fighter or intimately," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I choose to block everything that comes out of his mouth, well except for his tongue," she giggled when the Princess reddened. "Sorry, that was too blunt of me."

"T-That is fine, Vathyst. As you know I'm already of age to speak of such things, " she squeaked when she felt the woman's hands wrap around her as she whispered into her ear.

"Oh my, I forgot. Just think of all the fun things I can show you," the older woman hugged the young girl, kissing her red cheek. "I must leave you to get started in providing Lothren with my precious elements. I just wanted to make sure before I left," she looked at the orange haired boy that looked in their direction from afar, "If that handsome boy over there is indeed temporary? I don't mind taking him off your hands," the older woman watched when the younger girl's features looked a bit saddened.

"I believe he has a family that he wants to get back to ."

"That's too bad. The boy is so adorably sweet that I can't help but feel compelled to protect him," Vathyst gushed as she waved to the boy who smiled and waved back.

"I think you're the last person he needs protection from," Koemi mumbled.

"Oh, I believe your right. I'd do more harm than good," she giggled thinking of all the naughty things as the older woman eyed the girl beside her. "Hmmm. Is Princess Koemi finally attracted to something other than her duty as a Princess? Has the young man already captured your heart and broken it? Oh, my poor child. I misjudged him, damn that charming smile of his," she hugged and patted the young girl affectionately.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. You haven't misjudged him. He's kind and sweet to a fault. There's someone else," Koemi whispered as she felt the older woman squeeze her tightly.

"Now be strong and don't let this little snag affect you from finding someone else," she kissed the girl's cheek again as she smiled, "Goodbye Princess Koemi! We will keep in touch." She watched the older woman depart, then stared up at the boy who held her affection.

Kazui looked puzzled as he watched her walk hesitantly towards his direction. She gave him a faint smile while she picked up a tool and began to pull weeds that sprouted out around the vegetables. He joined her by kneeling beside her.

"It's not only your people that care about you but those outside this village's borders," he said as she side eyed him before continuing her task.

"They also care and respect my father, first," she added as he nodded his head in understanding, knowing how that felt with his father and mother being who they were.

"I know, but they respect you too. If the other leaders didn't, they'd have insisted on talking with your father instead of listening to you. Where I come from some men wouldn't even take orders from a young girl," he pointed out as she nodded.

"There are some that feel that way, but they trust my father and know that I've always been honest and reliable with them."

They maintained their work with the other workers as the silence was nagging at him. When they decided to rest and drink water, he decided to talk.

"General Zyden is an interesting character. Any reason why he wants me gone?" he asked as she stiffened and glanced at him.

"What gave you that impression?" she knew her answer was foolish and his look of disbelief only confirmed it.

"Well, it could be how he can't stand the sight of me or the demeaning way he talks to me."

"I'm sorry. That man does come off a bit arrogant towards strangers, but a large part of his discontent with you is my fault."

"Yours?"

"He's wanted me for a mate for a long time. It was at first because he admired my father and felt that being with me would solidify that union. As I grew older, he admired me as any man would want a woman he's attracted to. When I denied his advances, he took a wife, but that hasn't stopped his need for wanting me. His village is okay with having more than one wife. It's the reason why he wanted to speak to me alone. He felt threatened by you and felt the need to discredit you for protecting me and asked for my hand again. In which I denied... again."

Kazui couldn't help the gnawing feeling inside of him as she talked about the handsome man who spoke to her in private. The whole time he waited for her as he worked on the farm, all he could think about was her being alone with General Zyden. He felt relief when she expressed that she had no intention of being with him, but he could sense she was still upset. He knew it wasn't the General's advances that caused it.

"Koemi, I've meant to speak to you about what happened earlier,"

She looked at him, and then her blues eyes scanned the fields.

"I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted. You've been nothing but kind and honest since you've been here. I...I've never been interested in someone, so this is all new to me. I'm sorry if I seem like I don't respect your decision of rejecting me-"

"But-" Kazui tried to cut her off, but she put up her hand to let her finish.

"-but I do, it's just tough for me to process these new feelings. Please accept that I'm truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," she professed, feeling much better now at venting out. She gave him a huge smile as Kazui began to chuckle.

"Are you finished?" he asked her, watching as she gripped her skirt and nodded.

"Yes," she sheepishly replied.

"I don't reject the idea of being with you Koemi. I don't like the fact that we hardly know each other and this," he pointed to the bracelet," is saying we're technically supposed to be husband and wife."

"I know, and I'm s-"

She felt his fingers playfully squeeze her lips shut as he grinned.

"Nope, you had your turn to speak," he scolded. Koemi pouted as he let her lips go. "I know I'm still trying to get over my feelings for someone else. I interested in starting a courtship with you and in getting to know more of the girl who these people have grown to care for. So would that be something you'd like to try?" he asked nervously, as his features began to turn scarlet.

She stood there, wide-eyed as he began to fidget under her gaze. "You mean to be your girlfriend?" She understood the concept of the word, 'girlfriend,' in his world since he explained to her what it entailed, but she wanted to make sure if this was what he was asking.

"Yeah! Would you want to be my girlfriend? Unless that's something, you don't want-"

"NO! I mean, YES! Yes, I want to be your girlfriend," she shouted and realized the volume of her voice as she covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing," he demanded with a grin.

"Sor-" she began to say before she stopped herself by biting her lip."What does a girlfriend and boyfriend do?"

"Well, they usually spend time with each other, go on dates, and other fun stuff," he revealed to her as he thought of what was missing as he began to think of what else to say.

"What's a date?" she asked, and he thanked her for the interruption of his thoughts that were straying to uncharted territory.

"A date is like an appointed meeting with each other. The setting is usually romantic because we're sometimes alone and it's more personal."

"So have you been on dates before?"

"Yeah, um it's usually going out to eat or going to the movies, which is a sort of entertainment displayed on a large screen."

"Like a play!" she jumped up, startling him.

"Yes, like a play. Do you like plays?"

"I enjoy them very much. The children love giving their interpretation of Shun Nya's lore. Once in a while, the village gives plays from a talented writer that lives on the Sands of Korrale. I've helped construct the stage and even dabbled in acting out certain parts. It's a lot of fun," she was extremely excited as she explained her love of the art.

"Maybe we could attend together as boyfriend and girlfriend," he said as she gave a huge smile.

"It's a date," her smile grew even more at her response, it was endearing, and Kazui couldn't help feeling his heart thump a bit faster.

x

* * *

After their rest, he joined her in her other chores as she took care of some of the disagreement among the village and settled the small disputes with ease. She gave him some elements that had a soapy concoction so that he could wash his clothing and himself. She gave him temporary clothing that consisted of a white cloth that had sleeves along with shorts that needed vines to tie with a belt. It was something for him to wear temporarily until his clothes were cleaned and dried. After he washed, he found the clothing material comfortable. It was the fact that he wasn't wearing briefs that caused him embarrassment.

He found her cleaned and changed wearing a white sarong that held on her right shoulder with tied vines. She looked like a Greek goddess as the white material fitted around her frame. Her hair no longer having the little braids adorning certain areas around her features. Her small hands squeezed out the excess water from her dampened hair.

He didn't realize she was calling to him until her smile faded to one of worry.

"Kazui?"

"Oh, I must have spaced out. Were you calling me?" Kazui chuckled as she noticed his eyes avoided her.

"Yeah, I was wondering. You mentioned that dates consisted of doing fun stuff, can we play games with each other?"

His mind wandered again as he nodded while he swallowed nervously. "Sure ... what game?"

"Oh good!" she took his hands as they both sat down on the ground facing each other. She showed him a shiny dark blue pebble in her hand as she began to explain the game, "I will place both my hands behind my back, and you have to guess which hand I have placed the pebble. If you guess right, you get to ask me any question you want of me, and if you guess wrong, I can ask you. Deal?"

"Deal! We play a game like this at home in regards to guessing which hand an item is hiding. The questions are more like a game called 'Truth or Dare' the students at school would play."

"Did you play this game Truth or dare?"

"A couple of times! They usually played in a group asking the other to pick truth or dare. If you picked truth, you were asked a question, like "Is it true you like White dreams?" you would answer truthfully. For the dare you were obligated to do anything, the person asked you to do even if it was embarrassing."

"That's such a mean game. I would never ask you to do something so embarrassing."

"It wasn't that horrible. I had to eat a bug."

"Ewww," she laughed.

"Okay, let's play your game," he insisted, "Why can't we take turns?"

"Well," she began to blush, "Since I can sense other people's emotions, I could anticipate where they hide the pebble. It would be taking advantage of my powers."

Kazui smiled at how honest she was. Some people would have used their advantage to their benefit to win a game. Here she was civil and fair.

"Okay!" he agreed.

She placed her hands behind her back; the pose caused her chest to extend out. The Shinigami-Fae hybrid tried to glance up at her as she gave a mischevious look. She then extended both hands out towards him.

"Okay pick which one?" she said happily as his hand glided above her hands while he observed her features that gave nothing away. She had a great poker face as he decided to choose her left hand.

She opened her hand to show that it was empty as she smiled at his loss.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

He held out his hand to put up four fingers, then added one more, "Now you being my girlfriend that makes 5 in total." He watched her bite the inside of her lip in thought. She placed her hands again behind her, repeating the process.

He chose the left again. Empty.

"What is your favorite thing to do at home?"

"I love to play pranks on my father to get him upset," he said with an uplifted grin, sitting up proudly. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why?"

"Nope. That's not how you play the game," he reprimanded as she rolled her eyes.

He chose left again. Empty. Koemi smiled in triumph.

"Why upset your father?"

"It's sort of a game we play. My father attacks me, and I attack back. Sometimes I like to see how far I can push his buttons before he loses his composure. It's something he shared with his father, and it's what I wanted as well," he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know it's silly."

"I don't think it is," she continued with the game, distracting herself from feeling guilty for causing him to be away from his family in the first place.

Left. Empty.

"Why do you keep picking left?" she giggled.

"Maybe I like losing," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I guess that was your question."

She realized her screw up as she grumbled before putting her hands behind her back.

Left. Pebble.

"I felt sorry for you," she giggled as she waited for his question.

"Other than General Zyden, how many suitors have asked for your hand?"

She hesitated for a moment before she looked at her fingers, "Eleven!"

He was irritated. He wasn't sure if it was because of how many others that were interested or that it had to be his favorite number. He delighted in the fact that she had refused them all.

Left. Empty.

She shook her head while smiling.

"You stated that you go to this place called College to further your education. Is there a trade or skill you are trying to acquire from there?"

He chuckled; he couldn't help but feel amused at the way she spoke. It reminded him of all the RPG fantasy games he liked playing.

"I mentioned that I help teach at the dojo. I've always volunteered at school to tutor others; learning new things has always been easy for me. I enjoy teaching others, helping them to understand something that might be difficult for them. So my trade as you put it is teaching. I'm knowledgable in all subjects, but English literature is my favorite, which is my dad's too. He's a medical doctor, but he's written many books pertaining to helping other doctors care for their patients." He noticed he had been rambling on as she sat there engaged the whole time as he spoke. Her attention intrigued as she smiled.

"English literature must be written works from famous scribes. Like the lores passed down in our world?" She waited patiently for his answer, with a curious look in her eyes. Her eyes widen, suddenly remembering they were playing a game. "Sorry," before she could place her hands behind her, he stopped the motion by placing his hand on her arm to prevent.

"I'll let it slide," he chuckled as she blushed, "Yes, but we don't call them scribes anymore, they are called authors. Literature is like a type of art form, where you can describe a story or express your feelings through poetry."

Right. Empty.

"Tell me about your sister. Miume, right?"

"Hmmm! She's a brilliant girl. Not as smart as me, of course."

"Of course!" Koemi agreed in a mocking tone.

"She's a very kind person, but she's not afraid to say what's on her mind if that person she cares about is in the wrong. We like to annoy each other, mostly me annoying her. I think it's because she has my dad's temper that I pester her so much," he chuckled when he saw Koemi disapprovingly shake her head.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're a pestering troll, Kazui," she giggled as he laughed.

"We argue, and yes, I annoy her but... I love her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I'm fascinated with the depths of sibling love; it's something I enjoy watching with the children that have siblings themselves. I always think about what it would be like if I had a younger sibling of my own. I guess the children fill that curiosity. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them." They both smiled at each other as they continued their game.

.

She raised an amused brow at him as he grinned.

"I'm spontaneous at times. What is your favorite thing to do here?"

"I enjoy playing with myself," she said as his mind halted; the blood rushed to his lower extremities. She took his blank stare for confusion as she reiterated. "I mean it does sort of sound boring, especially when playing with others is fun too. But I assure you playing with yourself is not boring at all." she giggled innocently, not realizing the effect she was having on him. He was having a difficult time speaking, let alone concentrating on what to say.

"Yep," he squeaked, his face was completely red as he tried to look anywhere else but her.

"For example," he held his breath as she began to explain, "I lie down and watch the clouds in the sky and imagine myself as free as a bird soaring above the clouds. I also like to make up a game by figuring out high numbers in my head, probably the reason why I enjoy taking inventory so much. I enjoy swimming and pretending I'm a mermaid. I do miss their company too."

'I guess mermaids exist in this world,' he thought before she continued.

"Then, at night, I create folded items from paper my father brings from your world. They call it 'Origami.' Gifts I love to give to others, especially the children. I hum in bed while I'm folding and make a flower, a bird, a dracni, a-"

" Like playing games, Of course," he expressed as he laughed out loud. The relief he felt caused him to breathe more easily.

"Yes!" she laughed with him curiously as she watched him get extraordinarily uncomfortable and turn different shades of red. She wanted to ask if there was something he took offense. She knew it wasn't her turn to ask.

Right. Empty.

"Did I offend you with my last answer? What did I say that made you uncomfortable?"

His eyes widen as she looked concerned, and became speechless once more. Koemi could feel his anxiety as he continued to stare at her with his mouth ajar.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as he nodded vigorously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he chuckled, "You didn't do anything wrong. C..Certain sayings can mean something completely different in our world. I...I just misinterpreted what you said. I was being an idiot," ' and a perv,' he said to himself as she nodded in understanding.

Right. Pebble.

He took a moment to compose himself as he breathed in and out. Not sure if any questions were safe, with his perverted mind.

"So mermaids exist in this world?"

"Oh, father had mentioned something about them not existing in your world. They exist in your stories probably from the other Fae that chose to remain in your realm. They have colorful tails like fish when they swim but morph into legs when they walk on land — lovely and sweet women. Their voices are so serene and calming. There are no such things as mermen. They reproduce with the Fae men on land. They also do not need clothing. Most of them wear necklaces or nothing at all. That's why I...I pretend alone."

The realization sunk in, once he saw her body movement start to squirm. He thought of other things other than imagining her swimming naked, like what were they going to eat tonight or how many bugs were in that tree that was behind her.

"They sound like an interesting bunch. Our world has stories of mermaids in the literature that seduce men with their singing and drowning them."

"That's only by accident," she stressed as he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How do you accidentally drown someone?"

"Some mermaids who aren't aware that some mortals can't swim. A mermaid's kiss can give a mortal a chance to breathe underwater for a certain amount of time. So when their beauty arouses the men, they fancy and finished with... intercourse. After a few minutes, the power wears off, and the men try to swim back to safety. Some of the mermaids realize too late that they brought them too far, and are also too late in saving them. The grief of causing a man's death, whether by accident, takes a toll on a mermaid's heart. Grief-stricken, they turn to sea foam."

Kazui began to understand the gist of it and found her words informative and sad.

"That was two by the way," she stated as she put her hands behind her back.

"Two?" he was confused before he understood, "Oh, questions."

"I'll let it slide," she stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

Left. Empty.

"Does playing with yourself, mean something else in your world?"

'Oh, no!'

"Technically, it has two meanings. The first meaning is exactly what it means to pl-entertain yourself." He rubbed his hair nervously as he stared at the tree behind her once more...24?...160?

Koemi looked at the tree behind her and then looked at him, tilting her head to the side. He glanced at her and laughed nervously.

"T...The other meaning is when you... touch yourself."

She looked at him with a bewildered expression as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course you have to touch yourself, especially putting on clothes and washing. Your world is silly to be embarrassed about that," Koemi laughed as he swallowed hard and nodded.

'Shut up and let it go, Kazui. She doesn't understand. Just let her think that's what it means. If I let her keep thinking that, then I'm dishonest with her.' He was mentally going back and forth with his thoughts as she watched him close his eyes.

"No, Koemi! It's not touching yourself like washing or rubbing-,"

'Why would you use that word?' He scolded himself before he continued to explain, "- removing something from your skin. You're sexually stimulating yourself to feel good."

He watched as her features turned from attentive to mortified as her eyes widen.

"Oh!"

She had replayed their conversation in her head now with the understanding of why it made him uncomfortable.

"Yea!" he chuckled.

Now she felt like a complete fool or worse it made her sound like a deranged pervert. They both looked down at each other hands. Kazui looked up to find Koemi biting her lip as she fiddled with the small pebble in her hand.

"Hey let's go eat something. Aren't you starving?" he said, taking the pebble from the mortified girl's hand and chucking it across the waters of the ponds, as it skipped a few times before it sunk.

"Yes...starving," she looked up to find his hands reaching out to help her up as she thanked him.

They began to walk side by side as they headed back to the village. The pink-haired girl felt Kazui's fingers brush against hers as she looked down. She paused for a moment before she placed her hands into his. She looked up to find him smiling down at her as he squeezed. She felt relieved that he didn't start to cause her any more unease in making fun of her.

x

* * *

Starving was an understatement as he watched her fill her plate. Her plate mostly consisted of white dreams than vegetables, but he wasn't going to voice his opinion. Her discomfort seemed to disappear as she spoke of different creatures that surrounded and hid in the forest. Some beasts sounded a lot like boars they called Penteons. Smaller ones that were called Toutums, that Kazui assumed were turtles. Most of the animals had the same names that he knew of, while others, his world thought were made-up existed in this realm.

He contributed as she ate and listened. For the first time, he felt normal like he could share anything with her, without feeling weird. Then he realized she never made him feel unsure of himself.

Maybe with this relationship being so new, it seemed unreal. Like most things outside of his spiritually aware family and close friends, it was too good to be true. The girls he would meet always assumed the worst whenever he was late or when he seemed too nice. They felt he had some hidden agenda, which entailed cheating or being unstable. He couldn't fault them when he was not one hundred percent forthcoming, but how can he tell someone about a world they weren't aware of in the first place.

Then there was Ichika. He didn't have to tell her lies when she was part of that world herself. She wasn't that much older than him, and he soon realized that certain things he deemed fun were childish in her eyes. It didn't mean she wasn't a great friend, though. After a while, he never realized he was dishonest with himself until she insisted they remain friends.

Koemi felt like a sweet distraction from the slew of bad relationships. Was it selfish of him to want her company or even begin a relationship when they only had limited time?

"Kazui?" her voice distracted him as he looked up to find her concerned. He looked down at his plate to see that it was still half full. He smiled and began to eat as she patiently waited for him to finish.

They had a long day and realized it was getting late as their bodies felt worn-out and slow. He followed her into the tent, to find his makeshift bed still a few feet from hers. He decided to lie down, his body was tired, but his mind was replaying the day's events. He heard rustling beside him and assumed Koemi felt restless as well.

"Can't sleep either?" he whispered as the movement abruptly stopped.

"Mhmm," she moaned. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was never asleep anyway."

"Oh...Oh, ok."

There was silence for a moment before they heard the stirrings of a unique sound. He heard her sigh in irritation before she sat up to hit something on her wrist.

A projected screen came in front of her as Kazui made out the features of General Zyden.

"General Zyden is everything alright?"

"Yes! I wanted to inform you that we will begin training two days from now, that should be sufficient time for most of the other villages to arrive here at Forden Leis."

"That is great. If that is all, can we speak more about this tomorrow?" Koemi smiled at the screen.

"Wait! There was one more reason why I notified you," he interrupted.

"Go ahead. Please make it quick. I've had a long day."

"Of course... Did you think about me?"

She eyed him in disbelief as she frowned at the screen.

"No, General Zyden. Please tell your wife congratulations on your unborn child."

"Koemi, please be reasonable."

"Goodnight, General Zyden," the screen was gone along with the arrogant face of the general.

Kazui heard her loudly exhale as he watched part of her face, from the glow of the plants.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," she murmured as she nervously laughed.

"Stop apologizing. The man's pride is hurt, and he doesn't seem to take no for an answer."

"Yeah!" her voice sounded tired as he felt anger.

"I could talk to him if he continues to bother you."

"NO, that's fine. Zyden is harmless, and I can handle him. I don't want this to upset you."

"I understand. I'm more worried about your well-being."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Okay!"

Once again, the room remained silent as he tried to close his eyes.

"Kazui?"

"Hmmm...Yes?"

She was silent for a while as he turned in her direction. Not sure if she heard him, "Yes, Koemi?"

"N...Nevermind," she groaned as her back faced him.

Kazui sat up, "Hey...you sure?"

"I'm ..." she paused for a moment before she continued, "I'm sure."

Kazui exaggerated his sigh as he began to hum, "Now I can't sleep."

"Why?" she turned to face him.

"Well... nevermind."

He heard her angrily exhale through her nostrils.

She could hear him snickering.

"It's not funny Kazui."

"Okay.." he tried to stop laughing as he covered his mouth.

"I can still hear you," she pouted.

"I'm sorry."

The laughter subsided as the eerie silence returned. For some reason, Koemi found Kazui's laughter more comforting than the silence.

"Is it normal for someone in your world to touch themselves?" Her question was a faint whisper, but he still heard it. It seemed that it took all her courage to ask him that it was only fair he answered her back.

"Yes, it's normal. Does your world not-"

"I...I don't know. That's something the elders haven't spoken to me about. I felt so dumb today."

"You didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

"Have you ever- "

"Yes!" he quickly answered before she could finish her question.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For answering my questions. I know this makes you uncomfortable, but you answered them anyway. Thank you."

"Sure!"

"Goodnight Kazui," he could hear the excitement in her voice as she made herself comfortable to sleep. He smiled, sensing her distress was gone, and he was the one to help her with it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

x

* * *

The next morning, Koemi woke before everyone else did to start her day, which first consisted of inventory. She stood amongst the housed wooden boxes and bags of food and supplies.

She heard him come in as she turned to see his handsome upturned grin. "Good morning, Kazui," she said, smiling at him as well.

"Morning Koemi," he sat on a wooden box as he watched her write down numbers on a type of logbook. "Need any help?"

"Thank you but not really," she smiled as she began to count the number of baskets that contained fruit.

"I usually do some morning exercises. I missed doing them yesterday, probably why I feel a bit sluggish. I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," she replied. Kazui slid off the box towards her and lightly kissed her on the head before he left.

"Then see you later."

She couldn't help the blush that was starting to creep around her cheeks and was a little sad for the loss of his presence.

She was relieved that nothing seemed awkward between them once she asked him that difficult question last night. After finishing the inventory, she only had a few disagreements amongst the villagers she needed to reconcile before she finished.

She found a group of children running out into the field. She followed them to find Kazui with children lined up in columns, listening as he gave them instructions.

She found it endearing as he was patient with all of them. Some struggled to follow some of the fighting moves he so beautifully displayed. He took the time to encourage them before they started to improve.

Koemi laughed when some of the girls couldn't help but stutter whenever he asked them if they needed any help. She wondered if she looked just as red as the girl's faces whenever he was near.

"Spying on me?"

She screamed when she heard his voice behind her when she saw him a second ago a few yards in front of her. The other children looked towards her direction to wave at her as she waved back.

"You scared me. How did you move that fast?"

"It's called Shunpo; it's a Hohō technique done by Shinigami. It allows me to move faster than the eye can follow," he explained as she nodded.

"When did you acquire students?" she laughed as she watched Haji concentrate on well-placed kicks above his head.

"Well, I was doing katas when a group of them surrounded me and forced me to show them my moves. Can you believe they used this little girl?"

She turned to find Tani waving at her, following Kazui close behind. Koemi covered her mouth to prevent the chuckle that escaped her.

"They didn't?"

"I only asked if he could please show us, his techniques?" Tani argued, giving her side of the story.

"She also used the sad eye tactic and pouty lips. I'm on to you, Tani. I have a younger sister and two nieces at home. I know when someone is trying to manipulate me," he crossed his arms and stared at the little girl, who looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Me? I would never do anything like that to you, Kazui," her voice cracked, little tears began to show on her rounded eyes.

Koemi could sense that the girl was up to something, feeling her tears weren't as genuine, but the older girl remained silent, watching the spectacle unfold.

"Hey! Kazui!" they heard a small voice call out, as Haji came running. Out of breath, he asked, "How can you make Tani cry like that?" he glared at the older man.

"Sorry?" Kazui said, shrugging his shoulders.

Haji placed his hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "You don't have to cry, Tani. We can go to my house and get chewy mo'ents."

Tani's tears instantly vanished as she smiled at Haji, "Okay!"

Haji whistled, getting the other children's attention as they followed him with Tani by his side.

"This doesn't mean your off the hook, Kazui. We will be back tomorrow to train. Without making Tani cry," he shouted out as he continued to head back to the village. Tani turned around, giving a smile and a wave then turned to follow Haji.

"Well that certainly was entertaining," Koemi smiled, looking up to see the orange haired man roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Will you be joining us tomorrow to satisfy your entertainment?"

"Maybe, Once I'm finished with my daily chores. I don't mind seeing the children coercing you into training them," she giggled. "Something tells me that you don't mind though."

"Nah! Honestly, I wasn't expecting them to ask me."

"The adults at this village are too busy with some of the daily duties and now that most of them are sent away to train. I feel the children might feel neglected and left out in all of this. Their parents are doing it because they love them."

"I don't mind showing them. The children need to know how to defend themselves. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know how to defend yourself?"

"My father doesn't want me in harm's way; that is why he has guards near me or at a distance. but-," she looked around to make sure they were alone. "-when I'm alone, I try to mimic the moves that soldiers use to train that I've read about. I'm afraid I'm a novice compared to the others. I've also strengthened my shield by myself," she said as she displayed the huge orange guard that grew in stature, almost as big as a tree.

"Wow. I can help. I've been showing most of the children on concentrating on their powers. Most of the older children have unique attack abilities, while others are still learning how to heal. Healing was my very first ability before I gained my shinigami powers. I was five, how old were you?"

Koemi's smile diminished as well as her shield as she rubbed the side of her arm.

"I..I don't have healing abilities."

"Oh! Do others at your village have the same issue of not healing."

She shook her head, "No, I'm the only one. My father believes that since Amaterasu has blessed me with the rare ability at sensing others emotions that I didn't need healing."

"So he believes being empathetic has replaced your healing abilities?"

"Empathetic?"

"It's what we call someone who can feel someone's emotions?"

"You have other's like that in your world?"

"NO, but in made-up stories of superheroes, there are characters with abilities like yours."

"Okay, then I guess yes that's what he believes. So he taught me how to heal using plants and stitching wounds. I felt there was no sense in learning those type of techniques when everyone in the village could heal themselves. But I watched how Fae powers couldn't cure Lord Iki-Ryo's poisonous fairy, but using medicinal plant application that I learned. That's why I trust my father's judgment even when I don't understand at times."

"So show me your technique in defending yourself while I attack you with my sword," he said, getting into an attack position.

"Is...Is that wise? I'm not that good," she meekly said as she got into a defensive pose, raising her shield.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy."

He changed into his shinigami apparel as he quickly swiped his sword to her right. She cried out at how fast he was as she used her shield as he hit it. She saw the impressive look he gave as the shield didn't break. He suddenly disappeared. She looked around to feel arms grasp her shoulders as she stomped on his foot and used her protection guard to hit his face. She flipped at her side and watched him rub his chin.

"Ouch, not bad," he grinned.

"Did I hurt you?" she felt concerned as she watched him retake his stance.

"I'm fine," he expressed, then swiftly lunged forward with his sword as her shield held.

"Bankai!" he voiced as she watched his body shroud in darkness as his sword changed to sleek black.

She lost focus as her shield shattered. She closed her eyes and then opened it again to find the orange-haired boy leaning against his sword, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'd never hurt you. Teaching has shown me to repress my attacks."

"I know," she shared, feeling dense that she could feel he wasn't intent on hurting her and still felt scared. "Thanks," she moved closer to him and then paused mid-step. "Can I squeeze you to show you my appreciation?"

"You can hug me," he smiled, releasing his form as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't help but sigh, feeling his muscular figure hidden underneath his clothing, moving to end the contact. Koemi felt his arms halt her movements, looking up to find him staring at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he told her softly, as his eyes looked at her lips. She could only nod her reply as he began to lean in. She enjoyed his lips on hers, but she also delighted in the way his tongue searched the inside of her mouth. Her fingers began to knead the taut muscles of his shoulders as she raised them. She felt his hands grasp her closer as his lips left hers to kiss the side of her neck.

She began to feel his lustful intentions and then a playful watery voice that she never heard before.

"Your lips taste sweeter than White Dreams," she looked up to find his pupils were swirling black and his irises turned yellow. She didn't feel threatened, just a little unsure as she looked at him. "I bet it's the same in other areas," he chuckled.

"Kazui?" she watched as the color from his eyes disappeared while he shook his head. He looked slightly alarmed and instantly removed his hands.

"Sorry!" he turned to walk away but felt her hand grab his arm.

"Please, don't go. I ... I wasn't scared. I knew you wouldn't hurt me," she blurted out.

Kazui turned to find her features flushed and couldn't help but feel aroused. "I..I should have told you about my hollow."

"I read about Hollows, their corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour souls, but I felt nothing impure about it in you."

"It's something I was born with. Something I received from my father. It only ever comes out when I feel an increased emotion through anger or..." he exclaimed but paused to redden, "desire."

She felt heat course through her lower abdomen as her heart began to increase its pace.

"I'm not worried about that part of me hurting you. I'm worried that I won't be able to control-" his words were interrupted as Koemi held his hands and leaned against his chest.

"I trust you," she snuggled closer.

"I've never had this problem before," he revealed. Did she make him feel this way? She tried to bury her smile into his chest while she held him. He was concerned for her well being, and she couldn't help but feel giddy that she made him feel sexually stimulated enough to lose control.

"If the hollow is a part of you, there's nothing for me to worry about-" he made to interrupt her as she kissed his mouth before he could speak, "I didn't feel anything remotely vile."

Kazui felt relief that she wasn't at all appalled at seeing that part of him. He remained quiet as she asked him another question.

"You said you received this from your father. Has he ever hurt your mother?" she rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it.

"Never, but he hurt someone that's been like an uncle to me, a long time ago. He said it was by accident."

"If you're that concerned, I'll help you to control it or live in harmony. I don't believe having this hollow in you is a mistake."

He nodded in understanding as his frown disappeared into a smile. "Thanks!"

"For what?" she raised a brow questioningly.

"For accepting that part of me," He kissed her head, "Thanks!"

"Of course," she chuckled as they began to walk hand in hand towards the village — pleased smiles adorning both their features.

x

* * *

Haji you adorable little shit. I love him.

I hope you enjoyed the fluffy romance between these two innocent fools. Kazui is a mature adult but I wanted to keep his character good natured and easy going, that's why the children gravitate towards him. I also wanted him to deal with his hollow, since he received a small portion of it from Ichigo. It's not as strong, but it only comes out as you've seen in the previous chapter and this one: anger and lust. = )

Next chapter will show what our gang has been doing in Hueco Mundo. Now that you've seen KazKoe relationship, next chapter will show the flip side of Ichiyoshi (or Hidehika) I'm not good with ship coupling names lol. Maybe you guys can help with that. The flip side being FIRE!


	13. Chapter 13

We're back to Hueco Mundo. Decided to have Mama Orihime giving a few pointers to another Fae in need. Her new **Padawan** apprentice. LOL!

I also have Hideyoshi and Ichika and needed a fan because Rukia and Renji's daughter is FIRE. Granted Rukia is ICE but you ever felt the effects of a blizzard hitting your face, it's so fucking cold it burns. Yeah, that's Rukia's personality when you mess with her. Enjoy!

* * *

Most of the newcomers found it amazing to see their surroundings go from completely dark outside to always sunny inside of Los Noches. Orihime smiled as she looked up at her new student. Daichi Oda looked around to find others intensely training as he stood in front of the gorgeous mother of two, and couldn't say a damn thing to her.

Orihime felt terrible that this young boy wasn't fully aware of his powers. She was a little bit younger than him when she learned hers, but at the cost of her best friend, Tatsuki, getting injured in the process. The mother also knew that he didn't have anyone to show him the ropes, that included her daughter. It may have been from his whole attitude, but she knew his personality stemmed from being ignored most of his life. It seemed that he had everything that he could ever want in a materialistic sense, but when it came to affection, he sought it in others.

It was why Ichigo was hesitant when she brought up the idea of helping Daichi fully understand his abilities. After threatening the boy for a good while, he left them both alone.

It was why they were meditating, so he could concentrate on perfecting his shield, but she could sense his mind was elsewhere.

"I know compared to everything else around you, that what I'm teaching you is boring, but I assure you it will help in the long run. I'm trying to have you build up your stamina."

She watched him chuckle, "No problem there," he said under his breath.

"Stamina in your Fae abilities, Daichi," she crossed her arms, and he couldn't help but stare at her breasts. "Eyes up here!"

He sighed as he looked up at her. She looked upset, but her features turned to one of concern. "Look, I understand what it's like to have no one to turn to. When I lost my brother, I only had myself to keep me company until I met my best friend, Tatsuki. When I got my powers, I was fifteen, but I had to learn when I was being attacked and almost losing my best friend. I don't want that for you, Daichi. I don't want you to be in a situation alone and having to learn these powers when you desperately need them."

She watched as he nodded and closed his eyes. After a few moments of his features struggling, an orangy glow began to form into a knight's shield once more as he held the form longer than before.

"Five minutes. Not bad," Orihime smiled, lifting her hand to receive a high five from her student. He reluctantly gave her one as he looked around, feeling embarrassed. He summoned his shield again, as his teacher began to speak.

"We need to find out the name of your fairy that almost hit Tatsu. I know you were upset and weren't aware of it, but we need to prevent that from ever happening. Someone could have gotten hurt."

He nodded in understanding but then something shot out of his shield like before. The golden-haired fairy laid back on an invisible seat as she winked at him and glared at Orihime.

"The name is Aurora. It could have been prevented if that winged demon would leave my handsome chevalier alone," the small fairy said in her low tiny voice.

"Chevalier?" Orihime asked.

"It...It means Knight in French."

"Aurora, I understand Tatsu can be a little frustrating, but that doesn't mean you can attack because of name-calling," the older woman chastised the small newcomer.

"Si mon chevalier se sent menacé, je suis sa lance pour le protéger. (If my knight feels threatened, I am his lance to protect him.)"

"Look, Aurora. I appreciate you attacking him, but Orihime is right. We can't almost kill someone because of name-calling. If someone's threatening my life, that's another story."

The fairy seemed troubled as she nodded. She looked at Orihime and pointed at her.

"If you hurt him-"

"Blah Blah Blah get your ass back in your master's shield. You crazy lunatic," they heard the voice of another newcomer as Orihime looked at Tsubaki. Daichi eyed the ninja-like fairy with a rag that covered the bottom half of his face, a cliched scar above his brow, and furious gaze towards the other fairy's direction. Daichi watched as Aurora became furiously red with anger. She began to shed tears as Tsubaki looked on in disbelief.

"Tsubaki that was mean. Could you apologize to her?" Orihime stated as her fairy looked the other way.

"Sorry! Still, think you're a lunatic though," he said before he disappeared into Orihime's hairpins.

Aurora raised her nose and went back into Daichi's shield without saying anything else.

"So now that we know her name, with more training you'll be able to call upon her without having to voice it."

"How the fuck did you get a cool ass ninja, and I ended up with a Disney princess. No offense?"

"None taken!" Orihime laughed, "Tsubaki is not the only fairy I have. I have five others. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," he said as he watched the older woman concentrate while the others materialized from her hairpins as she introduced them.

Ayame was quiet, wearing a long dress that hovered over her body like wings.

Baigon was a bald male that also wore a mask covering his bottom face, but a more menacing bulky figure than Tsubaki's skinny one.

Hinagiku had a large eye patch looking like a stereotypical villain.

Lily was a cute female with pink hair and wore yellow goggles. She had a blue bathing suit that also showed a tattoo on her back. 'Was that considered a tramp stamp?' Daichi wondered.

Shun'ō was a friendly male with a topknot. Who smiled a bit too much that made the blonde uncomfortable.

She explained how Ayame and Shun'ō were her healing ability. Baigon, Hinagiku and along with Lily were her defensive faires. As Tsubaki mainly focused on attacks.

"To answer your question. Faires are a manifestation of your spirit, and from what I can gather, each has a unique appearance and personality."

"So my spirit is channeling my inner knight?" he clarified with a smile.

"I guess so," she happily smiled along, pleased he was enjoying himself.

"I'm not even going to try to decipher what your fairies are trying to say about your spirit, especially with one of them looking like a Nosferatu pirate."

"That is mean, Daichi. Hinagiku is very sensitive about his appearance," Orihime looked at the laughing teen with an upset face. She noticed that the boy didn't feel so agitated and bored anymore, so she felt a sense of relief that he was more interested in training.

"I'm sorry, Orihime-san. I appreciate you helping me. Can we do a little more?" he asked with an animated display in his mannerisms.

"Sure!" she smiled as she spent the next half hour, having him concentrate calling out his fairy and then the next half calling it out silently. He was so excited in accomplishing that feat that he raced to pick her up and twirl her around. He didn't realize the error of his action until he felt a dark aura behind him.

He turned to find Ichigo, who's upper clothing torn from slashes from sparring. His breathing was erratic as he intensely stared at him.

"What did I say about touching my wife?"

"I..I didn't mean to, Kurosaki-san," he lifted his hands in surrender as he shimmed away from Orihime.

"Ichigo, it was harmless and not intentional. We made progress with his shield, and he was only thanking me."

"Progress?" Ichigo stood, eyeing the boy as he nodded, "Put up your shield."

"M..My shield?" Daichi gulped.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, sir!" he summoned his shield.

"Now concentrate, Daichi."

Ichigo moved forward, slamming his sword against the younger man's shield. He shattered it instantly and caused the boy to stumble backward. "I think he'd progress more if he trained with me."

"Fuck you!"

"What was that?" Ichigo stepped closer as Orihime stood between them.

"Leave him alone, Ichigo. I told you he meant no harm."

He glanced at the blonde boy who glared at him.

"You fucking left our fight to taunt this fucking kid?" Grimmjow hollered out, looking worse then Ichigo, as clothes hanged by a thread.

"I'll be right there. You were getting your ass handed to you anyway." He looked at Orihime and then at Daichi as he turned to return to Grimmjow.

Orihime helped Daichi up as she brushed away the sand from his clothing, "I'm sorry about that. Ichigo can get a little jealous."

"A little?" he chuckled, "More like a FUCKING PSYCHO," he hollered out. Intending on Ichigo hearing him as the orange-haired man paused in his step, to glance back at him.

"Daichi maybe you should rest for today, and we can pick it up tomorrow."

Daichi sighed as he walked off. Orihime looked at Ichigo with a stern look. He eyed the blonde boy for a moment before he returned to the blue-haired Arrancar.

x

* * *

Ichika mindlessly attacked Kenpachi Zaraki as he swatted her with his kendo stick as if she was a gnat that was pestering him.

"Are you seriously coming at me with these moves. Are you even fucking concentrating?" The man with the long spiky hair and eye patch spouted.

Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa looked on as the young redhead whipped the blood from her mouth.

"I am concentrating. You eye-patch wearing fucker," Ichika side-stepped when the Captain swung at her to the right and tried to swipe his legs only for him to hit her abdomen hard — knocking the wind out of her. She laid there for a moment as she banged her fist hard against the wood floor in frustration.

"If you were fighting these fuckers like this, it's no wonder they were able to immobilize you."

Ichika stood up again, furious with tears.

"If you're going to cry about it, why don't you stay here while you let Uncle Zaraki deal with them. Hmm?" he tilted his head to stare at her troubled features.

She whipped her tears away from her cheeks as she breathed in and out. She was trying to focus. She opened her eyes to glare at her opponent. She Shunpo'd in front and then moved again to the left as she kneed him in the chest and whacked him on the head.

"Better, that almost tickled a little," he smiled as he watched her grin at him.

"Well, how does-" she moved quicker as she slid under him to kick him between his legs," this feel?"

He fixed himself a bit as he glanced at her, "Were you trying to scratch my balls?"

"Arggh!" she yelled as she whacked him on the head with all her strength, breaking the kendo stick. Upset she flung it, hitting Ikkaku's bald head in the process.

"What the fuck was that about, Ichika?" he yelled, rubbing the welt that was forming on his shiny dome.

"Stupid piece of shit broke," she hollered.

"My, aren't we testy. Something tells me it's not these enemies that have you so upset," the black-haired man giggled, as he batted his eyes.

"Mind your business, Yumichika. Why don't you fix your eyeliner or something?"

"Nothing is wrong with my liner. I come out looking perfect every morning. I will make it my business you little spoiled troll. Just because you're not Hideyoshi's shadow, don't come here with a disgusting attitude."

Ichika jumped on top of Yumichika as he screamed, "Not my beautiful face."

Zaraki pulled Ichika off his 3rd seat, "That's enough for today. Cool off and return tomorrow, but," he tapped her head with the butt of his sword as she glared at his imposing figure, "with a clear head, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" she shouted, bowing and angrily running off.

Yumichika straightened his hair as he moaned about having to redo it because of a demon child.

Zaraki looked at the retreating form of the redhead as he shook his head. He hoped she came back with a better attitude tomorrow or he'll be pissed. 'Maybe take it out on Ikkaku,' he mused as he laid down on the mat and closed his eyes.

x

* * *

A couple of days past since everyone received a room in Hueco Mundo. There was enough for everyone and then some, as Shinigami and Quincies walked the long halls beside Arrancars and Hollows. Ichika laid in bed pissed off at the lack of effort she put into her sparing with Zaraki. She knew she wasn't giving her full attention and she didn't have a reason to be so upset with the members of the 11th squad. She had been training with them since she had been a little girl and they could tell something was bothering her. She wanted to show them that she was strong, and she only ended up showing them how much her emotions controlled her actions in making mistakes.

She sat through dinner, a meal provided by the servants of the Arrancars, as she fiddled with her food. It was difficult to stay around the others when Rangiku obnoxiously laughed at Yumichika, for all to hear. Somehow the blonde beauty was aware of his little run-in with Ichika. She continued to tell everyone how the black-haired man's hair was tossed in different angles, looking like a furry woodland creature. There was name-calling thrown at each other, 'bitch' to 'bloated hag.' Until Zaraki and Toshiro separated the two.

Ichika left and found Hideyoshi's dark eyes gazing at her, and she became more upset, seeing his ridiculous heartbroken appearance.

When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of him as he touched the most intimate areas of her body while she cried out. She woke up irritated to find herself wet between her thighs and that it was still too early to wake up as she glanced at her watch. Hueco Mundo's endless darkness outside of the windows to the inside displaying a constant bright sky, you could never really tell the time. Frustrated and upset, she decided to sneak out of her room. The halls empty as everyone was mostly asleep. There were stragglers of hollows and Shinigami guarding the hallways.

She walked in the direction of Hideyoshi's Reiatsu. When she arrived in the room, he was in and stood for a while outside his doorway. She felt like an idiot as she found the door moving on its own. She looked up to see him standing there saying nothing as he stepped aside to let her in. He closed the door as he rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall, looking at her.

"Why are you outside the door, just standing there?" he asked her as she looked at the closed door and shrugged.

"I don't even know why myself," she chuckled, noticing she had been using her hands to speak to him. She looked up to find that he had seen. His eyes gave a regrettable look, glancing down. "Would you stop making that fucking expression, you look pathetic."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on what expression I should make," he said in a bothered tone, that only sparked her anger.

"I just realized you were always so blunt with what you said to me for years. It just comes off nicer using these," she lifted her hands," instead of using your damn mouth. Now I can hear the snarky tone in your voice. What's wrong, Hideyoshi?" She mockingly pouted while walking closer, "Did my presence wake you? Am I bothering you right now?"

"Would you calm down, Ichika. You're ridiculous right now."

She watched his brows frown as it only added fuel to her already built up anger.

"I'm... I'm ridiculous," he heard her voice break as she aggressively rubbed the tears that were coming. He could see the wounds on her features from the sparing she took from Captain Kenpachi. The bruises shined as her tears dampened her cheeks. He found himself shoved deeper into a wall he been leaning into as she pushed hard against his chest. "Ridiculous is someone who lied to his family and is still keeping secrets from them. Ridiculous is learning about your biological father and finding out that he's a fucking asshole, but who gives a fuck when you had us. Instead, you distanced yourself from us? From me? I get that I've been making it pretty difficult to be around, and I can be emotionally unstable, but don't I have a right to be upset?" she shoved him as she made her point.

After staring at each other for some time, Hideyoshi remained quiet. Ichika then proceeded to lean closer, grabbing his uniform's collar while shoving her lips onto his. She moaned into the kiss as she came up for air. Violet eyes staring into sad black ones.

"You're all I think about, and I find myself wanting your hands all over me," she whispered against his lips.

"I won't be good for you," he confided. Ichika let go while distancing herself from him.

"I know you have feelings for me, yet you constantly deny them. You pushed me into starting a relationship with Kazui. I've been a conflicted mess because I grew to have feelings for him but not romantically. I love -"

"Don't!" he interrupted her as she angrily pushed him.

"Don't? Why DON'T you tell me the reason you think you're bad for me?"

"It's better if you didn't know," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Fuck you. I'm not leaving until you tell me." She stood there, daring him to tell her otherwise.

He sighed as he took his sword out of his sheath. "Pasithea," he voiced as he closed his eyes. She watched as the room formed into a makeshift home made of sticks and recycled wood. An older woman was sitting in a rocking chair. Already grey with age, as her wavey hair framed her pretty plump face. She sewed patches onto pants as a small child with black hair held a sword by the fire. The familiar eyes of the boy so full of awe as he looked at the sword, Ichika could see the resemblance of Hideyoshi in the young child.

"Is this your-" before Ichika could finish the question the small boy began to speak.

"I've been trying to figure this Zanpakutō out for months. I don't seem to understand how a Shinigami can cause it to change its structure?" he curiously maneuvered the blade as he examined it.

"You're a brilliant boy, Hideyoshi. I'm afraid that particular question could only be answered by asking a Shinigami, yourself."

"Only when I'm older though," he pouted as he set the sword aside to sit near his mother. She brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"I know you're excited to grow up and join the Shin'o Academy. With your father gone, I need help with the farm, but only until it's thriving enough for an old lady like myself to manage alone."

"I'm sorry, mother. I don't want to leave you here alone, maybe I'll make it into the Gotei Thirteen, and you can be able to stay with me. Until then, I promise to visit you as much as I can between studies."

"I know you will make it, your such a bright and determined boy. But you will need your total focus to become a Shinigami. You don't need to worry about an old lady. Besides I want to stay here, it's where your father and I had been since the time we arrived in this world. I don't want to leave it."

"Mother, to remain here is not safe. I don't want you to end up like father. He died-"

"I WILL DIE HERE TOO!" she yelled and suddenly regretted her words at the shocked expression on the boy's features. She made to reach for him but backed away as tears began to fall. He grabbed his sword and hugged it tightly against his chest.

"Hideyoshi, I'm sorry," she said to him as she watched his frame shaking from crying.

"I'm not going to waste away and remain here. I'm going to prove myself to you. To show you that it's stupid to die here. What are you going to do, Mother? Drown in the river?" He yelled out as he ran to the corner of the room, upset.

Ichika saw the woman's eyes glaze over as she looked at the door to the outside. She happily placed the clothing she was working on, to the side table of her chair. She hummed as she walked out the door.

The smaller child turned to whip the tears from his face as he settled his sword onto the floor. "Mother?"

He looked around the room and found the door slightly ajar. He stepped out as Ichika didn't have to move as the memory followed the boy. She watched as the boy looked around to find his mother nowhere.

"Mother? Where are you?"

He ran around the house and checked the farm. The boy looked around in a panic as he checked the last place she could be.

When Ichika arrived at the memory of the river, she found the boy bent on his knees, staring at a lifeless body face down in its waters.

"Mother?"

The boy hesitated before he ran into the water, his small body pulling the woman's bigger frame from the rushing waters. He listened to her chest and found her not breathing. He started to use CPR that he learned from books.

"Please don't leave me, Mother. I'm sorry. Why did you drown yourself in the river? I didn't mean it. Please!" he pushed her chest and then proceeded to breathe into her mouth.

The memory was gone, and they were back to the present. Ichika glanced around the cold white room in Hueco Mundo. Her eyes, drifting to the man who bared his secret.

"For hours, I tried to revive her using the method of CPR, but nothing worked. I buried her next to my father and went home to lay by the fire. My Zanpakutō visited me in my dreams; it was then he told me his name was Pasithea. He explained how my words had caused the demise of my mother without even using his name. I vowed that day that I would never utter another word for fear of hurting someone I cared about. I learned how to use Pasithea to use men's fears against them whenever someone happened to stumble across my home. Until your father found me."

Her face already soaked with tears as she watched him slump down to the floor while he put his sword back into its sheath. Ichika could only feel sympathy for the man who blamed himself for his mother's death.

"It wasn't your fault, Hideyoshi," she bent down to his level. He looked up to glare at her.

"Did we not see the same fucking memory? Not my fault?" he darkly chuckled.

"It was an accident. You were just a child?" she tried to reason.

"Whether it was an accident or not, it's still my fault."

"You've learned to have better control of your spiritual power. Rangiku said that Captain Toshiro possessed a high Reiryoku when he was younger, almost killing his grandmother. That's the reason for those with raw spiritual energy to be taught to control them in Shin'o Academy."

"The difference between Captain Toshiro and I is that he almost killed someone he cared about, and I-," he never let the words leave his mouth before he closed his eyes. "I told you my secret that I've been hiding so please leave me alone."

"Then use your powers to help me to forget about my feelings for you," she whispered as he looked up to find her staring at him with a hopeful look.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, it would only be temporary."

"Of course!" she laughed, whipping away the remainder of her tears. "If this is truly goodbye, Hideyoshi-"

"It doesn't have to be goodbye, Ichika. We could remain friends."

She felt the wound in her heart slowly reopen wider, hearing the same words she told her best friend before he disappeared.

'This is perhaps how Kazui felt when I broke his heart?' she sighed as she eyed the man in front of her.

"Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," she said as she brushed her hair away from her face, picking up whatever pride she had left, "If this is goodbye, and you truly feel nothing for me?"

She looked at her hands and bit the bottom of her lip, "As a parting gift, I want you to show me how to have sex."

He furrowed his eyes and looked at her in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself, and I KNOW you heard what I said," she shot back as she crossed her arms.

"Ichika, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not the right person to take something like that from you."

She snickered as she shook her head, "Well, if that's a No, then it's a No. I'm not going to beg. Hmmm?" she placed her finger on her chin and tapped in thought. "I wonder if Grimmjow wouldn't mind showing me? Well, Goodbye, Hideyoshi." She jumped from her spot as Hideyoshi hurriedly pulled her arm before she could exit his room.

"You're not serious, are you? With that Arrancar? He's an asshole," he demanded, searching her face for any signs of dishonesty.

"It's just sex. I'm pretty sure 'feelings,' weren't involved when you slept with a few girls in Squad 6," she added, causing his eyes to widen. "Hmpf! Didn't think I knew about that. Well, let me go hypocrite."

"Fine! I'll do it. Just shut up and close the door," he said, letting her go as she did what he said. She looked down at her attire and remembered she was wearing her sleeping kimono, and unlike other Shinigami who wore cloth wrappings for undergarments, she wore the pretty lace number she bought from the Human world.

A few moments ago, she was adamant about doing this no questions asked. Now that she was alone in the room, she felt butterflies affecting her insides. Hideyoshi began to remove his sword and untied the wrap surrounding his hakama. He glanced over to find her nervously staring at him as he removed the top portion of his uniform, placing himself on the large white bed.

"Come here," he insisted as she nodded and slowly walked up to stand in front of him. He searched her eyes for confirmation as she responded with an irritated gaze as she untied the string of her silk kimono. He stopped her rushed hands as he slowly pushed aside the material away from her shoulders. Before the rest of her attire could drop to the floor, he caught a glimpse of the red lace that covered her bountiful breasts. He couldn't control his arousal or the groan that released from his throat, staring at the matching sheer lace bottoms that hardly covered anything. He was finding it difficult to breathe.

"D...Do I remove them?" she asked, and all he could utter was a low grunt. He watched as she nervously removed her bra, using one arm to cover herself. Then proceeded to use her other to discard her bottom apparel.

She stood there naked. Pink tone of embarrassment lightly dusting her cheeks as the color reached down to her neck. She squeezed her legs together tightly and patiently waited.

Ichika felt his hands grab her wrist to place them at her sides. He felt his mouth water, glancing at her perky nipples that he missed so much. Hideyoshi didn't hesitate to latch onto one of them as his hands lifted her to sit on his arousal.

She moaned, feeling his tongue swirling around her breasts as her wet center felt him already hard. Using his mouth to search the other side of her mounds, she forced his head up by grabbing his hair to kiss his lips hungrily.

She found her fingers searching for his waist as she pushed him to lie on the bed, helping to remove the lower part of his clothing.

She couldn't help but bite her lip as she felt her center leak with arousal. His considerable length jutted out towards her as she bent down on her knees.

"Ichika, What-"

She stopped his question with the flick of her tongue against the tip of his cock. He felt her tongue curiously circle before she took the rest of him into her mouth. Up and down, her mouth bobbed, expertly sucking him as he whimpered at the way he hit the back of her throat. He stopped her as she removed her lips from his length with a pop.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing it right?" she asked, her abused lips red from pleasuring him.

"No! It's just ... how the hell did you know how to do that?" he asked, a little bothered that even though she was a virgin, he never considered that she could have practiced increasing her skill with Kazui or some other guy?

"Oh, Lisa showed me with different types of fruits and vegetables, first was a banana and then cucumber," she smiled as she began to use her small hands to wrap around his engorged length. She was pumping him as she watched him groan. She used her mouth to suck on his tip while she stroked him, licking the salty taste of his precum.

"Shit! I'm not going to last long," he moaned out as he stopped her once more. She stood up to straddle him as he placed his fingers between her legs. He found her already drenched as she made a noise of disappointment when his fingers disappeared.

She pushed him down as she aligned herself above his cock. He closed his eyes, feeling the tip of her opening as he felt the beginning of her tight fit. He opened his eyes to find her biting her lip, trying to concentrate on slowly getting used to his size. Little by little, she was able to push herself to the hilt. After a moment, he waited for her to move her waist before he moved his.

He heard a loud moan come out of her mouth as she lifted herself to then push slowly lower. He couldn't help but watch as her nipples moved while she increased her speed. He reached out to squeeze the sensitive mounds lightly.

"Oh god, mmmm," she whimpered.

She increased her speed as he began to lift his hips with her movements. His finger played with her left nipple while using his other to rub the small nub of her pussy.

After several minutes of riding him and his continued caresses, had caused her to tightened as she cried out.

"Oh, Fuck!"

She convulsed as she began to fall on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid her on her back against the bed. Still, tightly wrapped around his aching cock, he plunged into her causing her to scream.

He covered her mouth to keep her volume down as her muffled cries encouraged his thrusts.

Pumping like a mad man as he increased his speed, feeling her tighten around him once again. He looked up to find small tears on the sides of her face as her eyes rolled back. He took his hand away to kiss her mouth, swallowing her cries of pleasure. After several hard thrusts, he pulled out to pump and spill into his hand.

She felt his hard breaths against her skin as his body's weight laid on top of her. She played with his hair and her fingers swirled around his muscular frame.

Ichika found the effects of sleep deprivation after a couple of nights of not sleeping; her body soon nodded off.

When Hideyoshi felt her ministrations had stopped, he looked up to see her asleep. He moved up slowly. As not to wake her while he made his way to the sink to clean himself. He proceeded to whip between her legs with a towel and kissed between her thighs. Still asleep, she giggled as she shifted to her side. He laid on his side, facing her, seeing her smile faded, and her mouth pouted into an 'o.' He used his fingers to close it as she gave a frown and moaned in irritation. He smiled at her pouty look of frustration.

He then pushed the sheets over both of them as he watched her sleep. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his heart. Was this goodbye? He couldn't imagine a life without her. He couldn't imagine a life with her in the arms of someone else. Right now, he was content with feeling the warmth of her body next to him as he lightly kissed her lips and went to sleep.

x

* * *

Ichika woke to find herself face to face with the man who caused her so much heartache. At that moment, her heart swelled up with so much joy. As the moonlight from the tiny window leaked into his room, she found herself stroking the edges of his handsome features. Feeling brave, she glided her fingers across his chest, making their way down to discover that something was active, while its master was sleeping. Giggling to herself, she scooted closer, rubbing his already elevated member. She watched as his brows began to twitch as his lips turned into a curved smile. She enjoyed hearing his erratic breathing once she picked up speed. She watched as his eyes opened while she gave him a sly smirk.

"Morning!" she mused as she kissed his lips. Silently he grasped the back of her head as his tongue darted into her mouth.

Hideyoshi moved his hips into her as he groaned into her mouth. "Morning!" he gasped, once his mouth left her lips to suck on the side of her neck. She giggled as he nipped and licked the wound, causing her to squirm.

"Stop that tickles, I can't concentrate on pleasuring you," she told him as she continued to stroke.

"Mmm. I can get used to this," the black-haired Shinigami divulged, as her face frowned while continuing her efforts.

"Well, there's nothing to get used to if this is goodbye."

He watched how her face looked down to avoid him. He began to lick down to her breasts, nipping on her sensitive tips to cause her to yelp. He felt her hands leave his cock as he lowered himself further until he reached between her legs.

"What if I don't want this to be goodbye?" he breathed as he kissed her inner thighs, hearing her breath hitch.

"There you go, confusing the shit out of me while you figure-" she moaned out once he licked the inside of her folds, "mmm... out what you want from me."

He proceeded to stick his tongue further into her wet clit as she grabbed the back of his hair with a small whimper.

"Right now," he mouthed, expertly eating her as he talked, "I want to hear you moan for me."

"You...fucking... mmm, asshole," she moaned out. She felt his teeth nip at her nub as she cried out. He continued his assault of devouring her until her thighs clenched the sides of his head. He lifted his hand to cover her screams as liquid sweetness gushed into his mouth. He held her legs apart with his other hand as he licked her tender slit. It was when he felt her body relax was when he relented — picking himself up to kiss her mouth.

She lazily looked at him while brushing her fingers against his dark hair.

"You're not making this any easier," she scolded him while glaring at him.

"Says the girl who wanted to have sex with me last night."

She looked away as her features looked hurt. Hideyoshi pushed her chin up to look at him, "I was thinking that I wouldn't mind continuing to do this again."

He said as Ichika watched him closely as she mulled it over. She nodded, "I wouldn't mind either."

"I'm warning you now that I'm not good with relationships, but I'm willing to try with you," he told her as her smile grew. She kissed his mouth as she sighed, laying on his chest while he played with her long red hair.

"Should we get up?" she asked as she yawned. Before either of them could respond, they heard a loud bang on the door.

She already felt her father's Reiatsu, and feeling Hideyoshi's body tense was another indication that she wasn't the only to feel his presence.

"Ichika, there's no use in being quiet. I already know you're in there. Now you have five minutes to get dressed before I open the door." Her father's familiar baritone voice hollered from the other side of the door.

"Y...Yes, Daddy!" she yelled as she raced to find her panties and bra, while Hideyoshi began to dress back into his Shinigami apparel. Trying his best to clean his mouth with the sink with the time he had left.

After five minutes, Hideyoshi finished placing his Zanpakutō on the side of his waist. Renji entered with a stern look as he eyed Ichika then proceeded to glance at the other person in the room.

"Ichika, your mother wants to speak to you about a certain Kido spell she wants you to learn."

Ichika looked at her father baffled as he continued to eye Hideyoshi, "But I already know all the Kido-"

"Ichika. Out. Now," he demanded, not looking once towards her direction. She glanced over to Hideyoshi, who looked at her and then smiled.

"I'll catch up," he told her, as she timidly left the room.

Renji closed the door. He waited for his daughter to leave and for her spiritual pressure to be at a distance from them. He studied his previous Third Seat.

"Look, Vice-Captain Abar-"

"Shut up!" he flatly said, as the younger man bit the inside of his jaw, and respectfully nodded his head. Satisfied. Renji began to talk, "I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to be direct and say it."

The older man exhaled and then placed his hands over the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "If you hurt her. I don't give a shit how strong you are. I'll make sure they won't ever find your body when I'm done with you."

"Y...Yes, sir!" he bowed and looked at the man in front of him.

"Good!" Renji laughed, the man's dangerous look instantly gone as he patted the younger man hard on his back with an amused smile. "Let's get something to eat."

He couldn't help but find the man's comment ironic when he just finished eating.

His daughter.

Hideyoshi nervously nodded as they exited the room with the older man's arm securely around his shoulders.

* * *

You see how completely opposite this couple is to Koemi and Kazui but I like it. Aww, Hideyoshi's past, kind of explains why he's so standoffish and afraid of getting too close. I think I like Ichika in this chapter because her personality is like Renji and Rukia in one. She's internally scared of being hurt but still goes for what she wants with no regrets. I think both her parent's know that keeping things to themselves had gotten them in that shitty situation of being apart all those years in Soul Society. I mean they are both brash and outspoken anyways.

Daichi is Orihime's Padawan apprentice. She will show him the force wisely. I'm not sure if I made Ichigo a bit too Ummm mean, but come on he doesn't trust Daichi. he was a bit on edge fighting Grimmjow and paying attention with his wife teaching a hormonal teenage boy. I had to have Tsubaki come out because he's awesome and tell Daichi's fairy to shut up. Aurora is adorable but crazy. I'm not sure if I want Miume and Kazui to have a fairy, the only the reason I have Daichi is that he comes from Fuminori who was Immortal, while Miume and Kazui are halfbreeds. Not sure yet. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

N9R had suggested that I introduce birthdates to the OC characters I've created. Well, after some scrambling I've finally figured it out. With their personality that I've written about them and the age difference of the three of them, it was a process. I haven't said Yumiko's birthdate in this chapter, just know it's in December and she's a Sagittarius (get it she's an archer). So from there, I picked the other two. I always wanted Miume to be a Pisces (Not because I'm one and its the best zodiac LOL) it just fits her character. Her birthdate you will see is my birthday also. The reason I picked it because in some ways it fits with Ichihime/ Tanabata. Born in the month of love February and day 27. We know that two-7s is July 7th which is the Tanabata Festival. (But angelesewe, you're so full of it, you just wanted your character to have your birthday =P)

Tatsunari I picked him to be a Scorpio, easily misunderstood symbol. Picking his birthday was a piece of cake. His father is born on April Fool's day. I thought it be cute if he was born on October 31st on Halloween. The age difference is that Tatsunari is the oldest being 5 months older than Miume and two months older than Yumiko. Yumiko being 2 months older than Miume and two months younger than Tatsunari. Leaving Miume to be the baby of the group. Judging by the months that their mothers were pregnant with them from the cupcake incident LMAO.

Please Enjoy this Chapter and Review!

x

* * *

 **Ten years ago**

 **October 31st**

 _Miume used her small fingers to strut the little guitar in her hands, strumming the notes to Happy Birthday. After ending on chord C, she looked up at the tall man she came to know as an uncle to smile at him. She sported a missing tooth as her baby teeth were starting to fall. For Halloween, Yasutora donned a Resident Evil inspired Chris Redfield costume, proudly smiling at the seven-year-old girl beside him._

 _"Good job, Miume," she giggled as he brought his guitar closer to him. "Now together, just a bit faster, you think you could do that?"_

 _She looked a bit nervous, but her face looked determined as she mimicked his actions. He watched how she attentively glanced over in his direction, waiting patiently. He smiled, looking so much like her father with her determined expression. They began to play. Once he began to pick up speed, she gradually followed close behind. After the last chord, she grinned ecstatic, proud of her accomplishment._

 _"I did it, Chado!"_

 _"You've been practicing," his deep voice stated as she aggressively nodded her tiny head._

 _"I wanted to make sure that it was perfect for Tatsu's birthday. When I played for Daddy and Mommy's birthday, I wasn't that good."_

 _"You've excelled so much for such a short time, and you just received your guitar last year. In no time you'll be playing like a pro." He began to play a familiar melody, one he always played because she enjoyed it so much and it was a personal favorite of his. He was silent for most of the song, but when he got to the chorus, he began to sing._

 _" **Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me-** "_

 _He nudged the little girl beside him to sing with him._

 _" **And after all, you're my Wonderwall** ," she yelled the last part and giggled. He put the guitar down beside him as his smile disappeared. He was quieter than usual, that was saying something for someone who only spoke when it was relevant._

 _"What's wrong, Chado?" she gave a concerned look, still gripping her small guitar, staring at him._

 _"I'm leaving Karakura for a while to visit my family back in Mexico," he explained to the girl and already saw her eyes begin to water._

 _Before he retired from boxing, he would visit his Karakura friends on his much-deserved breaks from fighting. He relinquished his undefeated title and settled in Karakura for two years. The girl beside him so used to having him around so often thought it would be indefinitely._

 _"I thought we were your family," she sniffled as she whipped her tears._

 _"You are Miume, but you have to understand that I do have some relatives I haven't seen in a while. If Kazui grows up to go to college someplace far away, wouldn't you want him to visit you?"_

 _She looked down at the ground and nodded her head. Yasutora patted her auburn head when her small little voice spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm acting selfishly."_

 _"No, you're not. This is hard for me too, Miume. I'm going to miss everyone here. It's not easy leaving a place that's been my home for the longest time."_

 _"How long will it be for?"_

 _The questioning gaze she gave him, with tears still in her eyes broke his heart._

 _"I'm not sure, to be honest."_

 _Her face seemed to brighten up a bit, "Whenever you come back, you're gonna be surprised at how many songs I'll learn to play."_

 _Ichigo entered the room, wearing zombie make-up and a bloody shirt. He glanced at the guitar duo with a soft smile. "Miume, you better get ready, or we'll be late."_

 _She stood from her small seat and rushed to hug and kiss the tall giant. "Bye Chado, see you at the party," She hung her little guitar on the wall and ran to her father, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy! I've gotten at playing Happy Birthday."_

 _"Really? I thought you were great when you played for me," he gave her a confused look as she shook her head._

 _"Well... I became 10x better than great," she giggled as she jetted out of her room._

 _Ichigo looked at his best friend. He had noticed his daughter's tearful eyes. "Looks like she didn't take it so well at first."_

 _The taller man nodded, holding his guitar in his hand. "She was sad and a little upset at first, but you know how Miume is. Once you explain things, she tends to grasp it more naturally."_

 _"She also keeps things inside, not to upset the other person she cares about."_

 _Yasutora placed his hands on his friend's shoulder and smiled, "Wonder where she gets that from?"_

 _The substitute Shinigami eyed his friend and gave a smug grin, "She gets that from Orihime."_

 _They both laughed as they patted each other back in a hug. "We're all gonna miss you, Chad. You better visit."_

 _He nodded as they made their way out of Miume's room._

 _They made it to the kitchen to see Orihime wearing a Claire Redfield outfit as she finished wearing her maroon jacket. She was making the little finger foods for Tatsu's party. She already went above and beyond what a godmother would do by creating his cake._

 _"Oh, Ichigo and Sado. Can you please help put these into the trunk? I have to stop by the bakery to pick up the cake and then head straight to Tatsuki and Keigo's home. Make sure Miume doesn't take too long getting ready," she eyed Ichigo who began to pick up the aluminum trays of wrapped food._

 _"Yes, Orihime!" he smiled as she bit her lip nervously and then kissed his lips. Once Yasutora and Ichigo help fill the trunk, she blew kisses to both men as she drove off from the Kurosaki clinic. She drove slowly amongst the traffic of little trick-or-treaters heading to doors. When she made it into ABC bakery, she opened the closed store, making her way to the back of a huge fridge. She carted the black dragon cake with intricate detail of flames surrounding the creature, and carefully placed it into a massive box before bringing it to the car. She made sure to lock up the store again before she drove like a turtle to the party's location._

 _There were already several cars at her best friend's place of residence. She called her cell to notify them that she was here. Keigo came running out, giving the healer a much-deserved hug. He dressed like a knight, while he placed his shield behind his back, lifting his helmet to look at her._

 _"Thank you so much, Orihime. Tatsu is going to be thrilled with the food and cake, knowing it was from you."_

 _"No problem, anything for my godson/nephew," she laughed, as Keigo was having a bit of trouble picking up more than one tray. She told him that it was okay and that she would help. Keigo told her to stay while he managed to bring several bins in, coming back with his nephew who smiled thoughtfully._

 _"Hello Orihime," the younger boy told her, hugging her, dressed as Neo from The Matrix._

 _"Michio! You've grown so handsome," she patted his chin as he began to redden. He rubbed his light brown hair and headed to her car — Michio was Mizuho's first son from her first failed marriage._

 _There was also an older gentleman with a bald head behind him that waved politely, as he headed for the van._

 _"It's great to see you too, Koizumi-san," Orihime smiled at the man who had a hard time, picking up one of the trays. He wore a matching outfit as his stepson, since he was bald, dressed as Morpheous._

 _"Likewise, Kurosaki-san," he mentioned, with great difficulty managed to bring the item into the house. The gentlemen had been Mizuho's second husband, a sweet man, whom she adored._

 _After several more trips, they finished as Keigo grabbed the cake box._

 _"Where's Tatsuki?" She questioned, wondering why she hadn't come to greet her yet. The men in the room looked at each other with nervous expressions before they avoided the auburn-haired women's question._

 _"Umm ... she's a bit tied up," Keigo answered nervously, placing the cake down onto the table. Before Keigo could explain what he meant, she heard the loud voices coming from another room, down the hall._

 _"Mizuho, I told you specifically not to get him that."_

 _"He's a strong boy. What's the harm in getting him that gift, he likes it."_

 _"Of course, he fucking likes it. That's not the point, Dammnit. Keigo and I told him that he's too young to have a Beebee gun."_

 _"He just turned eight, that's not too young. Michio never had any issues when he received his at eight."_

 _"Really, that scar on his chin then?"_

 _"Not from the Beebee gun. He accidentally shot a plate, and the shards just nicked his chin. It gives him character."_

 _"It's pointless talking to you."_

 _They heard the door swiftly opened as the men around Orihime went about their business like they weren't just listening to the two women's argument._

 _Tatsuki saw her best friend, unwrapping the plates of food. She walked up to the women and hugged her with a sigh. Tatsuki was wearing a cute Wizard's attire with a staff in hand, something she only wore to keep within her son's birthday dragon theme._

 _"Thanks so much for doing this. The party hasn't even started, and I'm already stressed out."_

 _"It's no problem, Tatsuki," she hugged her friend tighter._

 _"Hello, Orihime." Mizuho came from behind, wearing a skin-tight leather outfit of Trinity. "Don't mind your friend she's always stressing out."_

 _"Mizuho, I swear if you don't-"_

 _"Hey, Babe! Can you help me put up the rest of these dragons," Keigo took Tatsuki by the waist as she glared daggers at his sister._

 _"So how is my nephew's godmother?" she directed her question to Orihime, still eyeing Tatsuki with a smug grin. She knew Mizuho was secretly upset that Tatsuki chose her and Keigo wanted Mizuiro to be the godparents of Tatsunari._

 _"I'm doing great, the kids are well, Ichigo is happy, and the bakery has-"_

 _"That's wonderful," she interrupted the girl as she picked up a quiche and put it into her mouth. "Hmm a little salty for my taste."_

 _"Oh, umm I didn't even put any salt," she provided as the woman coughed and smiled. She was about to say a retort when Tatsunari came barreling into the living room. He wore a dragon outfit that covered his whole body, only showing his small chubby face, while his tail dragged behind him._

 _"Oba-san!" he ran into Orihime, hugging her tightly, "Can I have one?" he pointed to one of the quiche trays._

 _"Sure!" Orihime smiled, bending down to his height and playing with his spiky black hair._

 _"Mmmm yummy. Thanks, Oba-san." Holding her tighter and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. They both heard a cough above them as they looked to the older woman._

 _"Awww, Tatsu. Don't you want to give a kiss to your favorite Auntie?" the woman pouted, as the little boy looked at her confused._

 _"I did Oba Mizu," hugging Orihime tighter, that only made Mizuho more upset. He then proceeded to jump on his Aunt giving her several kisses, "I was joking Oba Mizu, I didn't want to upset her," he whispered into his Aunt's ears, and Mizuho couldn't help but tear up. Tatsunari winked at Orihime when Mizuho wasn't looking and used his index finger to his lips to signal to stay quiet._

 _"Oh Tatsunari, you've grown so big and just as sweet." she hugged him tighter, "I swear if anyone breaks your heart, Oba Mizu will hunt them down and scar them for life."_

 _"I won't let that happen, Oba-san," he said as his Aunt proceeded to plant his feet to the ground. "Can I take a look at my cake?" He looked at Orihime._

 _"I'm sorry Tatsu not until the party starts," the auburn-haired girl ruffled his head, once she saw his sadden features._

 _"He can take a quick peek right, Orihime?" Mizuho stared at Orihime with her arms crossed._

 _"I'm afraid not, Tatsuki specifically said Not until the party starts," she said firmly, covering the cake with her body. Mizuho raised her brow at the younger woman's defiance, using another tactic, Tatsunari. She squeezed the solemn expression of her nephew._

 _"Aww look at his expression, Godmother. You'll let your godson feel bad on his birthday?" she said the word 'godmother' in a mocking tone while she hugged and squeezed the poor boy. Orihime couldn't help but stare at the melancholy look of the small boy._

 _"Orihime don't listen to this manipulative witch. I said no cake until the party."_

 _She let go of her nephew who ran away, to turn on her sister-in-law, "Witch? You got some nerve you loud-mouth bitch."_

 _"First of all, watch your fucking mouth around my son. He doesn't need to hear that filth from you."_

 _"Don't worry mommy. I know never to say anything bad that comes out of Oba Mizu or your mouth," he proudly exclaimed, popping another quiche into his mouth._

 _Suddenly another boy came into the kitchen, five years older than Tatsunari. Mizuho's younger son from her recent husband. He wore dark glasses and was a tall, lanky child while he carried the Beebee gun in hand. His costume completed the Matrix family as the villain Agent Smith._

 _"Tatsu it's out of pellets," he informed the little boy who continued to chew his food._

 _"AHH Seiji," Mizuho grabbed the gun from her son's hands and placed it on the kitchen counter, "What did I tell you about handling this? It's dangerous," she held the boy tightly, rubbing his head. "You could have gotten hurt."_

 _"But I didn't, Mom," the boy pouted, struggling to get out of his mother's grasp._

 _"What did I say about talking back, young man? Don't you dare think about taking food without washing your hands."_

 _The lean boy walked out of the kitchen, feeling embarrassed._

 _"You hypocritical bitch!" Tatsuki yelled._

 _"Woah Woah! This is a kid's party. Could we please refrain from swearing." The Substitute Shinigami shouted._

 _Ichigo walked through the door, holding Miume's ears while the little girl looked at everyone with a smile. Ichigo made sure not to ruin his daughter's zombie make-up or ruffle her wings. The girl was intent-on dressing as a fairy zombie. His eleven-year-old son, Kazui, expressively looking wide-eyed as he stood beside his father. He was nervously playing with the pockets of his Leon S. Kennedy apparel._

 _"I totally agree, Ichigo. I warned my younger brother from marrying such a foul mouth girl, especially with the amount of guy's she was with."_

 _Mizuho looked at her nails while she spoke and looked up to find everyone eyeing her, "What?"_

 _"That's it. You're fucking dead, Mizuho." Tatsuki climbed over a chair to fling at her sister-in-law. Keigo grabbed his wife before she could do any more harm by choking his sister._

 _"You animal!" she coughed out, grabbing her neck._

 _"Mizuho, Enough! You're going to stay quiet from now on. I don't want to hear a damn word out of your mouth unless its to say something nice. If you can't do that, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Keigo stressed._

 _Mizuho looked at her brother in shock as she straightened herself out._

 _"Please, dear. You don't want to upset Tatsu on his birthday," her bald husband came to her side, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. She instantly melted into his arms as she smiled and nodded._

 _"We're sorry. I'll make sure she's on her best behavior."_

 _"Thanks, Shin!" Keigo breathed a sigh of relief and patted his brother-in-law on the back._

 _Ichigo entered the home along with Chad behind him. When Miume noticed everything begin to settle, she ran to Tatsunari._

 _"Happy Birthday, Tatsu. Daddy did my zombie make-up, looks scary right?" she hugged him, he was five months older, but she was still an inch taller than him._

 _"Yeah! Thanks, Miume. Want some quiche?" he proceeded to hand over the quiche he bit into but sheepishly laughed when she gave him a grossed out expression. "Sorry!" he handed her a new one as she accepted it with a smile._

 _"Hey, Tatsu, Happy Birthday!" Kazui said, snatching a quiche as well while he patted the boy on the head._

 _"Thanks, Kazui," he frowned, Kazui was tall for his age, and it didn't help that his dad was tall too. He looked at his parent's, doubtful of the growth spurt his mother claimed he would get when he reached puberty._

 _"I have a big surprise for you, Tatsu!" Miume giggled, catching his attention._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Nope, not until later. Let's play!"_

 _"Cool! Want to see my new Beebee gun?"_

 _"What?" Ichigo stopped the little boy, dead in his tracks._

 _"A Beebee gun?"_

 _Ichigo looked at Tatsuki with an irritated look as he reached to grab the gun off the kitchen table. "Who the hel-Who got this?"_

 _Tatsuki pointed to a smiling Mizuho who was giggling with her husband on the couch. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he put the gun on top of the fridge._

 _"That's not fair. I'm getting taller you know," Tatsunari crossed his arms, sulking from his new toy being taken away._

 _"That's great! When you're able to reach that without any help, you can have the gun."_

 _"Seriously?" he looked at the orange-haired man who nodded his head. It was then that small wings spread out of the boy's back as he flew up to grab the gun. "Thank you!"_

 _"AWESOME!" Kazui shouted._

 _Ichigo was too shocked to say anything as the little boy ran away with the Beebee gun._

 _"Great! Nice going Ichigo," Tatsuki eyed her friend._

 _"When the hell were you going to tell me he has wings?"_

 _"He ...ummm we just found out last week. Apparently, he's had them several months ago. I kept on blaming Keigo for eating all the cookies when the little shit was flying up to get them. Keigo caught him in the middle of the night when he woke up to pee."_

 _"Scared me half to death."_

 _"It was so funny. Daddy screamed like a girl, I almost dropped the cookie jar, but I caught it with my fast reflexes," Tatsunari twirled the gun in his hands._

 _Tatsuki took the gun from his hand, "Well, no more shooting pellets from this gun. Miume is here, and Yumiko will be here shortly you don't want to hurt them accidentally. Right?"_

 _The little boy looked at Miume, who glanced at him while he flushed from embarrassment. "No."_

 _"Good, now play in your room until all the guests come."_

 _He nodded and grabbed Miume's hand to have her follow him into his room. His cousin Seiji followed the two into the room as he settled himself near the cars while the birthday boy settled next to him, watching as he created a new obstacle course for his vehicles. Kazui entered the room as well, ending up near the bed while he glanced around the room, then at Tatsunari._

 _"Does it feel weird when it comes out? Your wings?" he pointed at his back._

 _"Nope, it feels like it's a part of me, like a normal body part." Kazui seemed satisfied with the younger boy's answer._

 _"You said you were going to tell your parents about your new powers," Miume asked her friend, settling herself near the two boys._

 _"I know, I was going to wait till today, surprising them but then I got caught," he snickered as she looked at him with a scowl._

 _"You knew Miume?" Kazui looked at his sister, who nodded, ignoring her brother's confused look._

 _"I promised Tatsu to keep it a secret, and you," she pointed at Tatsunari, "just wanted to wait until you ate all the cookies."_

 _"That too."_

 _"I think it's cool to have these powers, almost like a superhero," his cousin stated, "instead of being weak and pathetic."_

 _"Seiji, your not weak. You're a genius and build cool stuff," Kazui exclaimed._

 _"I build legos."_

 _"That's just the start, Seiji. You can be the next Iron Man or even better Batman. They didn't need special powers to make them awesome. They even created a group for other special humans to join." Tatsunari exclaimed proudly._

 _"Whatever!" his cousin, connected the last of course as he placed the black car at the top of his creation. Tatsunari cheered watching the car speed down the ramp, zigzagging until it reached its final destination into the rest of the pile of cars._

 _"Awesome!" Kazui and Tatsunari said in unison._

 _"You can be an awesome leader Seiji," Miume told him, causing the older boy to chuckle as he reddened nervously._

 _"Thanks, Miume."_

 _Tatsunari watched as his cousin began to blush from embarrassment, and felt like he didn't like him getting his best friend's attention._

 _"Unless of course, he's the next Lex Luthor. Using his technical genius for evil intentions," he glanced at his cousin who looked at him, confused._

 _"I wouldn't be a villain."_

 _"Tatsu stop being mean," Kazui said._

 _"You're just jealous because your cousin can do cooler things," Miume added. Tatsunari eyed his friend and avoided her eyes. He was jealous, but it wasn't because of his cousin being smarter and cooler than him. Miume was the cause of his angry feelings, and he wasn't sure why._

 _"Sorry, Seiji. I didn't mean to say that," he apologized to his cousin, who chuckled._

 _"It's okay."_

 _"Tatsu! You can come out now. Everyone has arrived."_

 _They heard Tatsuki voice yell out as Tatsunari was the first to jump up onto to his feet to run out of his room._

 _Miume followed close behind and stopped short when she saw her other friend Yumiko. The Young Quincy dressed up as a ballerina while her father dressed as the Phantom of the Opera while her mother dressed as Christine Daaé. Miume saw that she was holding a violin, and her heart plummeted into her stomach._

 _"Hi...Hi Yumiko," she leaned in to give her best friend a hug. She eyed the instrument in her hand. She felt someone hug her and noticed her attention diverted to her Aunt Yuzu, smiling at her. Next to her was Jinta with their two-year-old cousin Ichiro. They were a family of baseball players while Yuzu dressed up in a cute umpire outfit._

 _"How's my niece and nephew?"_

 _"I'm fine, Oba-zu," Kazui smiled, kissing her as he ran towards Yumiko, to provide her with a big hug. Yumiko's eyes widened, as her cheeks turned red while she sheepishly said hello to Kazui. Miume saw Yumiko stand near her parents, who were talking to Tatsuki and Keigo. "Want to hold your cousin?"_

 _She nodded her head to her Aunt as she sat on the couch. Yuzu placed the chubby child onto her lap. His blonde hair curled at the ends. Miume smiled at her cousin, holding his small hands, playing with the little toy he showed her._

 _"Toy!" he shoved into her hand._

 _"Wow, a squishy strawberry doll," she giggled, she knew her Aunt had a thing for strawberries. Jinta had to prevent his wife from going overboard and having their son's room filled with strawberry wallpaper._

 _"Karin is currently overseas and apologizes for not making it," the others in the room nodded in understanding, how busy the famous blogger was._

 _Mizuiro was saying his hellos, wearing a vampire costume, hugging his best friend Keigo, while having his godson dangle on his arm. Miume saw Mizuiro hand Tatsunari a magazine before Tatsuki grabbed it and hit the godfather over the head._

 _"It's just a Victoria Secret's catalog," Mizuiro whined, as Tatsunari shrugged and showed his godfather his new wings. He high-fived the little boy as they continued to joke with one another until his mother separated them._

 _"Now you sit beside Miume, Tatsu. Yumiko has a special gift for your birthday," Tatsuki mentioned as birthday boy sat beside Miume, patting her little cousin on the head, causing him to smile._

 _Everyone sat down as Yumiko held the violin under her chin. Miume bit her lip as the young Quincy began to play the beautiful melody of Happy Birthday. Everyone cheered at the black-haired girl who shyly bowed and blushed at the compliments. Miume remained in her seat, trying to ignore her hurt feelings while playing with her cousin._

 _"That was awesome, Yumiko. Miume had a special gift too." Tatsunari boasted. She watched as her friend stared at her and she couldn't say anything, only shaking her head._

 _"F..Forget it, Tatsu," she mumbled, looking at the birthday boy who looked confused, then her eyes met her father and then Chad. Her tears started to fall down her cheek. "It was stupid anyway."_

 _Jinta picked up Ichiro from the crying little girl as Yuzu hugged her niece._

 _"What's wrong, Miume?" Yuzu asked her, as the little girl shook her head, looking at her small hands._

 _"She learned how to play, Happy birthday on her guitar too," Kazui said._

 _"Why did you tell them, Kazui?" Miume yelled, jumping from the couch, mortified she ran to the bathroom, locking herself in._

 _She felt like an idiot for making it such a big deal. She heard a light tap on the door._

 _"Miume!" she heard her friend Yumiko say in a small voice. "Can I come in?"_

 _Miume unlocked the door without saying a word. Yumiko entered the small, confined space to look at her crying friend._

 _"I'm sorry, Miume. I didn't know you were going to do that for Tatsu."_

 _"It's okay." she whipped away the remaining tears to smile at her friend. She hugged the girl, "Don't worry about it. You played the violin beautifully, Yumiko."_

 _"Thanks! Dad suggested that I play at the party. If I knew you were going to, I would of never."_

 _"It's okay, Yumiko."_

 _They both smiled at one another and then heard another tap at the door._

 _"I know I'm not supposed to enter the bathroom when girls are in there, but my mom said it's okay just this once. Is it okay to come in?"_

 _They both giggled, listening to Tatsunari explaining himself and asking for permission._

 _"Okay!" both girl's said in unison. The little boy entered and found both of them smiling at him, but his features looked worried when he saw Miume's teary face._

 _"I...I still want to hear you play, Miume. That's if you still feel like it?" he fiddled with his dragon apparel as he stared at her._

 _"You sure? I'm not as good as Yumiko."_

 _"Miume! Don't say that. We're playing two completely different instruments," Yumiko chided her younger friend._

 _"Besides you know how classical music makes me fall asleep," Tatsunari jested, receiving a look from his friend Yumiko._

 _"My father always said classical music is not for a feeble mind."_

 _"I don't know what feeble means, but my father says whatever comes out of Uryu's mouth you don't understand is usually mean."_

 _Yumiko shook her head as she folded her arms, "My father is not mean."_

 _"What does feeble mean than?"_

 _Yumiko bit her lip as she eyed her friend. "Weak."_

 _"Exactly."_

 _"Come on, you two. Let's not fight," Miume looked a little better as she tried to prevent her friend's from fighting any further._

 _"So you'll play?" Tatsunari held the door, "cause if you don't play, I'm going to trap us here until you do. I've eaten a lot of quiches, and I don't think you want to find out what type of farts eggs can produce."_

 _When the girls looked at him horrified but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, trying to release gas. Then there was a distinct noise of a fart._

 _"Okay, Okay, Tatsu. I'll play. AHHH let us out," Miume screamed, along with Yumiko as he opened the door. He chuckled, seeing them run out._

 _"It was just this," he hollered as he held up a small whoopie cushion he took out of his pocket. The girls both angrily glared at the birthday boy._

 _"Tatsu I told you that fart jokes repel girls away," he heard his father, cry out._

 _"Miume and Yumiko love my jokes. I don't see them ever leaving my side," he held the two girls by the shoulders. They both rolled their eyes but didn't object to his comment. Miume asked her father to get the guitar from the car. Once she received it and plugged the electric guitar, she began to strum her pink guitar making sure that she hit every note. Tatsunari hopped onto his parent's couch and started headbanging his head along with the melody._

 _"Awesome!" he yelled, causing the girl to blush considerably. Yumiko smiled and nodded in agreement that she indeed played well. Orihime and Tatsuki decided to light the candle on the cake that looked like fire. Tatsunari looked at the dragon cake with so much awe that he forgot he was in a room full of his family and friends. The boy began to cry._

 _"What's wrong, Tatsu?" Tatsuki began to ask her son as she placed the cake in the middle of the room. Orihime looked on a bit worried. Tatsunari rushed to Orihime and held her tightly. The healer looked down at the crying boy and rubbed the back of his head. Then she heard him mumbling but couldn't make up what he was saying as his features were hidden against her stomach._

 _"What was that, Tatsu?"_

 _He looked up to smile at her, "This is the best birthday ever. I'm so glad Mommy stayed friends with someone like you, Oba-san."_

 _Orihime couldn't contain the tears that began to fall at looking at the small boy who she came to love like a son._

 _"Thank you, Tatsu. I'm glad you like the dragon."_

 _The moment instantly shattered when they heard the loud, boisterous voice of Isshin Kurosaki enter the home. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LITTLE TATSU."_

 _Everyone could only see the man's legs because he was holding a giant stuffed black dragon. He made to move but not realizing he was heading to the direction of the cake. Ichigo reacted as he grabbed the large cake out of the way. Isshin stopped walking after everyone told him to stop._

 _After everyone sighed, they began to smell something burning. All eyes glanced at the giant stuffed animal, as Isshin yelled out, dragging the enormous dragon out of the house. After a few moments, he came back with the head of the dragon's face half scorched and wet from being drenched with the hose outback. His Superman costume soaked as well._

 _"Ummm I'm sorry Tatsu," the older Shinigami, held out the ruined dragon._

 _The boy began to laugh so much that he held his stomach. "Are you kidding me that was Awesome. Besides," he took the dragon and held it up to his flaming birthmark on his face, "I think he looks cooler that way."_

x

* * *

Miume woke up, smiling at the memories of that Halloween that fell on Tatsunari's birthday. She stretched and glanced at the more massive bed beside her that only had her father, who was still sleeping. Her mother was always an early bird while she took after her father, in wanting to sleep late, especially on days when they didn't have to wake up so early. Kazui took after their mom, waking up before the sun rose. Thoughts of Kazui instantly brought back the terrible memories of her last moment with him, seeing him injured and protecting her. She knew her parents wouldn't lie about stating that they saw him in good health. It still didn't help how much she missed him. He was in a different world, with enemies that could hurt him, while they patiently waited for the gate to open so they could help.

She lifted herself from her small bed to sit on her parent's large one. Giving her father a chase kiss and hug. "Morning, Daddy!"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up to kiss his daughter on her forehead and hug.

"We slept late again," he chuckled, noticing his wife's absence. "It's a good thing you woke me up instead of Tsubaki."

"I think you threatening to tear his wings off yesterday, makes me think the small guy doesn't want that to happen," she giggled. She laughed at the memory of Tsubaki pulling her father's hair, yelling at him to wake his lazy ass up. She had still been a little tired when she saw her father snatched the ninja fairy and threatened him.

"Well, good. I'm not bluffing either. I know that little bastard's wings can be healed."

"That's mean Daddy," she chuckled as she got out of bed, taking her Shinigami pink apparel she cleaned yesterday, to head to the washroom.

"Well, so is pulling my damn hair," he growled out, sliding out of bed. "Wait, Miume."

"Hmm?" she turned around before she exited the room.

"I didn't want to say anything because it may not be my place, but I noticed you'd kept your distance from Chad ever since he's come back."

Miume chewed on the inside of her lip as she avoided her father, "I... I was planning on speaking with him. It's just with everything happening and with him spending time with his son. I didn't get the chance. I promise to speak to him today."

Ichigo walked up to his daughter, studying her features as he nodded his head. "Okay, I'll see you later we'll work on your guard."

"Like you did with Daichi?" he watched his daughter raise her brow and gave her father a knowing smirk.

"First, your mother giving me the third degree, now you?"

"I was just asking a question?" she innocently clarified as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, go get ready you liar."

Miume skipped out of the room and before her father could fully close the door, she spoke, "Aww is daddy grumpy from waking up? If I had wings, would you tear them off too?" she gave a mocked horrified look before she began to laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny. You know who's wings I could tear off," her father gave a devious smile insinuating about her boyfriend's dragon wings before he closed the door.

"That's not funny, daddy."

"I love you too," she heard her father call out from the door. She exhaled loudly making sure her father could hear her as she made her way to another room that housed running water and toiletries. After wearing her cute, pink, and father disapproved Shinigami outfit, she headed to the one person she been avoiding.

She headed to the direction of where she could feel the giant Fullbringer's reiatsu. She could hear guitar playing and stopped when she found him playing his guitar with his son, Jacinto. Everyone brought something that would help with their sanity once notified that they'd be staying here for a while. Most of them could have gone back to the Human World or Soul Society, but none of them did. They didn't want to miss the off chance that the gate would open and they wouldn't enter in time, not knowing if the gate itself might be fragile and not hold in time.

She didn't want to spoil the father and son bonding. The picture of them playing together was sweet but felt her heart hurt at the display. She made to turn back when she heard his deep voice call her.

"Miume?" Yasutora called out, setting his guitar to the side as he walked out the door, to find the young girl outside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she stated as he shook his head to smile at her.

"Not at all. Come in," the tall giant moved aside so that she could enter. She saw Jacinto glancing at her with a smile and a wave while he strummed the guitar.

"Yumiko plays the violin, right?" the younger man asked her as she saw his cheeks instantly flush. She already could tell Yumiko had an admirer, he was always talking to her, and when she was training with Uryu, he wasn't too far behind. It was adorable, and it seemed he wanted to know everything about the Quincy princess.

"Yes, the cello, flute, and piano."

The boy's eyes widen as his grin grew more comprehensive, "Wow, seriously. She's- I mean that's amazing," he reddened as he coughed in embarrassment.

"So how you been Miume?" Yasutora asked her. She had a feeling he knew that she was avoiding him, but him not flat out asking her about her distance, caused her to feel guilty for doing it in the first place.

"With everything that's going on, I'm doing okay. I'm second academically behind Yumiko, not entirely sure what I want to do but I dabble a bit in everything," she chuckled, she was her father's daughter at being indecisive. Also being born on February 27th, she was a Pisces girl who was naturally gifted in anything she did. That too was a curse. Talented with so many things and yet struggling to decide on a possible future. A future that they were now fighting to keep.

Yasutora pointed to his guitar and asked a simple question she'd hope to dodge. "You still play?"

She glanced at the familiar guitar, the same black and white one he played all those years ago. She fought the tears that she felt were coming and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this."

She felt his strong hand on her shoulder, "No, I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't play anymore."

"I do," she began to cry, looking at the tall man in front of her, "I wanted to show you how much I improved when you came back-"

"Oh Miume," he saw her tears begin to trickle down as he hugged the girl, soothing her back with his large hands.

"I was upset with you for a long time, and it wasn't fair to you. Family is important, and it was wrong of me to be jealous of the life you acquired in Mexico." She hugged him, venting all her frustrations to him, finding that she felt much better.

"You don't have to apologize. I missed Karakura so much, and it's the reason why I came back. So no more tears about the past, okay?"

He looked at the girl, who whipped away her tears as she nodded.

"Okay," she made her way back to the room and sat beside Jacinto. She felt embarrassed for him having to witness that, but he sensed her awkwardness as he held out his guitar to her.

"When I lost my mom, my dad taught me an English song that helped with the pain. Do you know this one?"

Yasutora handed his guitar to her as his son began to play the familiar chords. He began to sing the words with ease with a slight hint of an accent.

 ** _"Today is gonna be the day_**

 ** _That they're gonna throw it back to you_**

 ** _By now you should've somehow_**

 ** _Realized what you gotta do_**

 ** _I don't believe that anybody_**

 ** _Feels the way I do, about you now."_**

Miume began to play the chords as Jacinto glanced at her amazing skill with the guitar, as she began to sing along.

 ** _"Backbeat, the word was on the street_**

 ** _That the fire in your heart is out_**

 ** _I'm sure you've heard it all before_**

 ** _But you never really had a doubt._**

 ** _I don't believe that anybody_**

 ** _Feels the way I do about you now."_**

Miume felt the tears come again, but they weren't tears of sadness but happy ones as she glanced over at Yasutora to smile. Jacinto continued to play but refrained from singing as he let Miume sing the words instead.

 ** _"And all the roads we have to walk are winding_**

 ** _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_**

 ** _There are many things that I_**

 ** _Would like to say to you but I don't know-how_**

 ** _Because maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me_**

 ** _And after all, you're my Wonderwall."_**

She stopped at the last chord and glanced at him, "How did I do Chado?"

"Perfecto!" he smiled as he came closer to hold her and reached for his son in a group hug.

x

* * *

Miume felt like a whole new woman. She reminisced with Yasutora and listened to his time in Mexico along with his son. After eating a bit, she decided to make it to the training area to find her father. She found him again, training with the King of Hueco Mundo. She noticed her father's attention divert to her as he held out his hand to the blue-haired Arrancar for a time-out.

He made his way to her as he stared at her for a moment before she began to laugh.

"What?"

"So everything okay with Chad?"

"Perfecto!" she giggled as she hugged her father while he kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl."

"So when do you want to start with training, after your spar with Grimmjow?" she avoided the Arrancar but sensed him staring at her.

"Nah, you could start now with your daddy, princess," Grimmjow said beside her, as she screamed at his abrupt invasion of her comfort zone.

"Do you mind not being so close," she reddened as she stepped away. He ignored the girl's protests as he eyed Ichigo.

"What are you teaching her today?"

"Strengthening her guard."

Miume heard the cackles of the King, the laughs became even louder as the blue-haired Arrancar looked at both familiar scowls from both the father and daughter duo.

"Both your fucking looks are priceless."

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Miume voiced something Ichigo apparently was not quick enough to say.

"Relax, princess,"

"It's Miume!"

"Excuse me?"

"My name it's Miume, not princess."

She saw how the blue-haired Arrancar looked at her in confusion before he grinned.

"The reason why I find this whole thing of Ichigo training you, Princess. Is because he'll go easy on you."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he glared right back.

"No, he wouldn't. He's been training me my whole life."

"Okay, so let me test your shield."

Miume summoned her shield but felt her father stand between them.

"Wait!" He expressed avoiding his daughter's stare, Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at the young girl's confusion.

"Daddy?"

"He's right."

"So you haven't been taking my training seriously?"

"I have .. I" the words wouldn't come out as he looked down at his daughter's hurt expression. "I've been training the best I could without hurting you. It's easy to train you on how to defend yourself but to spar seriously. I just couldn't."

Miume's anger dissipated watching her father's guilt-ridden confession and how much this had bothered him.

"Okay!" she walked up to her father and kissed his cheek. "Please don't get upset," she whispered.

Before he could register what she meant, she ran up to Grimmjow and placed her time dome over them. Her father wouldn't even realize what she had done before it was too late. She made sure that she grabbed Grimmjow's arm before she let go, so he could walk around the sphere that she decided to make a little larger.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'll explain everything later, right now my father doesn't realize what I've done. I can't hold this sphere for long. I need you to attack me with my shield in place. I want to understand what I'm up against."

Grimmjow looked around the orange sphere and then shrugged his shoulders before he did a fighting stance.

"I know you're stronger than that."

Grimmjow grinned as he eyed her, "You want the Kitty form?"

"An Arrancar's Resurrección or Whatever," she looked irritated as she brought up her shield, with a determined look.

"Okay, Princess," he pulled out his sword clawing near its hilt as Miume began to form her shield, concentrating hard on putting all her strength. "Grate, Pantera."

He formed into his panther-like form, and she felt the intense pressure and still held both her shield and the sphere.

"I'm ready. Go!"

Grimmjow looked hesitant for a moment before he swiftly used most of his strength to hit the shield with his claw. He was surprised at the young girl's sheer power as it held without shattering. She looked up at him, shocked as she smiled. It only took a split second before her strength began to wane. Her shield shattered as his claw dug right into her shoulder blade.

The pain hurt as she glanced in horror at the wound. Grimmjow looked just as shocked. He saw her eyes begin to lose focus.

"Whoa there, Princess. Stay with me."

The walls of the sphere fell, and so did the auburn-haired girl as Grimmjow held her from falling to the sandy floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" he heard the powerful voice of Ichigo. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, who pushed him off his daughter. The Arrancar hit the side of a rock hard as he looked up, only seeing yellow irises and black pupils with an intense glare.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a while but felt a hand touch his cheek. "Wait, Daddy. I ...I told him to do it." She pushed off of him to steady herself, still grasping her with one hand. "I made the mistake of distracting myself. It's not his fault."

Ichigo's eyes lost the dark coloring, but his features continued to stare daggers at the King. Ichigo wasted no time in picking her up to shun-po to his wife. She knew his daughter could heal her own wounds, but she had already used most of her strength.

Orihime was using Tsubaki on Daichi's shield when Ichigo's presence came beside her. She glanced down at her wounded daughter and looked to Ichigo who seemed to be beating himself up internally.

"What happened?" she instantly made her shield go over their daughter. They watched as her pale color, returned to a healthy pink tone.

"It's my fault," Ichigo stated as Miume looked at her father.

"No, I asked Grimmjow to spar with me. I used my time dome before Daddy could stop me."

"Miume you didn't."

"I needed to know," she began to form tears as she began to hug herself, feeling better as the wound closed and her strength returned under her mother's warm healing sphere.

"What?" Orihime questioned, worried at her daughter's tears. Before she could answer, Ichigo did.

"She wanted to know if she could contend with someone stronger. Especially since I've been holding her back by not training her properly."

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, Ichigo." They heard the voice of the blue Arrancar, "So you held back. You're a father. But she does not lack in strength, and the girl held her shield against my Resurrección."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow and then at Ichigo who nodded. They heard someone swoop down next to them and listened to the familiar voice of Tatsunari.

"Hey, what's going on?" the young boy's wings dissipated as he ran up to them. He watched as his girlfriend's arm began to heal, and the blood evaporated from her clothing. No one seemed to want to answer the boy, but that didn't stop Daichi.

"Miume decided to spar with Grimmjow."

Tatsunari glanced over at the Arrancar, questioningly, and then at Miume, "Are you okay?"

She avoided her boyfriend's eyes as he bent closer to her, looking through the orange sphere. "Yeah, the wound wasn't that bad. I just used too much of my powers." She smiled as he nodded.

"Wound wasn't that bad? I fucking saw a hole through the left side of her shoulder."

"Would you shut the hell up, Daichi," Ichigo growled out, still staring at his daughter.

"Why because I'm telling the truth? Great job of protecting your daughter. Father of the year, right here." Daichi shouted out. Ichigo stepped only to be stopped by Orihime.

"Ichigo now don't you dare attack a student of mine. Daichi that's enough."

They heard Grimmjow's abrupt laughter, "I suggest you listen, pretty boy. That fucker will tear your tongue out your mouth and shove it back in your throat."

"Says the fucker who tore through his daughter's arm like it was paper," Daichi laughed, "that's rich. Why aren't you getting your balls shoved down your throat?"

"The fuck did this prick say?" Grimmjow wasn't laughing anymore, as he sped and stood in front of Daichi. The younger man stood firm even though he was shaking from fear of what this man could do to him.

"Are Arrancar's deaf too?"

"Oi Grimmjow!" Tatsunari stood up to walk towards the Arrancar. He stood between Daichi and Grimmjow, as he bowed.

"Could I spar with you in your Resurrección form?"

Grimmjow stared at the young fae hybrid and then at the young fullbringer. "Is this to get back at me due to injuring your girlfriend?" he looked at the spiky black-haired boy. Tatsunari looked at Miume and then at the King of Los Noches and winked while he whispered.

"What would it look like to have my girlfriend sparring with the King of Los Noches. While her boyfriend twiddled his fingers on the sidelines."

"Oi Tatsu! Your mother is going to rip me a new one if you do something stupid like this." Ichigo came from behind the full bringer.

"Don't worry Ichigo. If this kid wants to play with the big boys, who am I to deny him? Besides, you can't protect him forever. Sooner or later he's going to have to contend with these Fae Fuckers."

Ichigo sighed as he looked to Tatsunari, who smiled at him.

"Tatsu?" He heard Miume say from under her mother's dome.

"Stay out of this, Miume," Tatsunari shouted. Grimmjow still in his Resurrección form waited until the boy prepared himself. The younger boy changed, covering his whole body into his dragon armor, while his wings spread.

"Ready when you are?"

"Okay, Go!"

Grimmjow darted so fast, knocking the boy to the ground, slamming his claws into his shielded arms, trying to break through the hard dragon scales.

"You're a tough son of a bitch."

"I don't think my mother would appreciate you calling her that. Even though she's called herself that on a few occasions," he struggled to stand up as he felt the impact of the strong Arrancar's fist ram into his chest. Tatsunari manipulated a scale to grow into a makeshift shank. He tried to plunge the sharp object into the shoulder of his opponent, but Grimmjow only smiled and blocked it by the blades protruding from his forearms.

"That would have tickled if that connected. Let me show you how my blades pierce through."

Tatsunari watched how two blades fired from his forearms and lodged into his arm and the right side of his wing.

"FUCK!" Tatsunari shouted ramming as hard as he could against the Arrancar. He got a few shots in with his left hand, but none caused any damage to the highly skilled fighter. Tatsunari felt Grimmjow grip his wounded arm and squeezed until he heard a snap. The younger boy cried out in pain.

"That's enough, Grimmjow."

The blue-Arrancar stopped squeezing to glance at the younger man, "You're going to have train harder than that, in order to protect her. Cause this was just pathetic."

Tatsunari glared hard at the Arrancar, with determined eyes, before he spewed out a fire that scorched the hand that was grabbing his arm. Grimmjow's appendage began to catch flames as the heat started to melt away his arm.

"What the fuck?" He yelled out and clawed off his arm to prevent the flames from eating through to the rest of his body.

"Sorry, I really should have brushed my teeth. My breath can be lethal, my bad," the fullbringer chuckled and winced in pain, holding onto his wounded arm.

Grimmjow held what was left of his arm to glance at the boy in front of him. He began to grin and then started to laugh.

Daichi looked at both Tatsunari and Grimmjow with a confused look, "Yeah, you fucking people are insane." The blonde left the group to train elsewhere.

Orihime had finished with her daughter for quite some time as she stared at the fight between the boy she helped raise as he contended against the ruthless Arrancar. A few times, she wanted to shield the boy, but she knew what Grimmjow said was right. The Royal Fae was currently their enemy, and it was a war they were entering.

As soon as Miume saw the injuries of her boyfriend, she left their presence to head somewhere to keep calm. Seeing his bruised face and his arm violently marred from Grimmjow's attacks, she became immediately upset.

She used her shield to fly herself outside of Los Noches and head to the top of the dome. She found abandoned and destroyed pillars that surrounded the area. The only place that looked restored was the sky ceiling of Los Noches or in this case, the floor she stood upon.

"So is this where the hole Ulquiorra created used to be?" she heard her boyfriend's voice out from afar, as he swooped down beside her.

"Yeah," her answer was short and to the point, and all he could do was smirk. She looked at him with a glare and then looked away, glancing at the white pillars that reflected off the glow of the distant moon.

"Can I just acknowledge that your mad and skip the arguing and head straight to the make-up sex."

She instantly turned red and stared at him in shock, "What the hell?"

"I meant to kiss and make-up. I'm sorry I confuse those two expressions." Tatsunari scooted closer to Miume, as she pushed him away, not a beliving a word uttered from his mouth.

She bit her lip to contain her laughter, "Whatever," she glanced at him and looked at his arm that been healed perfectly. "Why are you being reckless, again?"

"I'm not," he watched her fingers lightly brush his healed shoulder.

"You were sparing with Grimmjow. You're not strong e-," she stopped her words before she could say them.

"Say it. I'm not strong enough."

"Tatsu, I'm sorry," she pleaded, looking at her boyfriend. He didn't seem affected as he stared at her.

"You and Yumiko have always been stronger."

"So what are we making you feel less of a man?"

"Jeez, Miume it's not about that. I want to get stronger so that I'm able to fight alongside you guys. Seeing Yumiko helpless on that ground and seeing your brother motionless while I couldn't do a damn thing. That Mitsuhide guy is powerful; he was messing with Kazui when they were fighting. I know you can handle yourself and contend with a lot of these powerful fighters because of who your parents are. I ... I don't want you to do it alone, but I also don't want to hold you back," he looked at the floor at nothing in particular when he spoke.

Miume held his hand as she moved closer to him, not saying anything she leaned in to kiss his lips.

"This place is something my parent's don't like to mention. Most of the stories I've learned from my father's fight with Ulquiorra are from Yumiko and even then Uryu like my parents like to give the PG version. I know my mother almost lost my father here and whatever happened traumatized them to the point of learning from their mistakes. My father decided to fight someone stronger than him alone. His decision led to him losing his life and leaving Uryu and my mother to deal with an enemy alone. Then when he lost his powers, it was devastating to him because the people he cared about were in a dire situation that he couldn't help them from, going so far as to trust an enemy to receive the power back. With Ywach, my father, through trial and error, found that you can't do everything by yourself and its ok to seek help from others. I'm sorry for being upset. I hate seeing you hurt," she pouted as her boyfriend slide his fingers against her cheek.

"I don't want to see you hurt through training either, but I know it's necessary. Its better than seeing you in that asshole's arms. Promise me something," Tatsunari looked at her thoughtfully, while holding her chin to face him.

"What?"

"If I'm in a situation that I can't get out of or captured again. Don't let them use my life as a bargaining chip. You tell them to fuck off, and you leave me."

"to die?" she looked at him, pushing his hands away, "No! We're going to save you."

"Miume! If I have to slit my throat to prevent you from doing something stupid, I will," he angrily shouted as she looked at him offended. "If he takes you because of me, I don't know what I'll do. He's going to violate you and not give two shits if you're not enjoying it. I could see in his eyes how sadistic that piece of shit is. I wouldn't put it past him that he'd hurt you in front of me."

"Do you not have faith that-"

"It's not about having faith, Miume. I believe everyone here is strong enough to handle whatever the Royal Fae throws at them but if-"

"I'm not going to promise you that I'm going to leave you."

"Can you promise me, Ichigo then?" she heard him ask when she felt her father's spiritual pressure. She had been so focused on arguing with Tatsunari; she didn't notice her father's presence.

"I'll make sure she's not within a hundred yards from that guy. Even if I have to drag her away," he looked at his daughter who scowled at him.

"You can't stop me from protecting the people I care about," she stood up, pointing at her father. He looked at her with a raised brow as he crossed his arms.

"So then explain to me Miume. Who's going to stop me?"

She shut her mouth and bit the inside of her lip, tasting the blood. She stared at her father one last time before she floated on her shield and angrily zoomed away.

"Thanks, Ichigo-san! She's so stubborn," the spiky-haired boy chuckled as he patted the shoulder of the older man. Ichigo looked at him with a concerned expression before he spoke.

"I'm not going to let them take you either."

The younger man's face instantly fell, "If it comes down to sacrificing my life to save hers. I won't hold it against you for choosing your daughter's life instead of your best friend's son. I mean sure you'll have to hear my mother's mouth but-"

He felt Ichigo grab his head to slam it against his. He didn't have time to process the pain when amber eyes glared into his black ones.

"You're not just Tatsuki or Keigo's son. You're Tatsunari Asano, a pain in the ass I've come to love as a son."

Tatsunari felt his eyes begin to water when he suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him, patting his back. "I...I'll hate myself if I was too weak to prevent him from hurting her."

Ichigo heard the younger boy say through tears. He thought of himself when Ulqiorra first arrived with Yammy and how Chad and Tatsuki lay there in the park almost lifeless. Then the feeling of hopelessness when his hollow prevented him from saving Orihime, watching her getting injured. Then always put into situations so the enemy could use her against him, to hurt her to get to him. He understood the boy's pain. He also wasn't going to let that happen to his daughter if he had to bring out his power in destroying everything that got in his way, he will. For his loved ones, he will.

"We'll deal with Mitsuhide together and the rest of them together. I promise you. Now, go back down and eat something," he ruffled the boy's head as he nodded.

He watched the boy's dark wings expand as he looked around the familiar scene around him.

'Save us, Kurosaki-kun!'

He could still remember her faint calls like it was just yesterday. He walked up to the crater that was still there, a crater created by him. The hole he created with his Cero, now sealed as well as Ulquiorra's hole. Those were the only things that looked fixed; the destruction of their fight was still there. Remanents of accumulated sand covered most of the demolished pillars and broken rocks.

'We'll do it together, Kingy' hearing his hollow's voice and he couldn't help but grin. In that aspect, he agreed with his hollow. Separated their power was useless, but together. Together they could destroy anything.

x

* * *

Aww wasn't the birthday party so adorable, isn't Tatsunari so adorable and isn't his Auntie Mizuiho a bitch. LOL! I wanted to desperately have Chad who's also an intricate part of Orihime and Ichigo, not just Tatsuki or even Uryu who came in much later. Some people forget that Chad has been with Ichigo's friend for a long time and even became close with Orihime when they first got their powers. I wanted their children to have a close relationship with him too. Why I thought of the guitar since I know in the manga Chad being an avid player.

I had to show how much Miume and Tatsunari were serious about fighting in this upcoming battle. In recent chapters, we caught a glimpse of Uryu realizing his mistake on handling his daughter with training. I needed Ichigo to realize that too, except talking doesn't really get Ichigos attention unless its from Orihime. We needed it to be rammed in his face and Miume does a good job doing that.

I loved writing the scene between Miume and Tatsunari, placing them in the centerpiece of the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. I already had Miume as a child placed in the area where Grimmjow and Ichigo fought, it was only fitting to have her grownup and be at a crucial fight in her parent's lives. Because that fight was no joke. Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu character developed drastically after Hueco Mundo and I wanted to show its effect, especially the way they still haven't told their children the whole truth of what happened that day.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and again Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

So this chapter took some time to write. It's introducing Sosuke Aizen's past and his whole motivation for doing the things he did. I love the way Aizen was written. I don't care what anyone says in regards to how Bleach went. This thing of saying Kubo wanted things to end with Bleach right after the SS arc is total bullshit. If you are a fan of Shinigami's than I'm afraid this chapter is going to upset you. Sorry! I some of my ideas from reading the latest light novels but most of it comes from the Bleach manga itself. I didn't like how the anime or Studio Pierrot painted Shinigami's because they were a fan favorite. I'm reading the manga and see all the shady shit they did. Did everyone forget about what happened to Uryu's grandfather at the hands of Mayuri? Did no one see how Byakuya didn't bat an eye or anyone else for that matter when the decision was made from Central 46 that Rukia was to be executed? Except for Renji though who wanted to rescue her. Ichigo saw the way the Shinigami were treating others by listening to the stories the Rukongai said themselves. It's not pretty, it's horrible. I'm not saying they are all bad, but then as the story progressed. You kind of get glimpses of Kubo trying to convey that but then his story is changed due to disagreements, and then we have Shinigami Fanservice. I'm so glad when the light novels came out as I'm reading them I felt like screaming, "This is how I viewed Soul Society and appreciated Ichigo view of trying to fight that corrupt system."

In no way, do I condone the horrible shit that Aizen did. His character is gray, you get he wants to change things in all the wrong ways. Here's my take on what caused him to view his world the way he did.

I tried to summarize what happened in the light novels. I didn't want to put everything, because I still had my story to tell that might contradict what I've been writing about where Orihime comes from. So please enjoy and let me know what you honestly think.

update: Sorry N9R brought to my intention that the flashback with Kazui and Aizen was the wrong time I changed it from 28 to 15 years ago. Sorry for the confusion. I'm such a mess.

x

* * *

 _ **15 years ago**_

 _ **Muken**_

 _Kazui concentrated on creating a wormhole. His destination. Soul Society. He walked through the dark world only to arrive outside the gates of Seritei and sighed. He thought he was concentrating on the Kuchiki manor, he was way off and possibly didn't concentrate hard enough._

 _He closed his eyes and before the locals of the Rukongai district noticed, the six-year-old boy vanished into another conjured hole. When he opened his eyes once more, he was confused. He couldn't see anything, his wormhole was dark, but this place held an eerie darkness_

 _"Kazui Kurosaki, I presume?"_

 _He heard an unfamiliar voice call his name, and he was frightened._

 _"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't harm you."_

 _Kazui saw a small sphere form, casting a disturbing blue glow around the room from a seated form. It was a man bound in a chair in front of him. He instantly fell back, holding out his hands to cause his shield to surround his little form._

 _"Interesting!" the man hummed. Kazui opened his small eyes and swallowed. He glanced at the older man as he smiled at him._

 _"W...Who are you?"_

 _"Your mother and father have never spoken about me? I'm hurt. The name is Sōsuke Aizen."_

 _Kazui's eyes widen at the mention of his name. He did know who this man was. All the stories he heard regarding Soul Society's enemy._

 _"You're that bad man. You hurt a lot of people and did terrible things," he mumbled, his voice shaking. He should be leaving this place, but his curious mind caused him to remain there._

 _"Are the Shinigami bad people too?" the prisoner proposed the question, patiently waiting for the boy's reply. He could tell the boy was searching his mind for an answer, with his confused expression._

 _"They're my friends," he told the man, his huge eyes looking up._

 _"Shinigami can hurt people, too. Kazui. Do you want to hear a secret?"_

 _Kazui squeezed his small hands together and nodded his head._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Now, if I tell you this secret. You promise never to tell anyone?"_

 _"Is it a secret that would hurt someone, if I don't say anything?"_

 _Aizen smiled at the good-natured, thinking of another well-being this child possessed. So much like his parents._

 _"No dear boy. The only one hurt from this story is those from the past. And we can't change the past right?"_

 _"Right!" The boy walked closer to the man and sat in front of him. "I promise." The child waited as his sweet face, and curious eyes focused on him._

 _"Good." Aizen paused for a moment, searching his thoughts on where to begin. He decided to start when he first felt loneliness when he first understood what it meant to be alone._

 _"I used to play along the rivers of Mt. Naso in the district of Fugai. I was just a small child when I arrived, unaware of my surroundings or how I came to arrive in this world. It was many years before I obtained my ticket as a citizen of Rukongai. I past through the districts seeing the horrible things this world had to offer. The citizens of the harsh slums of District 59 to 80, fought to survive. It was a harsh reality those had to learn, especially those who were weak. I soon realized that strength came naturally to me. I learned from those around me on how to survive. I was curious to learn everything about this world. I searched for books, scrolls, and even cave drawings created by beings from thousands to possibly millions of years ago."_

 _"There were certain things I did to endure this cruel fate. I would not divulge for your fresh ears. It was a harsh world. But none more brutal than those I encountered during those districts that Soul Society deems civilized. I understood the reasoning for those poor souls in the slums. Cast aside. Forgotten. Why? Due to laziness or in large part of Seritei's failing in maintaining the districts. Or was it Ignorance, Ignoring the plight of many to keep those few happy because they established Soul Society Laws? I wanted to understand the bureaucracy. From District 58 to 1, I learned the shady dealings and secrets of the nobles. All for the sake of balance," Aizen chuckled._

 _"I saw a family who questioned the wrongdoings of Shinigami and Nobles only for them to be thrown into District 80 to be murdered or try to exist. I saw a girl ripped from her family because she caught the eyes of a noble, only to be unjustly tortured for wanting to escape her captors. I heard of nobles gathering babies in these slums to sedate their cruel diet of eating human flesh."_

 _Aizen noticed the small boys horrified expression as he remained quiet. "I apologize, Kazui. For scaring you."_

 _The young boy shook his head as if to clarify he was okay but not with words, but with his inquisitive look for him to continue, which Aizen did._

 _"I worked my way into the Academy, finding a companion along the way. Who sought justice for his friend's treatment. Kaname's friend killed by a nobleman who was never charged because of his position and his Noble House. Kaname Tosen was my only friend."_

 _Sosuke avoided the boy's stare to look away as if remembering something fondly as he thoughtfully smiled before he continued._

 _"I grew to appreciate science. Some of the smartest men were gathered to visit the Soul Palace among the elite. I was among them, along with Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri. There we met a thing. I call it that because that's what the Soul King was. A slave, a lynchpin that was created to bind the worlds together. Balance. It was revolting to learn that the diety we beings come to worship, was a puppet for these men of power that scheme and shape Soul Society. Kaname Tosen. A dear friend. One I respected. Together we wanted to change this world. So am I a bad man, Kazui? I'm not saying that all Shinigami are bad, but those I harmed hurt a lot of innocent people."_

 _"What about Momo?" his small voice responded._

 _"There's always casualty and innocent bystanders in times of war. She happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know you're too young to grasp everything. I'm going to create a binding spell that will have you forget this conversation, and you will only remember it when you're old enough to understand."_

 _"Binding Spell?" Kazui curiously asked and then began to hear whispers from the man who sat on the chair._

 _"Bakudo 70 Memorīsutōru (Memory Stall)"_

 _Kazui felt his eyes grow tired, the next thing he knew he was in front of the Kuchiki manor._

 _x_

* * *

Kazui sat up, clutching his head. He thought he cast aside the memories that haunted him. Meeting the man named Aizen and the stories he revealed. He never told anyone of his dream, not even his close family, afraid of being deemed crazy and also for not wanting to break a promise. A promise to a man he barely knew? He shook his head, most of the things he learned from the memories when he turned eighteen, made him look at Soul Society in another light. As first, it was too much to believe, but as he spoke with others and walked amongst the Rukongai, he found some of the flaws Sōsuke had mentioned. He asked his father once if he ever wanted to live in Soul Society.

He saw the stern look his father gave glancing at nothing, in particular, to stare at him. It was then his father revealed to him, some of the inadequacy of Soul Society he fought against in the beginning when he first arrived — then finding out that Squad Zero revealed their intentions of using his father after he defeated Yhwach to use him as the next Soul King. He wasn't sure what that entailed, but Grimmjow seemed to shutter when he asked the Arrancar. What was so horrible to cause Grimmjow who didn't seem to be scared of anything, to look disturbed? He did what he always did whenever those thoughts entered his mind; he pushed them aside and started the day with a smile. It was still dark outside when he had awoken abruptly.

He looked to find Koemi, still asleep. He decided to do his exercises since he didn't feel like he was going back to bed any time soon. He ran around the crop field until he felt exhausted when Kazui came to his last lap, he found a familiar figure waiting for him. His gray hair and smile as he waved. King Fuminori stood in front of him. He was relieved and then suddenly felt disappointed. Would the time he was spending with Koemi end? Would the King ask him to return to his parents until the coming war? He wasn't sure what to expect as he came closer to the King as he smiled back.

"King Fuminori. You're back?"

"I am, but I'm afraid only for today." He glanced out as the sun's rays began to peek through the skyline. "How has Koemi been?"

"She's been fine." He wasn't the type of person to keep things from people unless it was necessary; he didn't want to make a habit of it. "I started a courtship with your daughter."

"Dating?" King Fuminori clarified as he eyed him.

"Yes, I almost forget you're somewhat familiar with our terms," he chuckled, but the King remained impassive.

"I don't oppose you seeing her. You both are old enough to make your own decisions. I'm just worried about her. You are used to doubts and difficulties of relationships in your world, and she's naive to them. The fault is mine, I know. I had a special bond with her mother, Adaline. I want her to experience that with someone, but I'm also hesitant."

Fuminori looked at the horizon with some thought before he turned to the younger man, who solemnly nodded in understanding.

"I can see why you feel a bit discouraged. We both haven't really figured things out, and we're just living for the moment. I'm not even sure where this is headed, but I do know that I care about Koemi. I know it's too early for love, but it's a start," he bit the inside of his cheek while rubbing the back of his head a trait of his mother. He sheepishly let his hand sit at his sides.

"Adaline, if I'm honest, hadn't been someone I thought would become my wife. Her parents were loyal and trustworthy. Adaline, sixteen at the time of becoming mortal, took it upon herself to be my aide. I found her to be a brat. The years were good to her, I no longer saw her as the annoying girl at my side, but the beauty I developed strong feelings for. I was apprehensive at first, but I'm glad she became my wife. She was my soulmate, and I loved her." He breathed a sigh of relief before he smiled at Kazui.

"You sound like my grandfather. My grandmother lost her life when my father was only nine years old. She left behind twin girls who were five. My grandfather still talks about her being the love of his life. I've never seen him go on dates or meet anyone else. He blames it on work or the fact that his family is more important than meeting someone new. She meant the world to him." Kazui look disheartened but quickly smiled at the older man, deciding to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"We should find Koemi."

"Of course!"

Kazui followed the King, watching as the older man spoke to stragglers who were still trying to wake up, surprised to see there King. They found Koemi tending the farm with others before her eyes saw her father. The smile on her face was relief and joy in one. She ran so fast into her father's arms.

"Father!" She hugged him tightly, afraid he'd disappear, "I wasn't sure you'd be back." Kazui saw the tears in her blue eyes, start to water as her father whipped them away.

"Hush, Koemi! I am here now. There's much to discuss. Kazui, please join us."

They walked along the path of the river, to find themselves beside a huge willow tree. Inside its shade of outer leaves lived rocks that formed seats.

"This place is where I think or hide from responsibility," Fuminori chuckled as Koemi snickered. She watched her father's face fall and instantly felt her stomach plummet.

"W...When do you leave?" She tried to remove the strain in her words, but the King couldn't deny hearing his daughter's broken voice.

"I leave today. I only come to explain what might transpire and what I've learned. Also, something I should have told you about before you hear it from anyone else."

"What is it?"

"Before I mention that. I wanted to tell you both, specifically Kazui, that your parent's along with an army of Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and Fullbringers are in Hueco Mundo at the moment. They used an incantation to open a gate to our world to withstand the colossal magnitude of spiritual pressure that a single wormhole I could ever conjure. Though it had a few setbacks."

"Setbacks?" Kazui looked on with worry.

"Nothing harmful. It might take weeks or a month to build enough reiatsu to open."

"Oh!" Kazui looked a bit saddened, causing Koemi to glance over at him discouraged.

"Don't worry, Kazui. It may not be that long," she placed her hands to his, as he smiled, only it didn't reach his ears.

"I spoke with General Zyden in regards to the army." King Fuminori noticed Kazui's irritated expression along with his daughters. "I apologize for my General's blunt and almost rude demeanor, but there's no one I trust to build a strong army. He wasn't too keen on the armies Ichigo, would be providing, but it's a bitter pill he has to swallow."

"I know how to deal with General Zyden, Father. You don't need to worry."

"The other thing I need to discuss is regarding a child I had known for many years."

"A child?" Koemi gasped, looking beyond surprised at her father.

"He's no longer a child. The age of seventeen."

"Seventeen? I...I don't understand?"

"It's to be expected when I lost your mother. I had been lost for many years, feeling I had no purpose. I was struggling to keep myself sane. I had left you with others at the age of two. I visited the Human World, where I met a woman, Esme. I cared for her, but it wasn't the same feelings I had for your mother. I needed someone at the time, and she seemed to understand our arrangement. She found herself pregnant, but she already knew I had a life and a child waiting for me in another world. We left on good terms, but on a sad note. I watched over... my son from afar, sending Hermes at times to watch over him when I couldn't."

"I... I have a brother?" she whipped away a stray tear. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, but he's not on exactly ecstatic on finding out or me leaving him, but happy of acquiring his Fae powers." He chuckled and looked to Kazui. "You may know of him, Kazui."

"Me? How?"

"Well, he was with your family. He seemed to know your sister. His name is Daichi Oda."

Kazui's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" he chuckled but noticed his serious expression. "Oh, you are serious."

Koemi saw the distressed look on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that. I met Daichi because Ichika invited him to my mother's birthday, knowing it would upset my sister and her boyfriend."

Kazui already told Koemi the name of the woman his heart was slowly trying to let go. Her heart tugged a bit at the name, but she continued to listen to him. "Why would his presence upset your sister and her chosen?"

"It's because he likes Miume and my sister has already denied his advances. Sorry if this sounds rude, but your brother is stubborn and a promiscuous individual."

Koemi reddened a little, while King Fuminori chuckled.

"Before I met Adaline. I had my fair share of partners, including Queen Miku."

Kazui blushed tens shades darker as he swallowed nervously.

"As far as the stubbornness and insistence of pursuing your sister. I would say he gets it from his mother. Esme was a woman who demanded attention and knew what she wanted." He laughed and looked up to find his daughter with narrowed eyes. "I know that your angry, Koemi."

"I'm not angry just-," she sighed, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Disappointed?" He offered as she looked to her father.

"I don't know what I feel, Father," she mumbled. "It seems a bit selfish, but your presence in his life was more important than here with our people."

Fuminori made to speak when she held her hand so she could continue. He nodded as she did.

"I understand your role as King and the responsibility you have for many lives. You would take the time to explain the reason for your absence and make it up to me. Even though it would hurt, I knew you'd come back. The point I'm making is. I can understand his frustration to a degree. Yet, I don't know how I'd feel if I felt that you had abandoned me before I was born."

"I didn't abandon him."

"In his eyes you did, Father," she didn't realize she was shouting as she looked down ashamed of her actions. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Continue."

She hesitated for a moment, looking at Kazui as he encouraged her with a smile.

"Then to suddenly find out you have a father all this time and had been fed a lie."

She looked up to see her father's wounded look and rose to bend in front of him. "I know you meant well. He's hurt, give him time to process this."

He grabbed the sides of her face to kiss her head, "Koemi," she could see a man who was deeply conflicted, ashamed of himself as he looked away.

"Once he comes to the know the man I'm proud to call Father. He'll come around, I promise." She smiled, kissing him and wrapping her arms around him. He moved her away from him and glanced at his daughter, whipping the tears from her eyes once more.

"You mean more to me than life itself. I don't deserve your love, not with my past."

"Your past is exactly that, your past. I forgive any mistakes you've done. I swear it in all the White Dreams in Shun Nya." She covered her heart with her hands to smile at him. He chuckled a bit, but the man seemed unmotivated to remove himself from his depressive state.

"You shouldn't dwell on prior errors that conflict your heart that it doesn't help anyone. You become paralyzed and can't function, leaving your loved ones vulnerable to get hurt." Kazui interjected.

"Such wise words, Kazui."

The younger man shook his head, embarrassed, "I wish I could take the credit. My father told me that."

"And he is not wrong," The older man exhaled and smiled. The inspiring words gave the older man a reason to remove himself out of the funk he'd been in. "We shouldn't waste the time we have in idle chatter. Come."

Kazui followed the King and Princess as they walked among the villagers. The King spoke to his people as if they were equals and not as men and women who were beneath them. It made him think of Byakuya Kuchiki. He didn't dislike the man. It was the way he carried himself differently from the way Yoruichi did. Most of the people in Seireitei and Rukongai loved Yoruichi, even though she was a great noble. They didn't like Byakuya as much. He wasn't sure if it was because of his families past actions or just his whole unapproachable disposition. He knew the man personally and knew he had a good heart for those he cared about, but to strangers, he seemed cold. Did that ruin the man's character? He wasn't sure why he was thinking about this? Maybe it was Aizen's words about the actions of those who held power. While Byakuya never did anything evil, his inability to do nothing while others suffered around him, especially accepting his sister execution.

He watched as Fuminori and his daughter joked and conversed with the adults. The King even have fun among the village's children. Kazui smiled, thinking of his grandfather playing like a fool with his grandchildren. It was when the afternoon was upon them, that he explained that he needed to leave. He felt his heartache for Koemi, her features trying to remain stable when she wanted to cry.

"I need to speak to the Goddess Pythia," he divulged, piquing the interest of Kazui.

"Goddess Pythia?"

"She's our Oracle," The King explained. "She provides paths to futures that have not yet come to past. She sees all, and I need her guidance."

"Wow. My father fought a powerful enemy. Yhwach was also ruthless, having the power to see the fate of someone's future. It was also his downfall. Can she be trusted?"

"I can assure you that she is trustworthy. She's the reason Sora and Orihime escaped the clutches of the Royal Fae. I can explain the story for another time. I cannot delay."

"Father, would there ever be a time that I can meet, Pythia. You always told me that my mother visited her often."

"There will be a day when you will meet her. I promise," he kissed her forehead and placed his head to hers. "I love you."

"As do I, Father."

"Fuminori, Sir. I apologize but since there's a delay with my family arriving. Do you think I can use Hermes again to speak to my family? If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. I will leave Hermes here while I depart and you can send your message. Thank you again, Kazui." He hugged the young man and departed into the wormhole. It was at that moment, Koemi broke down and ran off. Kazui followed close behind.

"Koemi!"

She paused in her steps to turn, "I'm sorry. I just need a moment."

"You don't have to apologize, remember," he hugged her close, caressing her back as he comforted her.

"I always get like this. It's so silly," Koemi removed herself from his hold to whip her tears. "You think I'd be used to it." She chuckled.

"It's okay to feel sad when he leaves. I'll tell you a confession. My father has a picture... an image of me when I first went to kindergarten. It shows me clutching my mother's leg, hiding under her long skirt. I had drool, snot, and tears all over my face. It was pretty disgusting."

She giggled, trying to imagine him much smaller in that predicament. He held both her hands as he leaned to kiss her lips. Before they could proceed any further, there was a fluttering noise beside them. Hermes looked impatient, the sun's light reflecting off his armor, blinding them.

"Sorry, Hermes." He carried her hand, walking towards the field that held most of the children.

"Create your message to your family and send them my love. I'll be with the children." She kissed his cheek and headed to their direction.

He sat for a moment, thinking of what to say before an idea popped into his head. "Okay, Hermes. Record!"

x

* * *

Sōsuke remembered Kazui's visit as if it was just yesterday. He knew that the child's memory had returned when he turned eighteen. He hadn't received a visit from him since. From the reports of the other Shinigami, the boy remained pure of heart.

Aizen tapped his fingers across the table of the room they provided for him. He only had the bands around his wrist and neck. They removed the one on his head for good behavior. Guards watched him, making sure he didn't leave the room during the night. Then when morning came, he was released to wander the halls with a few more guards. It was more of a precaution, and the guards weren't for his protection but from others that were foolish enough to harm him. Harm him? He smiled at the notion.

Kyoraku entered the room and looked at him with a curious gaze. He had a set of keys.

"As promised." The Captain Commander walked up to the brown-haired man and removed the bindings to his neck and wrists with keys. Sōsuke felt his power gathering, and no longer felt the restrictions of the dreadful binding contraptions. "You still will have guards."

He was expecting the random, guards, but found it interesting to see Hideyoshi, Shinji, and Queen Tier.

"If it weren't for the presence of Captain Hirako, I would say this was a pleasant surprise."

The blonde-haired Arrancar, along with his son, remained silent, as the Fifth Squad's Captain gave a disgruntled look. "I enjoy our time together, Sōsuke. Especially our last encounter when Kiyoshi used his powers on you." The blonde man stuck his tongue out, showing his tongue ring, "That was fucking hilarious, in my opinion."

"Well, I don't care about the opinion of a man who can't even get his subordinates names right."

"Kiyoshi is a little pet name. This kid and I go way back," he chuckled, grabbing an annoyed Hideyoshi by the neck. The dark-haired man shrugged his Captain off as he straightened himself.

"Now with the formalities out of the way. We can go for a walk," Kyoraku instructed, patting Aizen on the shoulder while the man closed his eyes in irritation. When Sosuke opened them, he found the dark eyes of his son looking at him and then quickly looked away, following his superior.

Shunsui and Tier stood behind him while Shinji and his son walked in front. He looked around the halls of Los Noches, seeing Shinigami, Quincies, and Hollows who walked and talked together. Rooms he once walked along as ruler.

"Seems almost impossible to imagine, seeing common enemies coming together. We can thank Ichigo Kurosaki for bringing the impossible possible." Aizen snickered.

"That's something we can agree upon," Shinji exclaimed. Hideyoshi was glancing at his Captain for a moment before he looked elsewhere.

"I would go as far as saying that most of them are here for Orihime as well," Aizen added, receiving a toothy grin from the Fifth Seat Captain.

"I won't argue with that," Tier replied instead, through her mask. Everyone in the group laughed at Tier's comments, except for the Arrancar herself and Hideyoshi who eyed the exchange curiously.

Shunsui eyed a group that was near a gate curiously as he beckoned for the group to make their way there. "We seemed to have newcomers?"

Aizen eyed the arrivals curiously, glancing at a man wearing a dark jacket and his hair slicked back, with a man wearing suspenders over a white shirt. Behind them was an older magenta haired middle-aged woman with same colored eyes, wearing a black suit with cute chibi animal pins on the right collar of her outfit. Behind her was a younger man who looked to be in his early twenties, with spiky hair lighter than his mother, almost pink. He wore jeans with a white jacket and a chain with the symbol of a Quincy. It was then Orihime squealed with delight running to the magenta haired woman.

"Riruka!" she cried out, hugging the slender girl.

"Please tell me you're not crying?" Riruka reprimanded the sobbing woman.

Orihime swallowed her tears as she whipped them away, "Sorry, Riruka. I just missed you. It's been years since we've last seen you."

"Well, being a famous fashion designer in Milan can get a bit hectic. Also raising my son."

Orihime looked up to see the handsome boy, who nodded with a smile, then gazed upon the crowd, crossing his arms to look intimidating.

"Orihime so good to see you again. You haven't changed," Tsukishima made to shake her hand, when a shadow cast over him, pausing his movement.

"Ichigo," he chuckled.

"Tsukishima" Ichigo nodded to the man, grasping his hand's in a firm handshake. "Hey Riruka, and-" Ichigo looked at the taller boy curiously.

"Raven Dokugamine B-" his mother clocked him over the head before he could finish.

"If you spoil your father's reveal, he's going to be so pissed." She scolded her son, who scrunched his lips together. "Hey, Ichigo!" Riruka hugged him while he glanced over her shoulder to look at Ginjo. The man looked bored, while he swigged from a small canteen, probably filled with liquor.

"Heard you're heading to another war." The ex Substitute Shinigami exclaimed.

"That announcement was made several days ago. You're pretty late to the party." Ichigo grinned.

"That's because we were waiting for Riruka and company to arrive from the airport."

"When we arrived at the airport Giruka and Tsukishima were there. You were nowhere to be seen."

"I was busy." He yelled at her.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up and introduce me, already. No one gives a fuck that Ginjo was balls deep in Kūkaku," a small voice yelled, coming from a small box Riruka was holding.

Ichigo ignored the fact that Ginjo was secretly screwing his Cousin from the exiled Shiba House, to look curiously at the box.

"Who the hell was that?"

"That's Raven's father. Our relationship doesn't really have a label."

"It's called Fuck buddy, Riruka," Ginjo growled out.

"It's more than that, you fucking asshole." Riruka shouted and screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Riruka-chan!" Kisuke made it through the crowd, to stand alongside her. "I'm glad you guys could make it." He looked at the crowd to smile. "Riruka has been watching over a certain Sternritter, who was severely wounded during the Sternritter war. After we nursed him to health, there was an agreement amongst Riruka and him. Long story short, he wanted confidentiality on his whereabouts. Only his family, most of the members of X-cution, and I knew of his secret."

Uryu looked a little hesitant at the box and then at the shady shop owner, "Are you serious, Kisuke?"

"Hush now, Uryu. Let the man have his moment."

Riruka laid the box on the ground, taking a tissue to use the tip to tickle her nose as she sneezed into the container.

'Puff!' A cloud of smoke cleared to reveal the Sternritter Bazzard Black as he shook off some of his wife's snot off of him. His mohawk still there, no longer the high rooster look but braided back with several braids bunched together. He had tattoos painted onto the sides of his head, fluid design with some of the Quincy symbols marking his skin. The Sternritter wore his white uniform as he grinned at Uryu.

"Hello, Uryu. Yhwach's successor to the Quincy. How's it been?" he glanced at a woman beside Uryu he assumed was the man's wife, along with a younger girl with frames.

"Black." He glanced at him curiously as he moved forward, looking behind, making sure his family was safe. Bazz B laughed at the Quincy successor's distrust of him with his family.

"Fuck, Uryu. It's not like I'm going to start shit. I came here because I'm a lot stronger. Burner Finger 1." He pulled out his index finger to shoot at a massive column in the sand, that obliterated at the sheer force of the beam of fire. It had narrowly missed Uryu's ear. "Direct Hit!" He laughed, while the other Quincy didn't find anything humorous about almost getting hit.

"You almost hit me," Uryu growled.

"Fucking relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it." The man said not even two inches from his face.

"Bazz, would you please calm down. I know you're still upset about him killing your boyfriend."

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend. I should have been the one to kill him."

"Last time I checked you had your chance to kill him, you bastard," Uryu said to the man in front of him.

"Mr. Reserved has a mouth on him. What happened?" He looked at Miyumi and chuckled. "Once you popped this girl's cherry, you finally grow some balls?" Uryu lifted his bow in record time, shooting an arrow only for it to be knocked by his father's arrow. Both projectiles were sent out in a far distance, but everyone could feel it's intensity.

"Control yourself, Uryu," Ryuken explained to his son.

"It was controlled. It only would have hurt one person." Both men glared at each other before a louder mouth yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" the blue-haired King yelled, glaring at the newcomers as he fixed his clothing.

"You ruined Donchakka's gaming room," Nel advised them, crossing her arms. Grimmjow scrunched his brows together and shook his head.

"I don't give a fuck about that."

"Grimmy?"

"What I care about is that I was this close to cum-" Nel covered his mouth.

"Grimmjow, they don't need to know about that," she reddened, while her partner shrugged her hands off.

"Yeah we don't need to know that you received balls that match the fucking color of your hair," Bazz spat out.

"What did you say you bumble gum bitch?"

"OI!" Ichigo hollered, getting between the two. "Save your energy for sparing and fighting the enemy. We need all the help we can get. So calm the fuck down. I can't believe I'm going to say this. That includes you too, Uryu."

"Me?" Uryu hollered.

"Who the fuck shot a fucking arrow at this fucker?"

"Did you not hear what he said?"

"I understand what he said was a dick thing to say, but it was no need to lose your head, especially around others."

"Are you fucking lecturing me about losing one's head. When you fly off the handle whenever someone even looks at Orihime."

Most of the people around them chuckled, then stopped to look elsewhere when Ichigo glared at them. His attention was directed again to the Quincy.

"Alright! I guess I have to be the voice of reason," Renji clapped his hands together. "As much as I like a good fight. We have families here."

"So leave the cockfighting elsewhere, children," Rukia yelled beside him. Renji stared at his wife, who gave him a, 'what' gesture.

"I want to see Pink Ragnar shoot that beam again," Ichika shouted, jumping into the mix.

"You watch Vikings?" Bazz arched a brow at the young redhead, who nodded in confusion.

"Whenever I went to the Human World, I caught a few episodes. Is this the reason for the look?" She looked at his tattoos as he nodded. "Fucking Awesome."

"Is this your daughter?" the Sternritter questioned as Renji nodded at Bazz.

"Of course, she would have your taste in style. You're alright in my book, kid. The names Bazzard Black."

"Cool name," she smiled in appreciation.

"Sounds more like a pirate's name," a small voice mumbled.

Bazz glanced at the person who said the words to find an auburn-haired girl look up, realizing she spoke her words a bit too loud.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Oi! That's my daughter. You asshole," Ichigo glared.

"So watch your fucking mouth," Grimmjow added, itching for a fight with this guy. Bazz shrugged his shoulders, choosing to refrain himself as he walked next to Riruka and his son.

x

* * *

Ginjo glanced over to look at the prisoner with interest. He made his way to the Sosuke, when he made his way in front of him, stretching out his hand.

"You're Sosuke Aizen. I'm Kugo Ginjo."

Aizen glanced at the man, holding out his hand to shake it. "You lead that fullbringer group, Xcution?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You had the right idea, but your mistake was attacking Ichigo."

"I know that now, he wasn't the enemy." Ginjo sighed, giving the man a knowing look.

"We all make mistakes. Look at me," Aizen chuckled, nodding his heads towards his guards. "Though if I had to do it all over again, I'd still kill the members of Central forty-six, along with most of the Tsunayashiro Great Noble House. You fought along with Hisagi with disposing of this plague of a man, Tokinada?"

Kyoraku assigned Hisagi to investigate individual murders within the Tsunayashiro Family. Tokinada Tsunayashiro was a corrupt member of the Tsunayashiro Great Noble House. The man executed members of his family and tried to use his created artificial hybrid to replace the Soul King of Ychwach or what remained of the Quincies Emperor. The man's ambition drove him to disrupt Kyoraku's system of cleaning the corruption within Seireitei, starting with the nobles. The man's plan quickly halted with Hisagi's detective skills and the death of Tokinada at the hands of Shinigami, Fullbringers, and Arrancar. The hybrid child left to live a healthy life among the Rukongai. Tokinadas other crime was being the husband and murderer of Kaname Tosen's dear friend. Sosuke was humble enough to credit Hisagi being the hero of Tokinada's downfall, even if he did point the Vice-Captain in the right direction.

"Yes, Tsunayashiro was part of the reason for the corruption in Seireitei. The reason for Soul Society turning their backs on me, to a misunderstanding." Ginjo looked to Shunsui who avoided his stare.

"Let's not sugar coat it, Ginjo. Tsunayashiro Nobles had a Shinigami assassin try to kill you because they saw you a Substitute Shinigami and Fullbringers as a threat. When you disposed of the assassin, they made you look like someone dangerous to Soul Society. Poor Ukitake was just following orders, or was he?"

"Enough Aizen."

"Oh, Shunsui," the prisoner chuckled, " I haven't even begun to scratch the surface. "

Ginjo saw the tension amongst the Captain commander and Aizen. "We'll speak some more, Aizen." Ginjo bowed to the brown-haired man and left with Tsukishima who had been listening with interest. The stoic man nodded to Aizen, before following Ginjo.

"What an interesting conversation with that _curious_ young man," Aizen stressed the word 'curious.'

"Aizen don't start anything by manipulating anyone."

"Manipulating? Oh, Captain Commander. I don't need to manipulate those who seek the truth. Someone has to shine a light at the dark secrets within Soul Society."

"We are cleaning up the mess within Seireitei little by little. We don't need chaos among the people."

"I understand your reasoning, but be careful Shunsui, such a slow process and those going unpunished slither away, to continue doing their evil." He grinned at the Captain Commander who nodded his head. "Still taking orders from Zero Squad?" He chuckled again. "Why isn't their power alongside us? Is it because they don't care or Ichigo wouldn't like the idea?"

"I'm warning you, Aizen." Shunsui eyed the man, who only grinned back.

"Or was it both? Tier, I heard you along with Grimmjow and Nel saw the way they created a new Soul King that holds our worlds from collapsing."

Aizen saw the way the blonde Arrancar remained still, her mask covered most of her expression, but he could see her eyes give off a fearful look."

"That's it! Hideyoshi, shut his mouth for me?"

Hideyoshi nodded as Aizen rolled his eyes in boredom while the younger man pulled out his Zanpaktou.

"Keeping me shut doesn't change anything."

"Pasithea. Hypnos: Mute."

Shunsui leaned in front of Aizen, " It changes the fact that I don't have to hear your damn mouth."

"C...Captain Commander. Could we speak in private for a moment?" Hideyoshi asked. Shunsui eyed both Shinji and Tier to watch over the prisoner while he was away for a moment. When they were a distance away, the younger man spoke.

"I'm not the biggest fan of this man, but why mute him if what he speaks is the truth?" Hideyoshi waited for his response as the older man closed his eyes before speaking.

"Most of the lies that are being revealed have been our truth for a long time. Secrets I've slowly come to learn these past thirty-plus decades than I've known from my time as a young Shinigami within Seireitei. We've made progress. I don't need him ruining it by spreading information that could ruin the balance of our worlds. If there is a better way of doing things, we are looking into it, but for now, we can only deal with the matter at hand. I apologize for giving you such a vague answer, but it's all I have." He patted the younger man on the shoulders as he nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Captain Commander," he bowed. _'Did he really understand?'_ He thought of the whole conversation the prisoner had with Ginjo and everything after that. ' _Ichigo and Squad Zero weren't on friendly terms, why?'_ There were too many questions and not enough answers. He decided to keep silent as he walked with the Captain Commander back to the group. He looked up to find brown eyes staring at him. _'Was Aizen giving him a look of disappointment?'_ Why should he care what the man thought of him? He didn't mean anything to him.

Yet.

The same drive to seek information burned in him. The same drive his father was known for. He shook his head and tried to silence the questions that he seemed to struggle within his mind.

x

* * *

Orihime laughed with Rukia and Riruka as both women talked about their bunny collection. Riruka pouted in defeat, as Rukia smugly grinned at being the victor.

"I believe our fight was on my list of happiest moments in my life. It ranked Fifth."

"What was first?" the magenta haired woman curiously asked.

"My daughter's birth."

"Awww, I'd have to say the same, except it would be both my children," Orihime cooed.

"Where does our wedding rank?" Renji gruffly asked, eyeing his wife.

"Fourth."

"Fourth?" he loudly repeated.

"Would you calm down, Renji. The third was when Nii-sama and I reconciled after the whole mess with my failed execution."

Renji's jaw tightened, still remembering when he held Rukia in his arms after being apart all those years. They've been inseparable ever since as he nodded to his wife.

"The second happiest moment was when you handed me the candy when we first met." Rukia squeezed her husband's nose chuckling at his cheeks, turning the same shade of red as his hair.

"Yeah well, that's better," he coughed.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Most of my bunny collection comes from Bazz. He spoils me rotten." Riruka chuckled at the man who sat in the corner, eyeing the crowd that came to eat, while his son sat beside him.

Orihime saw a small wormhole open up and a golden fairy shoot through the room, flying in front of her face and others. Most of the people in the room stood ready for an attack until Ichigo told them to remain calm.

"It's that messenger fairy, Hermes." He walked to the fairy as it spoke.

"I have a message from Kazui Kurosaki and Princess Koemi. I found that all of the individuals needed for this message to distribute are here. Can I play the message now?"

Ichigo looked amongst the room, finding that the room held almost everyone, including Aizen, who seemed intrigued at the small newcomer. Ichigo nodded his head. He stood back when the fairy opened its mouth. Instead of a tiny screen, it increased in size in favor of everyone being able to see the image.

Once again, the screen showed Kazui's face alone, with his huge smile.

 _ **"It's me again. Although I realize I only sent my previous message to my father and I apologize for that. I am now correcting my mistake. I wanted to address most of everyone. Miume, please understand that what I did was the only way I knew to protect you. I wasn't trying to undermine your strength. But I'm glad I did it."**_

Miume looked at the screen, withheld tears on seeing her brother after so many days apart as she pursed her lips in annoyance.

 ** _"If Tatsu hasn't explained it yet. These Fae are something entirely different from what we faced. I kind of grasped Genryusai Yamamoto's fear of mother being in the clutches of Aizen. Mom, I see the way your powers flourish in your need to protect and heal. What scares me and what the previous Captain Commander feared is if you had been used for evil intentions. It's what these Royal Fae's are, Mom. They are you, except with no hesitation to kill, no compassion for an enemy, and no remorse for their evil deeds. You spend weeks agonizing over a simple thing like a lie."_**

Kazui smiled, looking at his hands to chuckle, causing his mother to laugh as well, seeing her son on the screen as she whipped the tears that were coming down. Kazui dropped the smile, to look sternly at the screen.

 ** _"There's Fae here who are innocent though. They seek to have a life that's not under the rule of these bastards from the Underworld. Mitushide was just screwing with me. I know I have to get stronger. "_**

The audience heard the eerie voice of Kazui's hollow. Ichigo realized the black swirl that was forming in his son's eyes and the horned mask that began to develop around his facial features. His son closed his eyes to concentrate as the horn disappeared.

 ** _"Sorry! I'm trying to control that part of me. I...I can't fail. I'll do what I can over here until you're all able to make it here._**

 ** _"Kazui, are you almost done?"_**

Kazui looked behind him. The crowd watched as a small child with a braided mohawk came to the screen. Bazz smiled at the little boy's appearance. Kazui looked annoyed.

 _ **"Haji. I'm sending a message to my family."**_

The youngster noticed the camera with interest as he smugly grinned.

 _ **"Did you mention me to them?"**_

 _ **"No. Why?"**_

The boy's features narrowed at Kazui before he turned to the camera.

 _ **"Hello, Kazui's family. I'm Haji, defender of this village and betrothed to Princess Koemi. Kazui's upset that she chose me over his stupid face."**_

He snickered until Kazui pushed the boy away in irritation.

 _ **"Haji would you get the heck out of here."**_

Ichigo smirked finding it hilarious that his son got a little bit of his own medicine, Haji, bothering him. Then a smaller girl joined in. The boy began to blush when she moved in front of him, to wave at the camera.

 _ **"My name is Tani. Kazui has accepted my marriage proposal, of course, when I'm old enough."**_

The little girl swung her hands from side to side, gripping her dress as she smiled. Kazui was in the background rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ichigo heard the coos and awws in the room as he couldn't help but chuckle.

 _ **"Okay, you two. I really need a moment. Please."**_

 _ **"Okay!"**_

Tani grabbed Haji and ran off. Kazui sighed with relief.

 _ **"Tatsu, be there for my sister when I can't. I trust you because you're my brother. Thank you for being there."**_

Miume looked to Tatsu who sat across from her. She was still angry with him as she then looked up to the screen when his eyes sorrowfully stared.

 _ **"Yumiko. I knew Tatsu was able to save you in time, and I hope that you're okay. I... I'm sorry. I should have prevented him from hurting you."**_

Yumiko's lips quivered, trying to hold off the tears, seeing her friend, the boy she used to have a crush, feel guilty for her injuries.

 _ **"Ichika. I know you don't want to hear it or even see my guilty expression, but I'm sorry as well. You're probably throwing a fuss wishing to get your hands on the guy who injured you but stay focused. Kenpachi is probably drilling that into your stubborn head but listen. I'm ashamed to admit that I lost focus when you were paralyzed. It was the reason I got injured myself, but I'm okay. As for the other issue, I'm okay, and you don't have to worry. I want you to be happy."**_

He smiled, blushing a little.

Ichika knew what Kazui was implying about their failed relationship as she looked to Hideyoshi who stood by Aizen. Her boyfriend was glancing at the screen. His expression was hard to read.

" _ **Now. There's someone I want you to meet. Give me a moment; technically, she doesn't know that I'm introducing you. She's a bit shy."**_

Kazui turned to glance behind him.

 _ **"Koemi!"**_

Kazui yelled, he stood beckoning for someone to come over. A pink-haired beautiful girl with small braids adorning the sides of her face as the rest of her haired flowed down to her hips. She looked flushed from running. She held Tani in her arms on the side of her hips.

 _ **"Did you finish?"** _

She asked.

 _ **"Tani could you give us a few moments."** _

Kazui expressed.

The little girl nodded as Koemi kissed her forehead and placed her down, so she could join the others.

 _ **"Come join us. We're using our shields to bounce the ball amongst each other. What are you doing now?"** _

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

There was a loud whistle amongst the crowd, coming from Isshin as he clapped his hands in appreciation to the beautiful girl on the screen who was hugging his grandson.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Daichi yelled, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"He looks more than okay, with that beauty. Don't you think, Ichika?" Yumichika gloated.

"Fuck off!" Ichika shot back.

"ARROGANT TROLL!"

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo yelled as both of them shot daggers at one another, then angrily towards the screen.

 _ **"I want to introduce you to my family."** _

Kazui explained as Koemi paled looking at Hermes. She tried to remove herself from his grip, hiding her embarrassed expression. Kazui laughed, sitting her beside him.

 _ **"Kazui, no."**_

 _ **"So this is Princess Koemi. Say hello,"**_

He nudged the princess that was trying to cover her features.

 _ **"Come on, Koemi that's not very nice. What would the Princess, my mother, think of you not acknowledging her?"**_

Orihime narrowed her eyes at her son, using her name to con this sweet girl into speaking. She watched the princess narrow her eyes at him and give a brief pout, then finally glance at them. Her face turned crimson as she waved and gave a smile.

 _ **"H ... Hello, I'm Koemi, daughter of King Fuminori. I look forward to meeting everyone, especially Princess Orihime. As a child, my father told stories that your appearance would put an end to our enemies rule. The stories I've heard from your son has shed light on the kind of person you are. I'm delighted to know that my admiration towards you was not in vain and that you're a shining example of compassion and strength. I must sound like a crazed enthusiast."** _

She covered her face.

 _ **"Just a little,"**_ whispered Kazui as the eyes of the girl beside him widened in horror. He chuckled, whispering into her ear.

 _ **"It's fine, they know I'm joking."** _

He told her, nudging her to continue.

 _ **"I also look forward to meeting Ichig-"**_

Kazui abruptly stopped her as she looked at him in confusion.

 _ **"Wait! Before you say anything in regards to my father. You have to call him by the proper name."**_

 _ **"Kuros-"**_

She began to say as Kazui shook his head. Ichigo narrowed his eyes on the screen before the girl came to realize what he wanted from her.

 _ **"I'm not calling him that."**_

 _ **"You already did,"** _Kazui jested as she frowned at him. Kazui used his hand to move her head to face them. She side-eyed him in confusion, when his fingers pushed her chin down, as he made her talk while he spoke for her in a high pitched voice.

 _ **"I also look forward to meeting Mr. Grump."**_

Koemi pushed him off the seat he was seated on, as he held his stomach from laughing. Miume couldn't help but chuckle as most of the crowd hollered with laughter, while Ichigo's jaw tensed.

 _ **"KAZUI! I apologize Ichigo. When Kazui was describing you, it reminded me of the Penteons that we have here."**_

Kazui began to burst out laughing even harder, as he patted himself clean, before taking a seat beside her. But Koemi ignored him and continued.

 _ **"They look intimidating and unapproachable at first, but once you get to know them, they're actually sweet and caring,"**_ she smiled, proud of her explanation.

 _ **"Just so you know Dad. Penteons are these massive ugly creatures that look like giant boars. Koemi, you described my father perfectly."**_

Ichigo heard the loud cackle from his father, as a vein throbbed from his head.

 ** _"But I jest. The way that Penteons are is uncanny to you, Dad,"_** Kazui fiddled with his fingers nervously. _**"Koemi showed me a family of them, at first glance, they were pretty intimidating, but they never harmed us and were affectionate. She was trying to convey that you'd find kindness in the most unlikely places if you look hard enough."**_

Kazui began to redden as he glanced at Koemi, who smiled in thanks.

 _ **"I can understand why your sister would want to strangle you and hug you at the same time,"**_ she chuckled," _ **I also look forward to meeting you Miume. I deeply respect the bond that you two share, it something I've never experienced being an only child. I look forward to meeting everyone else and appreciate all the help that you can give us. My deepest love and respect to you all."**_

 _ **"Wait before you we go. Don't you want to say a few words to ...you know."**_

Koemi bit her lip as she began to swallow nervously.

 _ **"I'm not sure what to say?"**_

 _ **"Just be honest. I'm sure he'd listen. The worst thing that could happen is he'd shrug it off and not care."**_

Koemi nodded, rubbing the side of her arm.

 _ **"I was informed today that I had a sibling this whole time. What came to mind wasn't the fact that my father kept this information from me, but my concern for you, Daichi."**_

Daichi's face fell, feeling uncomfortable as some eyes were on him before they went back to the screen. He felt like leaving to remove himself from further embarrassment, but he remained seated.

 _ **"You must think of me silly, feeling concerned for someone who's a stranger to me. I guess it is. I can make excuses for my father, telling you that he was a man in pain, seeking comfort when he met your mother. I can tell you that he has the responsibility of overseeing lives here that he has to protect. I can argue that even though he's my father, he's hardly ever here, trying to maintain communities food and safety. He's tortured and beaten by Iki-Ryo and Mitsuhide because he doesn't want to submit, to protect me,"** _she sniffed and whipped the stray tear. _**"But in spite of everything I've explained to shine a light to his side of things, it still hurts to know he kept his presence from you. Maybe Iki-Ryo would have used your existence to hurt him. I don't even know what would have been the right thing to do. I don't even know the struggles you had to endure in the Human World, but I'm willing to listen...that's of course if you want to talk."**_

Daichi remained still, ignoring the eyes that were on him. Koemi turned to Kazui, acknowledging to him that she was done. Kazui turned to them and lifted his hand in a salute.

 _ **"We'll see you all when you get here. I love you."** _He smiled, **_"I'm done, Hermes."_**

The screen was blank for a second before it turned on again. Showing the couple, still seated at a different angle. Kazui was pushing Miume's long hair behind her ear as she looked at him.

The image caused Ichika to feel uncomfortable as she bit her lip.

 _ **"Do you think your parents would approve of me?"**_

 _ **"What? They'll adore you."** _He leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips. He leaned back to look at her eyes, flicker open to provide him with a smile.

Ichika looked away to find Hideyoshi staring at her, as she proceeded to turn to avoid his look.

 _ **"Come on, let's join the others,"** _Kazui expressed to Koemi, taking her by the hand as she nodded while following him.

The screen went blank. Permanently this time.

"I may have forgotten to turn off my recorder," the fairy explained to Ichigo, giving a smug smile to imply that his mistake was purposefully done. He saluted and flew off into a golden glow through a wormhole.

Orihime stood to confide something while fanning her eyes to keep from crying. It didn't help. She began to ball and speak incoherently. Rukia began to laugh as she held her friend's hand.

"Orihime, breath," The healer looked into the violet eyes of her friend as she inhaled and let out a breath. "Okay, now speak."

"My baby. She... _hic_... adorable." Rukia scrunched her nose at the taller woman, trying to make sense of her words.

"For the millionth time, Orihime. Our son is not a baby," he crossed his arms and chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's definitely not a baby, son. Just look at their chemistry, in no time I can start expecting great-grandchildren." Isshin yelled out. Orihime began to cry again.

"Whoa! Let's not get out of hand. They just met." Ichika added, receiving some stares that made her a little uncomfortable, "I mean, he's young."

"To be a father or have sex?" Rangiku spoke in a sultry tone. "I agree with Isshin. There's definitely chemistry there, the sexual kind." She giggled.

"Oi, I'm sure Kazui wouldn't appreciate you guy's talking about whether or not he's intimate with her," Ichigo fidgeted nervously.

"Come now, son. You're not blind to the adorableness of your future daughter-in-law."

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay to be proud that your son has found a downright attractive partner. I can't tell you how many times I see Orihime and tell myself, ' _This alluring vision is my son's wife.'_ "

"You don't just tell your self. You remind us every day." Ichigo growled, giving his father an annoyed look. His father wrapped his arm around his son.

"The point is, Ichigo. I relish in the fact that my daughter-in-law is a real knockout. Its because you have great taste; you get that from me. What can I say?"

Ichigo shrugged his father away, only to hear his wife laugh.

"That's sweet, Papa-san!"

"Thank you, Orihime-chan."

"No, it's not. It's downright inappropriate, and you always encourage this idiot, Orihime." Ichigo pointed at his wife, who's eyes furrowed at her husband.

"I'm confused," Nel intervened, "I found the girl physically attractive. Did you not, Ichigo?"

Ichigo coughed, feeling his cheeks warm, "I don't think that's relevant, Nel."

"Bullshit. You saw your son eye-fucking that princess the whole time she was talking," Grimmjow countered, giving a boyish grin to the Shinigami Hybrid.

"Does that mean looking lovingly at her?" Nel asked the blue-haired Arrancar, who nodded still making eye contact with Ichigo. "Then Kazui was definitely eye-fucking her."

"Ok, Enough. I'm not talking about this anymore. We need to focus on getting stronger and not about what my son does in his spare time."

"Or who he does," Raven said under his breath, but loud enough for those in the room to hear. Bazz grinned at his son's comment while patting his back. Ichigo eyed them both in the corner and closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Excuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo heard a voice call out to him as he opened his eyes and noticed Hideyoshi raised his hand.

"Yes, Hideyoshi."

"I can't help but notice that your son has the same symptoms you've experienced yourself, regarding the hollow that was ingrained into your soul since birth."

Ichigo did notice his son's appearance, once his anger became apparent. "Yes, before I even knew what it was, it would come out when I was becoming more powerful or through my emotions. Kazui's hollow seems to come out when he's angry, something that rarely happens. It's called a Visord."

"Someone with spiritual pressure who can create a hollow mask. I read about it, in Hollow behavior and biology. I wasn't aware that it could pass down a generation."

"Well, we can all thank, Aizen, for his experimentation." Shinji eyed the man with a grin, knowing he was unable to talk. Aizen raised his brow to smile at the blonde. He began to use sign language, only irritating the Fifth Squad Captain, especially getting a few laughs that understood the prisoner. "What the fuck is he saying with his damn hands, Kiyoshi?"

"He says, 'There's no need to thank me. Your mere presence is a constant reminder of what a failed experiment should look like.'"

The Captain commander steadied Shinji's arm that was trying to grasp his Zanpaktou.

Aizen's smile widened as he continued to use his hands.

"Kiyoshi, fucking unmute him. I can't stand to see those fucking hands moving."

Hideyoshi looked to Shunsui as the man nodded in agreement.

"Pasithea. Hypnos: Unmute."

"I appreciate receiving my voice, but I could have continued using my hands."

"Well let me use my hand, you son of a bitch," Shinji growled out, turning his hand to flip Aizen off.

"If you took the time to understand Sign Language, you'd realize that's a hand gesture, you simpleton," the prisoner laughed, only infuriating Shinji more. "If it weren't for my meddling, most of the individuals in this room wouldn't have existed. To those, I accept your gratitude and before you begin to start spouting your angry rants about disregarding me in your conception, Hideyoshi. It wasn't you that I was mentioning." Aizen saw the anger in his son's features as he directed his remarks to him, but before he could say anything, someone interrupted.

"Well, hell, Aizen! I'd thank you for your involvement, but it's difficult when you sliced my back from behind. Let's not forget the Hollow infecting Masaki that could have ended her life."

"I sometimes hear the road to meeting your soulmate could be a difficult one. I'm glad I was able to pave the way. She provided you with three children, and now you're a grandfather with seven grand-"

"Eight," Isshin said through gritted teeth.

"My, My eight grandchildren. Congratulations," he mockingly clapped, grinning at the dark-haired man, who crossed his arms. "I honestly don't care if any of you acknowledge my involvement. In fact, it seems pointless when several centuries pass, most of you would be nothing but dust."

"Yet, we would have those who'd remember us."

"Spare me the sentimentality of leaving a legacy, Isshin. 'Symbolic Immortality,' what is that to an immortal being?" he chuckled.

"It sounds lonely," whispered Miume. She looked up, realizing eyes in her direction. "Sorry, but watching your friends & family age, deteriorate, and eventually die. Any relationship you form will only end in pain & loss as you watch countless generations pass away while there is nothing you can do. Immortality seems a bit lonely is all."

"Oh, but it's not, my dear grand? grand...daughter. I hope I'm saying that right."

A sweet voice was heard. Tatsunari stood to search for the familiar sound of the Queen. They were there standing with her King, with five other guards, none resembling Metos or Lenez. These guards wore the same gold and turquoise, that was different from the white/turquoise that the Royal couple wore. The guards surrounded themselves with an orange dome, protecting their King and Queen.

Shinigami and Arrancars readied their Zanpaktous, while Quincies held their bows at the ready. The Fae's held their attack fairies, each one unique.

"I understand we're not on the best of terms, but we both came here as a social visit."

"Bullshit!" Tatsunari shouted out.

"Oh, my pet," she giggled, holding her hands together. "Your sudden departure left me heartbroken. I really wanted to play with you."

Tatsunari swallowed nervously, reddening from embarrassment, "Yeah, well. I wasn't losing any sleep over it."

She pouted at his response.

"That's a little mean, pet."

"EXCUSE ME. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?" Ichigo seethed, his pupils already turning a darker color.

"Mmm Ichigo Kurosaki, you're even more handsome up close," she bit her lip, eyeing him up and down. Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable, with this woman especially looking like a younger version of his wife. Sure some aspects were different, but he didn't doubt who this woman was to Orihime. "That's a little secret," she winked.

"Don't worry about this location being discovered by others, that's of course, entirely up to you." The King spoke, with a charming boyish smile as he rubbed his beard. He drank from a cup that appeared from thin air, as he chugged it down.

"If it's getting something in exchange. Then you both can go fuck yourselves." Ichigo conveyed.

Miku looked at her husband as they both smiled. "As we said, this is more of a social visit. My husband wanted to meet those that were trying to contend with Shun Nya's forces and the Underworlds. I didn't want to _'fuck myself'_ more like I wanted to _'fuck'_ someone." The way she seductively said the word 'fuck' from her lips caused some of the men in the room to groan.

"W...Well, you can't have Tatsu," Miume shouted out nervously. The woman giggled.

"Oh, no! The pet would be more of a playmate, make me laugh, tell me stories, essentially be my jester. I don't want a boy, Miume. I need a man."

Some of the men puffed up their chest to get the lovely woman's attention, one of them being Shinji. Isshin did the opposite, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"There you are Isshin," she waved enthusiastically, getting the spiky-haired man's attention. "Did you think of me?"

Before he could answer, Ichigo interrupted. "Enough of this shit. You say this is a fucking social visit. Why are you really here?"

The Queen scrunched her eyes in irritation, puffing her cheeks out. Ichigo found the look his wife made disconcerting on this Immortal. _' Why the fuck did she have to look like that?'_

The King placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, soothing her and whispering in her ear before he spoke. "Mitsuhide and Lord Iki-Ryo are strengthening their army alongside ours. It's only a matter of time before the inevitable comes. We just wanted to enjoy everyone's company, before it ceases to exist."

"I think it's the other way around," Ichigo growled, his hollow's voice saying each word.

Shunsui clapped his hands loudly, getting everyone's attention. "We can talk civilized for now. We'll put away our weapons if you promise to play nice."

"We'll be extra nice," Miku smiled, jumping in excitement.

Captain Commander looked to some of the Captains and Vice Captains in the room and nodded. Grimmjow did the same, while Uryu calmly put away his bow. King Noboru spoke to his men, who nodded. They opened a wormhole and left.

"Where are they heading?" Shunsui asked.

"Since I trust you all to be civilized, there's no need for those guards." King Noboru materialized a drink and began to partake from it. "How rude of me. Care to have some? I assure you it's not poisoned, although most mortal men can't handle this fine wine from the Immortals."

Shunsui perked up. "I'll try."

They all settled themselves onto the table as the King procured other cups around the table. Some of the men waited as the King and Captain Commander both drank. Shunsui drank as his eyes and grin widened. "That's the best I've ever tasted. If we weren't enemies, I'd invite you to Soul Society as a friend, as long as you brought that wine." The curly-haired man, chuckled as he drank some more from his cup.

"Shame that we are enemies, though." He shrugged his shoulders. Miku was still standing and instead of sitting on the empty seat provided to her next to her husband. She chose to sit on Isshin's lap, ignoring the man's protest while she wrapped her arm around him. She looked amongst everyone to find the person she was looking for. "Orihime?"

Orihime barely registered her name. She was trying to avoid this, but it was bound to come as she meekly looked up to the woman who was her mother.

"You've aged my dear but beautifully. That can all change once you come with us. We have waters to remove immortality, but we do have a rare fruit that you could gain your immortality back. The same fruit, Miume would be eating, once she with her betrothed."

"Miume is not eating or drinking a damn thing you fuckers give her." The Queen eyed Ichigo after his comment, leaning forward, showing most of her cleavage. "I can see the attraction my daughter sees in you. I wouldn't mind a taste of the son, but not before I have a taste of the father." She turned, catching Isshin off guard, surprising him with a kiss. "Do you prefer to do this privately? If you're into doing things publically. I have to warn you I'm a little shy." She giggled, wrapping her arms around Isshin and placing her body so she could straddle him.

Isshin's eyes widened as he laughed hysterically. "I think that's inappropriate now, Queen Miku. Your husband is sitting a few seats away."

Miku laughed, placing her hands lower until she found the bulge between his legs, "He doesn't mind. In fact, he was looking to sample someone himself as well." King Noboru winked at Yumichika who swallowed and reddened.

"Okay, Enough. Dammnit." Ichigo slammed his fist onto the table. Miku turned, looking disappointed, leaning her pouty features onto her palms.

"Ichigo is right. You're treating this like it's just a game to you. I'm not going anywhere with you and my daughter as well. I'm fighting with all of my strength against everything Sora was trying to protect. So I kindly ask you to leave, because the next time we meet each other, I'm afraid it will be when we're facing each other on the battlefield," Orihime's eyes filled with tears, but her voice was a woman determined to protect those she cared about.

Miku looked at her daughter for a moment, drumming her fingers onto the table. Disappointment etched on her lovely features. "Very well, let us go, my King. Isshin, don't think that this is over," she giggled, kissing his lips.

Noboru stood as the cups disappeared, causing Shunsui to frown at the loss. Miku looked around the room, winking at several of the men that caught her attention before she took her husband's hands and entered the wormhole.

"I...I think I found a new love," Shinji looked at the wormhole. "I call dibs on the Queen when this war is over."

"Would you shut the hell up, Shinji," Ichigo yelled, clearly irritated.

"No, I will not shut up. That was a damn wet dream that fucking left for fuck sake. It doesn't faze you, because you're married to the spitting image of a fucking sex goddess," The Captain whined.

"You're annoying bitching is getting on my nerves. Why don't you leave and jack off to the Queen and come back when you're calmer," Grimmjow stated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, fuck you. You were one of the guys she winked at, and also you," he pointed to Byakuya who remained seated ignoring the man's observation. "I have no idea why she winked at you," Shinji gritted his teeth at Kenshiro, who scratched his white hair in annoyance.

"You're aggravating the fuck out of me, now," The ninth squad Captain, eyed his former Visord companion in the Human World.

"Well, you always annoy the fuck out me, but not as much as this fuck right here," he made to point to Sosuke but found his presence gone from where it was once standing. He looked around, seeing him nowhere in the room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS AIZEN?"

x

* * *

Where is Aizen indeed? (evil laugh)

I brought back Bazz B. YAY! I had to find a way to bring him back, it was almost like how Kubo introduced Grimmjow. You last saw him knocked out and left for dead by Nnoitra and then you see him helping Kisuke, Orihime, Chad and etc. I also made another crack ship. The pink/magenta couple. I might explain how they came to be in 'Life, Love, and other Hiccups,' if you're interested. When I get the chance.

Kazui introducing Koemi to his family. It's been nagging me on doing something so wacky and surprising that this idea came to mind. Maybe Kazui didn't think he would have that big of an audience. LMAO! I wanted it to be sweet and show his family how he interacts with her.

I'm not trying to have Ichika cause drama. She doesn't have those feelings for Kazui, but she still has some lingering feels she didn't realize. I guess it's normal. He was in a sense her first boyfriend but not her first love. Which Hideyoshi is to the fiery red head.

I loved writing Ginjo and Aizen interacting. I felt like Kubo wanted to express more in the manga when he wrote the Substitute Shinigami Arc, but then he had to introduce the Shinigami yet again. I don't hate the Shinigami its just that most of the characters have gotten their story introduced. There were other characters that needed to be fleshed out more and they were brushed aside (VIsords) because of what was more popular.

I'm reading Attack on Titan manga and it's hilarious watching Youtubers who were into the story at first when everyone was into it. Then the story started to progress and you read things you weren't expecting. Humans as evil, Corrupt systems, and what is really considered an enemy? MOst of the youtubers were "This is getting boring? or 'too much talking" This doesn't make any sense?' Yet Hajime Isayama kept chuggin through, now the pieces to the puzzle are being put together and people who are complaining are now "OMG Attack on Titan is Awesome." "It makes sense." While people who were reading were putting their theories and liked how the author didn't flat out spoon fed you his story. It makes me sad because I know Kubo had disagreements with Shonen Jump, probably with them messing with his story. He should of just steam rolled through haters and said 'FUCK YOu' Because now that you read the light novels you understand what he was trying to convey and people are like 'Why wasn't this in the manga?' Because we had a lot of people who were too much into senseless fights and SHINIGAMI instead of a story with substance. I need to stop, I can go on forever about this shit.

Please review. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for being away for so long life got in the way and I've also been uploading some audio shorts on my youtube page. EweDc Weeaboo is my username on youtube if you're interested in checking it out. Some of my friends enjoyed a character I created called, 'Honeycomb' and its been fun doing funny reels.

This chapter will introduce new characters in Shun Nya and characters that were mentioned but never really introduced. Also, we find out where Aizen went. YAY!

I'm sorry, but KazKoe is not in this chapter. I know some of you like Kazui and Koemi. I promise to have them in future chapters, and when I do, you will not be disappointed.

This chapter does have smut, and I'm also warning that there will be a moment that may trigger others, due to physical abuse and violating someone sexually. I didn't go into detail, but you'll understand if you choose to read it. I'll put a warning anyways. Thank you to all you loyal readers who continue to read my story. I appreciate it so much.

x

* * *

King Fuminori walked along a secret path to the familiar cottage in the recesses of the abandoned forest. Those who walked near ran in fear from a power they couldn't understand. As he came closer to where the Oracle resided, he found another presence he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Anatonai?" he curiously asked what his eyes couldn't comprehend.

There stood a beautiful woman dressed in animal hide and turquoise armor. Her long hair braided to one side as her ageless features glanced at him. Her hair color was darker than her immortal sister, Miku, like a shade of dark wine. Those same storm grey eyes the girl's shared still held great wisdom within them.

"It's been too long, Fuminori."

"About two millennia, give or take," he chuckled, receiving a brief smile from the woman before she stood to enter the home.

Anatonai had always been straight to the point. Even before the war against the Underworld, she never had anything to smile about. Twenty thousand years before the War, before she gave her heart to Iki-Ryo, she was different. He could remember a time when she and Miku were inseparable, but now their relationship shattered, impossible to mend. He wasn't sure even when it began to deteriorate while he was the Royal guard. That was such a long time ago. Fuminori soon found out having experienced immortality that time seemed endless as he drifted through the years. Now living a life as a mortal man, time seemed too precious to procrastinate.

He walked into the cottage to find the woman as beautiful as ever. Her white eyes were looking towards his direction as she smiled. "Fuminori, it's been years since we last saw each other."

He had last been here since the time of his wife's death, trying to seek guidance or maybe an excuse to lash out at the Oracle. Adaline always visited Pythia, almost every week. He couldn't understand why his wife's death was a form of reward for her being a faithful devotee. Her only answer was showing him the future that she had shown Adaline. He wished he hadn't. Adaline always knew the tragedy that was her life. Yet, she always came home with a loving heart and a radiant smile.

He, too, learned the time his day would come. He couldn't stomach eating for several weeks, and when he did eat, he vomited most of what he consumed. His wife was stronger than him; he soon realized, but he understood her reasoning to accept her fate. That reason being their daughter, Koemi.

"Goddess Pythia. I apologize for not visiting as much." If he was honest, it was mostly out of fear. Fear that knowing the future somehow changed the course of what they were trying to accomplish. His demise was one thing, but if he had to learn that somehow, he accidentally caused an inevitable mistake that affected his daughter's fate. He wasn't sure he could live with himself.

"I can see from your expression your thoughts trouble you, fear not my child. A heavy burden falls among most of our heroes, including your daughter, but I assure you that Death's touch will not reach her."

Fuminori felt a sense of assurance from the Goddess' words. He nodded his head, only heard a slight scoff from the other visitor in the room.

Anatonai was currently looking amongst them, then turned her bored expression elsewhere.

"Is there something you wish to say, Anatonai?"

The woman glanced over to the Oracle, to give her a soft chuckle as she shook her head in irritation. "Your words are like honey, Mother. Sweet bliss to those seeking comfort from their doomed fate."

"I know of my fate," he exclaimed, trying to remain strong, feeling his hands shake. Anatonai grinned at the man in front of her as she nodded at his resolve.

"Mother has a way to show only snippets of what is to come — never showing the whole truth. Her reasoning that beings other than herself cannot make the correct decisions. Painting a path she deems necessary for everyone."

Her mocking tone had not gone unnoticed by Pythia as she began to speak, "It is for the good of everyone."

"And to those who suffer along the way?"

"Amaretsu has a place for them. Is that what really upsets you, my child?"

"I've been waiting twenty thousand years for what you promised me."

"I promised Miku's fall as Queen of Shun Nya, that day is approaching."

"What of her fate?"

Pythia stared at the girl in front of her as she sighed.

"You seek revenge for the harm your sister has done to you, but what of her pain?"

"Her pain?" Anatonai growled out furiously. "Always lenient with your favorite."

"That was never the case. The decisions Miku choose affected her greatly, as do yours, Anatonai. The hate in your heart is the sole purpose why I can not give you what you want."

"I'm used to never getting what I want," the tears poured down her features. Pythia made to comfort when her daughter shrugged away.

"In time you will see, you must believe I'm doing what is best."

Anatonai looked into her mother's eyes, blankly staring that seemed unseeing, yet saw all. The only thing she could do was nod her head in understanding.

Miku's neglecting to adhere to Pythia's warning. Together with Anatonai's impatience and refusal to believe her mother's words caused Shun Nya to suffer. One of those mistakes was seeking comfort with Iki-Ryo. Pythia refused to show the fate of her son. If Sora, who was everything a Fae Immortal should strive to embody, lost his life in the Human World. What awaited her son? She tried not to dwell on it too much. She helped the mortals the best she knew how, informing them of the enemies whereabouts, and providing them with safer locations. She used those she trusted to tell their King, Fuminori. She couldn't trust herself to face the man who once guarded the King and Queen.

"Iki-Ryo is getting impatient. An attack is approaching, and lives will be lost but with Anatonai providing intel and Fuminori letting his people train for the oncoming threat. Casualties will be few."

"Will Orihime and Ichigo be here in time?"

Pythia's expression was not lost to the man as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my child, this fight will be the first of many, but regrettably, so will be the one that our Princess will not attend."

Fuminori closed his eyes, feeling the weight of so many lives in his hands. The stress in his life had been overwhelming. It was no wonder his gray hair came so quickly. "When and where will they attack?"

"That detail I will provide in due time. For now, I need you, daughter, to do something for me, that is imperative." She held her daughter's forehead to hers and closed her eyes. Fuminori watched the two in silence until she heard the younger ones cry in anger.

"No! I will not." She furrowed at her mother in anger. Pythia sighed and reached her arms once more. Anatonai moved back, hesitant to be touched.

"If you do not do this. I will provide you what will befall of him."

Pythia placed her forehead once more, and Anatonai fell on her knees in despair. "Please, Anatonai."

She didn't say anything, only nodded, her whole body shaking. She looked to Fuminori and then glanced away, whipping the tears away. Then proceeded to leave through a wormhole.

After a while, Pythia glanced in the direction of her daughter's exit was when she turned to him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness her reluctance and even though you haven't expressed as much. I know your anger towards me for being kept in the dark. The gift of foresight can be a burden and a curse, one I do not wish upon others."

"I lived so long and fought so many battles that I wish I could just put down my weapon and live peacefully with my daughter and ... son. I'm afraid I won't get the chance." He regrettably smiled. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she looked upon him sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, my child. Everything I do, I do to honor my mother and give peace to my children as well. I live in solitude and wish that things could be different. I see many paths, but I can assure you that this is a brighter future for Shun Nya." She lifted her hand and turned to walk to a shelf, reaching to retrieve a satchel. She handed it to Fuminori as he grabbed it and opened the bag, finding plants to make the antidote to Iki-Ryo's poison. He swallowed and glanced at her white irises.

"Give that to your daughter. She will know what to do when the time comes."

She leaned her forehead to his.

The King of the Mortals gasped, once the images ended. He felt liquid slowly fall down his cheek as he lifted his fingers to brush the tears that came.

"There's so much blood and sh...she's in pain," he frowned, staring at the goddess who sympathized with the worries of a father.

"I know, but she will survive. I assure you. Before you return to your daughter, you head to the mines of Valina and make sure Lothren's miners have acquired the number of weapons for every able-soldier that Zyden has accounted for. Only then shall you return to her."

"That could take weeks."

"Lothren and his people are working hard. It will be sooner. Please, Fuminori. I understand your troubles, especially seeing the visions, but you made the right decision in choosing Kazui to protect her. Take care, Fuminori."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him before he held the satchel over his neck and headed towards the door with a heavy heart.

Pythia sat down and rubbed her head as she prayed, "Amaretsu, Mother. Guide them, so they can do what's asked of them. Protect their journey until death takes them."

x

* * *

Miku brushed her hair while her husband laid drunken on the bed. Their little visit to Hueco Mundo went unnoticed as most of Lord Iki-Ryo, and Mitsuhide's guards went with them to the Underworld. The Jade Citadel was currently unoccupied by the nasty company.

"You're no use to me now, my King," she giggled as she looked into the mirror while her husband drunkenly leaned up to smile at her.

"Who knew I'd find an equal to drinking in the Death Walker's Captain Commander," he lifted his head to chuckle as he hugged the pillow on the bed. "Could we visit again, stay a little longer. I'm afraid we upset our daughter's husband," he pouted as he sighed.

"You're such a child. It's no wonder I have to do everything around here. It's too risky, my Ki-" she glanced at the reflection of her sister's image in the mirror as she turned around. "Anatonai?"

Before Noboru could realize what was going on in his intoxicated state, he was enveloped in a sheer orange box. He banged on the glass and yelled. No sound was heard, and the force of his hits did nothing in releasing him from his prison. Anatonai did not attempt to say anything to Miku. The Queen stood up defiantly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Anatonai lifted a brow at her older sister and opened a wormhole. "It's Mother's will."

Miku looked at her in confusion. "But-"

"If he stays, it will be his death."

Anatonai gave her sister a cold stare and sneered.

"I need him," she hollered.

"You've always been a selfish bitch," Anatonai scoffed while the wormhole closed.

Miku felt her heart race as she breathed in and out. She gripped her hair, wondering what excuse she could come up with for her husband's absence.

"Apprehensive look is ill-fitting of a Queen."

She heard a voice and looked around to find nothing. Then the image of a man began to appear, possibly a spell of some kind that this man had cast to render him invisible.

Aizen looked at her shocked expression, and he could also see recognition before it disappeared.

"How did you- You shouldn't be here," she whispered, glancing at her door. She pondered if the guards that were posted outside heard anything. Her fearful look intensified when the door to her room opened. She looked to find the previous intruder gone with the appearance of Iki-Ryo.

"Greetings, my Lord. I trust that your visit to the Underworld went as planned."

Lord Iki-Ryo looked irritated as he glanced at the woman in front of him. "Spare me your cheap pleasantries, Miku. They only work on my son."

Miku held her anxiety at bay as she giggled.

"Lord Iki-Ryo. What have I done to offend you so?" she leaned closer to him as she tilted her head. She could sense the man's discomfort as he glanced down at her sheer clothing as he swallowed.

"You've opened your legs to commoners and to a useless drunk you call King. Yet you deny me?"

She quirked her brow as she smiled. "Oh, and here I thought it was something important."

He grabbed her shoulders as she stared at him with an amused expression. "I swear, Miku! You only cause yourself more pain every time you deny me. I will have what I deserve."

"Then take it," she laughed as he ground his teeth. "What's stopping you, Lord...Iki...Ryo," she mockingly said his name as she kissed his neck.

"You tempting bitch." He groaned.

"What is it, my Lord?" She moved closer, slipping her hands into the lower part of his armor and finding his hardened cock as she began to stroke. Her hands covered his balls and then stopping her ministrations. She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. "It's exactly what I thought. You don't have the balls."

He pushed her off and made to strike her when his son caught his hand.

"We just got back and already feel the need to strike our Queen?"

His father furiously glared at his son before he angrily stormed off. Mitsuhide glanced over to find Miku biting her lip.

"What is wrong, Miku?" He moved a strand of hair towards the back of her ear as he kissed her lips.

"Your father is determined to hate me and not before I could give him a report," she pouted.

"Then explain it to me," he leaned her against her bed, finding no undergarments underneath her long sheer gown. He reached between himself to enter her waiting entrance. She whimpered as he thrust into her.

"My ...King is missing."

Mitsuhide halted his movements before he continued. "Since when?"

"I am not entirely sure. I...I was-," his pace grew faster as she tried to speak, "-grooming my hair, but he never ...came to bed. I... I don't believe he's in the castle."

"That's unfortunate," he lifted her legs to slam into her. After several thrusts, he proceeded to remove himself and cum onto her bed.

"Unfortunate?" She frowned, looking at him for clarification.

"She'ol has permitted me to dispose of King Noboru. He's of no use to us anymore."

Miku looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. "But-" He placed a finger onto her lips to silence her and then proceeded to kiss her.

"Don't be surprised, Miku. I've only tolerated him because of She'ol's protection. Now that I have his blessing. I can do what I wanted to do for the longest time." He kissed her again, finding her lips weren't recuperating. "You belong to me, Miku."

"I don't belong to anyone," She pushed him off, only for him to laugh. He moved to wrap his arms around her. "MMM. I wish I could stay, but I must cater to my concubines. You can't always have my attention." He kissed her neck, then releasing his hold on her to leave the room.

Miku sighed.

"I don't know whether to be angry that he left me unsatisfied or that Noboru has left me to contend with these idiots."

She ripped the sheets off containing the Prince's essence, leaving them messily on the floor before she lay on her bed.

"Quite a predicament, you find yourself, Queen Miku."

She groaned, hearing the voice again. She turned to find him grinning once he appeared again.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I find it more interesting here," he glanced around as his eyes looked at her. Her breathing stopped for a moment before she exhaled. "Curious."

"What is?" she questioned, frowning once he sat beside her.

"A stranger is in your room. You have no idea if I'm either enemy or foe. Why haven't you called your guards or alerted your-," he chuckled "-Prince?"

"Can't I be curious as well. I find a handsome man in my room that appears to pose no potential danger to me."

"That you are aware of. I am dangerous."

"I never said you weren't," she playfully replied, she stared at him for a moment before the amusement left her as she sat up. "You should leave. You came from Hueco Mundo. I'll open a wormhole." She was distracted by a hand around her wrist as he held her chin. He was scanning her for a moment.

"Don't you care to know what my name is? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Sousuke almost felt like he didn't need to divulge that information; her eyes gave a sense that she already knew. "It's Sosuke Aizen."

She exhaled the breath that she was holding. "Once I open the worm-"

He let go of her chin to walk around her quarters, ignoring her.

"I don't plan on going back. As I said before, I find it more interesting here."

"There are forces at work here, that a mortal like yourself couldn't possibly understand," she whispered angrily at him.

He only chuckled, "Mortal? I haven't been that for a long time."

Her eyes widened, looking at the man in front of him. "You're Immortal? Impossible. The fruit here can only give immortality."

"Well, an object created in our world, the Hogukyu, granted me eternal life. Even before that, I was strong enough that I found no equal until I met Ichigo Kurosaki."

She searched her mind for an answer before she asked, "Who told you about the Hogukyu?"

Sousuke looked at her for a moment, perplexed for the first time in his life, before he answered.

"I visited the Soul Palace. A place Shinigami, you call Death Eaters, visit our Soul King. Our Soul King is a thing that is the lynchpin created to hold our worlds together. Several other men visited, brilliant men, handpicked to receive further knowledge. Standing there, I acquired an idea in regards to the Hogukyu. It seemed that another man named Kisuke Urahara possessed a similar idea. Maybe it was a coincidence, but I don't believe so. I stole his creation, combining it with what I already created. I fused with the Hogukyu. The immense power I acquired all that I could attain, I was defeated. In my defeat, I gained immortality and also imprisonment in Soul Society."

"Imprisoned?"

He further explained his story: of a man trying to possess keys to the Soul Palace so he could visit again. To abolish the wrongs of Soul Societies' past atrocities: How he fooled everyone around him, his reign in Hueco Mundo, and his inevitable imprisonment. She was silent throughout his speech, attentively listening to everything he told her.

"The Hogukyu existence is only known to our Oracle Pythia. Its knowledge never revealed to the Royal Fae. In some ways, it was a blessing. If others knew of its existence," she exhaled, "Nevermind, it's honestly something I would not like to find out."

"You seem to fear no one. But the name She'ol frightens you. Why?"

"It is not him I fear but what would come to Shun Nya because of his anger."

"What is it that you want, Miku?" he searched her eyes as she avoided his stare.

"To be Queen."

"Aren't you already?"

She chuckled. "I am currently reduced to a desire for a foolish Prince's cock."

"Sex is just a means of getting what you want."

"I guess... it's not like I don't enjoy it," she agreed, moving towards the bathing area to rid herself of the Prince's smell. She removed her clothing, placing herself bare as Sousuke followed close behind. She dipped herself into the calming waters filled with fragrant oils and salts.

She watched Sousuke study his surroundings then his eyes set on her. She avoided his eyes as she maintained her composure. She couldn't deny how handsome he was, before setting to wash. Her wrist suddenly held as she glanced up to find a charming smile beside her.

"Allow me, Queen Miku."

He took the rag that already had a frothy texture; she seemed to be silent and stared at him while he sat beside the bath. He began to wash her shoulders as he carefully moved her long tresses aside.

"Were you this courteous when you held my daughter prisoner?" She reminded him of the tale, he previously revealed to her.

She heard him chuckle.

"I can't deny that she was an attractive girl, but I'm above violating a woman to satisfy my desires. I'm dangerous but not a monster. She was quite young and a pawn."

"Hmmm," she moaned when she felt the rag gently move across her breasts. "As much as I love being touched by a handsome gentleman. I'm also not an idiot." She stilled his hand as she looked at him. "Are you trying to manipulate me with sex?" she purred as she leaned closer to him. He remained calm as he raised a brow.

"Is it working?" he handsomely grinned, she laughed as she moved the soapy rag from his hand. "No," she shook her head and dipped into the waters. She popped her head up to remove the wet excess from her face, to find her guest gone. She made to look around to find him behind her still clothed with his lips against her neck.

"Then, I want to gift you with feeling good as a mutual benefit of our alliance."

"I don't need help," she mumbled while leaning her head back on his shoulders when she felt his fingers enter her moist center.

"I'm aware you are capable. It is I that needs your help," Sousuke whispered as his fingers began to move in and out aggressively. "Can you help me?"

She couldn't help but moan as her fingers gripped his brown hair while he lifted her legs up and entered deeper. "Oh! You're lies are just as delicious as your fingers. No wonder your tongue fooled so many weak mortals."

She pouted when he removed his fingers to pull her around. He saw that his expression remained stoic as he gazed at her. "Awwww, I'm sorry. I promise to pretend to believe your bullshit if you continue to use your fingers."

He remained unmoving until he gave a slight smile before he leaned in to kiss her lips. She found herself walking back until she hit the edge of the bath as he picked her up from its waters to lie her onto the floor. He remained quiet as he widened her legs and bent lower into the large tub. She felt his tongue dart into her swollen lips as she gasped.

Sousuke knew he couldn't fool this Queen into accepting his alliance, that wasn't necessarily what he wanted from her. He wanted to know why her eyes looked at him with familiarity while she tried to keep her distance. For now, he'll enjoy pleasing her and satisfy the urge that his body required. It was a flaw the Hogukyu had seemed not to erase. His need to satisfy his sexual urges. He trained himself to be above this human flaw and disgusting need of self-gratifying himself. He blamed his momentary lapse on science when he laid with Hideyoshi's mother. Then blamed his need to use Loly and Menoly, manipulating them with sex, it was no wonder they jealously grew to hate Orihime. It was part of the plan for Ichigo.

Now with Queen Miku, it was just a means of getting answers and an ally. Then cast her aside to obtain his right in ruling a kingdom. He was Sousuke Aizen and he deserved to rule.

"What are you plotting?" she moaned as she stared down at him as he nibbled between her spread legs. "Focus on me! I don't like being ignored."

Although this beautiful temptress he had his mouth around, was interesting and certainly kept him on his toes. She was too smart, even if her outward appearance showed otherwise. He said nothing as he continued to please her. He needed to stay focused.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out as she came, grabbing his head. He didn't stop his ministrations with his tongue as he made sure to lick every bit of her wet juices. When he was done, he lifted himself and her in the process. She eyed him with heavy-lidded eyes as she moved closer to him, slowly removing his pants. He eyed her with interest as she held his erection. She glanced up to him with a raised brow and a conniving smile.

"You won't get answers from me," her mouth enveloped his cock before he could comprehend her words. She removed her mouth to fist his length as she looked up to him again.

"You can't manipulate me into knowing secrets that don't concern you," she revealed, pleasing him with her mouth while she eyed him.

"I wouldn't dream of manipulating a manipulator."

She popped her mouth out to speak, stopping her strokes to stare at him. "Weren't you listening. I manipulate Iki-Ryo and Prince Mitsu-"

He held her chin as he slid his finger across her plump lips, "Are not who I'm referring to but your King." Sosuke watched as her eyes narrowed in anger. She lifted herself as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Noboru is my husband and.."

"A pawn," he added in boredom as he placed himself back in his pants. "an instrument, or is the term fool?"

"Enough! You believe your observation is accurate with you being here for just a few hours?" she chuckled, exiting the bath while placing a sheer robe over her form.

"I have no doubt the man is enamored with you, but the feelings aren't mutual. Mostly on your end."

"I love my King." she angrily whispered, keeping her voice from rising and alerting her guards.

"You love his attention, him willing to please, and give you anything you desire." He walked up to her as she remained still, eyeing him as he spoke, "but a woman like you craves power and an equal." He whispered into her ears.

"The things I do are to protect myself. It's difficult for a lowly Immortal such as I to be surrounded by those with greater power." She sadly expressed, while sitting by her vanity to brush her hair.

Suddenly a powerful blade was blocked by a powerful shield that surrounded the Queen.

"Interesting! That was one of my powerful attacks."

Miku puffed out her cheeks in anger as she placed her brush onto her vanity table. She turned around to face a smiling Sousuke.

"Why you persistent son of a bitch," she growled out, using a shield barrier to surround the man in front of him. Sosuke looked around the sturdy wall then to its castor that angrily glared at him. "You will remai-"

The barrier broke in an instant as she looked in shock. Sosuke stood before her, with no hint of strain as if the mighty prison she conjured was a meer annoyance to him.

"You seemed surprised. Why are you pretending to be weak, Queen Miku?" He asked her as she only swallowed and fixed her gaze to him.

"I...I can't," she confided, she looked up later to find him gone. She looked around for him with no luck. The guards entered.

They entered, knees on the floor, head bowed before they spoke, "Is everything alright, my Queen. We thought we heard noises."

"Everything is fine. Tell the servants to enter to bring new sheets and leave me," she said irritably, the guards didn't have to be told twice as they exited the room.

The handmaidens entered, removing the soiled sheets and added new ones before they bowed their heads and escorted themselves out of the Queen's room.

Miku looked around as if waiting for Sosuke's presence to appear once more. Once she was satisfied he was gone, she laid on her bed and sighed.

"Amaretsu, why bring him into the equation of all times? Haven't I suffered enough."

x

* * *

Mitsuhide walked down the halls of the Jade Citadel of Shun Nya. This world so different from the Underworld. Shun Nya provided a cool breeze and its massive Sun-filled every dark crevice with light.

The Fires of Perdition, the dark castle he and his father called home, it's heat provided a warm blanket for their army and shade for their pale epidermis. Their demonic troops stayed behind to rejuvenate from the effects of this world, while his father returned as well, replenishing his strength. Mitsuhide felt no impact, partly being half-Fae. Anatonai. His mother had been gone for so long. He had forgotten what her features even were.

He found solace as a child in the arms of Miku, a maternal figure in his eyes. Her voice comforted him, and the need for something more became apparent in his adolescence. Was it the envy of Sora that spurned his lust-filled appetite? Was it pride that drove him to take what his father only dreamed of coveting?

Miku was hesitant at first in this arrangement, but then he whispered promises of destroying everything she held dear. She accepted but knew not wholeheartedly. Even when she enjoyed their sexual escapades together, she always made it a point to leave or take a jab at his pride. She was conniving and beautiful. He loved and hated her.

He made it to his Harem of concubines, which didn't seem to satisfy his appetite. He didn't even bother with their names. When he was done with them, he sent them back to the villages. His army procured them from if he was feeling generous. If not, he decided to extend his mercy by ending their life.

"My lord," a pale skinned beauty stretched her arms, wiping her mouth of a female's essence. Sheru was gifted to him by his father when he was of age. Born in the Underworld, her pale features smiled at his return. While he was gone, she maintained order in his Harem. Her dark purple hair cascaded down her sheer dress, doing nothing to cover her naked bodice. She indulged in playing with his concubines, and on occasions, if he was bored, find solace between her legs. Sheru ever-loyal didn't feel hurt when the Prince shrugged her off, noticing she rather play with his females.

"Enjoying yourself, Sheru?" he looked to find another dark fae lying on a bed, eyes hooded in pleasure. He could see Sheru had left her in a state of ecstasy.

"As always, my Lord," she gave a devious grin. She sniffed him as she gave a pouted look. "You smell of the Queen. How come you never bring her so that I can play with her too?"

"Our Queen is stubborn. You know that, Sheru. Besides, when this war is over, we'll acquire The Princess and her daughter, along with Koemi."

Sheru's dark chocolate eyes stared at him as she laughed with excitement, but then her face fell in disappointment. "You don't share your favorites, my lord."

Mitsuhide angled his head as he grinned. He was selfish, she knew. "You're correct, Sheru. I'm sure one of them will not receive my favor. Koemi seems a likely candidate. Her father's constant need to hide her is grating on my nerves."

"Midori always upsets you, yet she's still your favorite. I never get to play with her or her sister Kaiyō," Sheru argued, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

MItsuhide walked farther into the Harem, it seemed the numbers dwindled as of late. Unknown faces sat in chairs or laid in beds, abruptly standing when their Prince entered. Terror in their faces hoping they weren't chosen. Mitsuhide ignored them; he ignored most of them. His Harem consisted of hundreds of girls, now comprised of twenty he no longer cared for.

Except for two that he was currently searching for. He stepped out to the balcony to find Kaiyō. Her golden streaked curls that hung below her chin while she sat on a chair. Her tanned cinnamon skin contrasted with his pale fingers as he stroked her arm. She jumped with fright since her attention previously focused on a book she was reading. She looked up to find his handsome face.

"My Prince," she gushed, standing to hold him. "I thought you'd be gone longer."

"I only conversed with She'ol. Our armies need more time in the Underworld, and I felt my presence wasn't needed any longer. Why should I have stayed longer?" He seemed offended as he looked at her green eyes that shined in the light.

"No, my Prince. Have you forgotten my insistence on wanting to be with you when you visited the Fires of Perdition?"

He hadn't forgotten. The only one he brought with him was Sheru and other concubines that held dark fae blood, that needed the dark depths of its strength. There was too much in the Underworld that would defile any Shun Nyan born fae. He couldn't risk it.

"Your body wouldn't handle its fires." He held her fingers, brushing them against his mouth.

"Sheru says that's not true," she added. Mitsuhide sighed. He was probably giving her false information. His own mother wasn't affected during her time with his father, from the stories he was made aware.

"Kaiyō, I won't risk it. Do not ask again." He sternly said, watching her brows furrow and nod in agreement. He looked around and found that her eldest sister was nowhere.

"Where is Midori?" he asked Kaiyō, who looked down, avoiding his stare. "Kaiyō, I won't ask again?" he raised his voice as she timidly pointed out in the mazelike gardens that connected to the Harem and the other rooms in the Citadel.

"She's with Lord Iki-Ryo."

Once the words left her lips, he growled as he made his way into the tall hedged maze. Vines of gold lite the direction of the labyrinth while diamond roses glittered the stone path he angrily stomped across.

He paused in his steps when he heard the familiar giggles of his first concubine. He made it to the center, where levels of an atrium stood overlooking the distant ocean. Mitsuhide watched as his father played with his concubine's dirty blonde curls that flowed down to her waist. His father turned to glance at his presence while Midori remained looking at the ocean.

"Are you finished with our Queen?" Iki-Ryo smiled, giving a low chuckle as his fingers left her hair to rub the side of her hip.

She still didn't acknowledge Mitsuhide's presence, only giggling along with his father, mocking him.

"What are you doing here, Father?" he said with a sneer, glancing at his concubine the whole time. He stared daggers at her back as if his gaze would prompt her to give her full attention that never came.

"I was quite perturbed when I left our Queen's room. So I sat here to find Midori's presence. She's always good at easing my anger," he pressed his lips on the side of her head.

"Did she now," Mitsuhide angrily seethed.

"I adore our Lord Father's attention. At least someone here does." It was only then her green eyes, like the ocean, stared at him as she spoke.

"It's a shame that my son does not provide that." His father rose, not before lightly grazing her tanned cheeks. "I must retire."

"Of course, My Lord." She stood and bowed. Her eyes flickered to the Prince, who neither said or acknowledged his father as he left.

Midori placed her hand over her mouth, trying to prevent her laughter. Mitsuhide did not find her actions amusing. He walked up to her, glancing down as she defiantly glanced up.

"My Prince," she mockingly uttered while she smirked.

"Choosing to switch to my father since you lost the comfort of Noboru." He gave her a devious smile, whipping the amusement off her face.

"Don't pretend you asked She'ol's permission to kill Noboru because of me."

"You're right. Now that he's disappeared, it leaves our Queen alone." He glided his fingers on her shoulders, causing her to flinch with annoyance.

"Disappeared?" her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Queen Miku confessed of Noboru leaving and having no knowledge of his whereabouts. Good riddance." He smiled at his concubine's disappointment. "The Queen is very vocal, once her legs are spread." He moved to kiss her lips as she pushed him away.

"Damn you!" She pushed him further, turning to gaze at the ocean. Midori was stubborn and upset him constantly. When his attention left her, to focus on the Queen or his other conquests. She found comfort in sleeping with guards that he had posted in front of his Harem's doors. Torturing and killing them was exhilarating and bothersome. He needed these soldiers for his armies, especially Immortal ones, and she was aware of it.

When the guards were removed, she set her sights on King Noboru. He hated the man, especially being the man that Miku spent most of her nights with. The anger of finding out that Midori was with him on multiple occasions, only prompted his decision on asking She'ol of his death. She didn't need to know of her effect on him or her sister, Kaiyō.

Several millennia before Orihime's birth, Mitsuhide delighted in learning pleasure from women. Queen Miku had not been the first, but she most certainly hadn't been the last of his greed for a woman's touch. The rarer the beauty, the more he craved them as his own. If Queen Miku, whom he wanted, couldn't be his. No one was worthy of being Queen, let alone his personal concubine.

 _It was near the outskirts of the Sands of Korralle that he found her. Her people were Faes with mermaid descendants, who stayed close to the ocean's shores. He heard stories of mermaids and their beauty, wanting to catch a glimpse he traveled to Koralle. He watched as a young girl, swimming against the ocean's waves. He was instantly captivated. He thought she was a mermaid, at how gorgeous she looked. She had been swimming bare as she walked to the shore. He saw standard legs when he mermaid's legs still had fish scales on their legs when they came ashore. He had seen some mermaids before that hadn't captured his attention like hers._

 _He learned her name was Midori and was the daughter of the leader of Korralle. Tarius was his name. He had eight older sons, and Midori was his youngest and only daughter. He gave Tarius two options for Midori. One being that he give his daughter to him to be his concubine while the other option was watching as he killed his son's in front of him and take his daughter anyway. She accepted without her father answering. The girl seemed to hate the arrangement at first, hating the man who gave her no choice to be with him. Years past, as she grew to understand that this was her new life. She gave him no more tears and willingly gave her body to the man she no longer hated._

 _She became his favorite concubine, only seeking her comfort even when his Harem began to grow with a collection of exotic beauties. He grew to care for her, and as she advanced in age, he immediately asked She'ol's permission for the fruit of the Immortals. It was strange thinking of her not by his side. She looked the other way when he sought out Queen Miku. She only asked permission to visit her family once a year. He was content with her attention and smiles. She spoke of her family even when he looked bored._

 _Her father had passed away with age, and she soon found herself heartbroken. He accompanied her to Korralle on this sad occasion of her father's burial. It was when she lost her eldest brother that he met another captivating sight._

 _He would later come to find out that Tarius, had another daughter in his older age before he met his end._

 _Mitsuhide would visit Koralle without Midori, only seeking her sister's presence. He flirted with Kaiyō and even made himself known that he wanted her, but he never acted upon his fantasies. Kaiyō adored his proximity to the point of idolizing him. She was conflicted, of course, not wanting to be with a man that belonged to her sister._

 _His attempts at seducing her worked. Kaiyō accepted him._

 _When he brought her to the palace as his new concubine, Midori's anger directed not to her sister but him. Midori became more distant and even more distant when Kaiyō received the fruit of Immortality. Both sisters became his most cherished. Midori began to become even more rebellious when the announcement of Orihime as his future Queen._

 _It was no surprise that she found it comforting and spewed malicious comments when Orihime and Sora disappeared._

Here they both were in the present as she crossed her arms and refused to look at him. He stood behind her, smelling the salty breeze that seemed to waft in their direction from the distant beaches in view.

"There's no reason to seek my father for affection?" He whispered, discreetly placing his fingers on touched sun-kissed tanned shoulders, that peeked out of her sheer robes.

She scoffed a bit as she continued to stare ahead.

"That's what happens when you deprive your pet. They'll seek attention elsewhere."

"I wouldn't have to deprive my pet of rewards if she remained loyal. Your sister doesn't have that problem." He placed kisses lightly on her neck as she stiffened to his touch. She turned her face to scowl at him angrily.

"Well, if my sister and Queen Miku are who you prefer. Then it doesn't matter who I fuck."

He roughly grabbed her face, twisting her whole body so she would face him. She remained confident in her stance as she glared at him.

"It matters because you belong to me."

He smiled, placing his hand around her small neck.

" Therefore, since you belong to me. I can do whatever the fuck I want to you."

He tightened his grip, only for her to grin.

"It seems you haven't been doing much of anything to me. So spare me your threats."

MItsuhide fumed, and his grip, locked tighter around her throat.

"My Prince!"

Mitsuhide heard the loud shout of Kaiyō as his grip faltered. He looked to find her shocked features staring at him and then at her sister. He stepped away from Midori as she held her throat and continued to give him her penetrative stare.

"What is it, Kaiyō?" he spoke in an irritated tone. She bowed her head in apology as she spoke.

"I...I came to see if you found Midori. I apologize for interrupting."

"You didn't interrupt anything important, Kaiyō," Midori spat out, her heated words directed to the man in front of her.

"O...Okay. I'll leave you two-"

"Wait, Kaiyō." Mitsuhide raised his hand in the direction of the youngest sister, still eyeing Midori as he gave her a malicious grin. Midori eyed him curiously as he began to beckon her sister with his finger. "Come here."

Kaiyō looked at her sister and then at her Prince as she slowly walked closer.

"Y... Yes, My Prince?"

He swiftly grabbed the youngest sister in front of him, placing both hands beside her hips.

"It seems your sister puts me in a predicament with no way of compromising."

"Compromising?"

He tightened his grip on Kaiyō as she grimaced, interrupting her sister's words.

"No, you had your chance to talk. Now, are you going to let me finish?" He gripped Kaiyō tighter, receiving a whimper, only for Midori to viciously stare at him, but remained tight-lip.

"Good." He loosened his hold. Relief etched on the younger sister's face.

"I need your opinion on something, Kaiyō. Do you think you can help with that?" He pushed her curly tendrils with his chin to kiss her pouty cheeks as she nodded.

"Of course, My Prince."

"Am I fair?"

Kaiyō looked confused and then glanced at her sister, not sure how to answer.

"Kaiyō?"

"Yes, you are fair, My Prince."

"Well, your sister finds my rules unfair. I repeatedly reprimanded her, denying her things, even going so far as to hurt her. Now, I don't like hurting anyone, especially those I care about."

He could see Midori begin to clench her teeth. Furiously staring, fist griped at her sides. He only found her even more beautiful.

"My question to you is: What can I do to make everyone happy? I thought of several options. If I strangle her-"

"NO, MY PRINCE!" Kaiyō cried out, receiving a comforting touch from her Prince.

"I understand, Kaiyō. That option would sadden me too. But If I let her FUCK anyone she wants," he seethed, glaring at the eldest sister. "Then, it breaks my heart."

"You have no fucking heart, you pathetic-"

Mitsuhide gripped Kaiyō's arm, bending it oddly, causing Midori to pause.

"AHHH," the youngest screamed, getting her eldest sister's attention.

"PLEASE don't hurt her." He glanced at Midori, begging for her sister's safety, an amused look on his face.

"Kaiyō, Do you want to take the punishment for your sister's transgressions?" Kaiyō held her arm, staring at her sister, not sure what to say.

"NO, She doesn't have to," Midori voiced, shaking as she whipped the tears that were falling.

"Does this mean I don't have to worry about my heart being broken?" He hugged Kaiyō, waiting for her answer, patiently waiting like a tentative child.

"Y...Yes."

"Thank you, Kaiyō, for your help. I find that this option, no one gets hurt and everyone's happy."

Kaiyō only seemed to nod as Midori stood staring at the ground. "Kaiyō, you can heal yourself. I'm sorry for hurting you. You've always been so good. You'll receive something extra special for helping me and receiving pain that could have been avoided," he looked at Kaiyō, who began to heal herself.

Once she healed her arm, she felt the Prince's hands grip her chin as he kissed her lips. Midori made to leave.

"No! You stay there." He scolded Midori, between breathless kisses to the youngest sister. He placed the young sister on the stone floor of the atrium, raising her skirt. He parted her legs, licking her slit once, only for his actions to be halted.

"Please, My Prince n...not like this," Kaiyō supplied, glancing at her sister.

"Of course," he chuckled, "How foolish of me."

Kaiyō made to stand when Mitsuhide halted her movements. "We shouldn't leave Midori out."

"Th..That's not what I meant. My Prince. I... I don't want to do this in front of Midori."

"You see, Kaiyō." His fingers drifted across her delicate features. "There's no room for negotiation. I wanted Midori to stay, watching us. But that's not something you wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"So I'm simply giving another alternative with her joining us. Should I give another alternative?"

Kaiyō refrained from saying anything, looking to her sister, regretting from saying anything at all. Afraid she might cause more trouble for Midori.

"Good girl. You stay there for a moment. Don't worry. I'm not upset." He gave her a chaste kiss. His eyes fixed on Midori as he began to remove his armor and then his clothing apparel underneath.

Midori made to take a step back, finding his hands enveloping her wrist.

"Do you think it's wise not to join us?" he mentioned, eyes fixed on her as he kissed her wrist. "Kneel."

x

* * *

 **-Warning-**

* * *

x

"If you wanted an obedient whore to suck your cock, then look to your harem." She hollered, trying to release from his hold.

"Midori, you forget a concubine is just a glorified whore without a title." He laughed, "whomever I choose as a Queen is not above my power." He grabbed her hair, forcing her to submit to her knees while she continued to struggle.

"Midori," he sang, "I thought we were past this."

"You're a liar," she yelled, aggressively staring at him.

"Now that's a bit harsh," he rubbed his length, while his other hand held her chin.

"You're right; it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I stay loyal or if I let everyone in Shun Nya have their way with me. You still will treat me the same. It doesn't matter if you hurt Kaiyō or me. You still will be the same asshole. I'm ashamed to admit I loved you. Right now, I hate you."

Mitsuhide continued to stroke himself in the middle of her tirade, silently staring at her with a quirked brow raised.

"Kaiyō!" he suddenly said.

The curly-haired blonde perked up at the Prince's demand of her.

"Yes, My Prince?"

"Leave us. I'll have to give you your reward later."

Kaiyō looked at her sister for a moment, hesitating in her movement.

"Kaiyō, I will not repeat myself," the Prince demanded. Kaiyō swallowed the bile in her throat as she left her sister with her Prince.

Once Mitsuhide made sure Kaiyō had left their presence, his focus shifted to the woman on her knees in front of him.

"Hate me? Who's the liar now, Midori." He bent down to her level, kissing the tears on her cheeks. "Let's play a game. You continue pretending that you hate me."

He turned her around quickly, shoving her face against the cement floor. Tearing her sheer garments from her body, while her rear faced his erect length.

"While I show you how much I care."

x

* * *

I'm a little uncomfortable writing someone physically violated. Not to start judging other fanfic writers, who do those types of stories. I just don't like to go into too much detail. I know I wrote Midori and Kaiyō in a problematic situation, but I stopped describing what Mitsuhide does to Midori before it went any further. I figured I'd leave the readers to assume what happened to her. I just wanted to show you Mitsuhide as a character. Let me know what you thought or if you want to PM me on a personal level. I don't mind that either. Thanks for reading.

The next chapter I wrote. I just need to fix grammatical errors and will put upload the chapter. To make up for not uploading in so long. It will consist of everyone in Hueco Mundo. I promise more Ichihime.


	17. Chapter 17

Well my Thanksgiving was awesome and I hope those who celebrated had a fun one with family and if you didn't celebrate hope you're feeling awesome as well. = ) So I told you guys last week that I had the next chapter but I had to fix it up a bit. This chapter is regarding most of the characters in Hueco Mundo. It also is full of laughs, especially from the last chapter that was a bit intense. Think of this chapter an early Christmas gift. Maybe I'll have another gift of FOS update in the near future (if I can pull my head out of my ass).

I'm going to have some insight to Ichika and Kazui's past. Some of you might see Ichika's character sort of a bitch, but she is struggling to improve herself. I love her character, I think she's adorable. If you don't that fine too.

I apologize if this story doesn't have enough Ichihime. I'm trying to balance it out and try to tell the story. I understand that I've been introducing other characters, but they are important to Orihime's world and who she is. I like to think when I have Kazui or Miume in a chapter, it's like an extension of Ichihime because it's their children. NO? Well I tried. LMAO! Hope you enjoy and leave a review. Please.

x

* * *

 _Ichika had indulged Kazui's crush when he told her at the age of fifteen. She thought it was a phase since he had his share of girlfriends._

 _His first girlfriend, Chiaki, when Kazui turned, twelve, was an adorable relationship. That lasted for only two weeks. Chiaki had asked him his favorite spot to visit. He took her to the cemetery. Ichika ragged on Kazui for several months after his break up. Pitying him while giving him pointers on what girls liked._

 _She taught him how to flirt with a girl and even gave him his first kiss. It was probably the reason he became so obsessed in the first place. She told him it was merely nothing. He was fourteen, and she was sixteen at the time, besides she was obsessed with somebody else._

 _His second girlfriend, at the age of fifteen, was pushed on him one day when they hanged out at the mall together. She figured she be his wing woman, besides the girl, Haya, was a cute little thing. The young girl sported a short bob with sparkling dark eyes, that blushed whenever Kazui and her visited the donuts shop. Ichika had to practically convince the dense boy that the girl was crushing on him. So when she went back to Soul Society, she was happy to find out that Kazui got the cajones (Sp. balls) to ask the girl out. She was proud that Kazui was able to kiss the girl, and their relationship began to blossom. Ichika figured maybe she should be a little more blunt with her feelings with her crush. Only for Hideyoshi to be oblivious or flat out ignore her deliberate cute outfits. Granted, she was seventeen, and he was twenty-four, but when she mentioned that she had several admirers including Kazui. He only shrugged it off and told her to consider seeking out Kazui's affection. The blatant disregard for her feelings cast aside, and he only hurt her when the mute Shinigami sought out other women to satisfy him._

 _Kazui's relationship with Haya lasted only a year, it wasn't because of lack of trying, but Ichika learned he wasn't happy in the relationship. He always cast aside doing things he wanted to do for Haya because he was afraid of scaring her away. The more comfortable she was, the more depressed Kazui became in being someone he didn't want to be. So they ended the relationship on good terms, remaining good friends until she moved to another school._

 _It seemed whenever Ichika visited. She noticed Kazui was more evident with his feelings for her. She decided after shedding her last tears for Hideyoshi, she chose to give Kazui a chance. Her relationship with Kazui remained the same aside from, being more intimate by holding hands or kissing. They continued to play pranks, hang out, and talk about anything and everything. She wanted to say her feelings for him was love, but more like a friend's love. Her heart still remained attached to Hideyoshi, and it felt wrong using her best friend to squash the hurt feelings. It was a cycle, Hideyoshi indiscriminately found comfort in random girls, she'd even once saw him in action, opening the flood gates to a world of mental pain and lust-filled thoughts. She'd screamed, lash out, and then visit Kazui so he would dote upon her, treating her with so much care. The perfect boyfriend._

 _Ichika was making out with her on and off-again relationship with Kazui. He was such a great kisser, and that's all he was a great kisser. He never seemed to want to go any further. In some ways, she wasn't sure she could ever be sexual with him. How can you be with someone sexually when you always had someone else on your mind? It was when she felt Kazui lightly brush his hand against her breast that she jolted from her thoughts. It instantly caught his attention as he rose embarrassed, moving away from her. "S...Sorry."_

 _She didn't say anything. She wasn't upset, a little relieved it didn't go any further. She could sense that her longtime companion was frustrated. "What's wrong?" she asked him._

 _"Do you ever think about... Um mm. Do you ever-"_

 _"Spit it out, Kazui," she chuckled, causing him to sit up, face flushed abruptly. He rubbed his head in irritation as he sat on top of his desk._

 _"When you show me those magazines or videos from Lisa, is it because you think about... Um mm-"_

 _"sex?" Ichika said it so casually, as Kazui avoided her stare. "I just show you, because I know you get all prudish and run away."_

 _She started to laugh and instantly stopped when she saw he wasn't finding the conversation very humorous. She sat up from his bed, walking over to him to stroke his chin. His features were starting to harden and become more handsome, but still had a bit of his baby boy cherub cheeks._

 _"I think about you," he whispered, and her hand instantly stopped to glance at him. She knew what he meant, and she started to not like how the conversation was going._

 _"That's because you're a perv, Kazui. I'm too busy thinking about improving my skills and becoming stronger," she lied, she didn't have the heart that she did think about sex and touched herself regularly, but it wasn't him, it was always Hideyoshi._

 _Kazui glanced at her and nodded._

 _"Okay, I always feel like your distant when we kiss like you're bored, and your mind is elsewhere."_

 _She didn't like being put under a microscope. She could only glare at Kazui and turn away._

 _"Of course, I'm bored. What can you possibly show me?"_

 _It was supposed to be a joke. She regretted saying the words as she turned to find his shoulders slumped and feature downcast._

 _"Why do you do that, Ichika?"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Treat me like I'm a child. I'm eighteen."_

 _"It's because you're a child. You barley turned eighteen, and you're already talking about having an affair."_

 _"Affair?" Kazui looked confused._

 _"What do you think this is, Kazui? This right now is not permanent. You realize that, right?" She turned to him, grasping at his fingers as he mulled over what she was trying to tell him._

 _"I know but-"_

 _"But nothing, Kazui. You'll start to age, and I'll remain looking exactly how I'll look once I reach twenty-one. What we have is great, but you can't honestly be serious about it?"_

 _Kazui looked at her, feeling a little bit ashamed as he bit the inside of his cheek. Ichika was confused herself, but she knew she didn't feel right, using her best friend as a source of comfort. She loved him, she really did, but not- Ichika knew she had to end things before things got too serious._

 _"Kazui, I think we should end things now before things become more difficult. We can remain friends. I don't want to lose that bond with you."_

 _"I...I don't want that either. But why can't we make it work?"_

 _Ichika was finding it difficult to tell him no, with him being so sweet and trusting. There was nothing wrong with him, she was screwed up inside, and she couldn't ruin his life. She had countless years to grow while he had this one._

 _"Kazui, Please don't make this difficult. This hurts me too." It really did, the pain was unbearable, but this was the right thing to do. They sealed their break-up with a kiss, and before she headed back to Soul Society, she made sure to be with him. She didn't want her recent stay to be the last shitty thing she did, so she tried cheering him up by doing all the things they liked to do. She knew his smile wasn't as full, and his laughs weren't as obnoxiously loud._

 _It was a bitter sweet hookup that shouldn't have happened to begin with, but she didn't regret having someone love her. It just hurt she couldn't recuperate his feelings back, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't visit as often, feeling that he needed his space. She overheard from those in Sereitei he finally found someone, his fourth girlfriend, Okimi._

x

* * *

The official break-up between her and Kazui was three years ago. He was eighteen and she, twenty. Ichika couldn't believe how fast time sped as she glanced out the dark expanse of Hueco Mundo. Now twenty-three years old. Her best friend looked thrilled, yet she felt a gnawing feeling in her chest. She had the same feeling when learning about Okimi. For some reason, seeing him with Princess Koemi, seemed different. When meeting Okimi, she knew it was a relationship doomed to fail. Kazui had hopped into a wrong decision, and it was all her fault. All she could do was let him make his own choices through his broken heart as the toxic relationship eventually ended. Kazui never confided in her about Okimi, and she only rejoiced in seeing her gone, and Kazui grew into his own. They fell into their old ways once more, and she missed him, it was the one thing she didn't want to lose.

Then seeing Kazui on the screen, telling her to be happy and not to worry about him. Idiot. She would always worry about him. From the first time she met him sixteen years ago, she knew they'd be inseparable. It didn't matter that they were from two different worlds. They were Nakama.

Ichika wasn't spoiled. Okay, maybe just a little. She finally had Hideyoshi. She wasn't sure what to call their relationship, but it was something. Deep down, she wanted her best friend too. She knew she couldn't have her cake and eat it too. She sighed. Her head hurt.

"I was wondering where you went," she heard her mother's voice say, as the Thirteenth Division Captain sat beside her.

"Captain Kuchiki," she jested, as her mother eyed her. She always made it a point to mockingly say 'Captain' whenever she wore the white captaincy robes.

"Fourth Seat Abarai," Rukia poked her daughter, who chuckled. "Want to talk about it?"

Ichika looked at the searching eyes of her mother, the same ones she inherited. She knew she could never lie to her parents, especially her mother. She laid her head on her mother's la[, while her mother stroked her hair, patiently waiting for her to confide to her.

"Change is a good thing, but I'm afraid of it. Does that make sense?"

"Is this about Kazui?"

Ichika flushed from embarrassment, her mother seemed to see right through her. She nodded while her mother continued to talk.

"Don't worry, you guys are still going to remain friends. Even though you both are starting new relationships, it won't change your dynamic with him. He'll still need you. It might be difficult in the beginning. There are still feelings there that hasn't left."

Ichika exhaled. "We shouldn't have gotten involved. It was so stupid."

"Yes, it was."

"Thanks, Mom. For being so blunt."

"You're Welcome." She laughed seeing the aggravated look, she inherited from Renji, "I always knew you had feelings for Hideyoshi. I found it odd when you got involved with Kazui. You're father and I wanted you to think for yourself, be independent, so I let you make your own decisions."

"You! So father didn't know about my feelings towards Hideyoshi?"

"Please, when it comes to being aware of his daughter's feelings he's ignorant. Yet, can see others people's heart on their sleeve."

"Like Ichigo," Ichika chuckled. Renji would always gloat about kicking Ichigo's ass into gear about his feelings toward Orihime. Telling others he went out of his way on his wedding day to talk to the dense idiot.

"Yes," Rukia smiled at her husband's continued harassment of their orange-haired friend. "but I'm glad you and Hideyoshi are-"

"It's just sex right now, Mom." She rose from her mother's lap, eyeing her reaction with amusement. Her mother tried to compose herself, fidgeting with her robes as the older woman blushed. She could only laugh. "I forget my parents, waited until marriage. I mean, how did you not jump Dad before that? He's a real stud, heard all the girls eyed him and Shuhei."

"Believe me it was very difficult. We were inseparable but I was also living in the Kuchiki household and Renji was Byakyua's Vice-Captain. Which meant-"

"Which meant. Uncle watched you guys like a hawk."

"Yes. It also didn't help that Nii-sama would always find something for his Vice-Captain to do whenever I visited your father's barracks."

"Please tell me you at least did things." Ichika questioned her mother.

"When we had some time alone. We kissed and were sexually intimate, it just didn't involve intercourse."

"So what did this entail: Fingers, Fondling, Fellatio?"

"Ichika, What the hell?" Rukia turned red, her mouth opened wide. She shouldn't have been surprised with Rangiku and Lisa divulging her daughter's head with information. No matter how hard Renji and Byakuya tried to shield Ichika from them.

"You're just like dad, except when he turns red after asking questions. He's mute and pretends I don't exist. I don't understand why though. You guys screw each other like rabbits. Is that why Chappy's your favorite?"

"Excuse me. How do you even know these things?"

Ichika deadpanned and glanced at her mother.

"Are you serious? We have rice paper walls, Mom."

Rukia fiddled her fingers and then proceeded to cough as she stood up.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk."

"Don't be embarrassed, Captain Kuchiki. All that pent up tension from being away from each other for forty years. It's no wonder you guys are so loud and aggressive."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Be proud, Mrs. Abarai," Ichika finished, winking at the petite Captain.

Rukia watched her daughter leave, her perplexed behavior gone. She smiled to herself, glad that in some way she helped her daughter through some of her problems. Now resuming back to looking for the missing prisoner, that she was sure the others weren't putting as much effort. They knew Sosuke was no longer in this world, but the world they were waiting to enter.

x

* * *

Miume and Yumiko trained most of the day. Miume needed to practice with aerial attacks while Yumiko tried strengthening in her bow, enough to wear down her shield. When the girls tired themselves was when they decided to call it quits. She walked to the main hall where most of everyone congregated for any updates or to just lounge. She found Tatsunari speaking to Jacinto. Miume tried to walk the other way when Yumiko wrapped her arms around hers.

"You are not leaving me."

"Yumiko, I'm still mad at him."

"Looking at it from his point of view. I see no reason to be mad at him."

Miume halted her steps to look at the Quincy, "You would take his side."

"Miume, I'm not taking anyone's side, but you're seriously unreasonable right now."

Miume fumed as she avoided looking at her friend. She didn't notice Jacinto blocking their path.

"Hello, Yumiko and Miume," he smiled, causing Yumiko to blush and avoid the other boy's stare.

"Hey Jacinto," she timidly waved, while Miume waved without saying anything. She looked up to see her boyfriend lagging behind Jacinto, slowly making his way towards them. He stopped when he saw the glare that Miume gave him, warning him to back off. He stood there for a moment fisting his hands at his sides before he continued to walk to them.

"Tatsu, No!" She growled out.

"No, Miume. This is ridiculous, and if you think I'm apologizing ... Well, think again."

She narrowed her eyes to him before she turned to walk away. She felt his hands around her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry."

"Tatsu, you have nothing to apologize for," Yumiko added, crossing her arms to glance at her friend.

"Yumiko, stay out of it. He should apologize for..."

"For nothing. You don't even know what you're mad about,"Yumiko added.

"I mad that he doesn't believe in me. I'm so sick of people treating me like I'm not able to handle myself. Help each other to get stronger instead of saying stupid shit like leaving someone behind. That's so selfish."

" I was only being proactive. I don't give a shit if you think it's selfish," Tatsunari yelled, causing her eyes to widen. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. "That's it! You leave me no choice. It's time to bring out the big guns."

Miume watched Tatsunari take out his phone and then stalked off to Urahara.

Kisuke chuckled and nodded as Tatsunari explained something to him. Miume looked at her father, who had his arms crossed, looking at the whole exchange, patiently waiting to see if he had to intervene as he eyed the black-haired boy.

When Tatsunari got back, Miume looked at him, confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You leave me no choice but to bring out the Bieber."

Miume paled as Yumiko laughed, and he deviously grinned.

"Don't you dare, Tatsu," she grabbed his shirt while she looked around the room that was fully occupied by everyone. Weren't they supposed to be training or looking for Aizen?

"What's going on?" Jacinto asked Yumiko, who was beside him as she blushed and explained.

"Miume was in love with Justin Bieber. Tatsunari went through the trouble of proving that he was just as cool if not better than him. When she got over him, Tatsu still likes to annoy Miume by playing his songs."

Jacinto chuckled.

It was too late for Miume as she looked up to her boyfriend, who signaled to Kisuke. The scientist pressed a button while music played throughout the vaulted room. Miume tried to run away from the utter embarrassment before Yumiko hugged her friend close to her.

"You can't miss this, Miume."

"I hate you." She pouted as Yumiko kissed her friend's sorrowful features.

Tatsunari began to sing with the music playing in the background.

 _ **'Show you off,**_

 _ **tonight I wanna show you off.**_

 _ **What you got, a billion could've never bought**_

 _ **We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight.**_

 _ **I wanna show you all the finer things in life.**_

 _ **So just forget about the world, be young tonight.**_

 _ **I'm coming for ya,**_

 _ **I'm coming for ya.'**_

Yumiko let her go as Tatsunari danced closer, holding the mortified girl's hand.

 _ **'Cuz all I need is a beauty and a beat**_

 _ **Who can make my life complete**_

 _ **Its all by you, when the music makes you move**_

 _ **Baby do it like you do.'**_

She couldn't deny that his voice was incredible, and his dancing skills were impeccable. She just didn't need any more of this humiliation, she walked away, moving through the crowd that gathered around her. She couldn't escape as he used his athleticism to run across the tables and flip in front of her. He grinned as he came closer, turning her around to wrap his arms around her from behind. She could feel his chest as he positioned his hands to her hips to sway with him.

 _ **'Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock.**_

 _ **Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now.'**_

She swallowed, feeling his lips kiss her neck, but then his body disappeared. She suddenly missed his warmth. He flew a reasonable distance away, and she saw her father standing beside her. He glared at the boy who was dancing with Nel and her mother, who both giggled at him. Miume couldn't help but laugh as well as he displayed his impressive dancing moves.

 _ **'Body Rock, I wanna feel your body rock!**_

 _ **Cuz all I need is a beauty and a beat.**_

 _ **Who can make my life complete.'**_

Miume forgetting her anger, walked to him, hugging her stupid boyfriend as she danced along with him. When the song ended, she could only tell him what was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled breathlessly, as she could tell he was clearly out of breath from dancing. She couldn't help biting her lips, seeing his chest heave up and down, as his collarbone showed a bit of sweat that trickled down. She looked at him and was about to lean in to kiss him when they were interrupted by Nel's outburst.

"Look, Grimmy! Miume is eye fucking Tatunari."

Miume so mortified hid her face into her boyfriend's chest. Only to whimper at smelling how delicious he smelt. Tatsunari's eyes widened at hearing his girlfriend moan. He stood still while receiving death glares from Ichigo as well as Grimmjow.

"Nel, I don't think it's appropriate in this situation," Grimmjow stated, still eyeing the spiky-haired boy while Ichigo removed a mortified Miume from his grasp.

"Why did you find it hilarious when I directed it to Kazui?"

"Yeah, Well, that was different."

"How so?" Nel asked curiously, only for her to be answered by Daichi.

"Because Grimmy has a soft spot for Miume. Careful Tatsu, Ichigo is not the only one wanting to remove your testicles surgically." The blonde laughed along with his new friend, Raven, as they played chess to pass the time.

"Maybe he could dodge them both with his dancing moves," Raven suggested as he chuckled.

"Oh, How sweet. Daichi made a new friend. Are only assholes allowed in this club?"

Raven stood, towering over the spiky-haired boy who wasn't intimidated by his stature. "I suggest you refrain from saying shit to me."

"Or what?" Tatsunari shot back.

Raven raised his hand as his bow appeared. It was a dark blue compound bow, with different cables and pulleys. He pulled down on the closest cord, as an arrow materialized. "My hand might slip." He grinned.

"Mine might slip too," Yumiko intervened as her smaller bow was out and aimed at the pink-haired Quincy.

Raven smiled and blew a kiss at Yumiko before he shot the arrow to Tatsunari, whose black scales blocked in time.

Yumiko made to shoot when Raven stomped his foot to the floor, causing the level in front of her to elevate, blocking her shot. She had to move aside quickly before the arrow doubled back to her. She heard a stomp again, only for the sidewall to head in her direction while she dodged the oncoming attack.

Uryu made to intervene when he felt Mayumi hold his arm, shaking her head that their daughter could handle this.

"You forgot I'm a Fullbringer too." Raven cheekily stated.

Tatsunari snarled and flew towards the male Quincy, colliding with his chest before he could aim another shot. The spiky-haired boy made to punch Raven in the face only for his fist to collide with a shield.

"Learn to take a fucking joke, Tatsunari," Daichi stated, as his hands were outmaneuvering his shield.

"It's your friend who can't take a joke. Stay out of it, you bitch," Tatsunari yelled.

Then the shield pushed him hard, if not for his wings to prevent him from colliding against the wall.

Yumiko shot her arrow at Daichi as he blocked, only for his head to collide with the ground, when Miume ran and kicked the blonde hard in the stomach.

"Enough, you idiots!" Miume shouted out at the boy on the ground and the pink-haired brute.

"Yeah, tell your boyfriend to stop running his fucking mouth," Raven implored, glaring at the auburn-haired girl.

Before Ichigo could get between the two, he felt something coming. He turned and found another wormhole, opening.

Already donned in his Shinigami uniform, he pulled out his sword as the others in the room readied themselves.

A wine-haired beauty walked out of the wormhole, maneuvering a box-like cage that held a prisoner. The woman had some features of the Queen that had been among their presence a few hours ago. Her face was more firm, hardened instead of the more rounded and soft features that the Queen had. More muscular instead of curvaceous, her armor showed the wear and tear of battles she been in as she narrowed her eyes at the soldiers around her.

"Put your weapons down, you fools. I am not your enemy." She settled the cage beside her as she sighed.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not so fucking trusting," Ichigo hollered, still holding his sword. The woman shook her head as she kicked the boxed prison. The held prisoner inside, he woke from his drunken sleep before he started to pound the case around him. Ichigo stepped closer to see the King, encased inside.

"Your eyes don't deceive you. That's King Noboru. He's my prisoner, which means no one lays a damn hand on him." She eyed Ichigo and then the rest.

"Look, we don't give a fuck about the kinky shit your into. We just want answers. Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow asked.

The woman rolled her eyes as she took her makeshift bag that was on her arms while she sat down. The others' nerves settled, but they were still on guard.

"The name is Anatonai. Sister to that bitch, you call Queen and daughter of our World's Oracle Pythia," she sighed as she stretched her arms, looking around. She stood to grasp a large leg from an animal, she assumed from someone else's plate and began to eat.

"Why are you here with him?" Orihime stepped forward. Anatonai couldn't help but sneer at her niece's features. Orihime furrowed her eyes at her with worry as the woman sighed.

"I apologize. You look so much like that selfish whore. Forgive me, I'm a bit in shock at the moment."

"I understand," Orihime said, as Anatonai nodded and answered her question.

"Your fa- King Noboru is an intricate part of my mother's design. I'm not sure of that plan myself, but I'm supposed to prevent him from getting killed."

"Well, the option of bringing him here wasn't any fucking better," Ichigo growled out. Orihime placed her hands on her husband's arm as he looked at his wife. She didn't have to explain what she wanted. It was her eyes that told him to hold off on removing them from this place. Maybe his anger stemmed from having to be lenient with her father. He didn't like it, but it was her choice as he sighed and nodded in agreement. Orihime glanced at Grimmjow as well as the Captain Commander, as they both nodded.

"It's okay to leave him here," Orihime announced.

Anatonai looked between Orihime and Ichigo as she nodded before walking up to her prisoner. The barrier that surrounded the King disappeared. She didn't feel the need to lower the box and just let him fall a small distance while he ungracefully fell to the ground.

He stood from the ground as he smiled at the people around him that obviously wasn't a fan of his presence. Then glanced at the woman who he hadn't seen for twenty thousand years.

"Wow, it's been a long time. What was it, ten or twenty millennia ago?" Noboru questioned her while she summoned her shield to bend into cuffs, wrapping them around him, without saying a word. He nervously materialized a cup of wine and was about to take a sip when she took it out of his hand and chugged it down her throat. When she finished, she looked at the cup and handed it back to him. He sighed and made the cup disappear.

"Look, little Anai. Why don't you-"

'PUNCH' he felt himself fall backward from the punch he received, and with his hands tied, his head banged the white cemented floors of Los Noches. His eyesight blurred for a moment, then felt her straddle his stomach as she pulled him close. He saw the furious glare of Anatonai. Her fiery stare was so unlike the timid little girl he once knew.

"You are only in my custody because Pythia feels your life is vital in this coming war. She'ol has given Mitsuhide permission to kill you. Go ahead and head back to Shun Nya, I dare you. Queen Miku can't protect you forever by pleasing the Prince's cock," She chuckled, watching the King's eyes grow in size.

"Why would She'ol-"

"Because his agreement with Amaretsu of keeping his distance from our affairs has run its course." She seethed, pushing his body back to the floor. She used her hand to help him up while he thought about his predicament. "You don't get to call me Little Anai, not anymore." With that, she pushed him to walk, as she looked to the others. "Where can I keep him?"

"Great! We lose a prisoner only to obtain a new one."

"Shut up, Shinji! If you care so much about Aizen, maybe you should have paid attention to him, instead of 'eye-fucking' the Queen," Kenshiro mused, cracking his neck from side to side.

"I'm getting tired of you, ever since you've become Captain. You've been spouting your mouth all the time. I liked you better when you stayed quiet and wore military pants — looking like a poor excuse for an 80's action film star. News flash Kenshiro, nobody watches Universal Soldier anymore."

"What, since when?!" Jacinto added, looking to his father for confirmation, who shook his head no.

"It's not true, just let him talk," Sado patted his son's shoulder as he looked confused.

"Yeah, Jacinto. Obviously, what Prince Valiant is trying to say is utter bullshit. Sgt Andrew Scott was my idol." Tatsunari clarified.

"Don't remind me. Tatsu had a necklace of hanging ears around his neck and thought it was hilarious when he would tell people, 'I'm all ears.'" Yumiko stated, rolling her eyes as Miume chuckled.

"Did you just call me Prince Valiant because of my hair, you piece of shit?" Shinji yelled at the spiky-haired boy.

"Can I please send my prisoner somewhere? So I don't have to deal with your tedious arguing about nonsense," Anatonai demanded, placing her hands at her hips, with an angry look as she shot daggers at everyone.

"We apologize. I will direct you to a room," Orihime intervened. She sensed her husband following, but immediately turned, "Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll be okay." Ichigo was hesitant before she smiled, giving him a light kiss on his cheek before directing people who were supposedly her kin.

Orihime led them to the room that had housed Aizen. She knew it was pointless, especially with the King having the power to create a wormhole and escape. She turned to sneak a peek at the man who was her father. His head hung low, ever since hearing the news of She'ol's acceptance of ending his life. When he looked up to see her glancing at him, he smiled. Orihime abruptly turned around and couldn't help but feel nauseous.

Sora. Noboru smiled like her brother, and she felt the pain of her sibling's loss cut deep again in her heart.

She opened the white door directing them inside. There was a decent size bed and a white couch, situated in the room.

"You lost a prisoner?"

Orihime looked to see Anatonai push her father abruptly on the couch while she asked her question.

"Yes, a man named Sosuke Aizen."

When the name left the healer's lips, both Immortals abruptly stopped what they were doing to look at each other. Orihime found this strange as they continued as if nothing happened.

"Do you know him?" she curiously asked.

"I've heard of a man named Sosuke, but it can't be the same one." Anatonai expressed, settling on the bed and lying down, a look of bliss on her features.

"Maybe you heard of him from other Fae who traveled between our worlds. He's known throughout Soul Society because of his deeds against the Shinigami." Orihime conveyed as the woman on the bed looked at her with a raised brow.

"The man I knew died twenty thousand years ago."

Orihime looked towards her father, who avoided her gaze as his eyes focused on the window that showed the moon.

"No, he couldn't possibly be the same person," Orihime giggled as she twiddled her fingers. "If you're hungry, I can bring you some more food."

The woman in the bed waved her off, "The meat on the bone I ate was sufficient." She saw Orihime glance at the man on the couch, hesitant to ask if he wanted anything. "As for him," she chuckled before lying back down, "he can drink himself into a coma, for all I care. My apologies for being so rude, but I haven't rested for a while."

"O...Oh, Of course ... I'm sorry. Forgive me for keeping you up." She bowed in apology as she made to leave the room.

"We will talk again, Orihime. I promise," Anatonai expressed, giving her niece a warm smile. Orihime smiled and nodded in understanding as she exited the room. King Noboru made to comment when she glared at him before he could open his mouth.

"I'm not in the mood to hear your bullshit, Noboru," she growled out, lying back and shutting her eyes.

x

* * *

Orihime walked through the corridors of Las Noches, distancing herself from the people who knew a life she wasn't partial to. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked with her head low, deep in thought. She felt her husband's spiritual pressure away from the others at a distance somewhere. She searched and found that he was alone. She followed his warmth to smell his aura surrounding the place he was near. She noticed the long stairway that lead up to-

Her prison.

Well, it hadn't been that for a long time. Orihime exhaled, walking up the steps. She noticed the hole that Grimmjow had created so long ago was fixed. There was a newly patched up area that was whiter than the old walls that surrounded it. She pushed the white door, to see her husband standing in front of the barred window as the moon cast its light into the dark room. He didn't stir as she made her presence known, but Orihime knew that Ichigo knew she was behind him.

"Normally, when you meet your girlfriend's family, it's meeting the parents over dinner while the brother and father grill you." Ichigo jested while he exhaled.

"I guess it was never really ordinary being with me," Orihime chuckled, causing her husband to finally turn in his wife's direction, giving her a thoughtful smile.

"At least the brother grilling me on your behalf is a little accurate, even though he was a Hollow."

"Yeah," she whispered, reminiscing on the fight Ichigo had with Sora when he was Hollow Acidwire.

Ichigo saw the tears in his wife's eyes that trickled down while she smiled. She felt her husband wrap his arms around her, protectively. He heard her chuckling behind her tears while she grasped his Shinigami attire.

"Fuck normal. Sorry. I mean, who cares about normal," Ichigo caressed her head. She shook her head and pushed away a little to glance up at him.

"I know. It's just everything has been going so fast around us, that when I finally stop to think about it. I'm even more confused. My mind feels like when Tsukishima messed with it, except its different. I was too young to comprehend what memories were real about my past. But how much of my memories with Sora were really altered? The Sora I grew up with- Is that the real Sora, or would he have been a different person if his memories weren't changed?"

"Orihime. Stop. You'll drive yourself crazy. When...Tsukishima messed with your mind. You were still the same Orihime who loved me. From what I gathered from Fuminori's story, Sora would have still been the same loving brother, memories altered or not."

Ichigo caressed his wife's cheeks as she nodded. After a while, she looked around and then looked back at him.

"What made you come here?" She smoothed her hands across his chest, watching as her husband sighed.

"I guess I wanted to confront this room finally. Can you believe I never stepped foot in this room?"

"Since Grimmjow blew a hole in the wall and brought me to you. I guess you really didn't." She swallowed, thinking about his lifeless face almost to the brink of death as she brought him back. Only for him to-

"Stop Orihime!" his words halting her troubled thoughts.

"What?" she bit her lip.

"I know what you're thinking. If you were strong enough, maybe I wouldn't have experienced death. Blaming yourself doesn't solve anything. I could blame myself being so close to this room and not being strong enough to defeat Ulquiorra for the first time. They only cause troubled thoughts. We have a family now with happy memories. You have to promise that those bad memories are left in the past. Promise?" He hugged her close as he was comforted by her strawberry smell.

"I promise!"

"Good. Let's head back. I want to train a bit m-"

Orihime tugged her husband's clothing before he could exit from the room.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked his wife, curiously. Orihime's eyes darted around the room, and he could see her cheeks reddened. While she timidly held his black hakama.

"Y...You think we could make other memories in this room?"

"Huh?"

"W...What if you were able to defeat Ulquiorra for the first time and was able to reach my room. What would you have done?" He watched his wife bite her lip, looking up at him.

"Well? There was Grimmjow and the other Arrancar I would have to deal with, also including Tosen, Gin, and Aizen."

"Stop!" He could see his wife's aggravated look along with her flushed features. "For argument's sake. Let's say that ...Um mm, after defeating Ulquiorra, you had a significant amount of time before having to deal with everyone else."

Ichigo thought about it, and that's when the light in his head clicked. He gave Orihime his roughish grin as he reached for her, only for her to stop.

"Wait! " She pushed him backward until he was out of the room. "P... Pretend We're Sixteen again, and it was that day all those years ago. Once I close this door, count to twenty, and enter the room."

"Are we role-playing, Orihime?" Ichigo grinned, not before Orihime shut his mouth with a kiss.

"Yes!" she closed the door but quickly popped her head out, "Remember I'm Inoue and you're-"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo mocked her while she furrowed her brows at him, then closing the door.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit excited as he smiled and brought out his sword. He began to count.

20, 19,18-

It's been a while since they role-played. It's been usually a nurse or doctor.

15,14,13-

A little bit of pretending that they were back in high school already confessing to one another.

9,8,7-

He needed to stop thinking about those times. He could already feel himself stiffen.

3,2,1.

Ichigo opened the white door. He rushed into the room with his sword at the ready. Orihime jumped from her seat at the couch and looked at him in shock.

"K...Kurosaki-kun?" she had a smile with unshed tears. She was really getting into this, Ichigo thought.

"Inoue. Are you okay?" He looked her over as she walked closer to him.

"Yes," she whipped her face, "but why did you come?"

"I'm sorry for saying this, Inoue, but that's a foolish question."

He saw her eyes look at him in confusion before he continued. "We're Nakama, remember." He smiled at her as her face lite up her darkened prison, but then the smile faded as she avoided his stare. "Of course. Kurosaki-kun."

"What's wrong, Inoue?" he stepped closer, putting his sword down at his side.

"What if you were hurt or worse. You shouldn't risk yourself for me. Even if we are friends."

She felt his hand on her chin, lifting it so she could face him, "Stop talking like that. I swore an oath to protect you, didn't I?"

"Yes but-" his lips crashed onto hers, causing her to moan as her arms wrapped around his neck. When they parted, she looked at him in surprise.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? What was that for?" she breathlessly confessed.

"When they told me you were taken or d...dead. I kept thinking about never being able to see you again. I have these feelings for you that I can't explain, but I constantly think about you." He brushed the strand across her ear.

"I... I love you, Kurosaki-kun," her eyes widened as she stared at his shocked expression.

"Y...You love me, I-" she kissed him back before he could say anything else. She found her hands moving from his neck to touch his broad shoulders. He was a lot thinner back then but still muscular. She preferred the older Ichigo. Broad-shouldered; everything about him was wider. She shook her head, remembering that they were supposed to be in the past.

Ichigo moved his hands down to her hips as he thought about how much his wife's hips had grown, with maturity and giving him two children. He lifted her, placing her onto the white sofa.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, but I'm heavy," she moaned out.

"You're not as heavy as you look, Inoue," he gave a Cheshire Cat-like grin. "Now, without Nel interrupting us or getting hit in the nuts," he whispered against her lips. "I didn't mean it as an insult. In fact, I probably had my head in the gutter without even realizing it, Inoue."

Orihime began to redden as she laid on the couch, looking up at her husband. "W...What do you mean, Kurosaki-kun?"

She felt Ichigo's hands brush against her breasts and down lower to her curves. "I'm not blind, Inoue. You have a body that is well-endowed and forgive me for thinking that I thought you'd weigh more."

"I can't believe I never caught that, Ichigo," Orihime giggled as her husband glared at her from drifting from character. "Sorry... Kurosaki-kun," she covered her breasts from embarrassment. "D... Does having big breasts bother you?"

He didn't answer her question, as he began to remove her shirt while he gazed upon her beautiful mounds. He lightly kissed the nipples that were starting to harden and peek through her bra. She gasped, "Mm-mm Kurosaki-kun. I hope this isn't a dream."

Her comment brought Ichigo to give her a small bite on her perky tip, causing her to moan louder.

"I guess it's not a dream," he chuckled pushing her bra up, licking her breasts, eliciting a chorus of pleas from the woman under him. His hands the proceeded to lift her long white skirt, finding the warmth between her legs. His tongue darted into her mouth, swallowing the cries she uttered while he played with her nub. He pushed her panties aside, inserting two of his fingers into her opening, loving how her face writhed in pleasure.

"You know you're the first and ever girl I've ever jacked off to," he whispered. He felt her insides grip his fingers while she whimpered as she came.

"Ahhh..That's not fair, Ichigo."

"Why because I know your weakness?"

"You weren't aware of it at the time," she panted, pushing him away in frustration.

Roleplay over.

She found it sexy that Ichigo did find other women attractive during his adolescence but only touched himself whenever he thought of her. He grinned as he pulled out his length while he widened her legs. He stopped to hover over her wet lips as she pleaded with him, with her big doe eyes. "You know what's not fair. Is that I'm not the only guy you fingered yourself to."

Orihime's eyes widen, and before she could defend herself, he thrust into her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulders as she moaned incoherently.

"That...Doesn't count...MM MM."

"Doesn't count," he chuckled. "Why not?"

"He's a fictional character and...Oh, God. Mm mm... a ninja." Her head lulled back as he continued to thrust into her aggressively.

"If it doesn't count, why did it take you so long to mention it. Huh?" He slammed into her, not giving her a chance to speak, feeling that she was close to becoming undone. "You knew I played Ninja Gaiden."

"But... mm-mm, it was when you dressed up like Ryu Hayabusa for that cosplay fundraiser we held to help Tatsuki's dojo," she pouted when he angrily slammed into her wet hole.

"That wasn't the only time, Orihime," she could hear her husband's voice change into his hollow. He nipped at her neck and breasts as she finally let go. He didn't stop his assault on her wet folds as he pulled out and slammed back in. Her half-lidded eyes barely opened to see the black and yellow pupils that were staring back at her. He grinned deviously and licked his lips seeing his wife, sweating, flushed, and perfect lips opened.

"I'm still imagining you, just wearing Hayabusa's gear," she said breathlessly, then closing her eyes when he pushed all the way. He leaned close to nip at her neck a little harder as he laughed.

"No worries."

Orihime glanced at his smiling face and dark expression. She clenched around him and saw her husband close his eyes to groan. He pushed out one final time to shove his way back into her and didn't stop until he released himself into her already soaked center. He sighed, his head falling onto her chest.

"I can't believe you're still upset about that," she giggled while stroking her husband's hair as his head remained against her chest. His normal voice barely returning when he answered.

"Who's upset?" He lifted his head to look up at her while the black swirls disappeared.

"First, you still mention it, and Second, you trashed all the DOA and Ninja Gaiden games, the day after I told you."

"I didn't like one of the game's ending."

"You're such a liar," she laughed, stroking his handsome features as he kissed her lips. He looked at her, grinning fondly at her smiling face that had been in tears a half an hour ago.

"Let's stay here just a little bit longer before we have to return to the circus of clowns that's below us." He told her nestling his head back onto her chest while closing his eyes.

"Okay," she whispered, rubbing her fingers through his orange hair.

x

* * *

So many things to say about this chapter. Where the hell do I begin. Let's go by POV.

Ichika and Kazui. Like I said, I feel bad for Ichika. Okay, so yes she treated Kazui more like a brother than an actual boyfriend, but that's what I wanted to convey. She was young as well as him and we all make mistakes. I want to show that she's working through it. Just like Kazui is.

Ichika with Rukia. I feel bad for not having Rukia in here as much, because as a character I love her. I loved writing the dynamic with her daughter. I also loved making Rukia uncomfortable, because she's still a parent. I'm a parent myself and I have nightmares talking about 'sex' with my daughter. It has to be done, but she's still young. #cries

side note- I wasn't sure if I gave Ichika a position in the 6th squad. I put her on 4th seat since Hideyoshi was 3rd seat. I'd have to check previous chapters, if I'm wrong, my bad

Miume and Tatsunari. What can I say that I haven't said already. I love these two. The Bieber song "Beauty and the Beat' I'm sorry I had too. I kind of like having Miume as Grimmjow's adopted daughter, he insists on being. Much to Ichigo's irritation.

The fight between Tatsunari, Yumiko, Miume vs Raven, and Daichi. Raven's powers is like Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead (his Quincy compound bow) meets earth bending (his Fullbringer, don't have a name for it yet.)

The Universal Soldier reference, I couldn't stop laughing. Yes I loved Dolph Lundren he was awesome. Those of you who didn't get the reference. Watch it? or don't. = )

Anatonai and Noboru introduction. Things are getting interesting. I bet you want to know the story behind those two. What's got Anatonai so heated? *giggles*

Ichihime. Roleplay. Need I say more. The last bit about Orihime pleasing herself on a fictional character, it was supposed to be One Piece's Genos. But the timeline of when the manga came out and BLEACH's actual timeline didn't fit. Oh well. So I put Ichigo's Ryu cosplay from my other flashback story in LLAOH. The reason for Genos because when my husband and I first started watching One Piece I was like "He looks like Ichigo when his eyes turn black and yellow.


End file.
